Everything
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Permaneci de pé no meio da sua explosão, senti mais dor do que se fosse a minha carne se rasgando, mas permaneci contigo. Você foi o meu mundo, meu tudo. A pergunta é: Em algum momento eu fui o seu?
1. Prólogo

Uma vez li uma frase de Jay Asher que dizia o seguinte: "_Tudo o que a gente realmente possui... é o agora."_

Um amigo meu sempre dizia que os momentos de nossas vidas tinham que ser vividos com intensidade. Que nós deveríamos fazer cada segundo valer a pena e isso de alguma forma me faz lembrar da frase de Jay Asher.

Às vezes me pego pensando como seria se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e modificar algo que fiz ou que não fiz. Voltar apenas para começar algo mais cedo ou de uma maneira diferente. Eu teria escolhido você?

Sempre fui uma pessoa muito ligada a família. Preocupada, determinada e altruísta, mas isso não significa que o sangue frio que as vezes corre em minhas veias não exista. Desde criança meus atos são pensados e repensados para não receber bronca dos pais ou sei lá mais quem, e quando adolescente a palavra "Arrependimento" era tão temida que deixei de fazer inúmeras coisas, ainda não sei se isso foi bom ou ruim. Meus sentimentos sempre foram enigmas para os outros, até porque nunca conseguia me abrir ou confiar demais em alguém. Após alguns tropeços as palavras "Eu te Amo" eram apenas dirigidas a meus pais e meus cachorros, e eu gostava disso. Nunca fui de me iludir com filmes românticos e contos de fadas com seus finais felizes, perdi a conta das vezes que disse isso a você. A partir dos dez anos apenas queria uma vidinha mais ou menos com um marido mais ou menos que eu gostasse mais ou menos.

Como disse antes, o altruísmo me consome. Tenho vontade e anseio de tentar mudar o mundo, meus olhos brilham e o coração palpita quando vejo que consegui fazer algo bom para a vida de alguém.

Meus pés sempre permaneceram muito bem firmes no chão até que você derrubou todas as barreiras em um ato totalmente sutil e involuntário. Foi uma coisa tão inesperada e... bem trabalhada. Não gosto de ter meus sentimentos confundidos, sempre fui muito certa do que queria, então para mim, quando minhas barreiras caíram fiquei perdida. Todo meu conceito de vida mudou, todo meu pensamento sobre os conto de fadas caiu por terra deixando apenas meu sentimento se acender cada vez mais. E por mais que isso me doa dizer, por mais que isso tenha sido difícil de dizer na primeira vez, eu te amei.

E como não poderia? Sua maneira de me acolher, de sorrir, sua voz em meio as madrugadas de insônia. Nossas trocas de olhares, nosso jeito único de nos completar. Havia a possibilidade de que tudo isso fosse diferente? Todos os nossos momentos foram tão intensos que se eu fechar os olhos ainda posso ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu toque e desfrutar do seu cheiro. O "agora" era algo tão precioso que abandonei todas as minhas convicções, todas as minhas crenças para o transformar em "futuro".

Você permaneceu no meu coração durante tanto tempo. Você foi a minha segurança e o meu medo. Você era a tempestade enquanto eu representava a calmaria. Você era o que eu precisava para ser feliz, mas em alguns momentos eu não fui o suficiente para você.

Você era a minha combinação de anjo e demônio que carregava a minha paz em seu peito. E a cada vez que eu não podia ficar perto de você algo me levava a sua memória e eu pensava que você era o que eu precisava. Era o que eu queria.

Permaneci de pé no meio da sua explosão, senti mais dor do que se fosse a minha carne se rasgando, mas permaneci contigo.

Você foi o meu mundo, meu tudo. A pergunta é: Em algum momento eu fui o seu?


	2. Omissões

_"Primeiro, você diz que precisam conversar. Ela anda, você diz: sente-se, isso é apenas uma conversa. Ela sorri cortês de volta pra você._

_Você a encara educadamente, algum tipo de janela a sua direita. Enquanto ela vai para a esquerda você continua na direita._

_Entre as linhas do medo e da responsabilidade, e você começa a se perguntar porquê veio.."_

Soltei um suspiro pesaroso jogando o braço sobre a testa. A pressão sempre próxima de mim era quase inexistente naquele momento. O dia estava fresco, gostoso. As flores espalhadas pelo jardim me privilegiavam com uma das visões mais lindas. Rosas sortidas, margaridas, girassóis e não sei mais quais. Nunca fui de fato muito boa em jardinagem, não sabia realmente nada, mas mesmo assim a natureza me encantava.

Estava deitada em uma rede pendurada estrategicamente entre duas arvores grandes que me pareciam amendoeiras. Ergui os olhos fitando o céu infinitamente azul, um pássaro voava ao longe. Fechei meus olhos inalando o ar perfumado apreciando a calmaria enquanto invejava o pássaro por poder ir a qualquer lugar enquanto eu permanecia presa em uma gaiola. Ri do meu próprio pensamento.

– Sabia que iria encontrar você por aqui. - Ouvi a voz conhecida mas continuei de olhos fechados, o sorriso ainda em meus lábios. - Qual o motivo do riso? Ficou maluca de vez? - Indagou entre um riso contido.

– Eu nunca fui normal. - Abri os olhos avistando o ser que me importunava. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

O cabelo castanho já estava mais curto, batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros. A franja charmosa teimava em cair sobre os olhos marcados levemente pelo lápis. A pele pálida fazia um contraste bonito com os olhos escuros e a boca rosada.

– Não estava aguentando mais ficar lá dentro. Está uma loucura, um estresse total. Então fugi para o seu estúdio mas percebi que eles estavam procurando por você, deduzi que não estava no camarim e vim direto aqui. - Sorriu triunfante mostrando a carreira perfeita de dentes e não pude deixar de sorrir também. - Então. Por que está aqui?

Olhei para longe procurando a resposta, mas sinceramente eu não tinha. Ou melhor, tinha mas não conseguia por em palavras. Fitando a paisagem lembrei-me do pássaro.

– Eu estou aqui curtindo a natureza e invejando os pássaros.

Olhei em sua direção e vi sua testa franzir em uma expressão de desentendimento, mesmo assim esperei pelas perguntas, sabia que viriam.

– Pássaros? - Sorri ao ouvir.

– Sim. Eu estava invejando os pássaros por eles serem livres enquanto eu vivo em "cativeiro". É irônico, uma vez que normalmente são os pássaros que nos invejam, mas é assim que me sinto. Além do mais voar deve ser o máximo. - Concluí olhando excitada para o céu.

Qualquer outra pessoa me acharia louca, eu me achava, mas não ela. Em vez de sair algum comentário sobre o que eu acabará de dizer, eu escutaria uma coisa que me deixaria intrigada.

– Eu tive um sonho com você - Voltei o meu olhar para a pessoa que falava enquanto essa desviou a atenção para o céu. - Sonhei que você estava em um jardim muito mal cuidado sentada no chão. Eu procurava por você em tudo quanto era lugar, então Jennifer me dizia onde procurar e eu a achava nesse jardim. Eu perguntava se estava tudo bem mas você queria ficar sozinha, me pedia pra ir embora.

Eu sabia como os sonhos eram significativos pra ela mesmo eu não dando muita importância. Ela estava preocupada comigo e não precisava falar, via no seu jeito. Andávamos meio afastadas, não porque queríamos, mas sim pelas nossas obrigações distintas. E não sei como aconteceu, mas não à procurava para contar sobre meus problemas, não como antigamente. Tinha medo de deixá-la preocupada, ou talvez estivesse apenas me enganando inventando todas essas desculpas para ignorar o real motivo. Sentia falta dos velhos tempos. Dos tempos que passávamos dias uma na casa da outra só brincando e espairecendo. Eram raros os momentos em que podia ser eu mesma e esses momentos sempre aconteciam quando estávamos juntas. Odiava ficar longe, era como se fizéssemos parte uma da outra e, pelo menos na minha cabeça, podia passar o tempo e a distância que fosse que nunca mudaria nada entre nós duas.

– Jennifer estava no seu sonho? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Estranho, né? - Coçou a cabeça sorrindo encabulada - Mas você está.. bem?

Perguntou enfim e eu não podia mentir. Primeiro porque estava cansada de guardar as coisas só pra mim e segundo que nos conhecíamos tão bem que ela provavelmente já sabia tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça. Bem, nem tudo.

– Sinceramente? Eu não sei. Parece que eu vou explodir a qualquer momento. E esse teu sonho do jardim.. - Fiz uma pausa antes de completar. - Talvez esteja certo.

Soltei de uma vez. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora dali mas eu realmente queria ficar quietinha. Percebi que seus olhos se abriram um pouco em minha direção parecendo assustada, mas logo sua expressão mudou.

– Eu sinto sua falta. - Disse cabisbaixa.

Meu coração se espatifou e um arrepio frio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Vê-la naquele estado era algo chato, durante toda a minha vida eu lutava para deixá-la bem e agora perceber que eu era o motivo de sua tristeza era no minimo frustrante. Como sempre, eu tinha que fazer algo.

– Será que essa rede aguenta nós duas? - Perguntei analisando as cordas.

– O quê? Claro que não.

– Para de palhaçada garota, vem logo pra cá. - Falei em tom de ordem enquanto abria os braços.

– Se essa rede cair.. - Ela começou a abrir um espaço para se deitar - A culpa vai ser sua, senhorita Gomez.

– Ela não vai cair, Demi. Anda logo!

Ela se alinhou ao meu lado com a cabeça em meu peito enquanto passeava meus dedos por seus fios lisos. Ficamos caladas durante um bom tempo e não sabia se ela tinha adormecido, fechei meus olhos inalando seu perfume profundamente a aproximando mais do meu corpo. Lembrei do sonho que ela tinha me contado e automaticamente acabei me lembrando de um sonho que eu não queria lembrar, pelo menos não naquela hora. Minha respiração começou a ficar pesada, meu coração parecia querer pular para fora de meu peito. Afrouxei meu abraço enquanto pedia a Deus que ela estivesse realmente dormindo e não percebesse, mas o pedido foi em vão.

– Seu coração está batendo muito rápido. - Ouvi a voz baixa enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de meu peito. - Nossa, está descontrolado.

– Está? - Perguntei tentando parecer indiferente. - Será que não estão procurando pela gente não? - Tentei fugir do assunto.

– Com toda certeza que estão, mas não estou nem um pouco afim de voltar. Vamos fugir? - Sua cabeça levantou ficando frente a frente comigo com aquele sorriso imenso e os olhos brilhantes. Eu ri.

– Ah, claro. Por que não? Ninguém iria reconhecer a gente mesmo né? - Perguntei irônica.

– Você é muito chata. - Disse fazendo biquinho enquanto se levantava. Parecia uma criança, só agora tinha percebido que ainda estava vestida de Sunny.

– Eu não sou chata, sou apenas cautelosa. - Me defendi saindo da rede.

– Ou seja, uma chata. - Cruzou os braços.

– Desculpe-me senhorita impulsiva Lovato. Na próxima vez tento ser mais irresponsável. - Agora quem fazia bico era eu.

– Já disse que você fica linda quando faz biquinho? - Corei provocando um gargalhar na baixinha.

– Vamos - Disse ainda encabulada - Temos que voltar ao trabalho.

–-x-x-x-

Já era noite e estava quente dentro de meu camarim, mas finalmente eu iria ir pra casa. Terminei de trocar de roupa rapidamente e fui livrar meu rosto da maquiagem pesada que Alex teve que usar quando escutei alguém batendo na porta.

– Pode entrar. - Gritei enquanto me concentrava no espelho.

– Hey, está tudo bem?

A voz forte e grossa chegou aos meus ouvidos enquanto olhava a figura de David através do espelho. Sua expressão era de preocupação, o que me fez pergunta o que estava havendo com aquele povo. Geralmente eu que era a cuidadosa.

– Está, por quê? - Perguntei confusa com sua primeira frase.

– Bom, levando em consideração que você parece pensativa o tempo todo, não fica mais com o pessoal depois das gravações e essa semana sumiu sem dizer nada pra ninguém, presumo que esteja acontecendo algo.

Continuei calada terminando meu trabalho com o espelho, assim que terminei fui sentar ao seu lado no pequeno sofá. Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro suspirando.

– Não sei, Dave. Às vezes... - E eu travei.

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer, mas precisava dizer alguma coisa pra alguém caso contrário iria pirar. Fiquei calada e após alguns segundos percebi que ele ainda esperava que eu falasse. David era um ótimo ouvinte e nunca criticava, era isso o que eu mais amava nele. Fechei os olhos respirando fundo e continuei:

– Às vezes eu me sinto sozinha. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu tenho vocês e sou muito grata por isso, de verdade, mas eu sinto falta de algo e quando eu paro pra pensar nisso vejo que esse algo não é só uma coisa e sim muitas. Eu só queria respirar um pouco, foi por isso que eu sumi essa semana. Queria ter a oportunidade de pensar sozinha, estou cansada de fazer o que me pedem aqui. Estou cansada de ser vista como o exemplo de menina perfeita. Eu não sou perfeita, eu tenho meus erros e tenho fraqueza também, mas parece que ninguém vê que sou humana. E aqueles paparazzi, revistas maldosas, nunca falam nada haver com nada. Argh! Nossa, parece que estou me transformando na Demi agora, ela que tem essas paranoias. - Sorri escondendo o rosto entre as mãos ao perceber.

– Você já falou com ela sobre isso?

– O quê? Tá maluco? Esse é o maior problema dela. Se eu contar que estou passando pela mesma coisa é capaz de ficar pior do que eu. Ela não é forte o bastante. - Sentei abraçando meus joelhos. Em parte o que eu disse era verdade.

– Você está com problemas e mesmo assim tenta cuidar dela? Eu não quero que você me entenda mal, eu só estou falando isso porque é o que eu acho e não porque quero que você faça, apenas me escute okay? - Balancei a cabeça o incitando a continuar. - Ela não é tão frágil como você pensa. Ela cresceu, já é uma mulher, não é mais aquela menininha indefesa e insegura que dependia de você pra tudo. E sendo amigo de vocês duas sei que ambas são fortes e iram se apoiar em tudo não importa o que esteja se passando. Quer dizer, há quanto tempo vocês são amigas? Se eu fosse você parava de tentar resolver tudo sozinha e dava uma oportunidade pra alguém entrar mais na sua vida. Conhecendo você como eu conheço não há ninguém melhor do que a Demetria pra fazer isso.

Eu já sabia de tudo aquilo e não precisava que ninguém me falasse. Mesmo assim foi bom ouvir que tudo o que eu achava também era os pensamentos de outra pessoa, mas ainda faltava algo. Fitei o chão ciente da presença de David ao meu lado esperando uma reação, mas eu mesma não sabia se o que estava prestes a fazer era o que eu realmente queria.

Levantei lutando internamente indo até minha bolsa. Tentei achar meu celular, perdi a paciência colocando a bolsa de cabeça para baixo fazendo com que tudo que estava dentro caísse sobre a mesinha de centro. Não precisei procurar nenhum nome na agenda, disquei o número decorado rapidamente e coloquei o aparelho no ouvido aguardando enquanto olhava para David.

– Que milagre seu nome aparecer no meu visor.– Ouvi a saudação informal do outro lado da linha.

– Eu sei que você ansiava por esse momento. - Respondi com uma voz firme e sedutora.

– E você lendo minha mente como sempre.– Escutei uma leve gargalhada. - Mas me diga, o que aconteceu pra você me ligar a essa hora?

Olhei para o relógio que marcava sete e vinte da noite, as filmagens tinham acabado tarde mas naquele dia eu não teria mais nada para fazer. Nenhuma sessão de fotos, nenhuma entrevista ou autógrafos. Nenhuma social. Estava com a noite livre.

– O que você está fazendo agora e o que vai fazer depois?

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha e eu tinha certeza de que minhas intenções já tinham sido descobertas.

– Bom, agora eu estou olhando a Madison se lambuzar com brigadeiro e depois eu posso sim passar na sua casa. - É, realmente nos conhecíamos bem.

– Ótimo! Eu estou saindo do estúdio agora e olha, avisa que não vai dormir em casa.

– Sim senhora. Até mais.

– Até.

Desliguei o celular ansiosa dando um sorriso nervoso para David que permanecia calado. Fui colocando tudo de volta na bolsa quando escutei ele se levantar do sofá e dizer:

– Não é só isso, não é? Tem alguma coisa em relação a Demi que você não quer me contar.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. Parei de fazer o que estava fazendo e me voltei pra encará-lo o avistando com os braços cruzados me olhando de forma analítica.

– Como é? - Perguntei com um frio na barriga. O sangue sumindo de minha face.

– Olha Selena, eu entendi que você está de saco cheio de tudo e que sente falta de algo. Entendi tudinho que você me disse, mas nada disso é desculpa pra você se afastar da Demi desse jeito. Antigamente nós também tínhamos trabalho e vocês não se desgrudavam, então não me venha com a desculpa do tempo porque você mesmo demonstrou agora que quando você quer você arruma um tempo pra ela. E além do mais sempre que você tinha problemas com seus pais ela era a primeira pessoa pra quem você corria mesmo ela tendo os próprios problemas em relação ao pai, então também não me venha com a desculpa da preocupação. Isso faz com que eu chegue a uma conclusão; Você está a evitando. Qual é o problema entre vocês?

Droga! Aquilo tinha ido longe demais. David era um ótimo amigo, mas quando começava a juntar as peças e fazer perguntas se tornava um detetive um tanto quanto eficiente e isso não era bom pra mim no momento. Sua expressão estava séria, chegava a ser dura, ele realmente queria saber o que estava havendo, mas nem eu mesma sabia o que estava acontecendo. Suspirei.

– Quando eu descobrir prometo que você será o primeiro a saber, mas agora eu preciso ir. Obrigada por tudo, Dave. - Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e me dirigi à porta.

– Sel - Virei o encarando. - Me desculpe pelas perguntas? Sabe que sempre que precisar estarei aqui.

– Claro. - Sorri franco. - Obrigada, irmãozinho.

–-x-x-x-

Faltavam exatamente dois quarteirões para chegar em casa e o sinal estava vermelho. Assim que sai dos estúdios coloquei um CD qualquer pra ver se animava um pouco meu humor me deixando mais descontraída e como sempre deu certo. Já estava balançando a cabeça, batucando o volante e cantando sem me importar se dava pra ouvir alguma coisa do lado de fora. O sinal abriu e eu continuei meu caminho até que entrei pelos portões de madeira estacionando.

Foi só quando sai do carro que percebi que as luzes estavam acesas. Será que minha mãe tinha voltado sem me avisar? Corri para a porta ansiosa a abrindo e fechando-a atrás de mim rapidamente. Ouvi o som baixo da TV ligada e segui o barulho até a sala de vídeo esperando encontrá-la, mas tudo o que encontrei foi Demi sentada no meu sofá, comendo meu picles e assistindo algum DVD.

– Mas que absurdo! - Falei alto me fingindo ultrajada a encarando de cima com as mãos na cintura.

Quando me ouviu e viu o meu drama ficou imóvel sem piscar. Em sua mão direita havia um pedaço de picles que iria direto pra sua boca se não tivesse parado no meio do caminho. Continuei a fuzilando com os olhos até que não aguentamos mais e caímos na gargalhada.

– Você demorou. - Começou ela. - Quando cheguei vi tudo apagado e usei minha cópia. Me desculpe pela invasão mas não dava pra ficar do lado de fora esperando por tanto tempo.

– Você já é de casa - Peguei um picles do pote - É que eu não vi seu carro lá fora e pensei que era minha mãe. - Me deliciei colocando o picles na boca, não tinha percebido que estava com fome.

– Você não viu meu carro porque o "grude" me trouxe.

– Nossa! Novo apelido pra Dallas. Esse aí eu não conhecia. - Ri da cara de entediada que fazia.

– Babá. Guarda-Costas. Grude. Chulé. Carrapato..

– Ahhh, tá bom. Eu já entendi! - Ergui as mãos em sinal de redenção. - Vamos. Quero comer alguma coisa.

Levantei indo em direção à cozinha sendo seguida de perto e em silêncio, Demi apenas me observava. Enquanto fatiava o peito de peru pra fazer um sanduíche percebi que ela queria falar algo mas esperava por alguma coisa pra tomar coragem então comecei.

– Você está bem? - Peguei os pães de forma no armário. Ela continuou calada olhando diretamente pra mim como se quisesse achar palavras. - Demi... - Tentei novamente, ela sorriu.

– Não é nada demais. Não precisa ficar preocupada, mas eu queria te contar uma coisa que eu vi. - Ela brincava com os dedos então parei de olhá-la, pois sabia que ela nunca contaria nada enquanto a encarasse.

– Então diga, estou ouvindo. - Comecei a fatiar um tomate.

– Você já viu duas meninas se beijando? - Meu coração se apertou.

– Por que essa pergunta? - Soltei a faca e a olhei curiosa mas isso a fez travar. Meu coração não iria aguentar, decidi continuar a cortar coisas enquanto ela falava. - Então, por que está me perguntando isso?

– Porque eu vi. E bom, foi nojento. - Meus nervos foram se acalmando aos poucos.

– E são conhecidas as pessoas que você viu? - Tentei soar indiferente continuando com a tarefa em cortar mas...

– Miley e a Anna. - Quase cortei meu dedo.

Fiquei petrificada olhando para minhas mãos enquanto largava a faca imaginando a cena. Não que eu queria imaginar, mas foi um pouco difícil fazer com que as imagens não viessem parar em minha cabeça. Eu achava a Miley completamente retardada, mas ficar com a Anna era nojento. Senti um arrepio e uma ânsia de vômito, mas me controlei esfregando as mãos no rosto e me virei pegando água gelada pra beber. Ao acabar com o copo o bati sobre a mesa e a encarei. Ela permanecia calma, esperando que eu falasse algo mas a única coisa que saiu foi:

– Meus Deus! - Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

– É eu sei, é nojento, e olha que você nem viu em.

– Meu Deus. - Continuei, comecei a andar pela cozinha. - Meu Deus, Meu Deus..

– Você só vai ficar falando isso agora é? - Ela estava começando a perder a paciência então respirei fundo passando minhas mãos pelo cabelo.

– Meu Deus! - Gargalhei ao perceber o que tinha falado. - Desculpa Demi, é que eu não esperava por isso, ainda mais a Miley. - Acho que meus olhos estavam arregalados. - Quando foi isso?

– Sexta-feira no aniversário de um amigo do Trace. Elas estavam muito loucas ai começou a tocar uma música mais sensual e a Anna começou a dançar de um jeito sedutor pra Miley. Um garoto que estava com elas disse que seria excitante se as duas ficassem e quando vi as duas estavam se beijando. - Ela fazia cara de nojo e provavelmente eu também já que ao olhar pra mim ela riu.

–-x-x-x-

A noite já estava avançada. Não sabia exatamente a hora, mas tinha a noção de que estávamos no meio da madrugada e por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia pegar no sono. Mais uma noite maravilhosa de insônia. Virei inúmeras vezes em minha gigante cama de casal procurando uma posição confortável a fim de conseguir dormir mas acabei desistindo olhando para o céu artificial de meu quarto. As estrelas em neon pareciam saltar do teto e dançar em minha frente, minha imaginação era tão fértil que às vezes me assustava. Virei o rosto para o meu lado direito e vi Demi agarrada ao cobertor dormindo profundamente. Como eu a invejava naquele momento, como eu queria abraçá-la e me sentir protegida.

Olhei novamente pra cima levando as mãos ao rosto, apertei os olhos com força enquanto meus dedos massageavam minhas têmporas. Tudo o que eu queria era arrancar aquele sentimento horrível e confuso de dentro do meu peito mas não sabia como. Minha vontade era de sumir, morrer. Várias coisas vinham à minha cabeça como todas as noites e com uma força que desconhecia, eu conseguia ficar firme e não cedia para a voz que soava dentro da minha cabeça: "Ninguém se importa com você" "Você não faz falta" "Nada do que você faz vale a pena".

Eu estava enlouquecendo, essa era uma resposta plausível, mas por quê?

Desisti de tentar dormir e decidi ir arrumar algo para fazer pela casa. Me levantei com cuidado para não fazer barulho e passei pela porta com a maior paciência do mundo. Desci calmamente pela escada e ao passar pela sala vi que eram três e quinze da madrugada, ótimo, agora minha insônia tinha hora marcada pra aparecer. Um sentimento de raiva tomou conta de mim e uma sensação de dor terrível tomava conta do meu estômago. Minha vontade era de gritar, mas ao invés disso inspirei fundo e fui até o mini bar da casa.

Eu não sou muito de beber, mas naquele dia essa era a minha vontade então pelo menos uma vez na vida eu poderia fazer a minha própria vontade, não? Ainda mais sozinha, sem nada e nem ninguém para dizer ou impor algum exemplo de uma das modelos de perfeição da Disney.

Procurei alguma coisa que me agradasse pela garrafa e encontrei um Licor de Menta, pelo menos o cheiro me agradava e ao colocar no copo pude perceber que o liquido era um pouco espesso o que me fazia ter uma leve ideia de que aquilo deveria de ser doce, diferente das bebidas quentes e amargas que particularmente eu não gastava nem um pouco. Levei o copo até a boca e senti o doce sabor da menta, aquilo sim era uma bebida apta para se ficar bêbada. Peguei a garrafa e me dirigi até ao rádio o nivelando em um volume gostoso que ficaria somente naquele ambiente, fechei os olhos balançando levemente a cabeça com a batida da música, o som da guitarra fez meu corpo arrepiar e meus olhos lacrimejarem. Me virei em direção a poltrona, enchi o copo mais uma vez e percebi que ainda tinham restado alguns salgadinhos que estávamos comendo enquanto assistíamos TV. aquilo seria ótimo para cortar um pouco do álcool.

Me inclinei na poltrona e pensei mais uma vez no beijo entre Miley e Anna. Joguei o resto da bebida na boca a tomando em um só gole, tornei a encher o copo enquanto contorcia o rosto com a quantidade de álcool que passou pela minha garganta.

– O que você está fazendo?

O som daquela voz me deu um grande susto. Meu coração parou e voltou a bater com tanta velocidade que não sei como ainda continuei viva. Derramei o liquido verde na minha roupa com o sobressalto que dei e me levantei rapidamente na tentativa de não me molhar tanto colocando o copo na mesinha.

Demi estava no pé da escada me encarando com um olhar confuso. Como ela tinha acordado eu não fazia a mínima ideia, a conhecendo do jeito que a conheço poderia ter caído uma bomba atômica na cidade que ela não acordaria.

– Demi! Assim você me mata do coração. - Me joguei no sofá colocando a mão sobre o peito.

Senti a Lovato andando em minha direção mas permaneci com olhos fechados respirando profundamente me recuperando do susto. Esperei que ela falasse alguma coisa mas nada saiu de sua boca. Abri os olhos e a vi ainda de pé olhando diretamente para mim com uma expressão de preocupação estampada no rosto. Continuei encarando esperando alguma reação mas nada aconteceu. Eu ainda esperava por gritos e perguntas, porém não presenciei nada disso.

Ainda em silêncio ela se sentou na poltrona que antes era ocupada por mim e a única coisa que nós duas ouvíamos era a voz do Kurt Cobain ao fundo, aquele silêncio estava me matando. Nós sempre conversávamos sobre tudo, em qualquer momento, independente do que se tratava. Nunca tivemos restrições uma com a outra, sempre sabíamos o que a outra sentia e pensava, mas não era a questão agora. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e eu não queria nem um pouco conversar sobre isso naquele momento.

Enquanto eu travava mais uma luta interna, ela permanecia calada com a mão esquerda apoiando o queixo, suas pernas estavam a mostra por causa do mini short preto que usava para dormir. Pisquei os olhos com força fazendo com que parasse de admirá-las. Subi um pouco mais e vi que usava uma camisa da Madonna que sinceramente já não sabia mais a quem pertencia uma vez que nós duas revesávamos, mas sem dúvida alguma ficava melhor nela do que em mim. Levei minha visão até os olhos castanhos e desisti de ficar calada. Sua expressão estava relaxada mas seus olhos demonstravam tristeza e eu mais do que ninguém sabia ler aqueles olhos.

– Okay Demi. Pode falar, estou escutando. - Sentei no sofá de maneira que ficasse de frente para ela.

– Selena, eu acho que quem tem que falar algo é você. - Ela cruzou as pernas apoiando as mãos no joelho.

Ótimo, ela achava e eu tinha certeza de que quem tinha que falar alguma coisa era eu, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha a esperança de que ela gritasse e ficasse tudo bem. Odiava ter conversas sérias, principalmente com ela. Suspirei em sinal de desistência, me levantei indo até ao interruptor e apaguei a luz.

– Lena!

– Desculpa, mas eu acho que é o único jeito de conseguir falar e isso funcionava com você. - Disse me deitando no sofá encarando o teto.

– Eu precisava desse método quando éramos pré-adolescentes. Nós crescemos! - A senti se levantando.

– Não! Fique sentada onde você está e apenas me escute, okay? - Pedi tentando enxergar em meio a escuridão.

– Tudo bem, pode começar.


	3. Confusa

_"Há algumas coisas sobre as quais não falamos_

_Melhor continuarmos sem e simplesmente segurar o sorriso_

_Caindo dentro e fora do amor. Envergonhado e orgulhoso_

_Juntos todo tempo..."_

O discurso saído de meus lábios foi o mesmo que tinha feito para David. Aparentemente quando se fala uma vez fica mais fácil dizer as palavras novamente e com mais firmeza. Estava deitada relaxadamente de costas brincando com meus polegares enquanto falava entre pausas curtas. Demi permanecia calada em meio à escuridão parcialmente visível graças a luz fraca que vinha da rua.

– Isso me deixa com tanta raiva que você nem imagina. Tudo o que eu quero é viver, curtir, fazer o que me der na telha sem ter que arcar com toda essa responsabilidade. Me sentir viva de uma maneira diferente. Minha vida é tão fútil; Acordo e vou fazer prova de figurino. Depois tenho que ficar parada sorrindo enquanto me fotografam ou responder à todos aqueles questionários em entrevistas. Ir gravar. - Pausei soltando um suspiro. - Sinto uma estafa tão grande.

– Estafa? - Ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez desde que comecei.

– Cansaço. - Simplifiquei.

– Nerd.

– Ei! Estou tentando desabafar aqui. - Respondi divertida.

– Desculpe. Pode continuar.

Entrelacei meus dedos receosa em continuar com aquilo. Será que iria ser demais? Eu mesma já estava me sentindo uma chata.

– Okay. - Pausei pensando delicadamente nas palavras. - Ultimamente ando pensando em certas coisas ruins. Não vejo maneira de impedir que esses pensamentos apareçam, eu até tento, sempre forço à pensar em outras coisas mas eles permanecem ali. Não que eu vá fazer o que passa pela minha cabeça, mas é ruim ter uma voz te instigando a fazer algo que sua mente não quer. - Umedeci os lábios pensando se aquilo seria o suficiente para me libertar sem atingi-la.

– Do que você está falando? Que pensamentos são esses? - Fechei os olhos soltando o ar pelo nariz.

– Já disse. Pensamentos ruins. Muito ruins.

– Se matar? - Escutei sua voz vindo quase que debochada. - Esse é o único pensamento "muito ruim" que posso imaginar.

– Mais ou menos. - Engoli em seco. O cômodo ficando momentaneamente silencioso.

– Como assim, Selena? Ou você quer ou não quer se matar. Não existe um meio termo. - Demi respondeu em uma mistura de preocupação e impaciência.

– Eu não quero me matar. - Afirmei jogando a cabeça contra o estofado. - Apenas venho tendo o pensamento de que seria melhor se eu não existisse. Parece que estou em um episódio de Tom & Jerry onde fica um anjinho de um lado e um diabinho do outro. É engraçado. - Soltei uma risada rouca.

– Engraçado? - Fiquei tensa com o tom raivoso vindo da Lovato. - Engraçado! Você diz que não quer mais existir, não quer se matar, apenas não existir mais e ainda acha graça? - Sua voz se alterava a cada palavra proferida.

– Hey, calma.. - Pedi preocupada enquanto me sentava virada em sua direção. - Eu não vou fazer nada, são só pensamentos idiotas. Você me conhece, sabe como sou. Na verdade, nem deveria ter dito isso tudo a você. - Me castiguei mentalmente enquanto pensava estar traindo minha promessa de fim de ano.

Demi se levantou calmamente, pude ver seu vulto caminhar até a mim se sentando ao meu lado no grande sofá. Senti meu corpo esquentar com a proximidade, o que deveria ser ruim mas quanto mais ela estava próxima mais eu queria tocá-la. Meus desejos foram imediatamente realizados quando as mãos macias me puxaram para seu colo enquanto se inclinava no encosto do sofá. Aquele abraço era tão quente, carinhoso, acolhedor.

– Você deveria parar de tentar passar pelas grades provas sozinha. - Sussurrou calma contra meu cabelo. - Vocês não está sozinha. Tem à mim.

Inalei uma grande proporção de ar enquanto sentia os dedos leves fazerem uma leve carícia em minha nuca. Fechei meus olhos sentindo seu perfume fresco.

– Sabe como sou. - Resmunguei sentindo o sono chegar pouco à pouco.

– Cabeça dura. - Respondeu quase que com raiva me fazendo rir baixo.

– Obrigada.

– Pelo que? - Senti sua cabeça se mexer levemente tentando olhar em meu rosto.

– Por me aturar. - Sorri me escondendo em seu pescoço pálido.

– Tá brincando? - Pisquei os olhos afastando a neblina enquanto percebia que seu tom de voz já havia voltado ao normal. - Eu te amo garota, tenho que te aturar. Agora tente dormir. - Mandou autoritária.

Demi se inclinou um pouco mais para o braço do sofá me fazendo deitar sobre seu peito. Suas mãos passeavam vagarosamente pelo meu cabelo, o afago quase fantasma. Era bom estar ali. Era bom sentir seu perfume, seu calor.

–-x-x-x-

Acordei sozinha e demorei um pouquinho pra assimilar que estava deitada no sofá. Como um raio, a noite passada veio a minha mente me fazendo perguntar por que diabos Demi não estava ali comigo. Ergui a cabeça meio chateada procurando por ela mas não achei nada pela sala, estava vazia. Levantei do estofado esfregando os olhos me dirigindo para a cozinha, mas também estava vazia. Dei a meia volta e foi então que ouvi uma melodia suave ao longe, descobri imediatamente onde a encontrar.

Subi as escadas seguindo as notas tocadas, parei rente a porta entre-aberta. Pela fresta pude ver o interior do escritório. A decoração de madeira envernizada combinava com a cor pastel das paredes. A mesa grande próxima à uma das janelas era escondida por pastas de documentos e porta retratos. Já o instrumento melódico ocupava a vista da janela do lado esquerdo. Demi parecia absorta correndo os dedos pelas teclas do piano, sentada sobre aquele banco parecia que nada mais importava. Amava vê-la tocar daquela maneira. Ela era incrível. Linda, talentosa, graciosa, engraçada. Ela era tudo aquilo que eu quereria ao meu lado.

Empurrei a porta tentando não fazer barulho. Passei pelo portal com calma e me sentei ao chão encostando as costas contra a parede. Eu amava o som do piano. De todos os instrumentos criados esse era o que mais me chamava a atenção e o que mais tive facilidade em aprender, mas sinceramente? Só tinha comprado aquele objeto que decorava o escritório de minha casa por causa dela. Fechei os olhos me recordando de todas as vezes que a pegava tocando em sua casa, isso a deixava tão radiante e eu ficava feliz em vê-la daquela maneira.

A melodia suave cessou me fazendo abrir os olhos. Demi ainda permanecia sentada na banqueta olhando para a janela aberta a sua frente, cruzou os braços sobre o instrumento e deitou a cabeça ali parecendo pensativa. Me levantei dessa vez sem me preocupar em ser notada e me sentei ao seu lado.

– O que foi? - Limpei discretamente a garganta ao notar que minha voz tinha saido completamente rouca.

– Quando você chegou aqui? - Virou em minha direção em tom de surpresa.

– Faz um tempinho. - Dei de ombros tirando uma nota ou duas ao bater meus dedos contra as teclas de osso.

– Nada. - A palavra saiu de sua boca me fazendo franzir a testa.

– O quê?

– Não aconteceu nada. - Respondeu se levantando indo em direção aos livros na prateleira.

Ergui uma sobrancelha estranho tal comportamento, mas não disse nada. Ela precisava de espaço. Continuei tirando o som suave do piano e em meio a uma ponte e outra embalei para a Sinfonia de Beethoven a tocando de maneira acelerada o que a fez rir, ponto pra mim. Olhei significamente para Demi e isso a fez suspirar.

– Eu tive um sonho com você! - Disse irritada como se isso já estivesse à enchendo o saco.

– Estava aonde agora? Na floresta? No deserto? Espera, em um barco no meio do oceano? - Debochei acompanhando as notas com precisão.

– Pára. - Retrucou risonha. - Também não ti conto mais nada. - Completou soltando um muxoxo.

– Não, não.. - Abandonei o piano indo em sua direção. - Me desculpe pela brincadeira, agora conta. - Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros enquanto seus braços permaneciam cruzados.

– Não dá. - Curvou a boca parecendo pensar.

– Dá sim. É só você falar. Conta Demi, como foi o sonho que teve comigo? - Perguntei confiando em minha persuasão.

– É constrangedor.. - Coçou a nuca focalizando em qualquer outro ponto evitando me encarar.

– O que pode ser tão constrangedor entre a gente? Já passamos por quase tudo jun... - Comecei à convencê-la mas a voz desesperada me cortou.

– Eubeijavavocê. - As palavras saíram emboladas com a rapidez que a língua se movimentou, mas só bastou que elas saíssem para que eu entendesse a frase.

– Hum.

Foi a única coisa que consegui responder, o único som que consegui reproduzir. Imaginar que Demi, minha Demi, tinha sonhado que tinha me beijado era algo extremamente novo e ao mesmo tempo assustadoramente satisfatório. Um frio percorreu minha coluna enquanto uma reviravolta se instalava em minha barriga. Ela ainda permanecia pensativa, de pé na minha frente e dessa vez olhava para mim.

– Isso provavelmente foi por causa do que contei ontem. - Tentou esclarecer em um fio de voz mais pra si do que pra mim.

Cocei a cabeça saindo do estado de inércia. Infelizmente não impedi o sentimento convencido tomar conta de mim. Ela estava pensando em um beijo entre nós duas naquele momento e isso era tão nítido. Já fazia um tempo que estava confusa, muito confusa na verdade, mas saber que eu não era a única com tais sonhos por ali me deixou um pouco mais aliviada. Não pude deixar de sorrir, o que a fez olhar ainda mais confusa para mim. A qual é, eu estava adorando tudo aquilo e ainda queria fazer minhas piadinhas.

– E eu beijava bem pelo menos? - Perguntei divertida a fazendo revirar os olhos.

– Não tem graça, Selena. - Cortou mal humorada andando pra fora do escritório. A segui.

– Qual é, Demi. Foi só um sonho, apenas um sonho. Você ficou com a história das meninas na cabeça, só isso. - Parei no meio do corredor quando a Lovato se virou abruptamente pra me encarar.

– Se foi por isso, por que não sonhei com uma das duas então? Por que tinha que sonhar logo com você? - Gesticulou enquanto eu tentava segurar o riso.

– Ah.. - Ri antes mesmo de falar. - Talvez seja porque me acha sexy e atraente. - Continuei rindo enquanto via seus olhos castanhos revirarem. - Ou talvez você é apaixonada por mim. - Dei de ombros não levando nenhuma das alternativas realmente à sério.

– Mas eu sou apaixonada por você.

O silêncio mais uma vez se perpetuou entre nós. Demi engoliu em seco sem desviar a atenção de mim, cerrei os punhos tentando controlar uma leve tremedeira que surgiu em meu corpo. Meu coração parecia disparar contra meus ouvidos.

– Sério? - Sussurrei tentando entender melhor o momento.

– É.. Não digo apaixonada de apaixonada. É de uma maneira muito estranha, mas sim. - Divagou com os olhos cheios de confusão. - Droga!

Demi balançou a cabeça se dirigindo para meu quarto. Minha cabeça estava à mil e se forçasse um pouco poderiam notar a fumaça saindo de meus ouvidos. O quê estava acontecendo ali? Entrei em meu quarto notando o corpo pequeno jogado em minha cama, fechei a porta me sentando encostada no material de madeira. Minhas mãos mergulharam pelo meu cabelo procurando sentido em tudo aquilo. Demi se virou ainda deitada agarrada ao travesseiro e olhou pra mim. Acredite, dentro de mim estava um caos de emoções, mas meu rosto deveria estar calmo. Ao menos era esse o esforço que estava fazendo.

– Esquece tudo o que você ouviu, tudo bem? - Sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro chegou baixa até a mim.

– Tá, mas por quê? - Estendi meus braços sobre meus joelhos encolhidos.

– Porque eu não quero que você saia correndo pra longe de mim. - Confessou entre um suspiro me fazendo levantar.

– E por que eu faria isso? - Dei alguns passos até me sentar na cama junto à ela. - Ei. - Passei a mão em seus cabelos a fazendo erguer os olhos para mim. - Eu não vou à lugar algum. Você só ficou confusa com esse sonho, isso é normal e..

– Isso não é normal. - Me cortou com voz embolada.

– Está bem, não é. Mas eu acho normal. - Afirmei meio desconfortável. - Eu te entendo, acredite. - Completei receiosa.

– Sério? - Demi levantou a cabeça do esconderijo com um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios.

– Sério.

E mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou no ambiente. Parecia que eu tinha que dizer algo, parecia que tínhamos que conversar sobre algo, mas ao olhá-la algo dentro do meu peito se rompia. Os olhos castanhos eram tão sinceros que eu provavelmente saberia ler seus pensamentos através deles, e eles me mostravam o quanto era bom ter a mim por perto. Algo dentro de minha mente gritava que Demi amava a sensação de ter a mim como amiga e gostava da forma como eu a protegia, uma irmã. Mesmo meu coração apertado, chorando e indagando se havia a possibilidade dela estar pensando e considerando os acontecimentos do sonho. Confesso que estava com medo, muito medo. Desviei nosso olhar e reprimi os sentimentos erradiços que ganhavam mais força com o passar dos dias. Sorri decidindo seguir minha cabeça voltando a ser a boa amiga de sempre.

– Você já tomou café? - Mudei de assunto a perguntando com carinho.

Demi se mexeu na cama largando o travesseiro ao encostar as costas no colchão.

– Você sabe que eu não tomo café da manhã.

– Não custa nada perguntar. - Dei de ombros ao me levantar. - Eu preciso tomar café. Vai ficar por aqui?

– Não. - Levantou em um pulo. - O que você tem pra fazer hoje?

– Bom.. - Olhei para o relógio sobre o criado mudo que marcava quase dez e meia da manhã. - Tenho que terminar de filmar um episódio hoje às três da tarde.

– Dá tempo. - Sorriu erguendo minimamente os ombros.

– Do quê? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

A resposta não veio. Apenas me lançou um sorriso me fazendo descer a escada para comer enquanto se arrumava. Estava quase terminando o meu café quando Demi apareceu vestindo uma calça Jeans, botas e uma blusa azul por baixo da jaquetinha preta.

– Pelo menos agora eu sei que não vamos fazer nada muito simples. - Presumi colocando o último pedaço de sanduíche em minha boca.

– E você vai almoçar comigo. - Apontou.

– É assim agora? - Gesticulei pasma. - Nem recebo convite?

– No momento.. Não. Sério, você vai gostar. Agora vá se arrumar.

–-x-x-x-

Demi me fez dirigir até Santa Mônica e ainda não tinha me dito absolutamente nada. O relógio mostrava quase o meio dia quando resolveu dizer onde parar; Restaurante Border Grill. Fiquei feliz com a notícia, primeiro porque iríamos almoçar e segundo porque fazia tempo que não comia a tortilha daquele lugar. As reservas já tinham sido feitas pelo que percebi e após darmos alguns autógrafos conseguimos sentar em uma mesa reservada. Mesa para dois, mas logo um garçom trouxe mais uma cadeira. Olhei para Demi com a testa levemente franzida.

– Temos convidado? – Perguntei completamente no escuro.

– Na verdade.. – Passou os olhos pelo cardápio. – A convidada é você.

– Okay Demi, você já me deixou muito curiosa e sabe que uma hora minha paciência esgota. – Um sorriso forçado apareceu no meu rosto. Odiava não saber no que estava me metendo.

Demi apenas riu e continuou interessada no cardápio. Levantou uma das mãos chamando delicadamente o garçom e pediu dois drinks sem álcool que não levaram um minuto para aparecerem em nossa mesa.

– Trace viaja amanhã. – Puxou assunto quando o garçom se afastou.

Meu estômago revirou com a menção do garoto.

– Por favor, me diz que não é ele quem estamos esperando. – Pedi quase que em desespero.

– Não. E não sei o porquê de não gostar dele. – Retrucou frustrada.

– Não me leve à mal, ele até que é legal.. - Contorci o rosto com a mentira que saiu de minha boca. - Você é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele. – O complemento a fez rir.

– Ele diz a mesma coisa, mas sei lá, não vejo isso. – Brincou com o canudo do copo.

– Você não vê muitas coisas. – Soprei sob a respiração.

– O quê? – Ergueu os olhos inocentes.

– Nada. – Sorri.

– Demi! Desculpe pelo atraso. Não sabia que demoraria tanto pra chegar até aqui. – Um homem de estatura mediana parou ao lado de nossa mesa.

– Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu e se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. – Essa é.. – Apontou pra mim que já me colocava de pé ainda pasma.

– Selena Gomez. – Completou o homem com um grande sorriso no rosto. – É realmente um grande prazer conhecê-la. – Ele apertou minha mão fazendo meu corpo esquentar. – Joh..

– John Mayer! – Meu sorriso com toda a certeza era o maior do mundo naquele momento. – Eu não acredito. Sou uma grande fã sua. – Tentei dizer da melhor maneira possível enquanto o cumprimentava.

– Obrigado. É realmente muito gratificante vindo de vocês duas. - Respondeu cordial. - E então, já pediram?

– Ainda não. – Demi se pronunciou simples. – Vamos nos sentar. – sugeriu.

– Agora vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo por aqui? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava.

– Ele vai trabalhar no meu CD. - Demi chamou minha atenção ao responder.

– Sério? – Olhei sorrindo de um para o outro. Meus olhos deviam de estar brilhando de excitação.

– Nossa. Pela sua reação parece até que o CD é seu. – O homem disse sorrindo.

Me prendia à figura de John Mayer ali, na minha frente. A camisa simples preta e o cabelo perfeitamente desarrumado dava o visual que qualquer um invejava. A barba estava por fazer mais mesmo assim notei a semelhança que sempre achei ter entre seu queixo e o de Demi.

– Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – Me virei para Demi que parecia estar se divertindo.

– Faz um tempinho. – Deu de ombros.

– E não me contou nada, Demetria?! – Demi nem se importou de ter a chamado pelo seu nome. Apenas gargalhou fazendo John a acompanhar.

Já estávamos na sobremesa quando os dois começaram a conversar sobre o real motivo de terem se encontrado.

– Então. – Começou John com aquele ar profissional. – Eu escutei o CD que você me deu e vamos ter que trabalhar um pouquinho mais pra sair algo do jeito que você está querendo.

– Um pouquinho? Você escutou o CD certo? – Demi perguntou divertida sentada a sua frente, eu apenas alternava o olhar de um para o outro enquanto degustava do meu pedido. – Pode ser sincero comigo.

– As letras são boas. - John se inclinou contra o encosto da cadeira levantando o rosto de maneira arrogante e sexy. - Eu não sei o que houve com a melodia. – Torceu a boca pensativo.

– O produtor aconteceu. – Me intrometi fazendo com que os dois olhassem para mim. – Sério. Você tem que ouvir as versões originais. – Falei despreocupada colocando um pedaço de pudim na boca.

– Essa eu quero ouvir. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha em direção à Demi que ficou levemente ruborizada. – Mas tem umas que eu achei realmente boas, uma que não precisaria mudar nada por exemplo é The Middle. - Apertei os dentes me impedindo de rir mas ao olhar pra Demi e notar que tentava fazer o mesmo começamos a gargalhar baixo o deixando meio confuso. – Perdi alguma coisa?

– É que essa música tem uma história legal. – Respondi ainda o deixando com aquela expressão confusa.

– Selena brigou com o produtor pra colocar essa canção no CD. – Demi apontou.

– Como é? – John perguntou divertido. – Você brigou com ele?

– Eu não briguei. – Retruquei me fazendo de ofendida coisa que não estava dando muito certo entre as risadas. – Eu nunca brigo com ninguém. Sou pacifica. Apenas conversei com ele e expliquei que a estrela aí tinha o direito de escolher ao menos uma música.

– E ele aceitou assim? – Mayer perguntou incrédulo.

– Claro que não. Aí fui mais persuasiva e joguei o jogo dele. Ele teve que aceitar. - Terminei dando de ombros.

– Como assim jogou o jogo dele?

– Se eu contar vou ter que ti matar. – Disse arrancando mais um riso de Demi. Ele também parecia se divertir.

– Gostei da história. Nesse novo trabalho você poderá escolher muito mais músicas e na forma original, está sabendo? – John perguntou cruzando os braços no tampo da mesa.

– Fiquei sabendo.. – Demi sussurrou brincando com a faca e o guardanapo. – Mas as que eles já escolheram me frustraram. – Sua boca formando um pequeno biquinho.

– Ei. – Chamei sua atenção segurando uma de suas mãos. – É um começo, você ainda está aprendendo a voar sozinha. Tenha calma que vai conseguir chegar onde queremos. – Disse serena olhando em seus olhos recebendo um sorriso tímido.

– Obrigada. – Sussurrou ainda me encarando.

Desviei de seus olhos me voltando para John. Percebi que olhava de mim para ela observando nossa interação então seus olhos caíram em nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. O impulso de tirar minha mão da dela foi grande mas isso iria soar muito estranho. Amigas também davam as mãos assim certo? Eu e ela faziamos isso desde que nos conhecemos. Fiquei absorta em meus pensamentos por um minuto, mas logo Demi começou a falar ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma leve caricia nas costas de minha mão com o polegar.

– Pelas minhas contas.. – Começou Demi com uma expressão suave, isso atraiu a atenção de John para seu rosto me deixando extremamente aliviada. – Faltam duas músicas para concluir, mas como você está aqui para uma música então falta uma música pra mim. – Suspirou cansada. – Não sei de onde vou tirar inspiração.

– Que isso Demi. Você tem várias músicas escritas. – A olhei com o cenho franzido.

– Mas nenhuma serve pra esse CD. Eu realmente vou ter que fazer uma nova. - Me explicou.

– Duas. – Disse John ao meu lado. – Na verdade eu não vou fazer uma música, minha ideia é apenas ajudar.

– O quê? Mas o..

– Os artistas somos nós. – Cortou ele soando entediado. – E eu não sou obrigado a fazer nada que eles me mandam. Gosto das suas musicas e ficaria muito feliz em ajudar a fazer uma coisa sua. – Completou.

– Ele está certo. – Apontei admirada pelo o que John tinha acabado de dizer.

Não demorou muito para nos despedirmos. Eram quase três e meia quando chegamos ao estúdio e Demi estando ao meu lado não iria aliviar muito a minha barra com o atraso, sempre nos culpavam por brincar enquanto deveriamos trabalhar. Ignorei todos esses pensamentos e entrei no Set de filmagem com a cara e a coragem. Demi falava qualquer coisa que eu nem prestava atenção quando o maquiador veio ao meu encontro.

– Minha diva, você está completamente atrasada. - A voz enjoada soou um pouco mais alto do que meus ouvidos queriam. - Vamos, vamos, tenho muito trabalho à fazer em você. – Terminou me empurrando para o corredor do camarim.

– Mas Demi.. – Tentei falar algo mas logo vi Maria se juntar a ela.

–-x-x-x—

– Você está divina! – Exclamou o maquiador.

– Obrigada. – Respondi sorrindo.

Estava de frente para o espelho ainda me admirando. Os figurinistas e maquiadores sempre faziam um belo trabalho em mim. O sorriso não saía do meu rosto até que uma assistente colocou a cabeça para dentro do camarim e me chamou para a gravação.

Entrei no set que não tinha nenhum sinal de Demi, o diretor fez a chamada começando a gravar a primeira cena. Entre uma tomada ou outra encontrava Demi conversando com alguém ou sentada em uma cadeira rindo. Troquei de figurino varias vezes assim como todo o elenco. Na última cena eu e David estávamos sentados no sofá e assim que ouvimos o diretor dizer "corta" Jake pulou sobre mim fazendo cócegas.

– Para! – Pedi gargalhando.

– Eu estava com saudade de você. - Pausou se ajoelhando no estofado, o sorriso brincalhão de sempre iluminando os olhos.

– Eu também meu pequeno. – O abraçei enquanto bagunçava os fios cacheados. – Como foi a viagem?

– Foi ótima. – Respondeu animado. Animado demais.

– Ih... – Estreitei os olhos. - Tem garota nessa história. - Jake ergueu os olhos para Jennifer que acabava de se juntar a nós.

– Ei, eu não disse nada. Ela que é boa nessas coisas. – Ergueu as mãos em sinal de defesa. Eu ri.

Olhei novamente pra ele de maneira maliciosa e então o vi sair correndo.

– Pega ele! – Gritei o seguindo.

Eu e Jennifer corremos atrás do menino deixando David pra trás já começando a ofegar. Paramos respirando fundo.

– Bom trabalho, atleta. – Resfôleguei irônica.

– Quando precisar é só chamar. – Completou nos provocando risos.

Olhei em volta procurando encontrar alguém em especial a encontrando conversando com Maria próxima a uma das câmeras. Corri até lá firmando meus pés ao lado delas. Ao me notar Maria me deu um abraço apertado e um beijo demorado na bochecha.

– Você estava maravilhosa, minha filha. – Elogiou ainda abraçada a mim.

– Obrigada. – Sorri sentindo o rosto esquentar levemente.

Maria nos deixou imediatamente a sós me fazendo focar em Demi que me olhava de cima a baixo, estava com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

– Que houve? – Me aproximei alisando seu braço direito.

– N-Nada. – Senti seu corpo se arrepiar. – É melhor eu ir. Estou desde ontem fora de casa.

– Eu te levo. – Dei mais um passo em sua direção.

– Não. – Demi deu a volta em mim se afastando um pouco. – Não precisa. Eu pego um motorista dos estúdios. Além do mais, você deve sair com o pessoal. – Apontou com o polegar para meu elenco reunido atrás de si.

Olhei por cima de seu ombro antes de focalizar nela novamente. Não queria me despedir.

– Vem com a gente. – Sugeri com a voz tristonha. Demi trocou o peso para o outra perna parecendo incomodada.

– Acho melhor não, Selly. Vou pra casa descansar. – Deu um passo em minha direção me envolvendo em um abraço, um abraço diferente. A apertei da mesma forma que me apertava.

– Você tem certeza de que está bem? – Murmurei entre seu cabelo.

– Eu só preciso descansar. – Se afastou do abraço depositando um beijo suave em meu rosto. - Depois a gente se fala. Qualquer coisa me liga. – Avisou se afastando.

Fiquei parada a observando até sumir de minhas vistas. Caminhei lentamente até uma cadeira e me sentei jogando a cabeça pra trás fechando os olhos. Pensei em tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas. Todos os detalhes. Aquilo estava me deixando maluca. Ela me deixava maluca.

– Ela já foi? – Escutei a voz de David próxima a mim.

– Sim. – Permaneci de olhos fechados.

– Pensei que iria sair com a gente, ela estava tão animada.

– É. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo o jogando totalmente para trás antes de olhá-lo.

– Nossa Selena. Não faz isso mais não. – Cruzou os braços suspirando e olhando para longe.

– Isso o quê? – Me preocupei.

– Você já se olhou no espelho hoje? – Bufou.

– Isso foi um elogio? – Me levantei com um meio sorriso a preocupação quase se dissipando.

– Não me entenda mal. Sabe que sou seu amigo mas também sou homem, tenho olhos. Do que você está rindo? – Perguntou ele divertido.

– Então.. – Passei uma mão pelos cabelos novamente. – Eu estou gostosa? – Mordi a língua ao me tratar com tal adjetivo, mas aquilo estava me divertindo.

– É.. – Dave coçou a cabeça me estudando de cima à baixo. – Acho que sim. – Gargalhei com a afirmativa.

Me lembrei da mudança repentina de Demi percebendo que tinha me dado a mesma conferida que David havia acabado de fazer. Seus olhos castanhos estavam trêmulos como se fizesse esforço para esconder algo. O sorriso bobo e divertido ainda permanecia em meu rosto quando resolvi não ignorar mais a presença de meu amigo ali de pé.

– Obrigada, Dave. Vou me trocar pra não torturá-lo mais. – Dei dois tapinhas em seu ombro e me virei o deixando sozinho.

–-x-x-x-

Cheguei em casa por volta das dez e mais uma vez ao sair do carro notei algumas luzes acesas. Pensei em Demi, mas era pouco provável. Entrei calmamente na casa caminhando até a sala. Meu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso terno ao encontrar a figura feminina dormindo no sofá. Me agachei à sua frente passando delicadamente os dedos em sua bochecha a fazendo despertar. Seus olhos se abriram devagar revelando a mesma cor dos meus.

– Sua benção, mamãe. – Sussurrei não cessando a carícia.

Minha mãe sorriu se espreguiçando brevemente antes de sentar me puxando para seu colo.

– Deus lhe abençoe minha filha. - Me embalou em um abraço. - Senti tanto a sua falta.

– Nem me fale. – A apertei com força.

Ficamos conversando sobre sua viajem e como estava o meu trabalho na sua ausência. Me informou que havia uma reunião com a banda e a gravadora no dia seguinte o que não me agradou muito. Já era tarde quando resolvemos ir dormir. Me revirei em minha cama diversas vezes não conseguindo dormir mais uma vez. Demi invadiu meus pensamentos me fazendo bufar. Me levantei chateada indo em direção ao quarto ao lado. Bati na porta escutando um "pode entrar" abafado pela madeira. Abri a porta me arrastando até a grande cama de casal deslizando pra debaixo do edredom junto de minha mãe.

– Posso dormir aqui com você hoje? – Ronronei manhosa.

– Claro. – Afagou meus cabelos. – Quer que eu conte uma história pra você dormir?

– Adoraria. – Sorri e então ela começou.

Não me lembro mais em qual momento a história se contorceu e penetrou em meus sonhos.

–-x-x-x-

Acordei abraçada a um travesseiro e sozinha na cama. Passei os olhos pelo quarto não encontrando sinal de minha mãe. O que havia de errado com aquelas mulheres? Olhei para o relógio que marcava oito da manhã, respirei fundo saindo da cama agradecendo veemente pelo carpete quente debaixo de meus pés. Saí do quarto procurando minha mãe com a esquisita sensação de Dejá vu conseguindo encontrá-la facilmente na porta à frente. Se encontrava no escritório olhando varias papeladas espalhadas sobre a mesa. Entrei desejando bom dia, peguei o cubo mágico sobre a mesinha de centro e me posicionei de ponta cabeça na pequena poltrona de leitura.

– Seu sangue vai parar todo na cabeça. – Avisou-me olhando por cima do pequeno óculos de aro fino.

– Essa é a ideia. – Respondi mal humorada tentando resolver o problema em minhas mãos.

Após algumas tentativas fracassadas, bufei jogando o cubo para o outro lado do cômodo enquanto me sentava corretamente. Eu sempre conseguia resolvê-lo, mas não quando minha concentração estava em outra coisa. Bufei novamente em meio a irritação.

– Está tudo bem? – Minha mãe indagou sem olhar em minha direção.

– Eu não sei. – Fui sincera me irritando ainda mais.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? – Escreveu algo ainda não me dirigindo os olhos chocolate.

– Quero, mas..

– Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para o assunto, certo? – Completou sorrindo e retirou os óculos para me encarar.

– Não é isso, é que.. - Fui cortada mais uma vez.

– Já tentou conversar com Demi sobre isso? – Perguntou despreocupadamente colocando os óculos novamente.

– O quê? – Arregalei os olhos ao notar quem havia acabado de ser mencionada naquela conversa.

– Ela é sua melhor amiga, não é? Talvez, se não pode falar comigo possa falar com ela. – Disse tranqüila.

– Não mãe, isso não é uma coisa que ela possa me ajudar. – Minha resposta a fez me encarar novamente.

– Taylor então. – Sugeriu.

– Pode ser. – Recebi carinhosamente aquela sugestão. – Você tem razão. Mas é mais complicado do que parece.

– Isso é claro, se você não quiser falar comigo. – Sorriu receptiva.

– Não adianta mãe. Eu não vou te falar nada. – Ri.


	4. Catch Me

_"Venha como você estiver, como você já foi_

_Como eu quero que você seja, como um amigo,_

_Como um velho inimigo_

_Venha no seu tempo, se apresse_

_A escolha é sua, não se atrase..."_

A sala de estar da gravadora se encontrava quase vazia. Alem de mim que estava atacando despreocupadamente os brownies disponíveis na mesa, duas secretárias tagarelavam em um canto um pouco mais afastado. A televisão gigante fixada na parede exibia vários vídeo clipe da casa me fazendo ter o pensamento de que logo, logo seria o meu vídeo clipe passando naquele lugar. Eu tinha vontade de gravar músicas que inspirassem as pessoas, mas no fundo não queria me vender para aquela indústria. Hoje eu confesso que estava com medo. Tinha medo do que aquilo faria comigo e principalmente como minha família reagiria às mudanças. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso impaciente com a demora de minha mãe na reunião. Eu não aguentava mais escutar aqueles homens dizendo o que eu tinha e o que não tinha que fazer então sempre deixava minha mãe resolver tudo, ela me conhecia muito bem para defender minhas idéias.

– Selena? – O chamado da voz conhecida me despertou me fazendo virar rapidamente.

– Meu Deus.. – Um sorriso sincero formando em meus lábios. – Quanto tempo! – Exclamei feliz abraçando o garoto de cabelo cacheado.

– Como você está? – Perguntou assim que nos afastamos.

– Eu estou indo. E você? Seus irmãos. Nossa, realmente faz muito tempo. Estou com tantas saudades de Kevin. - Soltei de uma vez o fazendo rir guardando as mãos nos bolsos da calça bege.

– Estão todos muito bem. – Assentiu com os cantos dos lábios erguidos em um sorriso sem dentes. – E então? Quando sai o grande CD?

– Eu ainda não sei. Eles ainda estão acertando isso. – Coçei a nuca dando de ombros.

– Se ti conheço bem você não está se importando muito com isso. – Puxou as mãos dos bolsos cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– E você sempre me entendendo. – Lhe dei um soquinho no ombro. – Eu estou animada sim. Estou doida pra ter uma banda na verdade, mas..

– Mas.. – Repetiu se inclinando curioso me fazendo rir.

– Vamos mesmo conversar sobre isso na toca do lobo? – Abrangi o lugar com um braço.

– Tem razão. – Riu abaixando a cabeça.

– E você? O que está fazendo aqui? - Erguia a cabeça cruzando os braços.

– Segredo.

– Qual é Nicholas, desde quando temos isso? - Dei-lhe um sorriso acolhedor.

– Não é um assunto muito bom para se tratar aqui. – Indicou com a cabeça as duas moças que agora olhavam disfarçadamente para nós.

– Entendo.. - Mordi o lábio inferior reprimindo a explosão que estava por vir pela falta de privacidade.

– Você quer sair comigo depois da turnê? – Nick sugeriu chamando minha atenção para seu rosto mais uma vez.

– Vocês irão sair em turnê? - Franzi o cenho surpresa.

– É pequena. Demi não disse? – Perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Demi. Faziam algumas semanas que nossas conversas se restringiam ao celular. Eu estava completamente atarefada com as gravações da 2ª temporada de Feiticeiros, o que era bom quando uma de nós duas aparecia no estúdio da outra de surpresa. Mas com todas as entrevistas, gravações e projetos paralelos nossos encontros tinham se reduzido à zero.

– Não. - Engoli em seco. - Faz tempo que não vejo Demi. – Completei cabisbaixa.

– Que isso! – Nick ergueu as sobrancelhas parecendo assustado, o que me fez sorrir. – Bom, eu não sei se deveria contar pra você já que ela não falou nada.

– Pode parar com isso. - Desferi um tapa leve em seu braço. - Você vai me contar agora mesmo. – Exigi o fazendo se aproximar de meu rosto.

– Ela vai gravar um dos shows. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido se afastando rapidamente.

– Sério? – Nick acenou a cabeça e então olhamos para as moças que cochichavam viradas em nossa direção. – Você sabe que à partir desse momento nós voltamos a namorar, certo? – Fui sarcástica.

– Isso não é nada. - Bufou fazendo pouco caso. - Quero ver qual será a manchete depois de jogarmos Golfe. – Riu.

– Hã? – Um vinco se formou entre meus olhos.

– Você precisa falar como anda as coisas com a gravadora e eu preciso contar o segredo pra você. Então, vamos nos encontrar pra jogar golfe. – Sugeriu.

– Você escolheu golfe só porque é melhor que eu. - Soltei um muxoxo chateado cruzando os braços. - Por que não escolheu Boliche?

– Porque você é melhor que eu. – Balançou a cabeça como se fosse óbvio.

Vi a figura de minha mãe entrar na sala vasculhando todos os pontos do cômodo provavelmente tentando me encontrar e quando percebeu o caçula dos Jonas parado ao meu lado seu sorriso se estendeu.

– Nicholas! – O envolveu em um abraço saudoso.

– Dona Mandy. - Se afastou podendo olha-lá enquanto as mãos pequeninas bagunçavam seus fios encaracolados.

– Você está lindo. - Parou com a farra entre os cabelos colocando as mãos na cintura. - O que faz aqui?

– Obrigado. - Nick respondeu soltando um riso fraco pelo nariz. - Estou à trabalho e já vou indo. – O focalizei melhor quando se virou pra mim apontando. – Quando voltarmos eu ligo pra você marcando melhor.

– Pode deixar. – Sorri o abraçando mais uma vez.

– Isso foi uma reconciliação? – A voz de minha mãe tomou meus ouvidos quando o garoto já havia saído da sala.

– Mãe! – Exclamei. – É claro que não, ele é apenas meu amigo.

– Sei.. – Pegou um copinho sobre a mesa se dirigindo para a maquina de café. – Mas ele sabe disso? – Perguntou divertida.

– Claro que sim. Infelizmente entre eu e Nicholas não há a possibilidade de existir nada mais além disso. – Suspirei a acompanhando.

– Infelizmente? – Bebericou o café com uma sobrancelha erguida em minha direção

– É. Ele é um ótimo amigo, lindo, inteligente, profissional, atento as coisas, mas.. não consigo namorar com uma pessoa tão fechada como ele. – Expliquei lembrando da época em que quase havíamos de fato namorado.

– O tempo às vezes muda as pessoas. - Minha mãe deu de ombros. - Talvez ele se abra mais com você agora.

– Melhor ele se abrir com a Miley. – Cortei o assunto e antes que ela retrucasse, continuei: – Mãe, temos mais alguma coisa pra fazer hoje?

– Não. Por quê? – Caminhou para a saída, a segui após pegar minha bolsa.

– Demi vai sair em turnê com os Jonas. Preciso falar com ela. - Soltei em um fôlego.

– Liga pra ela. - Respondeu simplista.

– Mas eu quero vê-la. – Falei manhosa.

– Ela está em casa? – Fiz sinal de que não sabia. – Liga pra saber. Se estiver eu levo você. – Acenei pegando o celular.

Apertei a tecla de discagem rápida e não demorou dois toques para que pudesse ouvir a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender parecendo estar com a boca cheia.

– Demi? – Franzi o cenho apertando ainda mais o aparelho contra o ouvido.

– Não. Dallas. Ela está no banho agora, Sel. – Escutei a voz arrastada.

– Vocês vão sair? - Entrei no lado do carona jogando a bolsa para o banco de trás.

– Não, mamãe e Ed saíram e estamos de babá da pirralha. Por que?

– Estava pensando dar uma passada.. - Não pude terminar a frase, a voz feminina do outro lado me cortou animada.

– Ótimo! Pode vir, você pode me substituir.

–-x-x-x-

Estacionamos enfrente a casa de Demi. Retirei o cinto de segurança já abrindo a porta.

– Venho buscar você ou não dorme em casa hoje? – Ouvi minha mãe perguntar.

– Mais tarde eu ligo. – Me inclinei depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Sai do carro me dirigindo à porta da casa, apertei a campainha olhando envolta. A porta se abriu revelando a figura de Dallas vestindo moletom cinza e pantufas pretas. O cabelo castanho levemente bagunçado caiam por sobre os ombros, percebi os olhos cor de mel cansados e levemente avermelhados. Olhei para o relógio que marcava três da tarde.

– Tive uma noite agitada. – Respondeu antes que eu falasse alguma coisa.

Me puxou para um abraço longo enquanto acenava para minha mãe que buzinou e deu partida no carro. Dallas me guiou até a sala familiar se deitando preguiçosamente em um dos sofás.

– Esqueci de avisar pra Demi que você estava vindo. – Bocejou. – Pode subir, ela está no quarto. Tá rindo do quê? - Perguntou irritada me assistindo gargalhar silenciosamente.

– A noite foi boa em. E olha que ontem foi terça. – Provoquei caminhando em direção a escada.

– Tenho que aproveitar enquanto sou nova. - Retrucou despreocupada. - Você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Apontou.

– Pode deixar que seguirei seus conselhos. – O riso saiu mais alto quando sumi das escadas.

Caminhei devagar pelo corredor escutando o som do violão. Me aproximei da porta do quarto que estava aberta me privilegiando com a visão ampla do aposento. Demi estava sentada sobre a cama, as pernas cruzadas em forma de meditação enquanto o instrumento descansava em sua coxa direita, o pequeno óculos de leitura descansava sob o nariz perfeito. Observei os movimentos dos dedos cessarem contra as cordas buscando um lápis para escrever algo no caderninho repousado no colchão. Olhei ao redor encontrando madison ao computador. O som do violão voltou a preencher o ambiente dessa vez sendo acompanhado pela voz.

– But you're so hypnotising. You've got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep. - A voz suave acompanhou cada dedilhar marcado até se transformarem em batidas fortes. -And I can see this's unravelling. Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me. If this is love please dont break me, I'm giving up so just catch me.

As notas suaves anunciou o término da música a fazendo se inclinar novamente para o caderno então comecei a aplaudir entrando no quarto o que de súbito a fez olhar em minha direção.

– Selly. – Sorriu largo retirando o óculos o abandonando junto ao violão enquanto corria em minha direção.

– Com quem tenho que brigar pra essa música entrar no CD? – Perguntei enquanto a segurava em um abraço apertado. Senti o riso bater em meu pescoço.

– Ninguém. – Se afastou com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. – Eu já briguei por ela. – Me avisou satisfeita.

– Wou! Estou orgulhosa de você. – Dei um soquinho em seu ombro me virando para Madison. – E você mocinha? Vai falar comigo não?

– Selly. – Pulou em meu pescoço sem aviso prévio. – Eu estou no Twitter. – Assoprou com a falta dos dentes recém caídos.

– Hum.. Só tome cuidado com essas redes sociais. – Passei a mão no cabelo liso o bagunçando como de costume antes de me voltar pra Demi sentada no centro da cama. – E então, como você está? – Subi no colchão me posicionando em sua frente.

– Atarefada. – Respondeu com uma careta engraçada.

Desviei de seu rosto correndo os olhos pela cama desarrumada.

– Eu ouvi uma coisa por aí sobre uma turnê... – Joguei passando os dedos pelas cordas do violão antigo.

Demi se remexeu encomodada levando uma mão de encontro à minha cessando com o som indistindo provocado pelo roçar dos dedos nas cordas.

– Só sobre a turnê? – Buscou meus olhos com um sorriso terno no rosto.

– Tá. Sobre um DVD também. – Revirei os olhos soltando um suspiro impaciente.

– Droga! Quem foi o fofoqueiro? – Elevou a voz irritada.

– Não importa, o que importa é que você não me contou. – Retruquei. – Por que você não me disse nada sobre isso?

– Porque... – Se levantou indo até a cômoda abrindo uma gaveta. Um envelope pequeno surgiu dali. – Eu queria entregar isso pra você.

Explicou subindo na cama novamente estendendo o objeto em minha direção.

– E o que é isso? – Perguntei desconfiada puxando o envelope de suas mãos. Sorri ao ver o que era. – Passe livre para os shows?

– Eu não poderia fazer isso sem estar com você. – Sua boca formou um pequeno biquinho dengoso.

Me joguei sobre o corpo pequeno a abraçando e dando beijos estalados em sua bochecha a fazendo gargalhar.

– Olha o agarramento. Tem criança aqui. – Ouvi Madison gritar parando imediatamente meus movimentos me fazendo deitar as costas no colchão.

– Cale a boca, tampinha. – Demi jogou uma pequena almofada na cabeça da caçula antes de se sentar ao meu lado. – A gente sai em turnê daqui à umas duas semanas. – Começou a explicar correndo as pontas dos dedos na lateral de minha costela levantando discretamente a blusa revelando minha barriga. – Na verdade eu queria que você fosse a todos os shows comigo, inclusive no dia da gravação mas eu sei como está com a agenda cheia. - Soltou um suspiro lento. - Só não irei te perdoar se não for a nenhum deles. – Apertou um pouco de pele que encontrou abaixo da costela.

A mão continuou a vagar pelo meu ventre me provocando reações difíceis de decifrar. Era bom, era gostoso, era inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia errado. Fiquei calada e imóvel a observando até que os castanhos desviaram para encontrar meus olhos, paralisou a mão recuando logo em seguida parecendo desconfortável. Fingi não perceber buscando minha bolsa ao me sentar. Peguei a caixinha branca oferecendo para Demi que me olhava curiosa.

– Quero que use no dia da gravação. – Indiquei assim que abriu a caixa. O sorriso começou a tremer nos lábios largos.

– Irei usar em todas as minhas apresentações. – Anunciou pegando os dois tampões de ouvido da cor verde.

– Isso é bom. - Sorri feliz pelas palavras. - Mas você não vai ficar com os dois.

– Por que não? – Me olhou tristonha.

– Porque são os meus da sorte e estou gravando, esqueceu? Preciso de um, você fica com o outro. – Respondi o guardando novamente.

– Tudo bem. – Soltou um muxoxo mas logo após sorriu terna. – Quero que você veja isso.

Passei os olhos por sobre as letras impressas nos papeis reconhecendo algumas das canções. Aquelas seriam as músicas que formaria o álbum. Fiquei satisfeita, mas pelas minhas contas ainda faltava...

– Estão faltando as duas músicas ainda, certo?

– É.. – Abaixou os olhos. – Ainda não consegui.

– Relaxa que uma hora a letra vem. – Peguei em sua mão notando o sorriso tímido brotar no rosto bonito. – Você tem o rosto feito para sorrir, sabia? – Os olhos intensos fixaram-se nos meus.

Fiquei estática a encarando, o olhar escuro e profundo parecia querer ler minha alma e por um breve momento parecia que mais nada existia. Escutei o som de vozes mas aqueles olhos castanho prendia totalmente minha atenção. Ainda sem desviar nosso olhar forcei a entender o que estava se passando no quarto. Dallas estava na porta perguntando qual sabor de Pizza deveria pedir. Sorri ao perceber que Demi ainda me olhava absorta.

– Dem's. – Chamei devagar.

– Hum.. – Foi o único som que proferiu fazendo meu sorriso se alargar.

– Dallas está perguntando qual o sabor da pizza. - Contei como se fosse segredo.

– O quê? – Pareceu perdida então balançou a cabeça se voltando para a porta. – Não estou com vontade de comer pizza.

– Vai comer o que então? – A mais velha cruzou os braços autoritária.

– Quer ir ao Mc Donald? – Demi voltou os olhos em minha direção.

– Claro que sim. – Me levantei animada.

– Eu quero Pizza. – Madison avisou do outro lado. – E de calabresa.

– Ah não. Vocês vão mesmo fugir e me deixar aqui sozinha com a monstrinha? – Choramingou Dallas.

–x-x-x-

Já era noite quando estacionamos enfrente a minha casa.

– Vai entrar? – Tirei o cinto escutando o ronco suave do motor cessar.

– Não. Preciso estar em casa quando minha mãe chegar. – Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios – E acho que estou inspirada pra compor. – Deitou a cabeça no bando virada em minha direção.

– E eu sou a culpada disso? – Me diverti.

– Talvez.. – Sorriu correndo os olhos pelo parabrisa. – Vai à festa depois da premiação do Kids Choice?

– E tem outro jeito? Não pretendo obter uma morte social. – Ri sendo acompanhada.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, era confortável. Me virei no banco de maneira que ficássemos uma de frente para a outra. Não queria sair dali e entrar em casa. Apoiei minha mão no encosto repousando minha cabeça ali.

– No que está pensando? – Perguntei a observando de olhos fechados.

– Se eu ti falar que é no céu azul você vai acreditar? – Virou o rosto ficando de frente comigo.

– E por que não acreditaria? – A sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

– Qual foi a frase que você disse mais cedo mesmo? "Você tem o rosto feito para sorrir"? – Perguntou divertida e senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

– Foi. – Fiquei imóvel. – É melhor eu entrar.

– Nos vemos sábado então? – Indagou simplesmente.

– Uhum. – Depositei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha e abri a porta.

Assim que a fechei a buzina soou e o carro se foi. Caminhei até a porta procurando as chaves, mas antes de encontrá-las minha mãe apareceu com os braços cruzados e uma expressão desconfiada.

– Quem trouxe você?

– Demi. – Dei de ombros.

– Por que ela não entrou?

– Precisava tomar conta de Madison. – Caminhei até o sofá me sentando em seguida.

– E por que demorou tanto se despedindo? – Parou na minha frente.

– O quê? Interrogatório agora? - Estranhei.

– Estou dando uma de mãe chata. – Sorriu atirando a língua.

–x-x-x-

As luzes piscavam dentro de um enorme globo no centro da pista fazendo com que fosse meio difícil discernir a confusão de corpos dançantes no meio do salão, mesmo assim minha visão era bem privilegiada. Estava sentada em uma mesa afastada e toda vez que o garçom passava por ali deixava um drink de cor azul, muito gostoso por sinal. Corri os olhos pelo salão reconhecendo mais uma vez as posições de cada um pousando os olhos em uma figura totalmente enlouquecida na pista de dança. Usava um simples, porém sexy, vestido dourado. Seus cabelos recém escurecidos estavam desalinhados fazendo com que alguns fios colassem no rosto bem desenhado. As mãos eram jogadas para cima mexendo em sincronia com o resto do corpo. Percebi Miley aparecer pulando em sua frente parecendo gritar a musica a fazendo pular também. Um riso bobo saiu da minha garganta, aquela cena era muito engraçada e linda ao mesmo tempo. Coloquei o canudo na boca sugando o liquido azul mais uma vez ainda a admirando, escutei algo próximo de mim mas nem me importei em desviar minha atenção.

– SELENA! - Olhei assustada para Taylor sentada ao meu lado. - Eu estou tentando falar com você. - Reclamou.

– Hãm, me desculpe. - Mordi o lábio inferior. - Mas o que estava dizendo?

– Está dando muito na telha. - Disse a loira revirando os olhos.

– É o quê? - Perguntei realmente confusa.

– Sel, você terá que se esforçar mais pra esconder isso. - Apontou para a pista e meu coração disparou, provavelmente meus lábios deviam ter ficado brancos e agradeci pelo batom que provavelmente estava fazendo seu trabalho.

– Não sei do que você está falando. - Balancei a cabeça em negação bebendo meu drink mais uma vez.

– Tudo bem. Apenas disfarce melhor. - Deu de ombros mirando em outro ponto do ambiente.

Fiquei ali a observando e processando se deveria ou não conversar sobre o assunto. Ela não iria me pressionar, a conhecia bem demais para saber que esperaria até eu querer dizer alguma coisa. O delineador marcava bem seus olhos claros dando um belo contraste com o belo rosto e os cachos loiros, me parecia mais um anjo do que uma pessoa e, sem contar Demi, era em quem eu mais confiava. Ponderei um pouco, torci a boca hesitante e em seguida a abri não conseguindo soltar som algum. Percebi o riso contido da Swift que logo após voltou a atenção pra mim.

– Não vou te torturar. - Divertiu-se parecendo ler meus pensamentos. - Sabe que estarei aqui quando precisar conversar com alguém.

– Eu sei. - Dei-lhe um sorriso cansado olhando o arranjo na mesa. - Melhor irmos dançar.

– Melhor. - Concordou se levantando.

Tinha perdido a conta de quantas músicas havia tocado e já sentia meu corpo transpirar em meio ao calor humano. Lutava contra meu vestido branco que teimava em subir a barra justa e a essa altura os cachos que tinha feito em meu cabelo já haviam me dado adeus. Emily se juntou a nós só que eu não aguentava mais. Tentando atravessar a barreira do som, gritei dizendo que iria beber algo no bar antes de sair as deixando sozinhas. Cheguei ao balcão pedindo qualquer coisa gelada pra matar minha sede e então uma música conhecida preencheu o ambiente fazendo com que todos gritassem em aprovação. Fechei os olhos sorrindo quando a voz da Kelly Clarkson saiu das caixas de som.

Senti alguém me abraçar por trás segurando firme em minha cintura. Podia sentir o perfume delicado, conhecia aquele perfume envolvente muito bem. Abri os olhos em direção a mão que me segurava, um sentimento de felicidade me inundou ao reconhecer o bracelete em seu pulso.

– Sua música. - Demi sussurrou em meu ouvido e mesmo com toda aquela barulheira, foi possível ouvir a voz que fez cada pelo de minha pele se arrepiar. - Posso ficar aqui com você, Gomez? - Acenei com a cabeça sem dizer palavra alguma.

A observei dar as costas para o balcão apoiando os cotovelos ali enquanto me lançava seu meio sorriso. Desviei do olhar castanho lembrando das palavras de Taylor, bebi o liquido que se encontrava em meu copo esfriando as coisas em minha cabeça e corpo.

– Se divertindo? - A ouvi perguntar.

– Muito. - Gritei de volta. - E você? - Virei-me ficando na mesma posição que ela olhando para a pista.

– Dá para o gasto. - Desdenhou. - Parabéns.

– Pelo o quê? - Arqueei a sobrancelha levando meus olhos ao seu encontro.

– Pelo prêmio.

E então abriu uma das mãos em minha frente revelando uma delicada correntinha de ouro onde se encontrava uma pequena medalhinha circular com um pequeno brilhante branco cravado na parte da frente enquanto a letra D havia sido gravada escondida na parte de trás. Não pude esconder o sorriso que meu rosto quis expressar. Seus olhos observaram satisfeitos minha reação e um fraco sorriso tomou conta dos lábios carnudos.

– Gostou?

– Tá brincando? É lindo. - Exclamei boba.

– Imaginei que iria gostar.

Demi abriu o fecho me fazendo virar para colocar a correntinha de forma que a letra D colasse em meu colo. Suas mãos desceram de meu pescoço para meus braços me abraçando, a respiração em minha nuca estava me deixando um pouco fora de órbita. Segurei suas mãos me virando em sua direção, um sorriso de canto presente em sua face, a mistura de anjo e demônio, amava aquilo nela.

– Isso é pra mostrar que não importa onde estiver, sempre estarei aqui pra você. - Explicou apertando minhas mãos.

– O que eu fiz para merecer alguém como você? - Soltei repentinamente.

– Algo em alguma vida passada, quem sabe? - Arqueou a sobrancelha com o ar misterioso me fazendo rir.

– Obrigada. - Disse plácida.

Mordi levemente os lábios ainda a olhando nos olhos e então a abracei. Suas mãos se prenderam mais uma vez em minha cintura colando nossos corpos, outro abraço diferente. Ondas de calor passeavam por todo o meu corpo, não queria me afastar e ao que percebi, nem ela. Meu coração parecia acelerado pelo ato, sua respiração batendo em meu ouvido me arrepiava aquelas pessoas iam sumindo pouco a pouco. Fechei os olhos quando senti o pequeno nariz deslizar calmamente de encontro ao meu. Minha respiração falhou quando senti eles roçarem delicadamente e então, ela se afastou.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando recuperar a sanidade. Olhei em volta, todos pulavam sem se importar com nós duas. Olhei para Demi que parecia tão perturbada quanto eu.

– Eu-eu.. - Começou a dizer algo mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Eu ainda permanecia imóvel, me controlando para não ceder aos meus impulso. - Melhor a gente ir sentar.

Apenas assenti a deixando me guiar pelas mãos até uma mesa vazia. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos observando o salão parcialmente escuro até que ela resolveu ir embora, bastava encontrar Dallas. Demi saiu em sua procura me deixando sentada ainda processando o último acontecimento.

– Sério... – Escutei da mesa vizinha. - Aquilo foi muito interessante. - Olhei e vi nada mais, nada menos do que Jennette se aproximando de mim. Droga! – Posso me sentar?

– C-claro. – Concordei observando a loira se posicionar à minha frente. – O que foi interessante?

– Você e a Lovato. Estava observando. - Em nenhum momento seus olhos encontravam os meus.

– V-v-você viu? Quer dizer...

– Relaxe, Selena. Vocês são amigas, ser carinhosa é normal.. – Ponderou passeando o dedo pela borda do copo que segurava. – Mas o que me deixou intrigada é que geralmente amigas não são tão carinhosas daquele jeito. - Apontou.

Observei Jenny correr os olhos pelo local bebericando o copo. A maquiagem nos olhos estava forte, o que realçava ainda mais seu cinismo. Usava um vestido tubinho tomara que caia preto que contrastava bem com a pele alva. Fazia tempo que nos conhecíamos. Não eramos melhores amigas nem nada, mas quando nos encontrávamos sabíamos nos entender muito bem. Até já tínhamos trocado algumas confissões sobre o meio no qual vivíamos e sabíamos ler uma a outra às vezes, o que não contava pontos a meu favor naquele momento.

– N-nós estávamos apenas conversando. – Tentei falar sem gaguejar não obtendo muito sucesso.

– Aham. Senta lá. – Sorriu. – Acho que ninguém viu. Quer dizer, ninguém além de mim e da Miranda, é claro.

– Miranda também viu? – Arregalei os olhos me entregando e logo em seguida tentei consertar o estrago. – Não importa. Não aconteceu nada. - Desviei dos olhos que me fitavam parecendo entediados.

– Ela me mandou uma SMS do outro lado do salão. Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria percebido. – Confessou. – E você tem razão, não aconteceu nada mas.. pelo que percebi quase aconteceu. - Gargalhou fazendo com que minhas bochechas parecessem brasas. - Okay, esquece tudo isso está bem? - Sorriu amigável enquanto apertava levemente minha mão largada sobre o tampo da mesa. - Seu segredo está seguro comigo, pode confiar em mim.

– Não sei não. Você é da concorrência. – Estreitei os olhos a fazendo rir.

– Qual é. Somos garotas, precisamos nos unir certo? – Piscou. Demi apareceu ao meu lado com Dallas ao seu encalço. – Hey, Demi! É melhor eu ir. Qualquer coisa é só me procurar, Gomez.

– Obrigada, McCurdy. – E então ela se foi.

Depois daquele dia eu nunca mais fiz qualquer piadinha sobre loiras. Taylor tinha razão, eu tinha que disfarçar melhor do que aquilo se não quisesse que a bomba explodisse. Olhei pra cima encontrando as duas irmãs discutindo sobre algo. Pelo visto Dallas não queria ir embora, como sempre. Demi me lançou um olhar de súplica que entendi imediatamente. Levantei meio hesitante me colocando entre as duas.

– Dallas, eu vou embora agora. Paul pode deixá-la em casa antes de me levar. - Passei a mão pelo braço da mais velha tentando acalmá-la.

– Obrigada Selena, mas todas nós sabemos que onde a princesinha aí estiver eu tenho que estar junto. - Bufou.

– Eu posso ir pra casa da Selena, depois você passa lá e me busca. - Demi sugeriu atrás de mim.

Esperei Dallas absorver a proposta cautelosamente. Queria muito Demi perto de mim, mas pensando bem era melhor manter uma certa distância então torci para que Dallas negasse. A observei olhar de Demi para mim e depois de um tempo em silêncio suspirou.

– Não. Vamos pra casa, essa festa já deu o que tinha que dá. - Disse cansada.

Comemorei internamente antes de me virar encontrando Demi cabisbaixa. Ergui seu rosto com meu indicador mirando em seus olhos.

– O que foi? - Sussurrei próxima sem me importar com o que havia acontecido à minutos atrás, muito menos com o que aconteceria naquele momento.

– Não queria me despedir de você agora. - Resmungou me fazendo sorrir satisfeita. - Agora só Deus sabe quando vamos nos encontrar.

– São apenas algumas semanas Dem's. - Alisei a bochecha pálida com o polegar tentando apaziguar a situação. - Vai passar logo.


	5. Mudanças

_"Me use como você quiser_

_Me persua sutilmente só por emoção_

_E eu sei que ficarei bem_

_Embora meus céus se tornem cinza"_

– Meu Deus! Que saudade de vocês! - Dianna me apertava tanto na recepção do luxuoso hotel que quase não dava para respirar. - Pedi que reservassem seus quartos no mesmo andar que os nossos. - Agradeci mentalmente quando se afastou para cumprimentar minha mãe.

– Dianna, não precisava de todo esse esforço. - Escutei a voz de minha mãe enquanto eu entregava nossas bolsas para o encarregado que as levariam até o quarto.

– Claro que precisava, vocês são da família. Mandy, você tem que ver a vista do seu quarto. - Observei Dianna dizer enquanto o braço no da minha mãe feito adolescentes. Ri da cena ganhando a atenção da morena e da loira a minha frente.

– Onde estão as meninas? - Me pronunciei.

– Vamos subindo. - Dianna puxou nós duas. - Madison está no quarto dormindo pra aguentar ficar acordada durante a noite e minhas duas rebeldes estão ensaiando no ateliê.

A mãe de Demi me expulsou do elevador alguns andares abaixo de nossos quartos dizendo que as duas irmãs deveriam estar ao fim do corredor. Bastava achar em qual dos três porque havia um em cada lado do meu corpo. Caminhei contemplando o lugar silencioso pintado de branco e dourado. Alguns arranjos com flores artificiais davam um toque a mais na decoração. Achei banheiros, sala de jogos, algo parecido com uma sala de estar, mas nada das meninas.

Estava chegando no final do corredor onde se encontrava uma grande porta de vidro quando escutei a batida de uma música. The Pussycat Dolls. Dallas me veio à mente me fazendo seguir o som até à porta aberta.

– 5, 6, 7, 8.. - Ouvi a voz de Dallas antes da figura magra correr pra frente do espelho que ocupava toda a parede.

Observei a Lovato mais velha dançar olhando analiticamente para o seu próprio reflexo. Usava uma calça preta e regata branca, seu conjunto habitual para dar aulas. O cabelo solto voava pra todas as direções devido aos movimentos e mesmo assim seu rosto permanecia sem expressão, era como se não estivesse fazendo esforço algum. Corri os olhos pela sala à procura de Demi mas de onde eu estava não dava pra ver metade do cômodo. Olhei pelo reflexo do espelho achando a mais nova de costas se refrescando com uma garrafa d'água. Usava uma calça parecida com a de Dallas e um casaco preto cobria seu tronco.

– Outra vez, Demi. No dois. - Avisou a mais velha ainda dançando.

Demi largou a garrafa na mesa se despindo do casaco ficando com um top roxo que deixava o abdome bem definido à mostra. Correu em direção ao espelho ficando ao lado de Dallas que começava a contagem.

– 1, 2..

O cotovelo direito de ambas foram arremessados para o lado e com rapidez suas mãos voltaram em direção ao peito imitando palpitações. Seus cabelos foram jogados para baixo e subiram novamente dando um visual selvagem as duas que ainda dançavam sincronizadas. Alguns fios negros colavam em seu rosto levemente suado e a franja cobria boa parte dos olhos castanhos, mantinha a boca minimamente aberta para a passagem do ar. Prendi a respiração mordendo o lábio inferior com a cena. Meu coração batia tão forte que além de vê-lo pulsando contra a blusa, também ouvia o batimento em meus tímpanos. As caras e bocas que Demi fazia durante a execução dos passos não ajudava nem um pouco na minha situação. Os corpos se movimentavam sensualmente e naquele momento os olhos de Demi se encontraram com os meus através do reflexo. Engoli a saliva que tinha se acumulado em minha boca antes de dar um sorriso nervoso e sem graça. Seus olhos brilharam junto com um sorriso tímido que brotava em seus lábios, os movimentos começaram a desacelerar aos poucos até que Dallas chamou sua atenção.

– Se concentra Devonne. No três.

– Okay. - Os castanhos desviaram de mim, o rosto se tornando mais sério ao receber a bronca da irmã.

– 1, 2, 3..

Mais uma sequencia de passos foram executados com leveza e facilidade. Mordi a dobra do meu dedo indicador com força enquanto um zumbido incomodava meus tímpanos quando percebi o sorriso safado que Demi esboçava. Por que Deus? O que eu tinha feito para me torturar dessa maneira? Não que eu não estivesse gostando da visão, mas era praticamente um pecado dançar daquele jeito na minha frente e eu não poder fazer absolutamente nada com aquele corpo.

Dallas sumiu de minhas vistas que só prestava atenção na mais nova que naquele momento parecia dançar só pra mim. Ela era muito... Ela estava muito... muito... gostosa? Admiti. E literalmente estava me deixando com água na boca. Engoli mais uma vez me encostando na parede de braços cruzados me permitindo desfrutar mais da cena. Todos os movimentos eram graciosos e tentadores. As coleografias de Dallas sempre foram bem ousadas mas nunca tinha parado pra analisar de fora. Todos os gestos que Demi fazia enquanto me olhava eram sugestivos e me deixavam um pouco inquieta. A língua umedeceu os lábios secos com calma enquanto seu tronco ondulava pra trás. Uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso malicioso me foi lançado, gruni baixo soltando o ar quente preso em meus pulmões. Olhei para o teto agradecendo ironicamente à Deus e voltei minha atenção para as duas. Respirei fundo quando Dallas desistiu da dança e Demi veio correndo em minha direção. Abri os braços a recebendo em um abraço apertado me aproveitando um pouco das costas nua e do corpo quente beijando carinhosamente seu ombro.

– Você veio. - Disse eufórica.

– Claro que eu vim. Você acha mesmo que iria faltar? - Me afastei admirando a beleza de seu sorriso bobo.

– Cruz credo, garota! - Ouvi Dallas exclamar do outro lado do aposento notando minha presença pela primeira vez. - Quando foi que você chegou aqui?

– Faz um tempinho.. - Caminhei para perto dela. - Pensei ter ouvido sua mãe dizer que vocês estavam ensaiando.

– Ninguém ensaia no dia da apresentação. - Bufou Demi se sentando no chão.

– Em vez disso dançam Buttons? - Cruzei os braços sendo sarcástica. - Entendi. - Demi mostrou a língua me fazendo rir.

– Não necessariamente. - Dallas respondeu mexendo no laptop. - Podemos dançar Toxic. - Sorriu radiante pra mim enquanto a música conhecida preenchia a sala. - Vamos Selena, me mostre o que você sabe. - Me puxou para a frente do espelho.

– Não. Você não vai me obrigar a fazer isso. - Gargalhei da mais velha que fingia se insinuar me chamando com o indicador. - Eu estou de salto. - Dei a desculpa apontando para os pés.

– Você tem mãos. Tira eles. - Respondeu já dançando os passos tão conhecidos.

A voz de Britney entrou na música me causando certa nostalgia. Dallas dançava esperando que eu me juntasse à ela. Tirei as sandálias pisando no assoalho frio, Demi ainda estava no chão rindo da gente. Meus braços que estavam cruzados se soltaram quando reconheci a aproximação do refrão e quando ele chegou segui os passos de Dallas a fazendo sorrir satisfeita.

Meu corpo acertou a coleografia perfeitamente em sincronia com a professora ao meu lado. Me concentrei o máximo possível tentando relembrar dos passos seguintes e em não perder o ritmo da respiração, fiquei feliz pelo meu êxito. Ri com vontade enquanto jogávamos os cabelos lembrando de nossos ensaios. Comecei a cantar junto com a música ficando cada vez mais confiante, olhei para Demi que me fitava de cima à baixo com olhos contemplativos e um sorriso no canto da boca carnuda. Continuei seguindo os passos de Dallas que extravasava às vezes mas não perdi a lovato mais nova de vista. Prendi seus olhos nos meus fazendo minha melhor cara de ingênua, sonsa, e percebi sua boca se fechar engolindo algo. Sorri maliciosamente satisfeita. Dallas olhava apenas para seu reflexo ignorando nós duas. Soltei mais o corpo passando minhas mãos desnecessariamente por sobre a barriga levantando um pouco a blusa enquanto minha boca se abria para a saída do ar. Eu nem sabia mais em qual parte da música estávamos, apenas seguia Dallas e meus instintos. Estava concentrada demais na figura sentada atrás de mim. Dançava pra ela, todos os movimentos que estava fazendo, todas as expressões eram somente para provocá-la. Joguei o cabelo algumas vezes entre os passos sentindo alguns fios grudarem em minha boca que vez ou outra era intencionalmente umedecida por minha língua, sua fisionomia ia ficando cada vez mais tensa. Percebi as maçãs do rosto pálido corarem, seus olhos ficando brilhantes, vermelhos e intensos a cada movimento meu.

– Arrasou! - Dallas ergueu as mãos para mim.

– Eu não acredito que ainda sei dançar isso. - Gargalhei juntando nossas mãos em um estalo.

– Vou tomar um banho. Depois a gente se fala. - Observei a mais velha sair nos deixando sozinhas.

– Nervosa? - Me sentei de frente para Demi.

– Nervosa? Eu? Por que? - Seus olhos tremeram.

– Por causa do show. - Ri de sua reação. - Do que mais seria? - Perguntei sonsa me permitindo dar brecha para os sentimentos confusos.

– Ah, o show. - Suspirou. - Vou ficar mais nervosa na hora. Vem, estou morrendo de fome. - Se levantou me puxando em seguida.

–-x-x-x-

– ANDA LOGO MÃE!

Gritei pela terceira vez me olhando no espelho do quarto de hotel. Vestia uma calça jeans, camisa preta e salto médio. Meus cabelos estavam com grandes cachos que batiam no meio das costas e apesar do delineador marcar bem meus olhos o resto da maquiagem era bem leve. Não era tão problemático me arrumar. Escutei os passos apressados de minha mãe saindo do banheiro enquanto a ouvia reclamar pela milésima vez que ainda era cedo.

– Eu sei que é cedo e é por isso que precisamos ir logo. Quero chegar antes dela entrar no palco. - Olhei para meu reflexo mexendo no cabelo.

– O motorista ao menos já chegou? - Perguntou entediada passando batom em seus lábios.

– Já está nos esperando faz meia hora. Parece que a senhora vai à um encontro a dois e não em um show de rock. - Reclamei indo em direção a porta.

Naquele dia Demi tinha saído do hotel mais cedo para os ajustes finais me deixando com saudades novamente. Três horas eram sim o suficiente para sentir saudades para quem ficou durante meses grudadas uma na outra para fazer uma droga de filme. Fazia algumas semanas que a turnê tinha sido iniciada e mais do que nunca sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de sua risada, falta de seus abraços, de suas piadas sem graças e de ficar apenas calada ao seu lado. Só de pensar que depois daquele dia ela ainda ficaria mais três semanas longe me matava por dentro. Mesmo de dentro do carro pude observar a correria para os preparativos do show.

Abri a porta do automóvel já sendo cumprimentada por todos. Minha mãe seguiu o caminho dos camarotes e eu o caminho dos corredores procurando pelos camarins ou por alguém conhecido, mas não achava nada. Comecei a ouvir o aquecimento dos instrumentos e temi não encontrá-la a tempo. Avistei uma jovem com fones de ouvido e uma prancheta em mãos, em meio a adrenalina puxei seu braço. Ela me olhou assustada, mas quando me reconheceu um sorriso dedicado se apossou do rosto.

– Cadê a Demi? - Perguntei antes de mais nada.

– Ela já deve estar se preparando para entrar.

– Onde?

– Por aqui.

O barulho dos gritos iam ficando cada vez mais próximos, os instrumentos já tinham se calado novamente, então saímos em um grande espaço aberto onde se encontrava varias caixas e mesas de som. Guitarras, microfones e bastante comida. Havia muita gente ali e ao longe pude ver alguém parecido com Kevin mas no momento era outra pessoa que me importava mais. Olhei para todos os cantos e por fim a achei andando de um lado para o outro estalando os pulsos e a cabeça. Calça e camisa do AC/DC, botas e jaqueta de couro, todos da cor preta. A maquiagem e cabelo impecável. Percebi que olhava de um lado para o outro como se procurasse por alguém até que me viu. Um sorriso imenso tomou conta de seus lábios enquanto vinha correndo se lançando em meu pescoço. Me afastei para poder olhá-la melhor e vi que aquele sorriso bobo ainda estava pregado em seu rosto. Ouvi alguém gritar "Dois minutos", Demi segurou em minhas mãos com força. Por um breve momento lembrei de todas as vezes que ela se sentia amedrontada e eu a tranquilizava. Sorri levemente olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, dirigi meus olhos para os dela que ainda demonstravam medo. Com minha mão livre peguei o tampão de ouvido verde que pendia em seu ombro e o levei até sua orelha.

– Eu estou com você. - Dei-lhe um beijo no rosto. - Assim como você está aqui comigo. - Toquei na correntinha de ouro em meu pescoço.

Ouvimos o som da guitarra rasgar o silêncio junto com a bateria. Observei Demi se afastar em direção ao palco e então o show começou.

–-x-x-x-

Estava encostada em uma grande coluna de ferro com os braços cruzados admirando a performance no palco. A cada gesto da morena a platéia ia à loucura e isso a motivava ainda mais em dar o seu melhor. O sentimento de orgulho me inundava enquanto a garota revezava entre guitarra e teclado. Eu ainda estava babando nela quando senti um queixo descansar em meu ombro, me virei um pouco encontrando Dallas a observando da mesma maneira que eu.

– Ela está ótima não está? - Elogiou calma.

– Ela é maravilhosa.

Respondi em um suspiro enquanto voltava a descansar a cabeça na coluna, Dallas me olhou um pouco confusa mas ignorei isso e continuei aproveitando o show. Ela estava em sua última música e quando finalmente se despediu de todos veio correndo em nossa direção. Eu e Dallas quase caímos com o contato bruto de nosso abraço triplo.

– Vocês viram aquilo? - Andou de um lado para o outro excitada.

– Você foi incrível. - Dallas bateu palmas rindo.

– Sério? E você, Selena? O que achou? - Virou-se para mim em expectativa.

– Hã.. - Tentei parar de olhar para sua boca rosada, o suor brilhando em sua pele. - Você foi perfeita. Parabéns.

– Obrigada. - Sorriu gentil enquanto me encarava.

Reparei em Dallas olhando para nós duas de forma encucada, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para Madison que vinha correndo abraçar Demi. Assistimos à apresentação dos Jonas e depois nos dirigimos à festa que a produção havia organizado. O lugar era bem grande atrás dos camarins e caberia muito mais pessoas.

Eu estava estrategicamente sentada perto da mesa de salgadinhos junto com Madison e o irmão caçula dos Jonas. Uma vez ou outra Dallas passava por ali e comia dos meus salgados bebendo do meu refrigerante. Minha mãe conversava animadamente com os pais de Demi, provavelmente contando sobre suas viagens a negócios pois Eddy parecia muito interessado. O pessoal da banda estavam espalhados pelo local rindo e conversando animadamente. Fiquei sozinha por um momento e então Nick apareceu em minha frente me distraindo um pouco perguntando sobre o show. Em frações de segundos um corpo apareceu em meu colo. Demi se sentou de lado sobre minhas pernas envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços.

– Eu adoro essa música! - Exclamou arrancando um riso fraco de Nick.

– Me diz qual música da A Rocket To The Moon você não gosta. - A segurei pela cintura.

– Toda vez que ela escuta uma música deles eu escuto a mesma frase. - Nick Suspirou entediado. - "Eu adoro essa música!"– Imitou a voz de Demi em um falsete me fazendo rir.

– Vocês dois são muito chatos sabiam? - Soltou um muxoxo.

– E você nos ama por isso. - Retruquei. Demi se aproximou do meu ouvido encostando os lábios ali.

– Eu amo mais você. - Os pelos da minha nuca se eriçaram com o roçar da boca macia em minha orelha e com o tom rouco.

– É melhor eu deixar as duas pombinhas sozinhas. - Ouvimos Nick se pronunciar.

– Para de palhaçada Nicholas, até parece que você não está acostumado com a gente. - Demi se virou pra ele enquanto as palavras ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça.

– Eu tive que aprender a me acostumar esqueceu? - Seus olhos nos lembraram da época em que namorávamos. Desconfortável. - Vou falar com a banda. - Virou as costas se afastando.

– Eu ainda estou com tanta saudade de você. - Os braços me apertaram quando Nick já estava longe.

– Demetria.. assim vai me quebrar.

Escutei o riso abafado em meu ombro, passei os dedos por suas costas em uma leve carícia. Demi falou sobre os shows, sobre as festas, as cidades, os fãns e levando em consideração a malícia em minha cabeça ninguém ali no espaço estava dando a minima pra nós duas naquela situação. A voz rouca e animada cessou por um segundo antes de eu sentir uma pequena mordida em meu ombro, logo após continuou a contar as histórias. Okay, era impressão minha ou ela estava me provocando desde cedo? Desci um pouco minha mão que se encontrava no meio de suas costas para a base da coluna levantando um pouco a blusa e arranhando de leve a pele exposta, senti que o corpo em meu colo se arrepiou, mas não me parou. Ao invés disso escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço começando a acariciar meu braço com as unhas. Meu coração saltitou com a possibilidade daquilo. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, aproveitei para correr mais uma vez os olhos pelo local, todos se divertindo sem se importar conosco. Muito bom para mim.

– E agora onde será o próximo show? - Tentei soar casual.

– Argentina.

Então senti um beijo quente e molhado em meu pescoço, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. Afastei minhas mãos de Demi as fechando com força enquanto mordia o lábio tentando me fundo tentando agir segundo a racionalidade, não poderia me entregar naquilo ali. Analisei cuidadosamente todas as atitudes que Demi tinha tomado nas últimas vezes que nos encontramos. Os abraços, as palavras, os carinhos.. Se eu decidisse fazer algo só teria uma única chance e teria que fazer dar certo, eu não podia colocar tudo a perder. Inevitavelmente comecei a imaginar um futuro ao lado dela. Já tinha conquistado sua amizade e a conhecia tão bem.. Eu poderia conquistá-la por completo, de vez, só pra mim, certo? É incrível a capacidade que eu tenho em arquitetar meus próprios sofrimentos futuros. Que masoquista de minha parte.

Madison apareceu em nossa frente falando sobre alguma coisa e eu congelei. Demi agiu normalmente. Riu baixo voltando sua atenção para a garota a nossa frente ainda deitada em meu ombro e acariciando meu braço. Disse para a menina aproveitar, a observou sair correndo novamente e voltou a esconder o rosto em meu pescoço. Ninguém ali estranharia eu e Demi, nós sempre estávamos grudadas. Nick tinha lembrado disso muito bem a minutos atrás. Uma perto da outra, uma sentada no colo da outra, uma deitada junto da outra. Mas eu e ela sabíamos muito bem como nos comportávamos nessas situações. No máximo segurávamos as mãos ou fazíamos cafuné quando a outra estava com a cabeça baixa, mas nunca aquilo. Aquilo era diferente. Sorri abertamente analisando todos os fatos que aparentemente contavam ao meu favor passando uma mão em seu quadril enquanto a outra embrenhou em seus cabelos puxando sua cabeça para cima. Beijei sua testa com carinho antes de me afastar a olhando nos olhos.

– Não é melhor fazermos social com o resto do pessoal não? - Sugeri ainda sorrindo.

– Não.. - Brincou com minha argola. - Eu os vejo todos os dias. - Revirou os olhos.

– Eu sei.. mas tem pessoas aqui que você não vê todos os dias.

– Você! - Respondeu num salto.

– Dem's.. - Gargalhei. - Eu estou falando sério.

– Tá bom. Vamos fazer a social. - Se levantou me puxando pela mão.

–-x-x-x-

O local já estava ficando vazio quando minha mãe veio me chamar para irmos embora. Estava com as irmãs Lovato no meio de alguns músicos que nos contavam piadas sem graças, mas que nos faziam rir. Dallas ao que me parecia flertava com o guitarrista enquanto eu e Demi conversávamos sobre o assunto apenas pelo olhar rindo da situação de vez em quando.

– Amanhã temos que voltar cedo, você tem que ir ao estúdio. - Informou minha mãe mais uma vez.

– Okay. Melhor irmos. - Levantei e Demi me acompanhou.

– Eu também já vou. - Se pronunciou.

– O quê? - Dallas perguntou frustrada.

– Dallas, eu preciso descansar. Se quiser pode ficar aí, mamãe está comigo hoje. - Se virou pra minha mãe. - Mandy, a Selena pode dormir no meu quarto, por favor? - Juntou as mãos implorando. Minha mãe olhou para nós duas revirando os olhos.

– Eu ainda não entendo pra quê sempre pago dois quartos. - Virou as costas nos deixando com a permissão.

Nos despedimos de nossos pais no saguão e subimos as escadas. Nossos quartos ficavam no mesmo corredor o que facilitou minha mudança de roupa. Estava no banheiro de suíte de Demi com as mãos espalmadas no mármore frio da pia enquanto olhava meu reflexo no espelho. Vestia um short curto e a camisa dos Power Rangers que Demi havia me dado à algum tempo atrás. Do outro lado da porta a morena provavelmente já estava deitada e pensar em dividir uma cama particularmente pequena com ela no momento era algo estranho e tentador até demais. Meus pensamentos tinham evoluído muito durante os últimos meses e tudo aquilo era culpa dos sinais que ela me enviava. Ou será que eram coisas da minha cabeça? Vai ver eu estava procurando esperança e contorcendo os reais fatos em coisas que na verdade não existiam e nunca iriam existir. Percebi que meu corpo todo tremia.

Suspirei abrindo a torneira jogando água no rosto e passando as mãos molhadas pela nuca. Droga! Eu estava morrendo de medo dela, essa era a verdade. Eu mesma estava cansada dessas idas e voltas de decisões. Não sabia mais no que pensar. Uma hora eu achava que ela dava condições, na outra achava que eu estava ficando maluca. De fato, ainda acho que a segunda opção é a válida. Não dava pra ficar fugindo e eu era uma ótima atriz, certo? Me enchi de coragem ignorando todos os sentimentos, o que já estava virando comum pra mim, e abri a porta. A luz do quarto já estava apagada, mas a luz do luar conseguia entrar pela janela tornando o ambiente meio iluminado. Demi se encontrava deitada de costas para o lado direito da cama que estava vazio para mim.

– Ah, que lindo.. - Sussurrei me enfiando com calma debaixo das cobertas. - Você me chama pra dormir.

– O que você queria que eu fizesse? - Sussurrou de volta ainda de costas. - São duas e vinte da madrugada.

– Qualquer coisa menos dormir, né? - Conversei com seu cabelo a minha frente mantendo o mesmo tom. - Se era pra ser assim por que não dormi no meu quarto?

– Meu Deus! Mas como você reclama. - Se mexeu se virando de frente pra mim. - Eu não queria ficar longe de você.

– Eu também. - Sorri satisfeita. - Eu não estou com sono não sei como vou conseguir acordar cedo amanhã.

– Então tenta dormir. - Após alguns segundos percebi seus olhos se fecharem pouco a pouco.

– DEMI! - A despertei no susto sufocando minha risada.

– Vem cá. - Sentia uma mão me puxar pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto fechava os olhos outra vez.

– O quê? - Me assustei com a proximidade. Sua testa encostou na minha carinhosamente.

– Sh.. - Me pediu silêncio enquanto uma de suas pernas prendia meu corpo e seus dedos passeavam pelo meu cabelo. Fiquei imóvel e sem respirar. - Muito bem.

– O que você está tentando fazer? - Estremeci um pouco sentindo a respiração doce bater em minha boca.

– Fazer você dormir. - Soprou quase inaudível.

Era meio impossível dormir daquele jeito. Demi estava perto, muito perto, perigosamente perto. Fiquei olhando para o rosto tranquilo durante alguns minutos e me pegava a todo instante me controlando para não avançar um pouco mais até chegar aos lábios carnudos. Eles estavam tão perto, tão ao meu alcance. O medo de ser rejeitada, de estragar tudo, superou a vontade que transbordava dentro do meu corpo. Sua mão se movimentava em minha cabeça mostrando que ainda estava acordada. Suspirei fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo em seus braços. Precisava dormir para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

[...]

Eu estava surfando em um dia lindo de sol quando uma música eletrônica chegou aos meus ouvidos me arrancando do mundo dos sonhos. Pisquei algumas vezes me acostumando com a luz do sol que iluminava o quarto e feria meus olhos. A música que vinha do meu celular parou, agradeci mentalmente voltando a fechar os olhos. Ainda estava despertando e aos poucos percebi que estava abraçando alguma coisa. Demi. Abri os olhos novamente e me vi deitada em seu peito. Meu braço estava sobre ela que mesmo dormindo ainda me abraçava. Sorri com a visão. O celular voltou a tocar, tentei me levantar com calma para atendê-lo mas os braços que me envolviam se apertaram me impedindo de sair do lugar.

– Deixe tocar. - O sussurro da voz rouca chegou como música aos meus ouvidos.

– Deve ser minha mãe. - Tentei sair mais uma vez mas Demi me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

– Deixa. Daqui a pouco minha mãe vem chamar a gente. - Me aconcheguei em seu colo desistindo de levantar.

– Pensei que estivesse dormindo. - Comentei após algum tempo de silêncio.

– Quase não dormi essa noite. - Algo no tom baixo de sua voz fez meu corpo gelar.

– Por quê? - Sussurrei.

– Demetria! Selena!– Ouvimos a voz fina enquanto batiam na porta.

– Não disse? - Demi suspirou se levantando. A camisa preta do Ozzy cobrindo até metade da coxa nua. - Já vai! - Correu até a porta a abrindo.

– Eu estou ligando a horas. Por que não atendeu, Selena? - Minha mãe entrou no quarto quase soltando fogo pelas narinas.

– Não escutei. - Sorri amarelado.

– E você? - Dianna cruzou os braços olhando para a filha. - Quantas vezes já disse para não desligar o celular?

– Ele deve ter descarregado. - Demi recuou um pouco com medo da expressão assassina das duas.

– Aqui está sua roupa. - Minha mãe deixou minha bolsa na cadeira. - Estou esperando na recepção. Anda logo! - Bateu palmas para que eu me levantasse da cama.

– Já tô indo. - Reclamei pegando a bolsa indo em direção ao banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido, através da porta pude ouvir Demi tentando cantar em espanhol. Como ela era horrível, ri enquanto me maquiava. Me abaixei para colocar meus tênis amarrando os cadarços com calma. Abri a porta a encontrando sentada na cama mexendo no celular com os fones no ouvido. Arrumei minha bolsa notando que não tinha se trocado ainda.

– Não vai descer? - Perguntei um pouco alto para ser ouvida.

– Não. - Tirou os fones colocando o celular ao seu lado. - Já me despedi de sua mãe.

– Hum.. Eu não queria mas.. hora da despedida. - Levantei um pouco os braços os abaixando em seguida.

– Se você não queria bem que poderia seguir viagem comigo. - Disse dengosa.

Olhei para o chão segurando o riso. Era sempre o mesmo roteiro.

– Tudo bem então. - Caminhei até a cama me sentando na beirada. - Mas vai ter que me aturar. - Avisei.

– Já estou acostumada. - Deu de ombros. - Eu falo com sua mãe. - Fingiu se levantar e eu a puxei de volta a fazendo rir.

– Boba. - Voltei a ficar séria e me levantei a puxando junto comigo. - Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Abri os braços a chamando.

– Vou sentir saudade. - Ouvi dizer enquanto me abraçava.

– Eu também. - Me afastei lhe dando o beijo costumeiro na testa.

Fiquei parada esperando meu beijo na bochecha que não veio. Em algum momento no meio do percurso o calculo deve ter saído errado e seu rosto virou mais do que deveria acertando o beijo em meus lábios permanecendo ali por dois segundos. Meu coração pareceu crescer com a breve junção de nossas bocas. A mistura do desejo com o medo revirou meu estômago me causando uma sensação totalmente nova e gostosa. Abri calmamente os olhos enquanto ela se afastava devagar parecendo assustada. Por mais que eu quisesse, e eu queria, o meu corpo não reagia e a unica coisa que parecia funcionar era a respiração pesada entrando e saíido pela minha boca aberta.

– D-Desculpa. - Demi rompeu o silêncio se desesperando desnecessariamente. - F-Foi sem querer...

Limpei a garganta sentindo o rosto queimar. Olhei para baixo passando a língua nos lábios ainda sentindo o toque quente e macio dos dela. Cocei a nuca piscando algumas vezes antes de olhar para Demi que tinha passado do estágio vermelha. Engoli algumas vezes enquanto ela ainda se desculpava sem parar.

– Dem's.. - Chamei sua atenção ao encontrar minha voz. - Calma. Está tudo bem. Você só.. errou o alvo. Isso acontece. - Forcei um sorriso.

– Tem certeza? - Senti a Lovato ir se acalmando aos poucos.

– Claro... - "Que não, você acertou muito bem o alvo." completei em pensamento. - Vem cá. - A puxei para um outro abraço.

Meu celular voltou a tocar me apressando. Me afastei um pouco do corpo pequeno depositando um beijo carinhoso e demorado em sua bochecha.

– Te quiero.– Pronunciei em espanhol enquanto me afastava e sorri quando suas sobrancelhas se uniram em desentendimento.

– O que significa? - Entortou a cabeça tentando decifrar.

– Significa que você precisa aprender espanhol urgentemente. - Respondi em meio ao riso. - Se cuida e volta logo. - Pedi antes de me virar a deixando sozinha.


	6. Confissões

_"Você está colocando para fora um lado de mim que eu não conheço."_

O barulho irritante que vinha do celular descansando sobre a mesa de cabeceira foi me despertando aos poucos, mesmo assim mantive os olhos fechados na esperança de que parassem de tentar falar comigo e que eu voltar ao meu sono relaxante. Suspirei satisfeita abraçando o travesseiro quando o som parou deixando o aposento em silêncio. O som irritante voltou a soar depois de alguns segundos me fazendo bufar. Minha vista embaçada percebeu a luz fraca do sol que ainda estava nascendo através da cortina fina que cobria a janela. Apalpei em direção a mesa ao lado e senti o celular vibrando em minha mão. Apertei a tecla para aceitar a chamada sem nem ao menos olhar para o aparelho e o coloquei na orelha.

– Alô! - Forcei a voz evitando mostrar o sono.

– É verdade que você está namorando o Lautner?– Senti o tom exigente.

Abri os olhos reconhecendo a voz do outro lado da linha. Meu estômago contraiu. A surpresa ainda me atingia enquanto me sentava na cama olhando para o relógio analógico pendurado na parede verde a minha frente. Duas semanas. Telefonei para todos os celulares que conhecia, mandei torpedos, e-mail, música no twitter e Demi não respondia a nada. A linha do outro lado permanecia muda aguardando a minha resposta. A raiva que até o momento não sabia que sentia pulsou em minhas juntas. Duas semanas e ela me liga as sete da manhã perguntando se eu estava namorando Taylor. Respirei fundo demais deixando o maxilar rígido.

– Mas que porra de pergunta é essa? - Dessa vez minha voz saiu alta o suficiente. A irritação era palpável.

– É impressão minha ou eu acabei de te acordar?– Suavizou o tom mantendo cautela.

– Pois é, você acabou de me acordar. - Elevei a voz me levantando da cama. - O que lhe deu na cabeça para me ligar as sete da manhã me perguntando uma coisa tão idiota? - Andei de um lado para o outro gesticulando no vazio.

– São sete horas?– Notei a confusão em sua pergunta. - Não é uma pergunta idiota.– Elevou a voz na mesma altura que a minha começando a soltar as palavras. - Em todas as revistas que eu ponho as mãos tem fotos dos dois pombinhos juntos. Os programas de fofoca só falam sobre isso. Tudo que..

– Cala a boca, Demi. - Cortei seu discurso. - Você prefere acreditar em um programa de fofoca do que em mim? Se eu estivesse realmente namorando alguém você seria a primeira a saber. E outra, qual seria o problema e o motivo desse show todo se eu estivesse namorando com o Tay? - Soltei em um fôlego só.

– Então você não tem nada com ele? – Senti a voz vulnerável.

– Mas é claro que não, nunca tive. Eu nem o vejo mais. - Ficamos em silêncio. Estreitei os olhos tentando decifrar os pensamentos do outro lado.

– São sete horas aí? Desculpa, aqui já passou do meio dia.

– Onde você está? - Sentei na cama.

– Brasil. O pessoal foi em um ponto turístico aqui, mas preferi ficar no hotel. Precisava falar com você. – Ouvi seu suspiro.

– Por que não me ligou antes? Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens? - Franzi a testa.

– Precisava pensar.. – Outro suspiro. - E desculpa te ligar a essa hora. Volta a dormir, volta. Eu te ligo mais tarde.

– Não, não. - A impedi de desligar. - Eu não vou mais dormir. Agora me explica no que você precisava pensar.

– Selena..– Travou.

– Pode falar. E o que foi isso do Taylor? - Me deitei na cama me ajeitando no cobertor.

– Eu acho que fiquei com ciúmes. – Confessou e por um momento fiquei sem respirar. - Você é minha. Não quero você com outras pessoas por aí.

– Do que você está falando? - Meu coração disparou enquanto meu corpo suava frio.

– Selena, faz uma década que somos amigas e a gente sempre conversa sobre tudo.– Pausou por um segundo e logo após voltou com a voz baixa e tensa. - Eu pensei durante esse tempo e percebi que você nunca irá me julgar ou me abandonar por causa do que anda acontecendo comigo. Te conheço bem demais pra saber que vai tentar me ajudar da melhor maneira possível.

– Demi.. - Minha voz era um fio. - Você está dando voltas e mais voltas. Não estou entendendo nada. - Escutei um risinho do outro lado.

– Eu não paro de sonhar e de pensar em você, Selena.– Pausou. - Eu quero você.

Disse de maneira simples como se meu coração não estivesse pulando desesperadamente em comemoração com aquelas palavras. Disse calma demais como se cada parte do meu corpo não tremesse e cada pelo da minha pele não estivesse arrepiado com o som determinado de sua voz. Minhas mãos ficaram frias e meus olhos se abriram ainda mais. Aquilo sim, tinha me pego de surpresa. Fechei a boca engolindo em seguida esperando por mais palavras do outro lado pois eu não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer.

– Você não pode me culpar, okay?– Senti a voz ficando mais segura a cada palavra que saía de sua boca. - Você é linda, inteligente, engraçada, delicada e mais um monte de coisas. Qualquer pessoa se apaixonaria. Você é perfeita.– Um riso abafado saiu da minha garganta. Ela conseguiu escutar. - Ótimo! Agora você está rindo da minha cara.

Meus olhos ficaram embaçados com o pouco de lágrima que os molhou. Lágrimas de felicidade, não de tristeza. Como assim ela me liga as sete da manhã e me diz aquilo tudo? Era surreal. Nunca, ao longo dos meus dezesseis anos de vida, eu imaginaria que aquilo fosse acontecer comigo. Ainda mais nos últimos meses, em meio a toda aquela dúvida. Empurrei o cobertor para longe de mim virando o corpo para cima. Um sorriso bobo preenchia meu rosto enquanto o outro lado da linha ficava em silêncio. Olhei para o retrato de nós duas que repousava sobre a estante. Estudei a mais baixa com carinho, ela era tão linda, sempre foi. Suspirei. Ela me queria. A felicidade era tanta que dava vontade de sair pulando pelo quarto.

– Selly, por favor..– A doce voz me chamou ao aparelho. - Fala alguma coisa e diz que eu estava certa em contar isso pra você.– Coloquei a mão na boca impedindo a gargalhada que se conteve em minha garganta.

– Você estava certa. - Minha voz saiu um pouco alegre demais.

– Ah, é? – Perguntou com um leve tom desconfiado.

– É.. - Sentei na cama roendo a unha do polegar.

– Hum..– Ponderou. - Fácil demais..– Se calou mas diante ao meu silêncio continuou seu monólogo. - Sem exclamação, sem interrogação.. Por um acaso já suspeitava de alguma coisa?– Considerou meu silêncio como um Sim. - Claro que já.– Suspirou. - Bom Selena, fica meio difícil conversar com você muda desse jeito.

– Desculpa. - Tentei reagir. - É que ainda estou tentando acreditar nessa história toda.

– Sabe.. eu ficaria imensamente feliz se você me dissesse sua visão disso tudo.– Deu um riso nervoso.

– Claro. Minha visão. - Fiquei séria enquanto pensava nas palavras. - Você tem certeza de que quer conversar sobre isso por telefone? - Perguntei desconfortável.

– Ah não! Você não vai me deixar curiosa até a gente se encontrar.– Fez manha.

– Okay. - Suspirei. - Bom, você está certa. Eu nunca iria te julgar. Nós vamos passar por isso tudo juntas, mas... - Parei o raciocínio.

– Mas? – Repetiu ansiosa.

– A pergunta que gira em torno da minha cabeça é a seguinte: O que você quer comigo? - Perguntei por fim.

– É..– A linha ficou em silêncio por um breve momento. - Essa é uma ótima pergunta.

– Então responda. - Encorajei. - Você diz que sonha comigo, que me quer... - Estremeci com aquilo. - Então responda: O que você quer comigo?

– Eu não sei.– Senti o medo em sua voz. - Eu estou confusa. Tenho esses pensamentos por você que é minha melhor amiga. Te conheço desde criança e agora fico com vontade de te beij...– Travou na palavra.

– Beijar? - Perguntei divertida. - Você está vermelha, Demi?

– Dá pra parar? – É, ela estava vermelha. - Não deveria estar falando essas coisas pra você.

– Mas é claro que deveria. - Retruquei. - A propósito, digamos que o sentimento seja recíproco. - Fechei os olhos com força esperando a reação.

– COMO É QUE É? – Sua voz subiu duas oitava me fazendo afastar o celular da orelha.

– Demi, é melhor conversarmos quando você estiver aqui. - Sugeri mais uma vez coçando a nuca.

– Mas antes você tem que me explicar essa história.– Protestou.

– Sabe o que significa a palavra recíproco? - Escutei um "Aham" do outro lado. - Então pronto. Não tenho mais nada a explicar.

– Mas..– Tentou dizer algo mas a cortei.

– Mas nada. - Sorri. - Quando você chegar aqui a gente conversa e chega a um consenso.

– É.. acho que será melhor assim. Se cuida ouviu? E longe daquele lobisomen.

–-x-x-x-

– Cara, o que você tem? Mel?

– É o quê? - Gargalhei.

A loira sentada no meio da cama lançava um olhar brilhante de excitação e um sorriso enorme em minha direção, enquanto eu me encontrava jogada na poltrona preta de seu quarto. Incrível como Taylor Swift me surpreende todos os dias e naquele momento não estava sendo diferente. Eu tinha acabado de confessar tudo o que estava sentindo por Demi durante aquele tempo de silêncio. Contei todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses e como já era de se imaginar, a loira já suspeitava de tudo mas ficou animada demais com meus relatos. Levei meus olhos ao lustre glamuroso que se encontrava no teto, percebi que Taylor repassava em voz alta toda a história que havia acabado de lhe contar. Tinha descido da cama e andava de um lado para o outro parecendo querer entender alguma coisa, então se voltou para mim novamente.

– Eu sabia que ela gostava de você de uma maneira diferente. - Apontou parecendo vitoriosa. Eu ri.

– Como? Nem ela sabia. - Tentei explicar algo óbvio enquanto a loira caminhava em minha direção se agachando ao lado da poltrona.

– Lembra do jogo de Hóquei que fui com ela? - Concordei me lembrando da época. - Então, quando falávamos sobre você a reação dela era diferente, parecia que você era o mundo dela. Sem contar com os elogios e comentários, é claro. Sempre tinha algum motivo para tocar no seu nome. Fala sério, naquela época eu até desconfiei que rolava alguma coisa mas depois que vi como as duas são extremamente tapadas, desisti.

– Ei! - Dei um tapa no ombro dela.

– Sério, não estou mentindo. Não sei como vocês não perceberam isso a mais tempo. E por que foi que ela decidiu falar isso pra você agora? O que você fez para aflorar isso nela? - Me fitou com aqueles olhos azuis sinceramente curiosos.

– Por que pensa que foi eu que fiz alguma coisa? - Levantei da poltrona indo me deitar na cama brincando com um porquinho cor de rosa que encontrei no meio do caminho.

– Na minha humilde opinião, a Demi não conseguiria notar esses sentimentos sozinha. Ela precisou de um empurrãozinho. - Concluiu de sentando ao meu lado na beirada da cama.

– Faz um tempinho que ela viu duas meninas juntas. - Confessei. - A partir disso ela começou a sonhar comigo, foi depois disso que ela começou a agir diferente.

– Sabia. - Sorriu triunfante. - Gosto tanto de vocês duas. Fico feliz por se acertarem.

– Eu não sabia que você apoiava o movimento gay. - Comentei em meio ao riso.

A palavra pareceu dar um soco na cara da loira a minha frente.

– Caramba, eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Já pensou em tudo o que vão ter que enfrentar? - Alarmou-se mas logo voltou ao normal. - Ah, fala sério. Nem precisa dessa preocupação toda. Se parar pra analisar vocês já estão juntas a muito tempo, a única coisa que falta é beijar na boca.

– TAYLOR! - Corei com a declaração.

– Desculpa, mas é a verdade. - Deu de ombros.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos fazendo a Swift me examinar de forma preocupada. Todas as duvidas que rondavam minha cabeça estavam me bombardeando de uma só vez.

– O que foi? - Taylor perguntou acariciando levemente minha face com as costas de se indicador.

– Estou com medo. - Sussurrei timidamente olhando para a dona dos belos olhos azuis. - Não sei o que acontecerá de agora em diante.

– Sel.. - Suspirou me puxando para seu colo. - Não adianta se preocupar precocemente. Calma que você encontrará seu final feliz. - Afagou meus cabelos.

– Ainda não entendo como pode acreditar em contos de fadas. - Meneei a cabeça.

– Se não acreditarmos nisto em que iremos depositar a nossa fé?

–-xx-xx-xx-

Desliguei a televisão me deitando no sofá. Tinha acabado de assistir ao episódio inédito de Sunny entre estrelas no qual tinha feito uma participação especial. Lembrei do dia da gravação do programa, foi um dia divertido. Demi não me deixou sozinha um só minuto enquanto estávamos no Set de filmagens o que deixou Tiffany um pouco deslocada, ao meu parecer. Mas fora isso foi maravilhoso. As pegadinhas que pregamos no pessoal do elenco nos fizeram rir durante quase uma semana.

– Rindo sozinha? - Minha mãe apareceu na sala com papéis nas mãos.

– Só lembrando de algumas coisas. - Expliquei me sentando no sofá. - O que é isso? - Apontei para a papelada.

– Divulgação. - Sentou na poltrona ao lado.

– Pensei que tivéssemos feito isso mês passado para terminar junto com a segunda temporada. - Estava confusa.

– Não, não. Isso não é só sua divulgação querida. É a divulgação do filme. - Sorriu.

– JÁ SAIU? - Gritei e logo após coloquei as mãos na boca me contendo. - Pensei que iria demorar mais tempo. - Arranquei os papéis de seu colo para analisá-los.

– Ei, cuidado. - Avisou minha mãe. - Pois é. Me telefonaram essa manhã e já começaram a circular a data da estreia. Temos reunião amanhã bem cedo para conversarmos sobre o dia do lançamento e a imagem de vocês.

– Amanhã? Mas ela ainda não voltou. - Disse confusa.

– Não sei como vai ser. Apenas te passei o que me avisaram.

–-xx-xx-xx-

O homem engravatado atrás da mesa do amplo escritório estudava cuidadosamente os documentos que minha mãe havia lhe entregado juntamente com o contrato que havíamos assinado antes de gravarmos o filme. Em minha cabeça uma única coisa ainda martelava: Por que diabos Demi não estava ali? O homem começou a falar sobre a pré-estreia do filme e eu já estava pronta para protestar pois não deveríamos iniciar a reunião sem Demetria, quando a porta rangeu.

– Com licença. - A voz conhecida chamou nossa atenção. - Perdão pelo atraso. - Virei a cabeça em sua direção, sua mão direita se ergueu acenando timidamente para mim.

– Senhorita Lovato. - O homem atrás da mesa indicou a cadeira vazia ao meu lado onde ela prontamente se sentou. - Como eu ia dizendo...

Involuntariamente comecei a tremer diante de sua presença. Não deveria, mas estava nervosa. Me irritei comigo mesma, eram tantos anos juntas que eu não deveria me sentir daquela forma quando nos encontrássemos. Cerrei os punhos tentando me controlar e prestar atenção no que estávamos tratando ali mas estava um pouco difícil. Respirei fundo, o que foi uma péssima ideia, porque seu perfume me arrebatou quase me fazendo fechar os olhos. Balancei a cabeça para despertar. Virei minimamente o rosto para poder vê-la melhor. Estava séria com o olhar fixo a sua frente, a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela também não prestava a minima atenção no que estavam falando.

– ..E como os ensaios fotográficos já foram feitos nos dias de gravação as únicas coisas a se fazer agora serão continuar com as entrevistas e saídas em público. Queremos que façam tudo juntas. A ideia sempre foi divulgar as duas como exemplo de amizade e...

Me contive para não gargalhar daquelas palavras, mesmo assim algumas risadinhas escaparam de minha boca o que fez todos me olharem. Murmurei um "Desculpe" e abaixei a cabeça ainda sacudindo os ombros em uma risada muda tentando me segurar da melhor maneira possível. Virei o rosto e tive um vislumbre de divertimento nos lábios trêmulos de Demi. Seus olhos brilhantes miraram em mim ao notar que eu a fitava. Notei seus lábios pressionarem tentando manter o rosto sério inutilmente, nós duas sabíamos que queríamos rir muito daquilo tudo. Travamos uma conversa silenciosa até que sua boca disse um "Pare" sem som. Nos viramos novamente para o homem bem arrumado a nossa frente que agora informava toda nossa agenda.

A reunião acabou muito bem. Ao que parecia nossa amizade seria um grande marketting, nunca imaginei aquilo acontecendo com a gente. Nosso relacionamento sendo explorado e exposto daquela maneira, mas mesmo assim não nos importávamos. Nos despedimos dos integrantes da equipe que estavam ali presentes e saímos do escritório. Demi tinha chego de viagem em meio a madrugada e por esse motivo não conseguiu chegar na hora marcada, mas isso era apenas mais uma desculpa para seus atrasos.

Passamos o resto do dia juntas. Almoçamos em um discreto restaurante italiano na companhia de nossos empresários e repassamos todo o assunto da reunião. Mais tarde fomos para a casa de Demi onde assistimos um pouco de TV e ouvimos toda a saga dela e de Dallas durante a turnê. Me diverti com as histórias malucas que a Lovato mais velha me confessou.

A tarde já estava quase acabando quando Demi indicou a escada com a cabeça para que eu a seguisse. Aquele seria o momento e não iria ser eu que daria inicio aquela conversa. Entrei em seu quarto me jogando na cama macia e desarrumada. A observei passar o trinco na porta e se sentar ao meu lado no colchão.

– Então... - Sua voz hesitante rompeu o silêncio.

– Então? - Repeti instigando a continuar. Suspirou.

– Eu não sei como começar essa conversa. - Seus olhos fugiram dos meus mirando o lençol.

– Somos duas. - Me sentei descansando as costas na cabeceira.

Seus olhos castanhos me olharam com ternura antes de dar um profundo suspiro. Pegou um travesseiro que se encontrava por ali e o colocou sobre minhas pernas deitando a cabeça em seguida. Corri meus dedos carinhosamente por seus fios lisos antes de me inclinar e beijar sua têmpora.

– O que foi, meu anjo? - Perguntei gentilmente.

– Estou com medo. - Fechou os olhos. - Você não?

Eu estava com medo havia muito tempo, e ela nem imaginava o quanto. Não queria demonstrar dúvidas naquele momento. Fiz outra pergunta ao invés de responder.

– Por que está com medo? - Meu tom era baixo e ainda permanecia gentil. Meus dedos agora massageavam sua orelha.

– Estou com medo do que vai acontecer agora. Não gosto de mudanças, você sabe. Estou com medo de perder você.

– Quem disse que você vai me perder? - Acariciei a maçã de seu rosto admirando o contorno de seu queixo.

– Selena.. - Se levantou me fitando. - Nós vamos mudar se acontecer algo mais do que só amizade entre a gente.

– Eu sei disso. Mas é o que nós queremos, não é? - Franzi a testa em desentendimento.

– É sim. - Sussurrou fitando minha boca. Umedeceu levemente os lábios balançando a cabeça em negativo. - Não é disso que estou falando.

– Então é o quê? - A essa altura meu batimento cardíaco era mais do que acelerado.

Meu corpo todo tremia e ela já tinha reparado nisso ao segurar minhas mãos tentando me acalmar.

– E se não der certo? E se isso for passageiro? E se para uma de nós for mais sério do que realmente é para a outra? - Engoli aquelas palavras. Eram todas as duvidas que eu vinha pensando desde nossa conversa por telefone. - Nós nunca voltaremos a ser as mesmas. Eu não posso me arriscar a perder você desse jeito.

– Mas Demi.. - Me libertei de suas mãos ao me reposicionar na cama. - E se der certo? E se não for passageiro? Nós nos conhecemos melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, você sabe disso. Nós poderíamos fazer isso dar certo.

A observei fitar o lado oposto do quarto. Estava se segurando para não chorar, mas as lágrimas já molhavam os olhos castanhos. Olhei para seu braço que estava completamente arrepiado, sua mão tremia até mais que a minha. Após alguns segundos, e parecendo se conter, me olhou mais uma vez.

– Já pensou em como seria isso? - Indagou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

– Mais ou menos. - Confessei. - Mas eu acho que não precisamos pensar nisso agora.

– Como assim? - Seus olhos já estavam vermelhos e sua respiração um pouco descontrolada.

– A gente tem apenas dezesseis anos, Dem's. Somos amigas a Dez. Ninguém iria desconfiar de nada. Não precisamos contar a verdade sobre a gente. - Sugeri.

– Não acho que iria conseguir esconder uma coisa dessas por muito tempo. - Esfregou os olhos com força. - Mas você tem razão, ninguém desconfiaria. - Pareceu se divertir.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto nos encarávamos. Tudo o que eu queria era poder beijá-la, poder abraçá-la e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas algo em seus olhos me impediu de fazer isso. Querendo ou não eu já sabia sua decisão; Ela não iria nos dar uma chance. A observei se inclinar até a mesinha de cabeceira pegando uma folha solta a entregando para mim.

– Vou mostrar para o John essa semana. Vou ver se ele consegue achar uma melodia. - Corri os olhos pela caligrafia charmosa lendo o pequeno trecho conhecido.

– Será a nova música? - Indaguei devolvendo a folha.

– Não. É sua. - Rejeitou o papel. - Se não fosse por você eu não conseguiria escrevê-la. Mas, se não se importar, gostaria de colocá-la no meu álbum.

Corri os olhos pela letra mais uma vez, Um mundo de chances era o nome do poema. Trinquei os dentes entendendo a mensagem ali escrita e então voltei a fitá-la.

– É triste... - Fui sincera. - Mas é linda.

– Selly.. - Seu tom era calmo e duvidoso. - É melhor esquecermos disso tudo e..

– Continuarmos a sermos amigas. - Sorri de modo compreensivo. - Tudo bem.

– Tem certeza? - Estava preocupada.

– Claro. - Alisei seu braço tentando passar confiança. - Não aconteceu nada.

E voltamos à estaca zero. "Não aconteceu nada" três palavras tanto verdadeiras como mentirosas. De fato não houve nada, porém a mentira dita para nós mesmas nos corroeu por dentro. Uma sensação pela qual nós nunca havíamos passado se instalou em nosso meio naquela tarde, uma certa tensão. Não que eu queria aquilo, nem ela, mas aos poucos começamos a nos evitar.

No decorrer da semana nossos encontros eram completamente profissionais. Na semana seguinte as revistas começaram a nos procurar para conseguir algumas entrevistas e sempre uma de nós duas não podia comparecer. Me sentia bem estando longe dela, o que era estranho pois mesmo assim sentia sua falta. Mas quando estávamos juntas um atrito maior do que a saudade aparecia e acabava com tudo. Nós precisávamos de um tempo mas não podíamos nos separar.

Para minha felicidade Dallas sempre estava ao nosso lado cortando um pouco aquele clima estranho. Ela havia percebido que eu e Demi não estávamos nos nossos melhores dias e após perturbar muito para saber o que havia acontecido ela simplesmente desistiu.

– A festa da Samantha é nesse fim de semana. - Dallas soltou enquanto dirigia. - Vai ser ótimo para revermos o pessoal antes da premiere, vocês não acham? - Indagou para nós duas que respondemos um sonoro "aham".

A Lovato mais velha olhou para Demi ao seu lado que mexia alheia em seu celular e logo após mirou em mim através do espelho retrovisor provavelmente estranhando nossa reação. Revirei os olhos olhando a cidade pela janela. Eu estava com tanta raiva daquele silêncio todo que nem me reconhecia mais. Às vezes tentava puxar algum assunto inutilmente, saber mais sobre o que estava acontecendo com Demi, as coisas de sempre, mas sempre obtinha uma resposta curta ou era ignorada. A notava cada vez mais deprimida, se fechando em seu próprio mundinho, mas não me deixava ultrapassar a barreira que ela mesma tinha erguido entre a gente. A divulgação daquele filme não poderia ter vindo em um momento pior. Tínhamos que fazer tudo juntas e pela primeira vez em nossas vidas não estávamos nos suportando.

–-xx-xx-xx-

O sábado chegou voando trazendo a festa de Samantha junto com ele. Terminei de calçar as sandálias e me levantei da cama indo em direção ao espelho de meu quarto. Meu celular apitava a cada cinco minutos com mensagens do pessoal que já se encontrava na casa dela. Retoquei a maquiagem me admirando no espelho de corpo inteiro. Usava calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca com detalhes em prata que eu simplesmente amava. Tinha acabado de cortar meu cabelo na altura do pescoço e todos iriam querer me matar, mas tinha ficado lindo pra mim. Sorri satisfeita para meu reflexo e sai em busca de minha bolsa. Desci as escadas encontrando minha mãe e Brian no sofá da sala.

– Tchau gente. - Mandei beijos.

– Vão dormir aqui em casa? - Ouvi minha mãe perguntar.

– Vamos. - Avisei já abrindo a porta.

– Cuidado. - Ouvi o grito vindo de dentro da casa.

Percorri todo o caminho em direção a casa de Demi. Dallas tinha me convencido a dar carona as duas para poder beber sem a preocupação de ter que dirigir depois. Parei enfrente a grande casa branca e buzinei. Esperei alguns minutos enquanto batucava o volante ao som do rádio e logo vi as duas se aproximarem. A mais velha trajava uma blusa marrom e calça preta. A mais nova me hipnotizou com o vestidinho preto, os cabelos soltos em grandes cachos e a maquiagem pesada. Dallas foi em direção a porta de trás mas foi impedida por Demi.

– Pode ir na frente. - Escutei a mais nova dizer rudemente.

As portas se abriram e as duas deslizaram para dentro do conversível. Avistei Demi pelo retrovisor com os olhos surpresos e famintos em minha direção enquanto Dallas prendia o cinto de segurança. Contive o riso. Vi a boca da Lovato mais nova se abrir.

– Cortou o cabelo. - Comentou em um tom baixo fazendo Dallas me analisar.

– De vez em quando é bom mudar. - Cocei a nuca bagunçando os fios fazendo com que voltassem ao lugar em seguida.

– Ficou lindo, Sel. - Dallas elogiou.

– Obrigada. - Sorri abertamente enquanto ligava o carro.

– Ficou muito bom. - Demi comentou do banco de trás olhando para a janela tentando parecer indiferente.

– Valeu. - Agradeci a contragosto jogando a marcha e saindo em direção a festa.


	7. Impulso

_"E ainda que meu amor seja raro_

_E ainda que meu amor seja verdadeiro_

_Ei, só estou com medo de nós não darmos certo..."_

O som das risadas que vinha da cozinha chegava aos meus ouvidos de forma gritante. Amava aquelas pessoas, sério mesmo, mas no momento o que mais queria era ficar sozinha, e principalmente ficar longe dela. Meu temperamento estava à flor da pele e o grau de irritação já se encontrava em seu estado mais elevado.

Estava sentada no canto de um sofá pequeno, isolada, jogando algo muito patético no meu celular enquanto as músicas ficavam cada vez mais insuportáveis.

– Servida?

Olhei para cima e encontrei Robert com uma garrafa de vinho pela metade em sua mão. Sorri ao olhá-lo melhor, seus olhos azuis estavam completamente afetados pelo álcool. Olhei para o copo de Sukita entre minhas pernas.

– Obrigada Robert, mas estou no refrigerante hoje. - Sorri amigável.

– Ah.. - Se jogou ao meu lado. - Eu nunca vi você bebendo. - Sua voz estava enrolada, mesmo assim me diverti ao reparar em seu desapontamento.

– Selena! - Dallas apareceu em nossa frente completamente suada e descabelada. - Olha só... - Abriu espaço entre Robert e eu sentando-se bem entre nós nos esmagando no pequeno espaço. - Vou me encontrar com alguns amigos daqui a pouco e continuar a noite. Então você e Demi não precisam se preocupar comigo. Podem ir embora à hora que quiserem. - Disse passando o braço envolta do meu pescoço.

– Você não vai dormir lá em casa então. - Concluí. - E sua mãe sabe disso? - Indaguei.

– Ela não precisa saber. - Retrucou olhando em meus olhos.

Aquele frio se instalou em minha barriga: Medo e nervosismo. Pensar em ficar sozinha com Demi não era nada agradável, ainda mais com as poucas palavras que trocávamos ultimamente. Era irônico pois antigamente nosso maior objetivo era deixar Dallas bem longe mas agora eu realmente gostaria dela conosco, pelo menos a tensão iria ser quase imperceptível. Virei um pouco o rosto e encontrei Demi de braços cruzados encostada na parede com cara de poucos amigos olhando em nossa direção. Tomei um gole do refrigerante em meu poder ainda a encarando.

– Já falou com ela? - Perguntei com a voz baixa.

– Já. - Se levantou passando as mãos pela roupa amassada. - Tenha cuidado vocês duas e não voltem lá pra casa sem mim. Amanhã de manhã eu apareço na sua casa. - E saiu.

Fiquei olhando Dallas se afastar indo em direção a Demi. Mesmo de longe pude perceber que as duas discutiam. Dallas estava debochando da mais nova sem sombra de duvidas e Demi chegava a bufar de irritação. A mais velha subiu as escadas deixando a outra no mesmo lugar, mais uma vez seu olhar caiu sobre mim e veio a passos lentos em minha direção. Ótimo! Sem pensar ao menos uma vez, arranquei a garrafa de vinho ainda nas mãos de Robert e bebi o liquido pelo gargalo mesmo. Tomei três goladas sentindo o líquido rasgante descer pela garganta, subitamente a garrafa sumiu de minhas mãos.

– Qual é o seu problema? - Me levantei irritada.

– Você não é de beber.

– Mas eu estou com vontade de beber. - Ameacei tomar a garrafa de suas mãos, mas ela a desviou.

– Eu estou cuidando de você, Selena.

– Eu sou bem grandinha para saber o que devo ou não fazer. - Olhei em seus olhos. Péssima ideia.

– Okay. - Seus olhos estavam muito sérios. - Então vou deixar você de lado, satisfeita? Mas hoje você não pode beber. É você quem vai dirigir.

– Qual é Demi. Você ama dirigir, pode muito bem levar meu carro. - Desdenhei.

– Mas eu não quero, e o carro é seu. Então.. - Bebeu o resto do vinho que se encontrava ali. - Vamos? - Indagou sonsa jogando a garrafa vazia no colo do garoto ainda sentado no sofá.

Fazia mais ou menos uns quinze minutos que estava dirigindo em silêncio enquanto Demi olhava pela janela me ignorando por completo. Dez anos e não conseguíamos nem olhar uma pra cara da outra, aquilo estava me matando. Pisei no acelerador correndo um pouco mais pela pista vazia percebendo sua atenção revezar entre mim e o parabrisa. Reduzi. Aquilo era idiotice. Demi levou a mão até o painel ligando o radio. Resolvi puxar assunto.

– Como anda a gravação do Cd? - Comecei calmamente.

– Muito bem. - Foi a única coisa que ouvi.

– Conseguiu fazer a outra música? - Tentei novamente.

– Estou escrevendo uns versos novos. - Percebi sua cabeça pender para frente.

Ela estava estranha. Parecia mais solitária do que deveria se sentir. Não havia necessidade para aquelas semanas de silêncio, eu mesma era uma prova daquilo. Ouvi um barulho ao mesmo tempo em que o meu lado do carro arriou. Ótimo! Um pneu estourado era tudo o que eu queria naquele momento. Encostei.

– Eu não acredito. - Demi choramingou ao meu lado.

– Nem eu. - Abri a porta do carro olhando para baixo. - Estrago total. - Tirei o cinto já saindo.

O pneu tinha rasgado e o pior, eu não fazia ideia de como se trocava um. Demi apareceu ao meu lado com os braços cruzados olhando para o acidente ainda irritada.

– Você sabe trocar isso? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha com a voz baixa e mal humorada.

– Não. Você sabe? - Abri os braços em uma tentativa falha.

– Você sabe que não. - Respondeu secamente indo em direção ao banco de trás.

Olhei ao redor procurando alguma luz sinalizando civilização, mas não encontrei nada. Estávamos no meio de uma serra, havia sim, muitas árvores. Vi Demi voltar com o celular entre as mãos.

– Você não vai ligar pra casa. - Informei. Ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

– E por que não?

– Por um acaso você está vendo sua querida irmã mais velha por aqui? - Abri os braços mostrando a área.

– Maldita hora que aquela garota resolveu nos deixar. - Apertou o celular com força.

– Concordo, mas me dá isso aqui dá. - Tirei o aparelho de seu poder discando um número.

– Vai ligar pra quem? - Se sentou no banco do motorista.

– Samantha, lógico! - Respondi me afastando dela.

Após alguns segundos no celular retornei ao carro devolvendo o aparelho. Abri a porta traseira e me deitei no banco largo com o braço sobre os olhos.

– E então? - Ouvi sua voz.

– Ela mandou um reboque.

Eu não me importava em ficarmos em silêncio desde que eu não a olhasse, então era exatamente isso o que eu estava fazendo. Devia de ter passado uns cinco minutos, e eu já estava quase dormindo, quando sua voz quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu não entendo. Eu estou com raiva de você.

– Sério? Nem percebi. - Não contive o comentário irônico.

– E é isso o que me deixa ainda mais furiosa contigo. - Retrucou irritada.

– E o que você quer que eu faça? Eu também estou com raiva, mas ao contrário tento ser paciente porque sei que você não tem culpa. - Disse ríspida. - Mas parece que você não enxerga isso.

– Eu não enxergo? Céus. - Tirei o braço do rosto e a vi passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Eu odeio tudo isso.

– Odeia o que? E porque estamos brigando? Porque você não fala comigo direito? Porque parece que eu fiz algo de errado? - Eram todas as duvidas que eu tinha.

– Eu odeio o que sinto por você. - Sorri fraco voltando a cobrir os olhos. - Eu odeio essa situação e eu sinto sua falta. Que droga Selly, minha vontade é de te bater.

– Nossa! Quanto amor. - Debochei.

– Não dá pra conversar com você. - Bufou saindo do carro.

Levantei a cabeça podendo observá-la. Ela se afastou consideravelmente do carro, pegou algumas pedras no chão e começou a arremessá-las para longe. Particularmente eu tinha medo de que uma daquelas pedras acertasse minha cabeça, mas isso não me impediu de me juntar a ela. Fiquei ao seu lado olhando as pedras voarem para longe. Cruzei os braços na altura do peito de forma pensativa. Tudo o que eu queria era parar de ignorar e encarar os problemas de frente.

– Precisamos conversar. - Comecei.

– Não temos nada para conversar. - Outra pedra foi lançada.

– Não podemos fugir disso pra sempre.

– Eu não estou fugindo de nada. Fizemos uma escolha e é assim que vai continuar.

– Ótimo! Grande escolha. Sermos amigas. Quer saber? Nós não estamos mais agindo como amigas, Demi. Ou será que você está cega? - Elevei a voz.

– Nós não podemos. - Passou as mãos pelo cabelo novamente voltando para o carro. Fui atrás.

– Dá pra parar de fugir? Eu não quero saber sobre o que podemos ou não.

– Então o que você quer? - Bateu a porta do carro com força se virando em minha direção.

– É exatamente isso o que eu quero saber. O que você quer? - Minha respiração estava descompassada.

– Me desculpa, OKAY? - Gritou. - Mas eu não vejo outra opção.

Entenda, eu sempre fui a compreensiva, ou seja, a babaca. Mas por algum motivo, naquele dia isso mudou. Nos encontrávamos a poucos metros de distância. A brisa fraca fazia seu cabelo dançar levemente para o lado direito e a saia do vestido ondular contra suas coxas. A observei cerrar os punhos olhando diretamente para mim, parecia com mais raiva de si do que qualquer outra coisa. Como assim ela não encontrava nenhuma outra opção? Minha respiração ficava cada vez mais acelerada e meu coração parecia querer pular para fora do meu peito. Eu estava ali, disposta a tudo por ela. Disposta a enfrentar tudo para ficarmos juntas e ela não via nenhuma outra opção a não ser esquecer o que estávamos sentindo e fingir sermos boas amigas pelo resto de nossas vidas sem ao menos tentar?

Franzi a testa contorcendo minha expressão em pura irritação. Meu corpo por dentro estava gelado e eu nem sabia o motivo. Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva. Parei de pensar me movendo somente através dos meus impulsos e fiz o que eu queria fazer a muito tempo. Dei alguns passos em sua direção a abraçando bruscamente e me inclinei para a colisão de nossas bocas. Suguei rapidamente seus lábios já pedindo passagem para invadir a boca macia. Me certifiquei de que seu corpo se prendesse bem ao meu, suas mãos apoiadas em minha barriga não se mexiam e ao que percebi não tentavam me afastar. Percebi aos poucos que meu beijo era bem vindo, correspondido. Sua boca era incrível, o gosto era delicioso. Um formigamento gostoso apareceu em minha barriga a medida que ficava ciente do que estava fazendo. Passei minhas mãos por todo seu tronco sentindo cada pedaço daquele corpo e com a mesma brutalidade que iniciei aquilo, eu terminei. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando levei minhas mãos até seus ombros e a afastei friamente de mim.

– Agora você tem outra opção. - Disse duramente quando seus olhos se abriram.

Me virei e saí caminhando pela estrada enquanto limpava os resquícios de saliva que se encontravam entorno de meus lábios. Parei chutando com raiva uma pedra infeliz no meio do caminho.

– SELENA MARIE GOMEZ, VOLTE JÁ AQUI! - Ouvi gritar enquanto marchava em minha direção parando atrás de mim. Eu ainda permanecia de costas mirando o horizonte. - O FATO DE VOCÊ ME CONHECER A MAIS DE DEZ ANOS NÃO TE DÁ O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO! - Cruzei os braços e olhei para baixo chapiscando o pé no asfalto.

– Você não pareceu se importar a minutos atrás. - Minha voz saiu baixa.

– VO-CÊ-ME-A-GAR-ROU! - Gritou no meu ouvido parecendo ensinar algo simples a uma criança teimosa.

Sem me controlar, virei a segurando mais uma vez. Suas mãos se fecharam em meus braços tentando se afastar sem muito sucesso. A apertei mais conseguindo imobilizar seu corpo fazendo com que me encarasse.

– Se não me falha a memória você bem que correspondeu. - Cuspi aquelas palavras a fazendo corar.

– Voc-você.. Você é muito petulante, sabia?! - Exclamou enraivecida tentando se soltar mais uma vez.

– Só quando necessário. - Me esforcei para não deixá-la escapar. - Demi, para de se debater. Eu não vou fazer mais nada.

– Então me solta. - Pediu ficando quieta em meus braços.

– Tudo bem. - Concordei relaxando a força que fazia permanecendo próxima ao seu corpo. - Mas, me diga que você não sentiu nada. - Segurei em suas mãos.

– Do que você está falando? - Tentou controlar a respiração.

Não sabia decifrar o que seus olhos trêmulos me transmitiam, mas não estava me importando em deixá-la confortável naquele momento. Eu precisava tentar, ainda mais sabendo como era gostoso beijá-la. Coloquei a mão direita em sua cintura a segurando levemente. Senti seu corpo estremecer e me controlei para não fazer o mesmo. Aproximei meu rosto do dela ainda olhando nos olhos castanhos.

– Diz que você não queria me beijar. - Pedi a poucos centímetros de sua boca. - Ou melhor, diga que você não quer me beijar.

Senti sua respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada. Seus olhos fugiram dos meus e repousaram sobre minha boca. Me aproximei roçando o nariz no dela, sua boca se abriu minimamente soltando um ar quente. Suas mãos apertaram meus braços e em reflexo envolvi sua cintura a apertando contra meu próprio corpo. As respirações se mesclavam na curta distância de nossos rostos.

– Vamos, Demi. - Sussurrei roçando em seus lábios. - Diga q..

Antes mesmo de completar a frase senti seus lábios pressionarem nos meus com força, a língua pedia a passagem que já lhe era concedida. Uma de suas mãos segurava firme em minha cintura enquanto a outra acariciar meu rosto, o beijo se tornava mais profundo a cada encontro entre as línguas. Tentei retomar as diretrizes, mas era tarde demais, era ela quem estava comandando ali e por algum motivo não me deixava tomar conta da situação. Após muitas tentativas consegui invadir sua boca me saciando daquele lugar por tempo suficiente. Após alguns minutos me afastei um pouco ainda de olhos fechados tentando controlar a respiração e mais uma vez senti os lábios macios sobre os meus. Deu pequenas mordidinhas e beijos intercalados. Abri um pouco os olhos a observando brincar com minha boca até que me deu um selinho, um beijo demorado na bochecha e me abraçou escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Eu queria te beijar. Satisfeita? - Afaguei seu cabelo sorrindo ao escutar a voz abafada contra meu pescoço.

–-xx-xx-xx-

Tiramos as sandálias antes de entrarmos em casa para não fazermos barulho, mas meu padrasto estava na sala parecendo nos esperar. Demi puxou sua mão da minha rapidamente me fazendo reprimir uma risada. Tranquei a porta e fui falar com o homem sentado no sofá.

– Boa noite, meninas. - Suspirou Brian olhando para nós. - Demi, como você cresceu.

– Haha! Obrigada pela ironia. - Rimos do comentário.

– Minha mãe já foi dormir? - Perguntei lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

– Já.

– Amanhã falamos com ela então. Boa noite, Brian. - Puxei Demi pela escada.

– Boa noite, tio B. - Demi desejou antes de me seguir.

– Boa! Juízo em meninas. - Escutamos quando já estávamos no topo da escada.

Entramos em meu quarto e após fechar a porta a abracei carinhosamente por trás sussurrando um "boba" em seu ouvido.

– Por quê? - Perguntou colocando as mãos sobre meus braços em torno de sua barriga.

– Não precisava puxar sua mão da minha lá embaixo. - Comentei beijando seu rosto a soltando.

– Eu sei, mas.. não deu para evitar.

– Você é uma péssima atriz. - Sorri me sentando na cama.

– Não sou nada. - Discordou largando as sandálias em um canto. - Se eu fosse não teria um programa de TV.

– Se você acha assim. - Dei de ombros. - O fato é que você deu na pinta, se não fosse o Brian iriam desconfiar.

– Da próxima vez eu fico mais atenta. - Se arrastou até o armário abrindo a ultima gaveta. - Cadê minha blusa da Madonna? - Revirou as roupas ali.

– Culpada. - Ergui a mão direita. - Usei essa semana, está para lavar.

– Ótimo! - Suspirou levantando com algumas peças nas mãos. - Vou tomar banho. - Caminhou em direção ao banheiro. - Vem comigo? - Parou rente a porta sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

– Isso é sério? - Perguntei surpresa. Ela gargalhou.

– É claro que não, Selly. - Me deu as costas, mas corri a puxando para mim.

– Cuidado com o que você brinca. - Sussurrei mordiscando seu lábio inferior. - Sabe que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade.

– Eu sei. - Roçou os lábios nos meus. - Vem tomar banho comigo? - Sugeriu rindo da minha expressão.

– Você é muito safada, sabia disso? - A soltei me afastando.

– Eu sei, e você me ama por isso. - Soltou uma risada antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Foi difícil para eu acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A noite deu um salto gigantesco e eu não sabia no que pensar. Assim que ela saiu do banheiro eu entrei e demorei uma eternidade pensando sobre o assunto enquanto deixava a água do chuveiro bater forte contra minha nuca. Finalmente eu tinha o que mais queria; ela. Sorri ao me vestir e saí do quarto. A observei desligar a televisão com o controle remoto e me chamar para seus braços. Subi na cama enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, sempre adorei o cheiro que emanava dele.

– Cansada? - Me perguntou passando a mão em minha nuca.

– Um pouco. - Suspirei me virando para encará-la. - Faz tempo que você não me deixa dormir direito. - Disse a fazendo dar um sorriso sem graça.

– Prometo que farei de tudo pra isso não acontecer mais. - Alisou a maçã do meu rosto.

– Estou com muito sono. - Abracei sua cintura me afundando em seu colo.

Ouvi uma risada baixa enquanto seus dedos vagavam por meu cabelo.

– Pode dormir. - Sussurrou. - Estou aqui com você.

–-xx-xx-xx-

O som distante da chuva me despertou aos poucos. Senti o perfume inebriante da morena que deveria estar ao meu lado, mas não a encontrei quando vaguei as mãos pela cama. Abri os olhos com uma certa dificuldade notando o quarto meio escuro. Virei em direção a janela encontrando a luz da mesinha do computador acesa e, na cadeira, Demi me olhando com um sorriso meigo. Seu cotovelo apoiado na mesinha dava o descanso a sua cabeça entre as mãos. As pernas estavam encolhidas sobre a cadeira deixando as coxas completamente expostas. Suspirei profundamente com a cena e me levantei coçando os olhos com as costas da mão. Me aproximei dela que me acolheu em seu colo. Abracei seu pescoço me aproveitando do calor que emanava de seu corpo.

– Oi. - A ouvi dizer passando as mãos por minhas costas me fazendo sentir leves calafrios.

– Oi. - Me afastei um pouco ficando com o rosto próximo ao seu. - Por que está acordada? - Sussurrei antes de beijar sua boca.

– Primeiro: Estava com uma frase na cabeça que não me deixou dormir. Segundo: É hipnotizante observar você dormindo. - Acariciou meu rosto que tinha acabado de esquentar. Sorri.

Meus olhos deviam de estar mais brilhantes de desejo do que os dela. Não vamos ser hipócritas. Eu estava em meu quarto escuro no meio da madrugada com chuva batendo contra a janela, no colo de Demi. Não posso e nem quero negar que meus pensamentos foram os piores possíveis, ou melhores. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, eu tinha tantas vontades naquela hora... Iniciei um beijo calmo que foi se acelerando aos poucos. Eu queria continuar, mas não podia. Eu queria parar, mas não conseguia. Irônico me lembrar desses dias. Demi foi quem quebrou o beijo me fazendo rir de suas bobeiras. Balancei a cabeça em negativo enquanto sorria e achei um papel totalmente preenchido com a caligrafia conhecida sobre a mesa. Peguei a folha enquanto Demi me observava. A frase "Nós não podemos parar o mundo, mas existe muito mais que nós podemos fazer." estava espalhada por todos os lado. Olhei para a garota que me segurava e ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Eu disse que era só uma frase. - Tornou a dizer.

– Mas precisava escrever na folha inteira? - Franzi o cenho.

– Não tinha nada pra fazer, e eu gostei da letra. Consigo até sentir a batida. - Deu de ombros.

– Realmente, nada pra fazer. - Deixei a folha sobre a mesa. - Quando foi que começou a chover? O tempo estava tão lindo.. - Me levantei indo até a janela.

As gotículas se formavam no vidro dando uma aparência refrescante. Destravei o trinco e abri um pouco a janela aspirando o cheiro da terra molhada. Engoli um pouco de saliva, aquilo me dava certa nostalgia. Sorri quando uma brisa fresca bateu contra meu rosto, o tempo estava delicioso.

– Selena. - Chamou atrás de mim. Me virei.

– Fala. - Suspirei ainda sorrindo. A brisa ainda entrava pela parte aberta.

– Quero te fazer uma pergunta. - Coçou a nuca meio sem jeito me fazendo rir.

– Pode fazer. - Dei um passo em sua direção. - Estou te ouvindo. - Acariciei seu rosto a fazendo fechar os olhos.

– O que.. - Tirou minha mão de sua face a segurando entre as suas. - O que acontece agora? - A voz soou temerosa me fazendo torcer a boca.

– Você ainda está com medo? - Engoli em seco esperando a resposta.

– Sinceramente? Sim, isso tudo é muito novo e eu não sei como começar a lidar.

Desviei de seus olhos pousando minha atenção na folha solta perto do computador, um meio sorriso surgiu em minha boca.

– Nós não podemos parar o mundo... - Recitei a puxando pela cintura. - Mas existe muito mais que nós podemos fazer.

– Você não existe. - Meneou a cabeça enquanto o sorriso largo tomava os lábios carnudos.

– Existo sim. - Encostei nossas testas me aproveitando do momento. - E eu sei que vamos conseguir. Eu te prometo.

–-xx-xx-xx-

O Sol já começava a nascer quando Demi conseguiu dormir em meu colo. Permaneci acordada por alguns minutos admirando a face angelical enquanto meus dedos deslizavam pelos fios escuros de seu cabelo, parecia uma criança travessa que tinha aprontado muito antes de sucumbir ao cansaço. Parei os movimentos da mão quando senti o sono me atingir.

Parecia que eu tinha adormecido por um curto período de tempo quando despertei com uma sutil batida na porta. Apertei os olhos tentando me acostumar com a luz do Sol que já estava alto. Olhei para Demi ainda dormindo em meus braços e murmurei um "entre" na esperança de não acordá-la. Sorri quando minha mãe colocou a cabeça para dentro do aposento.

– Bom dia. - Sussurrou se aproximando.

– Bom dia. - Respondi enquanto recebia um beijo na testa.

– Dormiram tarde? - Se sentou na cama olhando de maneira divertida para Demi.

– Hoje, na verdade. - Corrigi a fazendo arregalar os olhos.

– Vocês não dormiram a noite toda? Da próxima vez coloco em quartos separados. - Senti a corpo se revirar em meu colo.

– Não. - Ouvimos a voz rouca se pronunciar. - Desculpa tia Mandy, a culpa foi minha. Eu estava sem sono. - Bocejou. - A propósito, bom dia! - Sorriu se sentando.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca. - Soltei risonha.

– Tá. Dessa vez passa. - Passou a mão pelo queixo de Demi.

– São que horas? - Perguntei procurando pelo relógio.

– Quase meio dia. - Minha mãe se levantou da cama enquanto eu enterrava a cara no travesseiro.

– Tudo isso? - Demi se alarmou. - Tenho que ligar pra Dallas.

– Acho que não precisa. - Minha mãe respondeu já de pé. - Ela chegou mais cedo. Está lá embaixo desmaiada no sofá. Sabe que se sua mãe perguntar vou ter que falar a verdade, não sabe?

– Sei sim. Pode falar, eu não tenho nada haver com isso. - Deu de ombros se deitando novamente na cama.

– Negativo. - Minha mãe sacudiu nós duas. - Lá embaixo em dez minutos. Ninguém mandou passarem a noite em claro.

– Tá bom mãe. - Minha voz foi abafada pelo travesseiro. - Daqui a pouquinho a gente desce.

– É tia. Deixa a gente aqui só mais um pouquinho. - Demi suplicou ainda deitada ao meu lado.

– Só um pouquinho. - Dona Mandy avisou antes de sair e fechar a porta.

O quarto ficou em silêncio e eu quase acreditei que iria voltar a dormir. Já estava avistando a luz no fim do túnel quando senti alguém pular na cama. Demi.

– Então. - Me chacoalhou. - Precisamos conversar antes de descer.

– Deixe eu dormir. - Choraminguei.

– Ontem eu deixei você dormir. - Reclamou. - Vem, acorda. - Abaixou roçando o nariz por todo meu rosto. - Acorda, amor. - Sussurrou roçando os lábios nos meus e quando avancei ela recuou. Abri os olhos confusa a avistando com um sorriso maroto.

– Isso foi golpe baixo. - Comentei antes de me sentar na cama formando um pequeno biquinho zangado.

– Ó meu Deus! Tadinha. - Ameaçou me abraçar mas a afastei.

– Você queria conversar. Então vamos conversar. - Provoquei.

– Chata. - Atirou a língua. - Quem pode saber disso? - Apontou pra mim e depois para o próprio peito.

– Ninguém. - Gargalhei.

– Ninguém? - Repetiu. - Mas..

– Dem's.. - A cortei. - Sabemos que você não consegue disfarçar e que detesta esconder coisas, mas quanto menos pessoas souberem do que seja lá o que nós estamos tendo melhor.

– Dallas. - O nome veio junto com o espanto. - Ela.. ela..

– Ela o quê? - Franzi a testa.

– Ela vai descobrir. - Se levantou andando de um lado para o outro no chão ao lado da cama. - E quando descobrir nossas vidas vão virar um inferno.

– Como você é dramática. - Gargalhei divertida. - Se a Dallas descobrir ela só vai zuar a gente. Nada demais.

– Pra você que não vive grudada com ela vinte e quatro horas. - Disse realmente preocupada.

– Ai. - Suspirei me ajoelhando no colchão a puxando para meus braços a fazendo me encarar. - Relaxa. Se depender de mim ela não vai saber de nada, okay?

–-xx-xx-xx-

– Suco ou café? - Perguntei abrindo a geladeira.

– Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não tomo café da manhã? - Indagou sentada a mesa virando a pagina da revista em suas mãos.

– Mas já está de tarde. - Argumentei me sentando a mesa. - Você deveria comer alguma coisa.

– Argh. - Revirou os olhos.

– Desculpa. - Bebi do suco em meu copo. - Só estou tentando cuidar de você. - Demi sorriu passando a mão em meu rosto de maneira carinhosa.

– Obrigada, mas eu estou bem. - Disse com os olhos ternos. Peguei sua mão em minha face a beijando no pulso.

– Okaaay.. - Ouvimos uma voz sonolenta vinda da porta. - Eu posso estar com muita ressaca, com a cabeça explodindo, mas já faz um tempinho que reparei vocês duas meio estranhas. Agora só confirmei que tem algo que eu ainda não sei. - Dallas caminhou até nós se sentando em uma das cadeiras. - Anda, desembuchem. - Acenou com as mãos.

– Relaxa.– Demi fez um falsete imitando meu tom de voz. - Se depender de mim ela não vai saber de nada, okay? – Completou com os olhos de peixe morto virados em minha direção.


	8. Two Worlds Collide

_"Eu consigo sobreviver com você ao meu lado_

_Nós vamos ficar bem."_

Era quase duas da tarde. O radio estava ligado em um volume baixo e dava para escutar o zunido da panela de pressão na cozinha. Estava sentada no sofá grande com a cabeça de Demi deitada em minha coxa. Minha mãe falava ao telefone acomodada na poltrona e Dallas se encontrava jogada no sofá menor.

Eu tinha conseguido enrolar tanto em minha explicação sem lógica para a Lovato mais velha que ela desistiu de entender o que se passava, murmurou um "Vocês que se entendam" e voltou para a sala reclamando da dor de cabeça absurda que sentia. Sorri abobalhada passando os dedos por entre os fios escuros a minha mercê enquanto ela folheava distraída uma revista adolescente. Olhei de soslaio para minha mãe que já tinha encerrado o telefonema e me lançava um olhar tão sapeca quanto o meu. Levantei meu braço o apoiando no encosto do estofado, inclinei a cabeça para cima e assoprei a goma de mascar para o alto a pegando com a boca calmamente.

– Meu Deus, Selena! Pare com isso, vai acabar grudando no meu cabelo. - Demi gritou batendo com a revista em meu braço.

Dallas gruniu de dor antes de tampar o rosto com uma almofada, minha mãe riu divertida e eu gargalhei. Gostava de irritá-la daquela maneira. Continuei sorrindo divertida da careta emburrada que ela fazia. Repeti o gesto a fazendo gritar novamente. Dallas se levantou subindo as escadas reclamando da gritaria, minha mãe informou que estaria na cozinha e que não era para nos matarmos. Ficamos sozinhas ao som do radio. Inclinei a cabeça para jogar a goma mais uma vez mas as mãos de Demi se fecharam em minha nuca me puxando para baixo. Senti os lábios frios e antes de ceder ao beijo dei uma pequena checada na sala. Fechei os olhos deixando a língua intrometida deslizar para minha boca. Apertei a cintura fina com um pouco mais de força sentindo o beijo ir terminando. Recebi um ultimo beijo nos lábios e fui empurrada para cima novamente. O sorriso maroto estava estampado naquele rosto perfeitamente desenhado, percebi a boca se mexer como se mastigasse algo, senti falta do meu brinquedo.

– Ei! - Disse enfezada. - Meu chiclete!

– Perdeu. - Deu língua.

– Aé? - Fechei a cara a fazendo me olhar assustada.

A ataquei na barriga fazendo as gargalhadas saírem altas de sua boca por causa das cócegas. Depois de muito implorar, eu parei.

– Preciso falar com sua mãe. - Se levantou olhando para minha expressão confusa. - Sobre a premiere. - Esclareceu.

A segui em direção a cozinha. Minha mãe temperava a salada e logo pediu para que eu apagasse o fogo da panela maior. Me encostei na geladeira e Demi foi para o lado dela observando o trabalho.

– Mandi.. - Começou com a voz dengosa. Sabia que lá vinha pedido.

– Que que você quer? - Sorri com a sabedoria de minha mãe.

– Bom.. - Retomou a palavra fazendo pequenos círculos no balcão com o indicador. - Estava pensando em semana que vem e.. A senhora sempre reclama que reserva dois quartos sem necessidade. Então, nós duas podíamos ficar na mesma suíte. - Sugeriu me fazendo engasgar com o ar.

– Está tudo bem, minha filha? - Minha mãe me olhou preocupada e Demi assustada.

– Tudo. - Limpei a garganta me virando para buscar água.

– E então? - Demi insistiu.

– Não vejo problemas. - Deu de ombros indo em direção a pia. - Irei reservar um quarto para as duas, mas depois não venham reclamar.

Olhei para Demi que me lançava um olhar maquiavélico. Ela me deveria uma depois daquilo. Pegou uma maçã na fruteira e mordeu aos suspiros. Era a primeira coisa que via Demi colocar na boca nas últimas dezesseis horas e foi a última que vi até chegarmos ao hotel onde ficaríamos hospedadas.

–x-x-x-

– Aí está você, Selena Gomez!

A voz conhecida atrás de mim fez o sorriso largo aparecer entre meus lábios. Me virei rapidamente me deparando com a figura sorridente. Os cabelos cacheados mais claros que da última vez, a face debochada, olhos escuros. Pulei em seu pescoço enquanto gritava.

– Michael! Meu Deus, eu não acredito.

Os flashes das câmeras já não ofuscavam minha visão. Estava na porta de entrada do local onde estava sendo o evento e lá estava meu amigo que a meses não via. O barulho era tecnicamente ensurdecedor. As conversas tentavam ultrapassar o som da trilha sonora do filme. Artistas, familiares e a produção lotavam a área. Nem sabia mais onde estava minha família ou até mesmo Demi. Me afastei do abraço familiar voltando a encarar o rosto sorridente.

– Pois é. Você me abandonou. - Me acusou com uma falsa aparência irritada.

– Desculpe. - Joguei os cabelos curtos. - Sou uma pessoa importante agora. - Disse com ar superior antes de gargalharmos.

– Cadê sua garota? Já cheguei faz meia hora e ainda não tive a honra de conversar com as anfitriãns. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça olhando para os lados.

– Você e essa sua mania de chamá-la de minha garota. - Gargalhei descontraída.

– Não estrague minha fantasia! - Me repreendeu antes de sorrir.

– Você é louco. - O abracei sorrindo para uma das câmeras em nossa direção. - Onde está Ashley?

– Não s..

Antes que ele terminasse de me responder senti braços envolverem meu corpo por trás, Michael sorriu satisfeito para a pessoa sob meu ombro.

– Posso saber o que está fazendo com minha garota, Seater? - A voz macia e exigente de Demi saiu alta aos meus ouvidos fazendo o garoto vestindo a jaqueta de couro preta à minha frente morder o lábio inferior.

– Está vendo, Selena? Ela sabe alimentar minha fantasia. - Sorriu malicioso.

Demi riu me apertando mais contra seu corpo quente antes de se posicionar ao meu lado.

– Pare de ficar imaginando isso, seu pervertido! - O repreendeu entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto lhe dava um meio abraço em cumprimento. - Precisamos tirar mais fotos. - Me avisou.

– Sem problemas. Acho que meu sorriso já está parafusado. - O que de fato era verdade, eu não tinha parado de sorrir um segundo sequer.

Os dois riram de mim antes de Demi me puxar para cumprirmos nossas tarefas. Os flashes vinham de todas as direções, a gritaria das pessoas grudadas na grade estranhamente me animava e me assustava ao mesmo tempo.

– Você sabe que é muita maldade sua usar esse vestido, não sabe?

Ouvi Demi sussurrar contra os dentes enquanto sorria para os flashes em nossa direção.

– Você já parou para se olhar no espelho? - Fiz outra pose aguardando pela resposta.

– Já, e fico feliz por causar o mesmo efeito em você. - Sorriu mais abertamente para uma câmera ao canto.

Balancei a cabeça tentando sorrir para os Flashes, mas a reviravolta estranha em minha barriga me fazia gargalhar de nervosismo.

– Fique ciente de que irá me pagar quando chegarmos ao hotel. - Ameacei entre dentes enquanto dávamos as mãos uma de costas para a outra.

– Acho que não irei aguentar esperar por esse tempo todo.

–x-x-x-

Rodopiei mais uma vez na pista de dança ao som da batida eletrônica, o gelo seco me impedia de enxergar o que se passava a minha volta. Sentia o corpo quente, a respiração ligeiramente ofegante, o suor brotando de meus poros, mas se eu parasse o cansaço me atingiria e eu não ergueria mais nem os dedos. A apresentação do filme foi maravilhosa, todos nos parabenizaram. A fase formal tinha se passado e só nos restava aproveitar a festa que nos era proporcionada.

Avistei uma cabeleira negra passar pela minha frente e a puxei pelo braço a assustando, Marissa sorriu assim que bateu de frente comigo.

– Sua Maluca! - Exclamou começando a dançar comigo.

– Maluca não, estou apenas aproveitando minha festa. - Joguei os cabelos a fazendo sorrir.

– Estava procurando a Dems... - Comentou olhando ao redor.

– Última vez que a vi estava com Brandon. - Segui seu olhar. - O que foi? - A olhei acalmando meus movimentos.

– Dallas disse para que voltasse para o hotel com Demi e sumiu. - Explicou preocupada. - Nem sei o número do quarto que ela iria ficar.

Dallas, a pedra no meu sapato. O estraga prazeres. Suspirei jogando os cabelos para trás antes de dar mais uma olhada pela área.

– Eu e Demi vamos dividir o quarto. - Expliquei entrelaçando o meu braço no da garota. - Minha mãe deve dar um jeito nisso.

Percorremos o salão que abrigava a festa sorrindo para os flashes e dançando com algumas pessoas que paravam para falar conosco, mas nossos olhos vasculhavam cada canto atrás de três pessoas: Demi, Brandon ou minha mãe. Achei os dois últimos em uma mesa afastada.

– Estão se escondendo? - Perguntei sem fôlego intercalando a atenção entre minha mãe sentada e meu primo de pé.

– Hum? - Dona Mandy indagou confusa.

– Marissa! - Brandon me empurrou envolvendo a garota de olhos azuis em um abraço desajeitado.

– Por que estava me procurando? - Minha mãe perguntou bebericando de seu copo. - Parecia tão animada na pista de dança. - Sorri deixando Brandon e Marissa de lado indo me sentar no colo materno.

– Dallas falou alguma coisa com você sobre sair?

– Veio conversar comigo sim. - Acenou com a cabeça. - Era sobre isso que estava falando com Brandon. Tem problema de vocês quatro dormirem juntos? A pequena fica comigo porque vocês quatro não vão deixá-la dormir tão cedo.

– Como se ela não gostasse de fazer bagunça com a gente. E respondendo a sua pergunta: Não, não tem problema nenhum. - Respondi imediatamente. - Mas o quarto só tem duas camas de solteiro.

– Como se isso fosse algum problema para vocês. - Revirou os olhos enquanto eu desviava minha atenção para a festa atrás de mim. - Vou mandar um colchão extra pra lá.

– Mandy.. - A voz da Callahan chamou nossa atenção. - Viu para onde Demi foi?

– Toalhete.

Não precisou falar mais nada para Marissa me acompanhar até o banheiro enquanto meu primo nos dava as costas revirando os olhos. Atravessei a porta encontrando a dona das pernas mais perfeitas da festa enfrente ao espelho gigante.

– Hey, vocês! - Sorriu virando-se em nossa direção. - Venham, vamos tirar algumas fotos sem aquela muvuca toda.

– Depois. - Me afastei encostando as costas na pia enquanto a Lovato abaixava o celular e amuava o sorriso largo. - Sua irmã abandonou a sem teto aí. - Apontei pra Marissa recebendo um empurrão mal humorado no braço. - Disse alguma mentira?

– Cala a Boca, Alex. - Marissa respondeu entre risadas indo em direção a Demi.

A Lovato a envolveu em um abraço antes de posicionar o celular para tirar a foto que tanto queria.

– É Selena, sua mãe me disse que abrigaremos dois sem teto essa noite. - Comentou casualmente enquanto se interessava mais em mexer no celular.

Marissa jogou as mãos para o alto em um gesto totalmente indignado olhando de mim para Demi antes de bufar.

– Eu desisto de vocês duas. - Resmungou antes de sair do banheiro.

Meu olhar cruzou com os olhos castanhos de Demi enquanto segurávamos momentaneamente o riso antes de nos rendermos as risadas fracas.

– Acho que ela ficou chateada. - Ouvi o comentário rouco ecoar no banheiro solitário.

– A amiga é sua. - Dei de ombros.

Notei os olhos carregados pela maquiagem exótica faiscarem em minha direção, engoli em seco me mantendo pregada no mesmo lugar. Um choque leve parecia contornar toda a minha pele e um frio estranhamente gostoso me fazia tremer. Demi olhou ao redor umedecendo os lábios antes de repousar os olhos em mim novamente.

– Vem cá. - Estendeu a mão em minha direção reforçando o convite.

Segurei a mão quente me deixando levar para dentro de uma das cabines. Senti minhas costas contra o azulejo frio da parede enquanto Demi colava o corpo ao meu, a respiração quente batendo em meu rosto fazia o frio gosto revirar algo dentro de minha barriga.

– P-P-Pode entrar alguém. - Balbuciei sentindo a tremedeira em meu corpo aumentar.

Sua mão foi até a porta e escutei o "Click". O sorriso malicioso a minha frente aumentou, engoli o acumulo de sáliva assim que percebi estarmos trancadas. Fazia o quê, dias que não ficavamos sozinhas?

– Estou pouco me importando com isso. - Sussurrou se aproximando de minha boca. - E eu disse que não aguentaria esperar por tanto tempo.

Os lábios carnudos roçaram nos meus com gentileza. Sentia minhas mãos extremamente geladas em contraste com o braço incrivelmente quente que me envolvia. A língua atrevida deslizou para a minha boca enquanto exigia mas contato dos corpos. Estava completamente imprensada na parede enquanto o beijo profundo me fazia esquecer do mundo, os movimentos lentos em minha boca pegava mais velocidade transformando o beijo calmo em algo mais intenso e urgente.

– Princesa? Garota Isca? Estão por aqui? - A voz de Jamie ecoou entre as paredes nos separando em um pulo.

Encarei os olhos brilhantes de Demi enquanto tentavamos recuperar o fôlego.

– O que foi, Chelsea? - A voz de Demi soou rouca enquanto eu tampava a boca com as mãos impedindo a risada nervosa.

– Dá pra pararem de serem anti sociais e irem se misturar com os plebeus? - A resposta veio gritada e autoritária do outro lado. Aquela morena sabia como ser insuportável quando queria.

– Já estou indo, Jamie. - Os passos se distanciaram até que a porta bateu. Demi me olhou aos suspiros. - Acho que temos que ir.

– Ah, você acha? - Perguntei risonha. - Eu disse que poderia entrar alguém, mas você não me escuta.

– Detalhes.. - Fez pouco caso ameaçando destrancar a porta. A impedi de mexer no trinco colocando minha mão sobre a dela. - O quê?

– Minha vez. - Sorri antes de puxá-la para um último beijo.

–x-x-x-

Entramos pelo corredor tentando manter as risadas em um nível baixo, mas era impossível com os comentários de Brandon. Marissa era quem mais sorria sem falar nada, a exaustão era a maior culpada pela conversa desconexa e engraçada que executávamos. Um colchão de casal havia sido colocado no chão da suíte arrumado com lençol e travesseiros. Congelamos no meio do aposento fitando a cama improvisada.

– Okay, quem irá dormir no chão? - Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do colchão convidativo.

– Os invasores. - Demi respondeu antes de pular em uma das camas de solteiro. - As camas são nossas por direito.

Marissa e Brandon se entreolharam assustados por dormirem juntos me fazendo rir.

– Calma aí, gatão. - Bati no ombro de Brandon chamando sua atenção. - Quem vai dormir com você sou eu. Callahan, pode ficar com minha cama.

A madrugada ia avançando cada vez mais e nossa guerra de travesseiro já havia se passado. Marissa já não aguentava mais ficar de olhos abertos, mas lutava para não ser a primeira a dormir, inutilmente porque ela sempre era a primeira. Eu lutava pela dominância do cobertor com meu primo enquanto Demi cantarolava de onde estava deitada.

– Trace volta quando? - A voz sonolenta de Marissa soltou entre uma conversa e outra.

Demi me olhou de soslaio, mas não fiz movimento ou expressão alguma com o assunto em questão.

– Talvez semana que vem, não tenho tido muito contato com ele. - Deu de ombros.

– E você, Selena? - Dessa vez foi Brandon ao meu lado que despertou minha atenção. - Fiquei sabendo que você e Nick estavam em uma possível reconciliação.

Bufei notando Demi fazer o mesmo.

– Rumores, priminho. Apenas rumores.

– Vocês e esses casos esporádicos. - Marissa murmurou completamente grogue quase se rendendo ao sono.

– Hãm? - Brandon perguntou confuso com a última palavra me fazendo sorrir.

– Sabe Marissa, acho que você deveria parar de andar com a Selena. - Demi disse séria do outro lado me fazendo atirar uma das almofadas em sua direção.

– Cala a Boca, Lovato! - Rosnei.

– Vem calar, Gomez. - Sorriu maliciosa.

Mordi a língua antes de suspirar e enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro.

– Marissa dormiu. - Brandon comentou risonho enquanto olhávamos para a figura adormecida. - Se não se importam, boa noite.

– Boa noite. - Respondemos em uníssono antes de Demi desligar o abajur do criado mudo ao lado da cama.

O silêncio se alastrou pela escuridão e pelo tempo. Estava inquieta, tinham se passado o quê? 30, 40, 50 minutos? Me revirei mais uma vez com cuidado para não incomodar Brandon que dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos lisos lhe caiam sobre a face serena. Pousei o braço sobre a testa olhando para cima, o quarto completamente escuro me permitia ter a leve percepção dos contornos dos objetos.

– Alguém acordado? - Ouvi o sussurro quase mudo que me fez sorrir.

Umedeci os lábios soltando o ar quente preso em meus pulmões, demorou um pouco antes de eu responder.

– Sim. - Balbuciei temendo acordar um dos nossos convidados.

Escutei a cama ranger e o corpo se movimentar sobre o colchão.

– Selly? - O sussurro veio um pouco mais forte, olhei para a cama avistando os contornos da morena.

– Insônia? - Mantive o tom sem me mexer.

– Acho que sim, você?

– Acho que estou muito agitada para dormir. - Dei-lhe a resposta simples.

O zumbido do ar condicionado preenchia o cômodo de maneira agradável, mas não sei dizer se o frio era o real motivo da minha mão estar gelada e meu corpo sofrer pequenos tremeliques. Queria sentir o corpo quente de Demi abraçado ao meu e como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos a voz rouca sussurrou no escuro novamente:

– Vem pra cá?

Não precisei responder. Me levantei com calma evitando encostar em meu primo e subi na cama de solteiro deslizando para debaixo do edredom, o choque com o corpo quente e pequeno fez um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. Os braços firmes se prenderam ao redor de minha cintura enquanto descansava sua testa na minha, o hálito doce batendo em minha boca me fez salivar.

– Tudo bem, minha princesa? - Sussurrei encostando os lábios nos seus fazendo um sorriso distinto decorar o rosto bonito.

– Com você ao meu lado? Eu consigo sobreviver. - Sorri largamente para as palavras que penetravam meus ouvidos.

– Onde foi que já ouvi isso? - Apertei os dentes sentindo um tremor mais forte correr pelo meu corpo ao sentir uma mão de Demi invadir minha camisa fazendo uma leve carícia em minhas costas.

– Talvez em uma das músicas que escrevi para você. - Tomou meu lábio inferior o sugando lentamente.

Eu nem preciso dizer que sono era a última coisa que queria sentir no momento, certo? Entre conversas e troca de carinhos sutis a madrugada foi avançando, o céu começava a se tornar alaranjado indicando que o nascer do sol estava próximo. Entre uma palavra ou outra eu me lembrava da pergunta de Marissa: "E o Trace?" Queria repetir a pergunta para a garota abraçada a mim, mas algo me impedia. Tinha medo. Medo de escutar o que não queria. Medo de estragar um momento gostoso como aquele. Medo de estar vivendo em uma ilusão. Ignorei a vontade de saber sobre aquilo me recordando de outra coisa.

– Esqueci completamente do que eu tinha que fazer. - Falei dramaticamente.

– O quê? - Sussurrou preocupada.

– Calar a sua boca..

A puxei pela nuca tomando os lábios sorridente com volúpia. Puxei uma respiração profunda pelo nariz me negando a separar do beijo urgente, Demi me puxou mais para si impedindo que perdêssemos a profundida. Nos afastamos atônitas quando as respirações ofegantes ficaram mais altas e um gemido baixo foi compartilhado por nós duas.

– Não estamos sozinhas. - Expliquei em voz alta mesmo sabendo que Demi pensava a mesma coisa.

A vontade de rosnar de indignação morreu em minha garganta quando recebi um beijo doce no canto dos lábios.

– Melhor tentarmos dormir, não acha? - Perguntou afagando minha bochecha.

Acenei com um suspiro antes de nos rendermos ao sono.

[...]

– Eu tenho vergonha de falar que sou a responsável por vocês.

Essa foi a frase que minha mãe soltou ao entrar em nosso quarto. Levantei a cabeça com os olhos estreitos, a cortina foi bruscamente aberta e o sol brilhante iluminou todo o aposento. Pisquei alguma vezes antes de me acostumar com tamanha claridade.

– Quase uma da tarde e vocês ainda na cama. - Resmungou descobrindo Brandon e antes que vinhesse me atacar me pus de pé.

– São que horas? - Cocei os olhos com as costas da mão.

Minha mãe colocou as mãos na cintura me olhando de cima a baixo.

– Hora de você tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e ir almoçar.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás em um ato totalmente entediante enquanto a próxima a ser atacada seria Marissa, Demi sempre era a última por requerer um trabalho maior ao ser despertada.

Caminhei a passos lentos pelo corredor em direção ao restaurante do hotel enquanto mexia em meu celular. Ainda estava morrendo de sono, quem me olhasse provavelmente me confundiria com um zumbi, minha vontade era de hibernar. Suspirei tentando olhar para onde estávamos indo quando senti uma mão me puxar para um canto, ergui os olhos confusas encontrando o rosto fino de Brandon. Os olhos verdes me encaravam seriamente.

– O que foi, Newsom? - Estranhei o comportamento do garoto em me isolar do grupo de pessoas que nos acompanhavam.

Meu primo olhou de um lado para outro como se certificasse de que ninguém estava perto o suficiente. Apoiou uma das mãos na parede onde minhas costas estava escorada.

– Quando que você iria me contar... - Sussurrou próximo ao meu rosto. - Que você e Demi são mais do que apenas melhores amigas?


	9. Aflição

_"Embora a pressão seja difícil de aguentar é o único jeito de escapar. Parece uma escolha difícil de se fazer, mas agora estou abaixo de tudo."_

Senti o sangue ser drenado de meu rosto. As pontas dos meus dedos congelaram e o ar a minha volta parecia ter desaparecido. Uma bolha nos envolveu em um silêncio que parecia eterno. Brandon ainda continuava de pé olhando firmemente em meus olhos, mas eu não conseguia formular nada. O que diria? O que eu faria?

– Do que você está falando? - Forcei um riso curto pelo nariz enquanto franzia o cenho.

– Não precisa fazer esse joguinho. - A voz masculina ficou ligeiramente baixa e grave. - Eu vi e ouvi vocês durante a noite.

Meu estômago revirou, um peso estranho se apossou de minha cabeça a fazendo rodar. O corredor qual nos encontrávamos começou a escurecer, mas lutei para me manter focada no que estava acontecendo.

– Vocês são os piores primos que existem na face da terra, sabiam?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas desviando minha atenção para a garota que havia parado ao nosso lado. A franja negra lhe cobria os olhos escuros combinando com a pele morena. Engoli em seco voltando a olhar para Brandon que agora tinha os braços cruzados na altura do peito e os olhos voltados para o chão. A morena ao nosso lado intercalou a atenção entre mim e Newsom parecendo entender alguma coisa.

– O que está rolando por aqui? - Perguntou desconfiada.

– Priscilla.. - Cocei a nuca tentando encontrar uma saída. Precisava falar com Brandon sozinha. - Por que você não vai na frente e guarda meu lugar ao seu lado? Eu preciso muito falar com Brandon, depois a gente conversa. - Pedi suplicante sabendo que minha prima entenderia.

– Sem problemas. - Sibilou desconfiada. - Vocês tem certeza de que está tudo bem? - Olhou para nós dois mais uma vez.

– Está. - Dessa vez foi Brandon quem respondeu com um sorriso de lado. - É só eu e minha curiosidade.

Priscilla ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de seguir o caminho nos deixando sozinhos mais uma vez. Esfreguei as mãos no rosto enquanto Brandon colocava as dele nos bolsos da calça olhando para os lados.

– Não estou aqui para brigar com você. - Escutei a voz baixa e contida, um nó subiu pela minha garganta enquanto procurava prestar atenção no garoto a minha frente. - Selena.. - Pausou correndo as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto suspirava. - Eu adoro a Demi, sempre adorei a felicidade que você sente quando estão juntas, mas que merda vocês estão fazendo?

"Que merda vocês estão fazendo? Que merda eu estava fazendo?" A frase ecoava em minha mente fazendo tudo ficar ainda mais confuso.

– Eu não sei. - Choraminguei erguendo a cabeça buscando respirar melhor. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Brandon. Eu só sei que quero estar com ela dessa forma. Me diz que não é errado?

Não escutei nada. As mãos gentis me puxaram para um abraço acolhedor, afundei meu rosto em seu peito me agarrando a camisa cinza que vestia. Algo sufocante parecia querer sair do meu corpo. A verdade é que até aquele momento eu não tinha pensado no que estava fazendo. O ser humano é um animal racional até o ponto em que o desejo surge, nesse momento a racionalidade se esvai misteriosamente.

Senti o leve afagar em meus cabelos que me permitiu soltar todo o ar preso em meus pulmões. O sorriso de Demi aparecendo na frente de meus olhos a todo o momento. O que estávamos fazendo? O que estava acontecendo? Como eu pude ser tão impulsiva? Resfoleguei e um soluço seco escapou de minha garganta, Brandon me afastou um pouco para me encarar preocupado. Percebi as lágrimas embaçarem minha visão.

– Você quer conversar sobre isso ou quer descer e fingir que nada aconteceu? - Perguntou-me preocupado.

Funguei com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu não tinha irmãos, mas Brandon e Priscilla supriam completamente tal ausência. O abracei com força enquanto as lágrimas desapareciam de meus olhos. O nó em minha garganta quase desatado, a pressão dentro de meu peito se aliviando.

– Melhor descermos. - Avisei me separando do corpo magro. - Já devem ter dado falta da gente.

– Você vai falar com Priscilla? - O nome da garota me fez sentir um calafrio.

Já era demais assimilar que Brandon sabia e imaginar que Priscilla pudesse participar disso me afligia. Eu estava aflita.

– Eu.. Eu não sei. - Franzi as sobrancelhas voltando os olhos para o chão.

– Ela vai ficar muito decepcionada com você se descobrir por conta própria. Sabe como ela é sentimental. - É, eu sabia como minha prima era.

– Eu não sei o que exatamente contar. - Comentei incerta. - Não acho que conseguiria falar com ela agora. - Fitei os olhos verdes a minha frente. - Por favor, não comente nada. Deixe que eu conte no meu tempo.

Brandon colocou o braço envolta de meus ombros me puxando para um meio abraço enquanto me guiava pelo corredor solitário. Aceitei aquilo como uma concordância à minha vontade. Adentramos ao salão do restaurante ainda abraçados encontrando o grupo espalhados em varias mesas. Senti meu primo desfazer do abraço indo em direção a mesa de Robert. Caminhei entediada para me sentar ao lado de Priscilla que ironicamente ou não, dividia a mesa com Dallas e Demi.

– Boa tarde! - A saudação animada veio de Dallas do outro lado da mesa enquanto me sentava.

Senti uma mão repousar em meu joelho esquerdo seguido de um leve aperto. Olhei para Priscilla que se inclinava em minha direção soltando as palavras em um tom baixo.

– Vai me dizer o que estava acontecendo lá em cima? - A curiosidade brilhando nos olhos escuros. Sorri com a mentira já formulada em mente.

– Brandon cismou que estou voltando a ficar com Nick. Ele é louco! - Debochei bebericando do suco que tinham acabado de por em minha frente.

– Não o julgaria tão louco, já parou para se pesquisar na internet? - Sussurrou apoiando o cotovelo na mesa para sustentar o rosto na mão pequena.

– Priscilla, eu não voltei e nem irei voltar com o Nick. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. - A olhei nos olhos notando sua expressão se suavizar.

– Você tem que entender o Brandon, a gente não quer você daquele jeito novamente.

Engoli as palavras que a garota ao meu lado falava. Eu e Nicholas nunca havíamos chegado a namorar, mas eu estava me apaixonando e por algum motivo o garoto me dava esperanças. Até que começamos a ficar e quase namoramos, mas como não existe conto de fadas meu príncipe encantado passou a me ignorar enquanto eu era amparada por Priscilla, Brandon e, claro, Demi.

As lembranças foram imediatamente substituídas pelo verdadeiro motivo de minha conversa com meu primo no corredor. Desviei os olhos para longe de Priscilla tentando respirar melhor ao notar que mentia descaradamente para a morena. Ela não merecia aquilo, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Não naquele momento.

–x-x-x-

Encarava o celular entre minhas mãos absorta. A mensagem que havia escrito e apagado inúmeras vezes ainda aguardava para ser enviada, mas alguma coisa me impedia de apertar o botão. Já haviam se passado alguns dias da premiere, e isso significava que todos haviam voltado para suas rotinas. Demi revezava entre gravar o seriado e fazer shows. Eu me limitava a reunião para escolha de músicas para o CD, aulas de canto e gravações de Fenticeiros. Os dias haviam se passado rápido, porém não menos exaustivos.

Encarei novamente a mensagem que continha apenas quatro palavras: "Preciso falar com você." Me encontrava sentada na cadeira que ocupava a frente do espelho iluminado de meu camarim quando o aparelho entre minhas mãos apitou sinalizando uma nova mensagem. Apaguei o que havia escrito voltando para a tela inicial encontrando as quatro letras que moravam em meus pensamentos: Demi. Meu coração triplicou a velocidade das batidas antes que eu a abrisse.

"I Miss you :("

Sorri involuntariamente conseguindo respirar melhor. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto digitava a mesma mensagem de antes e sem pensar a enviei.

"Preciso falar com Você."

Não demorou muito para o aparelho apitar novamente: "Sobre?" Alisei a tela apreensiva antes de respondê-la.

"Depois."

A batida do violão ecoou pelo local antes da voz conhecida entrar na música, aceitei a chamada o colocando na orelha.

– Oi.

– O que quer falar comigo?

– Por Deus, Demi. Eu já disse que depois nos falamos. - Um riso curto escapou de minha boca pela impaciência da garota.

– Certo. Miley ou Taylor ligou pra você?

– Taylor.

– Você vai?

– Não sei.. - Cocei a nuca não sabendo se queria ou não ir.

Taylor havia me informado que Miley estava de folga e queria nos reunir em uma pizzaria. Aparentemente o tal encontro tinha alguma coisa haver com o video clipe que gravaríamos juntos, cuja data a Disney ainda não havia confirmado. Era uma boa maneira de nos entrosar, mas ainda estava em dúvida.

– O que irá fazer na quarta a noite? Nada. A gente pode ir, você dorme na minha casa e na quinta vamos gravar juntas, o que acha?

– Vai me aguentar durante esse tempo todo? - Sorri imaginando a Lovato revirar os olhos. - Sem problemas, a gente pode fazer isso.

–x-x-x-

Ali, sentada em uma das mesas da pizzaria, minha cabeça começou a viajar. Percebia Jennifer passeando entre uma mesa e outra. Miley e Demi estavam cantando mais afastadas enquanto Kevin as acompanhava com o violão, Nick parecia descontraído olhando a performance. Joe não havia comparecido e pelo que os irmãos disseram, estava viajando. Taylor e David conversavam animadamente ao meu lado, mas eu não estava ali.

Quantas vezes você se permitiu se auto avaliar? O que encontrou? Você precisava melhorar? Encontrou algo que estava fazendo que não o agradasse ou ficou orgulhoso de ser tudo aquilo que queria?

Cerrei os olhos mirando o nada. Precisava conversar com Demi, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Haviam se passado algumas semanas desde a festa de Samantha, desde o primeiro beijo entre a gente. Semanas, e o ato havia se repetido no dia seguinte e no final de semana que se seguiu. Três dias? Okay, tínhamos ficado três dias e ainda agíamos da mesma forma. Eu estava começando a querer a Lovato de uma forma mais intensa do que antes. Se alguns meses atrás eu pensava estar confusa do que estava sentido, naquele momento passava a ter algumas certezas. Mas no momento não era o que eu sentia ou deixava de sentir que me importava, existiam duas coisas acima de mim: Como iriamos lidar com tal situação e o que a morena sentia por mim?

– Eu acho que estou um pouco enjoada.

Despertei olhando para a cadeira recém ocupada por Demi ao meu lado. A mão pousou delicadamente sobre minha coxa enquanto fechava os olhos puxando uma respiração forte.

– Quer ir embora? - Segurei sua mão entre as minhas notando a temperatura baixa do corpo pálido. - O que está sentindo? - Encostei o dorso da mão na testa de Demi analisando se estava febril.

– Não. Eu só acho que comi demais. - Explicou-me passando a mão livre pela garganta. - Vou ficar bem.

Estudei seu rosto cuidadosamente, torci a boca me odiando por não saber o que fazer para que se sentisse melhor e a puxei para que deitasse em meu ombro. Passava vagarosamente os dedos pelo cabelo liso de Demi enquanto conversavamos coisas aleatórias com o casal de amigos a nossa frente.

– Mas eu não pude ir por motivos óbvios: Estava em turnê. - A loira se defendeu.

– Vocês são dois amigos péssimos! - Rosnei fazendo a garota em meus braços soltar uma risada contida. - Pegassem o primeiro avião. Vocês são Taylor Swift e David Henrie! - Esbravejei tomando partido meu e de Demi que ainda ria contra meu pescoço. A olhei confusa por não ter falado muito durante a discussão. - Está com sono? - Sussurrei.

– Não. Só que é engraçado ver você brigando com eles, prefiro só assistir. - Ergui uma sobrancelha a fazendo esconder o rosto risonho em meu peito.

Olhei para os dois a minha frente novamente. Dave fazia mais um pedido ao garçom enquanto Taylor sorria significativamente para mim, senti o face esquentar.

– Meu próximo show será na cidade. Vocês irão, certo? - A Swift perguntou olhando para cada um de nós.

– Tenho muita vontade de me vingar por não ter ido a Premiere. - A voz veio de Demi, o tom ligeiramente rouco. Taylor formou um biquinho triste me fazendo sorrir.

– Vocês ficarão nos bastidores comigo. Levem quem quiser. - Ofereceu. Dei de ombros, quem eu levaria seria Demi de qualquer jeito.

– Tudo bem, mas que fique claro que ainda não perdoei vocês. - A Lovato soou superior enquanto levantava o rosto para me olhar. - Vamos embora?

– Vamos. - Concordei.

Recebi um beijo no maxilar antes da garota se levantar para se despedir de todos. David resolveu fazer o mesmo me deixando sozinha com a loira que rapidamente se sentou no espaço vago ao meu lado.

– Agora me conte tudo. - Encarei os olhos azuis e curiosos com certo divertimento.

– Contar o quê? - Perguntei em meio ao riso.

– Para de ser sonsa. - Me advertiu seriamente. - Você e a Lovato, o que tem acontecido? - Olhei envolta encontrando Demi sorrindo ao conversar com Miley e os Jonas.

– Não sei. - Confessei.

– Selena Marie Gomez. - Revirei os olhos antes de encostar a testa no tampo gelado da mesa. - Vou perguntar uma última vez: O que tem acontecido? - Fechei os olhos soltando um suspiro sofrido.

– A gente.. - Ergui a cabeça dando uma olhada envolta antes de sussurrar próximo ao rosto da loira. - Ficou algumas vezes.

– Ual! Sexy. - Sorriu safada.

– É o que? - Cobri minha boca com as duas mãos impedindo que explodisse em gargalhada. - Sério, Tay. Você não bate bem. - Completei entre risos involuntários.

– Pronta? - Demi chamou nossa atenção parando ao nosso lado. Taylor não conseguiu segurar a risada gostosa. - O que foi? - Franziu o cenho olhando para nós duas.

– Nada, ela é uma idiota. - Desferi um tapa leve no ombro da garota risonha, os olhos azuis chegavam a lacrimejar. - Taylor, respira. - Demi olhava para nós duas confusa.

– Tudo bem. - Respirou fundo enquanto se abanava com as mãos. - Eu já me controlei.

Saímos do ambiente reservado com os braços entrelaçados. Assim que entrei no banco de trás do carro e fechei a porta notei o biquinho irritado da Lovato.

– O que foi? - Inclinei a cabeça para o lado analisando a expressão da outra.

– Nada. - Rosnou se voltando para a janela.

O motorista deu partida nos guiando pela cidade. A noite estava tranquila, mas o clima dentro do carro não estava me agradando em nada. A modificação do humor de Demi era o primeiro motivo. Vasculhei em minha mente encontrando o ponto crucial: Taylor.

– Ah, não acredito que está irritada por causa da Tay.

Escutei um suspiro pesado e raivoso vir do corpo pequeno. Ter usado o apelido carinhoso para se referir a loira talvez não tivesse sido muito inteligente.

– Dems, olhe para mim. Pare com isso. - Pedi ganhando a atenção da morena. - O que foi?

– Do que vocês estavam rindo?

– Isso é sério? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas surpresa.

– Sim, por que não me falaram ao invés de desconversarem? - Os olhos castanhos me fitavam profundamente.

– E-Ela.. - Gaguejei. Não queria falar que Taylor sabia de certas coisas. - Ela veio me falar que David estava ficando gatinho e que se eu não pegasse faria questão de furar meu olho. - Inventei uma desculpa tentando parecer convincente. - Eu disse que não poderia praticar incesto e ela começou a falar que pelo corpo de Henrie o pecado valeria a pena então começou a rir. - Engoli em seco orando para que a mentira soasse verdadeira.

Notei a expressão dura que a morena fazia voltando ao normal. Um frio se instalando em meu peito ao me arrepender do que tinha acabado de falar. Estava começando a ser normal mentir para as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao meu lado.

– Chegamos, meninas. - A voz máscula do motorista e segurança avisou assim que estacionou o carro.

–x-x-x-

Eu já havia tomado meu banho e estava jogada sobre a cama macia enquanto Demi trancada no banheiro. Minhas mãos estavam cruzadas atrás da nuca me proporcionando uma posição confortável, meu pé direito se movimentava hiperativo descansando sobre o esquerdo. Minha testa franzida demonstrava toda minha confusão. Eu queria alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Estava começando a me irritar.

A porta se abriu e de lá saiu Demi com um short branco com listras lilás e uma regata preta. Suavizei a expressão ignorando a presença da garota que caminhava em minha direção para se sentar na beirada do colchão.

– Você ficou chateada? - Engoli em seco ao ouvir a pergunta baixa.

– Acho que sim. - Franzi o cenho tentando pensar, mas era difícil quando estava perto dela. O cheiro natural do corpo pequeno fazia minha mente ficar em branco. - Não havia necessidade daquela cena. - Umedeci os lábios sem olhá-la, mirava a televisão desligada.

– Eu não sei o que me deu. Me desculpe? - Pediu me fazendo fechar os olhos e me lembrar da noite.

– Sabe, você falou com todo mundo essa noite. Cantou com Miley, ficou abraçada com Kevin, sem contar que sentou no colo da Jennifer. - Recordei todos os fatos que fizeram uma pontada desconfortavel atingir a boca do meu estômago. - Com uma risada que compartilho com a Taylor você fica assim. Por que tem tanto ciúme?

– Não é ciúme. - A voz subiu na escala fazendo com que a encarasse entediada. - Okay, eu não sei. Só sei que não gosto muito de ver vocês duas juntas. Parece que ela vai roubar você de mim.

Sorri com tamanha idiotice. Se ao menos ela soubesse de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ninguém irá conseguir me roubar de você. - Afirmei enquanto o biquinho manhoso se formava nos lábios carnudos a minha frente.

– Acho bom. - Resmungou me empurrando para se deitar debaixo das cobertas. - Mas o que você queria conversar comigo? Disse que falaria pessoalmente.

Senti minhas costelas comprimir e espremer meu coração, a barriga dando uma reviravolta violentamente fria. O que eu tinha que falar com ela mesmo? Olhei para o rosto pálido deitado ao meu lado que me olhava em expectativa. O que eu tinha a falar? O que eu poderia exigir? Ela parecia bem, eu a queria bem então que se fodê-se o resto.

Engoli em seco tentando achar o motivo de querer conversar com ela: Queria saber o que ela queria comigo? O que sentia por mim? Como iriamos conduzir o salto que a nossa relação de amizade havia dado? Para quê? Eu não queria perder aquilo, estava confortável, não estava?

Eram tantas perguntas que minha cabeça provavelmente havia dado um nó. O que era mais importante? Eu ou ela? O que eu queria ou o que estávamos tendo? O medo me atingindo junto a confusão fez as lágrimas molharem meus olhos. Os fechei me sentindo culpada por não estar sendo honesta comigo, principalmente com ela. Me sentia culpada por ser egoísta. Me sentia culpada por pensar que não estava a protegendo corretamente.

– Me desculpe.. - Balbuciei quase inaudível. Senti o colchão ranger e as mãos delicadas afagarem levemente meu cabelo.

– O que é isso? - Sussurrou e pude sentir o hálito fresco em meu rosto.

– Você confia em mim? - Apertei os olhos com força, meu maxilar rígido esperando pela resposta.

– Que pergunta idiota. - Senti um tom de riso na voz suave e sussurrada. - É claro que confio.

– Então me desculpa? - Abri os olhos encarando os castanhos trêmulos.

– Pelo quê? - Uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

– Só responde. - Pisquei vagarosamente com o coração acelerado. - Por favor.

– Eu não sei o porque disso, mas é claro que sim. - Senti o alívio inundar meu corpo.

– Obrigada. - Suspirei

– Eu acho que você tem trabalhado demais. - Alisou meu rosto com carinho. - Que tal tirar uns dias de folga?

Sorri sentindo o sono deixar minha mente nebulosa.

– Acho que só preciso de uma boa noite de sono. - Confessei fechando os olhos e me aconchegando no travesseiro.

– Está certo. Tenha bons sonhos. - Senti os lábios quentes e macios pressionarem os meus em um beijo singelo e carinhoso.

– Boa noite. - Sussurrei me entregando aos braços de Morpheu.


	10. Confirmação

_"Você se lembra das noites que nós ficávamos acordados apenas rindo? Sorrindo durante horas por qualquer coisa."_

– NÃO! PARA!

Continuei me debatendo enquanto Brian me prendia no sofá para Demi me atacar por toda barriga. Meu padrasto exibia um sorriso largo e divertido, pequenos risos escapavam de sua garganta ao notar meu desespero. A barba dourada por fazer e cabelo raspado, os olhos azuis brilhavam. Não dava para ver a expressão da Lovato malvada, mas notei que os cabelos negros estavam bagunçados sobre a face.

– Pede desculpa. - Ouvi a voz rouca de Demi ao mesmo tempo que senti o peso do corpo pequeno sentar sobre minhas pernas as imobilizando também.

– NÃO! - Balancei os braços tentando me livrar das mãos grandes do homem que se fechavam em meus pulsos.

– Eu acho que ela quer mais, Demi. - Brian comentou por sobre os ombros lançando um sorriso sacana.

– Brian, eu vou chamar a minha mãe. - Ameacei tentando me controlar da crise de risos causada pelas cócegas.

Puxei oxigênio pelo nariz encarando a sobrancelha grossa do Tefeey arqueada em desafio.

– Vai chamar a mamãe? - O tom debochado chamou a atenção da Lovato que se inclinou sobre o corpo forte para me olhar. - Demi, ataque-a nos pés.

Não deu tempo para respirar. As mãos macias tocaram a sola de meus pés desprotegidos fazendo com que meu corpo ficasse rígido e vulnerável. Eu não sabia distinguir quais eram as minhas gargalhadas e quais eram as dos dois indivíduos que se vingavam do meu susto pós filme de terror. Eu não tinha mais forças, o som alto saía rasgado de minha garganta enquanto tentava chamar pela mulher que me deu a luz.

– Mas o que é isso?

Senti o peso sobre mim desaparecer mas continuei deitada rindo sozinha, levei as mãos ao rosto limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de meus olhos e então pude avistar minha mãe parada no portal do corredor.

– Nada. - A resposta curta e temerosa de Brian me fez rir ainda mais. Não dava pra controlar.

– Nada? - Pôs as mãos na cintura olhando para mim.

Respirei fundo me sentando no sofá. Olhei falsamente raivosa para os dois que antes me torturavam antes de responder.

– Eu dei um sustinho na Demi e o Brian tomou as dores. - Me voltei para o grandalhão no meio da sala. - Muito bonito de sua parte, você tinha que me defender!

– Não foi um sustinho, Mandy. Brian está de prova. - Demi cruzou os braços confiante, a sobrancelha bem desenhada completamente elevada.

Minha mãe cruzou os braços encarando o homem que deveria se explicar.

– Ah qual é? Eu não estou tomando as dores da baixinha, só gosto de ver minha princesa gargalhando. - Deu a mesma explicação de sempre.

– Por que raios você gosta disso? - Franzi o cenho socando o assento do estofado.

– Porque sua risada é engraçada. - Olhei descrente para Demi ao ouvir a resposta.

Era o fim do mundo Demetria Devonne Lovato dizer que a minha gargalhada é que era engraçada. Sustentei os olhos castanhos que me encaravam enquanto os lábios carnudos tremiam levemente prendendo o riso, até que não aguentou. A risada gostosa de Demi me contaminou fazendo com que Brian nos acompanhasse. Minha mãe nos chamaria de maluco em 3, 2, 1...

– Vocês são malucos. - Revirou os olhos girando nos calcanhares e sumindo pelo corredor.

– Melhor eu acompanhá-la. - Brian se deslocou do lugar nos deixando sozinhas.

Demi se jogou ao meu lado tomando uma das almofadas para abraçar, cruzei os braços encostando a costa no descanso do sofá.

– Preciso ir. - A sentença me fez virar o rosto para olhá-la.

– Por que? Pensei que não teria compromissos pela manhã. - Estranhei.

– E não tenho mesmo. - Confirmou mirando o nada a sua frente.

– Então por que tem que ir? Pensei que dormiria aqui. - A observei morder o lábio inferior. - Demi?

Os castanhos fitaram o meu com pesar. Algo me dizia que eu não gostaria de ouvir a resposta, mas antes que eu mudasse de assunto ela me respondeu.

– Trace voltou.

Prendi a respiração sentindo como se houvesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Um gosto amargo me veio a boca ao mesmo tempo que meu corpo ficava tenso. Demi se virou em minha direção tomando minhas mãos entre as dela.

– Miley organizou uma reunião com o pessoal. Eu disse que ia..

Desviei a atenção olhando para nossas mãos unidas sobre as pernas cobertas pela calça jeans. Brinquei com os dedos longos da mão fina enquanto tentava assimilar, minhas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e meus lábios crispados.

– Olha, eu sei que você não gosta... - Ela começou o discurso mas a cortei.

– Esquece isso, está tudo bem. - Respirei fundo a encarando. Sua expressão era mesclada em preocupação e surpresa.

– Não. Não está, você...

– Demi, são os seus amigos. Eu não gosto deles, principalmente do Trace, você sempre soube disso. O que eu posso fazer? Te proibir? - Encolhi os ombros acomodada.

– Confesso que eu meio que esperava a proibição. - Respondeu receiosa.

– Esperava que eu te proibisse? - Sorri sem vontade. - Se eu fizesse isso você me obedeceria?

Os cinco segundos que se seguiram pareceram eternos. Demi desviou de meus olhos mirando em qualquer outra coisa o que fez o sorriso amargo tormar minha boca novamente. Ela gostava de festas, gostava daquelas companhias, gostava de atenção. Em todos os nossos anos de amizade essa era a única coisa que nos separava. Suspirei me levantando e puxando a Lovato para se pôr de pé.

– Vamos pegar a sua bolsa.

Adentrei em meu quarto enquanto escutava a porta ser fechada. Me virei para a figura pálida recostada na porta, os braços cruzados nas costas, os olhos cansados olhando meus movimentos. Peguei a bolsa sobre minha cama antes de me dirigir para a Lovato, parei em sua frente a estendendo.

– O que foi? - Cruzei os braços encolhendo os ombros.

– Nada. - Brincou com a alça momentaneamente antes de fitar meus olhos - Posso experimentar uma coisa?

Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram em minha direção, acenei a cabeça sem pensar. Demi se desencostou da porta, a mão livre se ergueu até minha nuca puxando meu rosto e unindo nossas bocas. Fechei os olhos soltando a respiração pelo nariz, os lábios quentes e macios se movimentando com sutileza. Senti a lingua quente abrir caminho se enroscando à minha, os dedos se fecharem em minha nuca puxando levemente meus cabelos. Era um beijo confuso, calmo, quente, ótimo. Diferente. Os lábios carnudos descolaram dos meus, Demi juntou nossas testas.

– Droga. - Escutei seu sopro quase mudo.

– Pensei que já havíamos experimentado isso. - Comentei ainda de olhos fechados tentando controlar as batidas dentro de meu peito.

Um riso escapou de Demi me fazendo abrir os olhos. Recebi um beijo demorado na bochecha antes das mãos me abandonarem.

– Preciso ir. - Pronunciou colocando a mão na maçaneta.

– Hey, hey, hey.. - Puxei o corpo modelado para o meu me lembrando do motivo de sua partida. - Se despede direito.

Sorri tomando os lábios carnudos com fome. A abracei com força e carinho enquanto minha língua explorava os cantos ocultos da boca doce. Depositei um beijo sobre a boca vermelha cessando a profundidade.

– Você é minha, entendeu? - Cada sílaba que saia de minha boca era um palpitar mais forte que meu coração dava.

Sorri de lado ao notar o largo no rosto pálido a minha frente. Soltei o corpo deixando que abrisse a porta.

– Tchau, Selenalenalena.

–x-x-x-

Pisquei algumas vezes sendo arrancada de meus sonhos. Me virei na cama olhando as horas no relógio digital: 2:43 da manhã. Franzi o cenho pegando o celular barulhento e vibrante sobre o criado mudo. Me sentei me ecostando à cabeceira e aceitei a chamada.

– Demi?

– Olá.– A saudação tímida veio do outro lado da linha junto com um barulho estranho de madeira.

– O que aconteceu? - Esfreguei os olhos completamente desperta.

– Não consigo dormir.

Suspirei escorregando para me deitar novamente, ela me mataria de preocupação um dia.

– Tomou quantas latinhas de energético? - Joguei o braço sobre os olhos fechados me concentrando no riso curto que ouvia.

– Algumas. O dia foi um pouco corrido. Me desculpa te acordar...

– Não, tudo bem. Eu gostei disso. - Cerrei os dentes ao sentir algo estranho em meu ventre. - Está em casa?

– Hum.. Estou. Cheguei de New York ontem.– Escutei outro som avulso, só que metálico.

– Demi, pare de beber isso. - Ordenei sabendo que não obteria sucesso.

– Não dá. É viciante.

– Como você quer dormir desse jeito? - Uni as sobrancelhas sabendo que outro gole de energético descia pela garganta da Lovato.

– Hum.. Não quero dormir. Terminei a música que faltava. – Anunciou animada.

– Isso é bom. Quando vou ouvi-la?

– Agora. - Outro som de madeira e algumas notas soltas de violão transpassaram pela ligação.

– Show particular? O que mais eu quero na vida? - Sorri ao escutar a risada do outro lado.

– Okay, preste atenção.

A batida completamente conhecida me fez retirar o braço sobre meus olhos e me sentar eréta na cama. Estreitei os olhos para a voz que seguiu cantando cada letra.

– I'm not in love. This is not your song. I'm not gonna waste these words, about a girl.– O trecho foi finalizado e a linha ficou em silêncio momentaneamente. - Queria ver a sua cara nesse momento.

A voz risonha me despertou um sorriso involuntariamente bobo, espalmei a mão no rosto o alisando.

– Ainda bem que você não está vendo. - Me joguei no travesseiro ainda escutando os risos baixos.

– Mas eu imagino como esteja.– Comentou sabiamente. - Você se derrete todas as vezes que canto essa música pra você. – Senti o rosto esquentar.

– Humildade mandou lembranças, viu? - Mais risos do outro lado.

– Está certo.– Suspirou. - Agora é sério. Enquanto estávamos em turnê, Nick me ajudou com a melodia e algumas frases, mas agora acho que consegui finalizá-la. Preste atenção na letra.

– Estou esperando.

O som gostoso do violão fez um sorriso terno brotar em meus lábios.

– I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid. I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain.– Senti os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiarem com a voz perfeita que cantava através do aparelho celular. Meu coração pulando descontroladamente a cada palavra significante. - We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do.– A respiração falhou ao reconhecer o trecho conhecido, meus olhos dilatados prestando ainda mais atenção na melodia e na vontade que a voz exercia. - You said 'nobody has to know'. Give us time to go and take it slow...

Me transportei para dentro da música encaixando cada frase. A batida se intercalando entre lenta e rápida, a voz subindo e tomando força gradativamente. Até que reconheci o término e tudo ficou silencioso, ainda não conseguia respirar.

– Selly? Ainda está aí?

Umedeci os lábios incapaz de falar algo coerente após ouvir a canção. Era impressão minha ou aquilo falava sobre a gente?

– Qual o nome? - Peguntei subitamente me livrando do estupor que me encontrava.

– Hum... Eu ainda não tenho certeza...– Pausou parecendo refletir. - O que acha de "Stop the World"?

Sorri cansada me recuperando completamente da surpresa que a Devonne havia me dado.

– Eu acho perfeito. Acho que essa é minha preferida.

– Pensei que sua preferida fosse Get Back, Don't Forget, Two Worlds Collide, The Middle...– Gargalhei fazendo com que Demi me acompanhasse.

– Okay, eu não tenho culpa se todas as suas músicas são ótimas. Fica realmente difícil ter preferência.

– Sério? Obrigada, mas acho que quero que essa seja sua preferida de agora em diante.

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas tentando entender a voz rouca.

– Por que?

– Jura que não sabe? – Um riso fraco lhe escapou pelo nariz.

Mordi o lábio inferior sentindo meu corpo estremecer sutilmente, minhas impressões se transformando em certezas.

– É sobre mim. - Me obriguei a falar quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável.

– E a lerda sou eu.– O riso baixo me contagiou fazendo a tensão desaparecer. - Hey, já passou das três é melhor você voltar a dormir.

– Não, eu não me importo de fazer companhia pra você.

O dedilhar leve no violão me fez fechar os olhos. Me ajeitei embaixo do edredom escutando o suspiro através da linha.

– Me explica de novo como você não pode acreditar em finais felizes?

Um sorriso torto tomou meus lábios ao imaginar o rosto pensativo da morena.

– Lembra do seu aniversário de onze anos quando sua mãe prometeu que nos levaria para passar o final de semana em Dallas? Sua irmã caiu doente e Madison era muito nova. Minha mãe estava ocupada e não podia nos levar, ninguém deixou a gente viajar sozinhas.

– Eu estava com saudade do pessoal. Fazia muito tempo...

– Exatamente. O que você mais queria e o que mais esperava não aconteceu. Você teve seu final feliz naquela época? - Sorri já sabendo a resposta.

– Você passou a semana aqui em casa. Marissa e os meninos também não nos deixaram sozinhas. Foi a melhor semana de aniversário até hoje.

– Então, suas expectativas foram frustradas, mas nem por isso houve um final triste. Eu acredito em finais felizes, vocês que não conseguem acompanhar minha linha de raciocínio.

– Pode fazer o favor de explicar?

Abracei o travesseiro com força desejando que fosse a dona da voz que falava comigo em meus braços.

– Eu não acredito em contos de fadas. Não acredito que a vida sempre será perfeita daquela maneira. Não gosto de imaginar um final feliz em minha vida porque sei que corro o risco de me decepcionar, de me magoar.

– Ainda tem medo de se apaixonar? – Travei com a pergunta espontânea.

Se eu tinha medo de me apaixonar? Eu estava com medo de estar de fato apaixonada.

– Acho que agora meu medo é outro. - Engoli em seco.

– Qual?

Segundos se perpetuaram. A respiração de Demi parecia pesada e a minha engasgada.

– Demi... - A nomeei com a voz forte me obrigando a fazer a pergunta. - O que você acha sobre a gente, atualmente?

Respirei fundo sentindo as batidas descontroladas e fortes contra minhas costelas.

– Eu acho que estou gostando mais do que deveria.– Respondeu com pesar. - Queria que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar a entender.

Soltei o ar quente preso em meus pulmões tentando amenizar a turbulência de sensações que estava sentindo.

– Estou com saudade. - Confessei.

– Podemos marcar alguma coisa pra essa tarde?

– Creio que não. - Suspirei desapontada com minha agenda. - Final de semana?

– Temos o show da Taylor, mas Marissa vai dormir aqui em casa.– Explicou deixando a insatisfação visível. - Queria marcar alguma coisa só com você.

A declaração explodiu em meu peito derrubando os últimos cacos da barreira que havia erguido para me proteger.

– Você vai estar em casa esses dias, certo? - Esfreguei a testa lutando entre falar ou não o que se passava em minha mente. - Bom, eu posso dar uma passada aí depois de gravar.

– Ótimo! – A voz animada me fez sorrir nervosamente. - Agora vai dormir, não quero ser a responsável pelo seu desgaste físico durante as gravações.

– Está bem. - Sorri sentindo o coração esquentar. - Boa noite, Dems.

– Bons sonhos, Selly.

Fitei o escuro de meu quarto como se acabasse de sair de um sonho estranho. As coisas pareciam novas, o cheiro parecia mais gostoso, meus pensamentos estavam mais claros. Apertei o aparelho celular na mão me lembrando de alguém importante, olhei para o relógio: 3:30. Ignorei a hora avançada e percorri a agenda de meu celular, o nome e número apareceram na tela. Apertei o botão de chamada o levando até o ouvido.

– Selena, eu acho muito bom que a sua casa esteja pegando fogo para me ligar a essa hora.

A voz sonolenta e levemente irritada atendeu do outro lado me trazendo o conforto e segurança necessário.

– Priscilla, eu estou apaixonada pela Demi. - Disparei sentindo o sabor doce de cada palavra na frase.

Tarde demais. Eu já estava completamente rendida ao sentimento deliciosamente erradiço e não me arrependia de absolutamente nada.


	11. The Same

_"E você pode me chamar de brega, mas é um simples fato eu ainda te protejo..."_

Dizer aquelas palavras pela primeira vez foi algo estranho, mas eu precisava confessá-las em voz alta. Talvez ter ligado aquela hora para minha prima e ter jogado a bomba de uma só vez não era a coisa mais racional do mundo, mas racionalidade era a última coisa que havia em mim naquele momento.

Afastei o celular do ouvido olhando para a tela tendo certeza de que a garota ainda estava do outro lado da linha, mas permanecia muda. Apertei a têmpora com força aguardando qualquer resposta que fosse. Dentro de meu peito o alívio e compreensão me dava uma ousadia que ainda estava experimentando, a certeza das coisas me dando confiança para conversar sobre aquele assunto.

Um suspiro do outro lado me fez ofegar, não havia percebido o quão superficial minha respiração estava.

– Mi cariño...– Soltei um choramingo aliviado ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso, sabia que teria seu apoio. - Você tem noção do que está falando?– Sorri débil.

– Sei muito bem do que estou falando. - Senti o coração acelerar. - Acha mesmo que ligaria a essa hora se não soubesse?

Olhei de relance para o relógio digital que me avisava da hora avançada. Escutei uns ruídos estranhos do outro lado, talvez o ranger da cama ao se levantar ou o interruptor para acender a luz.

– Como você está lidando com isso? – A frase me fez fechar os olhos.

– Nesse momento eu estou meio que desesperada. - Escutei um riso rouco muito parecido com o meu.

– Por quê? Não sabe se é correspondida? Tem medo da amizade de vocês mudar?

– Bom, a gente meio que já mudamos. - Fiquei ofegante ao lembrar, a pressão no peito reaparecendo.

– Como? – A pergunta curiosa me fez contorcer o rosto.

– A gente, bem... - Pausei. Como iria falar?

– Corazón?– Me repreendi por tentar enrolar minha prima, ela estava realmente disposta a ouvir e a ajudar.

– A história é longa. - Tentei me livrar da explicação mais uma vez.

– Você já me acordou mesmo, tenho tempo até dar o horário de ir para o colégio.

Havia uma grande diferença entre Priscilla Deleon e Taylor Swift. Taylor era como uma irmã mais velha que sempre me fazia falar o que estava acontecendo e nossa amizade mesmo sendo cercada pela imprensa era rara, sólida e descontraída. Não havia julgamento entre a gente, nos ouvíamos porque não havia ninguém que nos ligasse, era apenas eu e Tay sem pressão.

Com Priscilla a coisa era diferente. Eu sabia que sempre poderia contar com ela, sabia que poderia confiar cegamente, mas coisas tais como família, crescer juntas e não querer deixá-la preocupada me impedia de me abrir completamente, até que o ápice chegasse. Aquele momento era o ápice. Contei sobre meus sentimentos, pensamentos, sobre os dias em que havíamos nos beijado, sobre o telefonema de madrugada...

– Vocês são tão fofas juntas.– Sorri com a voz meiga do outro lado da linha.

Podia avistar o céu se tornando alaranjado através da janela coberta pela fina cortina.

– Eu sei. - Balancei a cabeça me sentindo presunçosa. - Mas o que eu faço, Marie? Não posso estar sentindo isso.

– Por que não? Pelo que percebi ela também sente o mesmo.– Balancei a cabeça em estado de negação.

– Não, ela pode só estar confusa. - Argumentei.

– Pare de ser pessimista! A mulher fez uma música pra você!– Sorri com sua impaciência.

– Você pode ter razão, mas não quero alimentar falsas esperanças. Ela é instável. - Cocei a cabeça arrumando mais desculpas.

– Que eu saiba nunca foi instável com você. Por que não diz a ela como se sente? Acho que não haverá surpresa nenhuma.

Mordi o lábio inferior me sentindo inquieta.

– Não posso.

– Por quê?– A pergunta esganiçada me fez fechar os olhos

– Porque... - Apertei os olhos com força antes de abri-los. - Tenho medo.

– De quê? – Incitou.

– De perder o que temos, de assustá-la. - Esfreguei o vinco entre os olhos tentando me explicar da melhor maneira possível.

– Sel, ela não vai fugir assim de você. – Era verdade, mas eu não queria acreditar naquelas palavras.

– Mas o que está acontecendo entre a gente pode deixar de existir. - Soltei a respiração tentando controlá-la.

– Isso seria muito ruim para você?

– Sim. - Respondi de imediato.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu a amo. - Puxei o oxigênio com mais afinco determinada a dizer tudo o que estava na minha cabeça. - Eu amo aquela garota, Priscilla. Eu faria tudo pra ela ficar bem, mesmo que isso significasse sumir da vida dela. Eu sei que ela nunca vai querer se afastar de mim, mas o fato de estar perto e não poder tocá-la... - Resfoleguei impossibilitada de continuar.

– Você não aguentaria?– Perguntou em um tom baixo.

– Não. - Fui curta.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto permanecíamos em um silêncio confortável. Eu poderia visualizar os olhos escuros da morena estreitos tentando achar algo para dizer.

– Posso estar parecendo uma chata, mas ainda acho que deveriam conversar. Eu entendi o que você falou, mas ainda acho que deveria falar com a roqueirinha. – Sorri com o apelido antigo.

– Eu estou me sentindo tão egoísta. - Confessei em meio ao suspiro. - Isso é ruim?

– Acho que isso é bom. Você sempre foi a mais altruísta, nada mais justo querer um pouquinho para você.

– Mas é ela. - Espalmei a mão livre na testa. - Não aguento mais isso. Vem pra cá?

– Não posso, estou em provas finais.

– Sábado tem show da Taylor. - Anunciei propositalmente. - Vem? - Provoquei.

– Pare de me provocar, isso não se faz!– Escutei um muxoxo irritado.

– Okay. - Tentei conter a risada que queria dar. - O sol já está raiando. Vou ficar aguardando sua vinda pra cá assim que terminarem suas provas, combinado?

– Combinado.

–x-x-x-

Me remexi um pouco mais me acomodando melhor no sofá e no colo que me abrigava. Minha cabeça estava deitada sobre as pernas de Demi enquanto recebia carinho em meus cabelos, à nossa volta a correria para a gravação do vídeo clipe me irritava. Nick e Miley estavam gravando uma das tomadas sozinhos sentados na beirada do palco, Demi estava comportadamente sentada no sofá mais afastado comigo deitada em seu colo. Senti o corpo pequeno se debruçar sobre meus ombros.

– Me diz que podemos voltar a gravar one and the same? - A voz de piedade me fez sorrir.

– Não, não podemos e pare de reclamar do seu figurino.

– Impossível! Tenho que ficar segurando a barra desse vestido o tempo todo. Ainda não entendi o porque de não me deixarem colocar uma calça.

– Para nos privilegiar com suas belas pernas. - Gargalhei sentindo um beliscão na barriga.

Suspirei alisando o pano rosa que cobria as coxas perfeitas. O mais velho dos Jonas se aproximou se sentando no chão de frente para nós, os olhos castanhos vagando pelo grande espaço.

– A próxima é nossa. - Suspirou parecendo entediado. Franzi o cenho.

– Pensei ser o casal maravilha. - Apontei o polegar para Demi debruçada em mim recebendo um muxoxo de volta.

– Eu também. - Kevin abriu os braços visivelmente irritado. - Mas parece que eles irão dar mais trabalho e blá blá blá.. - Movimentou a mão no ouvido me fazendo rir, senti o calor do corpo de Demi me deixar.

– O que foi? - Ergui a cabeça a olhando melhor.

– O Joe está um nojo comigo ultimamente. - Desviou os olhos para Kevin. - Está sabendo de alguma coisa?

– Como se meu irmão conversasse comigo. - Soltou um riso debochado.

– GOMEZ E KEVIN.– O chamado do diretor nos fez gemer.

[...]

Me sentei delicadamente no sofá enquanto rodava a pequena colher de plástico no copo de suco. Beberiquei olhando a cena a ser gravada: Joe e Demi. Senti um corpo se largar ao meu lado, arqueei uma das sobrancelhas ao notar quem era. Os cabelos castanhos claros emodulavam o rosto redondo e caía sobre os ombros, os olhos azuis fitavam o outro lado do espaço, a boca carnuda carregava um biquinho e a testa estava franzida.

– Eles não são pateticamente perfeitos?

Me controlei para não cuspir o líquido que havia acabado de por na boca, engoli com dificuldade antes de me render ao riso. O jeito como havia falado era mesclado a nojo e irritação.

– Se você diz. - Dei de ombros tentando não me meter no assunto.

– Qual é, Gomez. Vai me dizer que gosta daquele casal ali. - Apontou descaradamente para os dois.

– Prefiro não comentar. - Abaixei os olhos procurando o que fazer no celular repousado em minhas pernas.

– Caramba, vocês nunca se entregam. Isso me frustra sabia? - Complementou me fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

Passamos um tempo observando a filmagem até que escutei a reclamação sobre o casal mais uma vez. Eu não gostava do casal, na verdade não gostava da Demi com mais ninguém além de mim, mas estava me intrigando o fato de Miley ter aversão ao Joe.

– Me diz o porque de você não gostar de "Jemi". - A olhei esperando pela resposta.

– É só olhar. - Apontou mais uma vez. - É enjoativo.

Balancei a cabeça em negativo tentando parar de rir do comentário da garota. Uma coisa eu sempre confessei, Miley poderia ser tudo, menos chata. Os comentários que ela fazia ao meu lado me fizeram sorrir e certas vezes até gargalhar.

– Okay, mas você pode me falar se ela está realmente solteira ou se ainda está interessada no meu irmão?

Torci a boca enquanto respirava fundo. A lembrança do garoto não me fazia nada bem, bebi um pouco no líquido em meu copo antes de responder.

– Eu não sei.

– Como assim não sabe, Selena? Vocês são melhores amigas ou o quê? - Rolei os olhos me escondendo no copo mais uma vez.

– Ela não cita mais seu irmão. - Fui clara.

– Ela está chateada com ele. Meu irmão é um idiota. - Bufou. - Mas gosta dela.

– Gosta? - Forcei um riso debochado.

– Sim. Bem que você podia dar uma ajudinha pra variar. - Sugeriu.

– Não me envolvo nesses assuntos. Se ela quiser eles ficarão bem, não me peça para ajudar nisso.

– Hum.. - Ponderou olhando para a cena novamente. - Acha que está rolando algo com o Joe?

– Não! - Minha negação urgente a fez me olhar novamente. - Ele mal olha pra cara dela.

– Ele é outro idiota. Quer saber, os homens são uns idiotas.

– Hey, que mal eu fiz à vocês? - A voz de Kevin nos arrancou risadas.

– Você não é homem Kevin. - Miley retrucou deixando o garoto baquiaberto, me escondi no copo novamente.

– Olha, dê graças a Deus que a Selena está aqui, caso contrário você receberia uma resposta muito mal criada.

– Não seja por isso. - Ameacei a levantar mas as mãos da Cyrus se fecharam em meu braço me fazendo permanecer sentada.

– Nada disso. Não me deixe sozinha com ele. - Olhei para Kevin que estreitava os olhos em direção a garota ao meu lado.

– Covarde. - Sibilou me fazendo sorrir.

–x-x-x-

– Amanhã tenho uma entrevista na rádio às sete da manhã. Se não fosse isso eu juro que ficaria.

Escutei a resposta a minha pergunta enquanto brincava com as unhas negras que antes arranhavam meu antebraço. Demi havia me levado para casa ao final das gravações e nos acomodamos no sofá da sala mesmo, havia se passado quase uma hora de conversa jogada fora. Estava deitada em seu peito escutando o palpitar suave do coração, a mão livre da Lovato vagava por meu cabelo em uma caricia sutil.

– Vai ficar lá em casa no sábado? - Torci a boca para a pergunta que me foi feita.

– Não. - Respondi fazendo com que o movimento em meu cabelo parasse.

– Por quê? - Senti a cabeça se mexer para me olhar mas não ergui a minha.

– Domingo tenho um compromisso. - Dei de ombros.

– Com o quê? Não soube de nada pela sua agenda.

– É pessoal. Minha mãe marcou um café da manhã. - Expliquei.

– Ela vai? - Perguntou desconfiada.

– Vai me levar. - Me limitei a responder.

– Dá pra falar o que é exatamente? - Me puxou para cima para que nos encarássemos.

– O empresário do Justin Bieber ligou pra ela já faz um tempinho querendo marcar um encontro. - Desviei rapidamente dos olhos castanhos antes de voltar a encará-la.

– O garoto do Usher? - Acenei com a cabeça. - Hum...

– O quê? - Sorri com a expressão perdida da Devonne.

– E por que querem esse encontro? - Estreitou os olhos firmando os braços envolta de minha cintura.

– Vou saber no domingo. - Fui sincera.

– Hum.. Cuidado com esse garoto.

– Demétria! Está com ciúmes? - Sorri da careta que a outra expressou.

– Quem gostaria de estar nessa situação? - Resmungou.

– Pare de bobeira. - Empurrei seu ombro ainda sorrindo.

Os braços me puxaram ainda mais para seu corpo fazendo nossos rostos se aproximarem, o nariz perfeito roçando no meu. Fechei os olhos sentindo o calor que irradiava dela, o aroma que emanava de seu corpo perfeito, o toque macio dos lábios imóveis sobre os meus.

– O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei débil ao notar que ela apenas permanecia extremamente próxima.

– Sentindo sua respiração. - Sussurrou puxando uma respiração profunda. - Ela é deliciosa. - Sorri de lado sentindo o rosto esquentar violentamente.

– Você tem que parar com isso. - Franzi o cenho encostando nossas testas. Abri os olhos encontrando os castanhos sedentos.

– Parar com o quê? - Umedeceu os lábios.

– De fazer com que eu me apaixone por você. - Mordi o lábio inferior com o coração aos pulos.

– Está funcionando? - Senti a respiração ofegante e doce da outra bater em meu rosto.

– Mais do que deveria. - Confessei recebendo um meio sorriso da outra antes dos lábios se movimentarem sobre os meus.

A boca quente invadindo a minha com devoção me fez estremecer, a temperatura entre nós ficando cada vez mais elevada. Uma das mãos macias foi imediatamente para meu rosto fazendo um carinho delicado enquanto a língua atrevida deslisava por entre meus lábios abrindo passagem. Puxei o ar pelo nariz evitando em perder a profundidade mas o som de passos e a voz vinda do corredor me fez cessar o beijo e esconder o rosto nas mãos enquanto me enterrava no ombro de Demi.

– Vocês escolhem meninas: Pizza ou Burger King? Estou sem a minima paciência para cozinhar. - Minha mãe se apoiou no portal com os braços cruzados.

Não dava para ver a expressão de Demi, metade do meu rosto estava escondido nas mãos deixando visível apenas os olhos no intuito de ocultar a vermelhidão que ele provavelmente era.

– Não vou ficar, Mandy. Amanhã tenho uma entrevista cedo. - A voz de Demi saiu calma e agradeci mentalmente por aquilo.

– Tudo bem então. Vou falar com o Brian e decidimos, tudo bem filha?

– Sem problemas, como qualquer coisa que decidirem. - Minha voz saiu abafada pelas mãos que ainda cobriam meu rosto.

Observei minha mãe nos dar as costas e o corpo que me abrigava começar a chacoalhar em meio ao riso mudo. Olhei para Demi que estava com os olhos lacrimejantes.

– Não tem graça. - Resmunguei.

– Eu estou rindo de nervoso. - Explicou soltando por fim uma gargalhada.

Me afastei da garota tentando ajudá-la a se recompor.

– Melhor? - Perguntei risonha após alguns segundos.

– Sim, temos que ser mais cuidadosas. - Limpou com o indicador uma lágrima fujona da lateral de um dos olhos.

– Irei trabalhar nisso, mas você tem que cooperar. Fica fazendo essas coisas aqui na minha sala, é difícil pra eu pensar em sigilo.

– Tudo bem. É melhor eu ir. - Se levantou me aguardando para que a acompanhasse até a porta. - Sábado?

– Sábado. - Acenei abrindo a porta. - Tchau e se cuida. - Apliquei-lhe o beijo costumeiro na testa.

– Tchau. - Se inclinou dando um beijo demorado no canto de meus lábios. - Para todos os efeitos foi no rosto.

Sorriu travessa antes de piscar um dos olhos e correr em direção ao carro.


	12. Tormento

_"Nunca deixarei você cair, eu estarei de pé com você eternamente. Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo, mesmo que salvar você me mande para o céu..."_

Alguns dias já haviam se passado, o mês virado, mas ainda estávamos em meio a segunda semana de julho. David havia acabado de me deixar no portão e eu havia andado uma grande parte do condomínio até ali. A porta escancarada me permitia ouvir a aparente discussão que estava havendo na casa de Demi. Me dei a liberdade de entrar cautelosamente avistando a família toda reunida na sala. Dianna estava sentada no sofá abrigando Madison que chorava em seu colo enquanto dizia "Fiquem calmos", seu olhar era fixo em Eddie que andava de braços cruzados de um lado para o outro. Próximo a escada, Demi batia nervosamente o pé no chão enquanto roía as unhas. Dallas saiu da cozinha trazendo um copo d'água o entregando para a caçula que só agora percebi estar com o braço esquerdo ralado. Uni as sobrancelhas tentando entender o que estava se passando ali.

– Sel... - Escutei a voz de Dallas próxima a mim, ergui meus olhos novamente para a mais velha que se posicionava ao meu lado.

– O que aconteceu? - Sussurrei para que somente ela escutasse.

– O mesmo que aconteceu com Demi. - Fixou seu olhar em mim significativamente, os braços cruzados com força sobre o busto demonstrava o nervosismo.

– O colégio e.. - Meus olhos tremeram com a lembrança me fazendo travar, mas ela continuou.

– Isso mesmo. Só descobrimos porque hoje foram além. Uma das meninas a empurrou contra o muro de entrada, Marcus viu e a trouxe logo para casa. - Vi os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos com as mãos fechadas em punhos e o maxilar rígido quando terminou de relatar.

– Isso aconteceu no colégio e ninguém viu? Que absurdo! - A última palavra saiu mais alto do que esperava o que fez os olhos de Demi cair sobre mim.

Uma simples troca de olhar fez com que todas as lembranças vinhessem à tona. Demi me telefonando para dizer o quanto odiava ir à escola, as vezes que eu passava dias em sua casa para que não se sentisse solitária, quando ia buscá-la depois das aulas junto com Dallas apenas para mostrar às outras crianças que ela não estava sozinha. As noites que passávamos em claro por causa dos pesadelos que a assombrava, o dia em que a encontrei no banheiro com os pulsos cobertos de sangue.

A observei mexer na pulseira que escondia as cicatrizes amargas enquanto os castanhos opacos se enchiam de lágrimas, os lábios formaram uma linha dura e os olhos de frágeis se transformaram em raivosos em questão de segundos. Respirei fundo e me lembrei que Madison era quem estava sendo bombardeada no momento. Caminhei até o sofá e me abaixei ficando de frente para a pequena, sequei com meus próprios dedos as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos miúdos.

– Ei, princesa... - Sussurrei ganhando atenção. - Sabia que eu te amo? - Ela fungou tentando se recompor e acenou timidamente com a cabeça. - Que ótimo, agora me dá um abraço?

Percebi os olhos hesitantes antes de se jogar contra meu corpo se rendendo ao choro mais uma vez. A acolhi protetora, uma de minhas mãos afagava os fios finos tentando passar conforto. Os soluços ecoavam pela casa fazendo Eddie correr as mãos nervosamente pelo pescoço e Demi estalar os pulsos involuntariamente com a testa franzida em preocupação. Sem consentimento, uma lágrima atrevida riscou minha face ao perceber que mais uma vez me encontrava na mesma situação de sete anos atrás.

– Eu não acredito que vocês não irão fazer nada! - Demi explodiu.

– Querida, agora não adianta. Amanhã eu e sua mãe iremos a escola e conversaremos com a diretora. Tudo vai se resolver.

– Igual resolveram comigo? - Sorriu em completo deboche para Eddie.

– Dem's.. - Dallas a repreendeu levemente tentando amenizar a situação.

O olhar fulminante que Demi lhe lançou foi o suficiente para Dallas ficar quieta. Eu ainda estava abraçada com Madison que chorava sem parar em meu peito, Demi nos olhou demoradamente parecendo pensar, sua postura me mostrou que havia tomado uma decisão.

– Se vocês não vão fazer nada, eu vou. - Caminhou até a poltrona pegando a bolsa parecendo procurar por algo.

– Demi, amanhã a gente resolve isso. - Ouvi a voz de Dianna.

– Não! Eu vou ir naquele colégio agora. - Tirou o chaveiro da bolsa antes de se abaixar ao nosso lado. - Fica tranquila meu bem, eu vou cuidar de tudo. - Passou a mão no queixo da pequena a beijando no rosto. - Selena, você vem comigo.

Não ousei questionar em nada. Desde criança Demi era calma, risonha, divertida, alegre... Quase nada a deixava com raiva, mas quando isso acontecia era uma espécie de furacão. Confesso que ficava com medo quando via esse lado da Devonne, mas graças a Deus aquela raiva nunca havia sido dirigida à mim. De certa forma eu gostava de vê-la forte daquele jeito e naquele momento ela parecia uma leoa protegendo seu filhote, mas sabia que por dentro estava destroçada. Coloquei um beijo na testa de Madison antes de seguir Demi em direção à porta de casa.

– Eu cuido dela. - Sussurrei para Dallas que me olhava suplicante.

Entrei no carro ao mesmo tempo que senti a porta do motorista ser fechada com uma batida violenta. Observei a chave se encaixar rapidamente na ignição e os pneus cantarem com a velocidade da saída do automóvel. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos na pista, as mãos apertavam o volante com tanta força que os dedos se tornavam brancos. Não havia música no carro e estávamos andando mais rápido do que deveríamos.

– Demi, é melhor você encostar e eu dirigir. - Sugeri temerosa.

– Eu estou bem. - Sua voz era forte e baixa.

– Pelo menos diminua a velocidade então. - Pedi suplicante. - E pare de cortar esses carros. - Me segurei no banco com mais uma ultrapassagem.

Escutei o suspiro fraco e então a velocidade diminuiu. Suas mãos se afrouxaram sobre o volante guiando o carro até o acostamento o desligando em seguida. Fiquei em silêncio enquanto a fitava, meu coração aos tropeços enquanto minha respiração pesada. Vi uma lágrima rolar na pele cor de giz, o rosto pendeu para baixo fungando. A puxei para meu peito e ali ela desabafou tudo o que tinha segurado dentro de casa.

– Não quero que ela passe por aquilo. - Disse com a voz embargada pelo choro. - Ela não pode passar por aquilo.

– Ela não vai. Ela tem você. - Afaguei os fios negros. - A gente não vai deixar isso acontecer.

–x-x-x-

A chuva fina embaçava os vidros das janelas, o burburinho era quase natural aos meus ouvidos. Estávamos em nossa pausa para o café da tarde e quase toda a equipe ocupava a área de alimentação. Rolei os olhos de Jennifer para Bridgit que terminava de comer um bolo de chocolate.

– É, acho que já está bom. - Olhei para Jennifer descrente, ela havia passado quase meia hora embaralhando o objeto.

– Você acha? - Perguntei irônica arrancando o cubo mágico das mãos da ruiva.

– Posso começar a marcar? - A voz macia de Brid perguntou enquanto eu ainda analizava as posições das cores.

– Espera um pouco. - Olhei um pouco mais. - Sim, avise quando começar.

Esperei a loira ativar o cronômetro para começar a girar as peças móveis. Jennifer não calava a boca um só segundo, mas era nas cores que estava minha atenção. Azul, verde, amarelo, vermelho, laranja, branco. Qual era a próxima posição mesmo? Formei o primeiro lado o revirando brevemente para arrumar um outro. Franzi a testa com as peças se encaixando só faltava o amarelo, sempre o amarelo. Um giro, mais um.. Bati o objeto na mesa satisfeita com meu desempenho em resolver o cubo. Jennifer bufou enquanto Brid erguia os braços em comemoração.

– 57 segundos! - A Mendler exclamou estendendo o celular.

– Menos de um minuto, é seu novo recorde? - Sorri com a pergunta da Stoner.

– Não faço ideia, é a primeira vez que alguém marca o tempo. - Dei de ombros voltando a embaralhar o objeto.

A conversa entre nós cessou enquanto o burburinho e a música ambiente preenchia o local. Bridgit pegou algumas torradas e suco ignorando os comentários e olhares abismados de Jennifer.

– Já decidiu o que fará no seu aniversário? - A pergunta veio da ruiva a minha direita.

Suspirei me encostando no descanso da cadeira. A correria que minha vida estava não permitia pensar na data comemorativa, mas algumas pessoas ao meu redor sempre me faziam lembrar do tal evento.

– Eu não sei. Talvez passe na estrada. - Estreitei os olhos tentando me lembrar da agenda que minha mãe havia me mostrado no dia anterior.

– Longe de mim? - A pergunta me fez sorrir. - Sério, Marie. Isso não se faz. - Um pequeno biquinho se formou nos lábios vermelhos.

– Vem comigo. - Dei de ombros imaginando o quão divertido seria ter Jennifer viajando comigo.

– Sabe que não posso. - Soltou um muxoxo chateado pegando uma das torradas do prato da loira.

– Hey! Pega um pra você. - Bridgit resmungou puxando o prato para longe. - Ah, a Hayley mandou um beijo cheiroso para todos vocês. - Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

– Estou com saudades daquela garota. - Reclamei, uma ideia me passando pela cabeça. - Nós podemos marcar pra fazer algo juntos antes do meu aniversário. Seria uma boa maneira de comemorar com vocês. - Sugeri.

– Eu sou especial, era para eu estar com você no dia certo! - Eu e Bridgit olhamos para a ruiva que cruzava os braços enfezada.

– Já tomou seus remédios hoje? - Perguntei fazendo a Mendler soltar um riso contido e a Stoner rolar os olhos.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo, o celular vibrou sobre a mesa. Olhei para a tela com a testa franzida, não esperava visualizar o nome da Lovato mais velha. Jennifer e Bridgit já haviam engrenado em uma conversa sem mim me dando privacidade para atender. Apertei o botão para aceitar a chamada o colocando no ouvido.

– Dalls? - Atendi ainda em dúvida.

– Oi sel, está tudo bem?– Ouvi a voz familiar na conversa rotineira.

– Sim, o que aconteceu? - Uni as sobrancelhas.

– Precisa acontecer alguma coisa para eu poder ligar pra você?– Revirei os olhos cruzando os braços.

– Claro que não, mas geralmente é assim que funciona. Me enganei?

– Não, eu liguei por um motivo mesmo.– Sorri por conhecer a mulher tão bem. - Está ocupada?

– Estou gravando. - Cocei a nuca impaciente com a enrolação. - Por que?

– Vai demorar?

– Acho que daqui a uma hora e meia já estou liberada. O que houve? - Tornei a perguntar.

– Será que você poderia passar aqui?

– Hoje? - Ergui as sobrancelhas surpresa. - Eu... bom... Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer depois da gravação. O que você quer Dallas, fala logo de uma vez. - Me estressei ganhando a atenção das duas garotas que dividiam a mesa comigo.

– Sua mulher está trancada no quarto desde ontem. A única vez que saiu de lá acabou brigando com a mamãe e se escondeu na bat caverna novamente.

Eu não sabia se ria da maneira como a Devonne me informou os fatos ou se me preocupava com Demi. Esfreguei o vinco entre as sobrancelhas com um dedo enquanto pensava. Eu poderia sim ir à casa De La Garza.

– Daqui a pouco eu apareço por aí. Você e Madison estão no quarto com ela?

– Claro, mas sei que você estando aqui as coisas melhoram.– Sorri de lado enquanto meu peito se aquecia. - Obrigada, Sel.

– Sabe que não precisa agradecer. Até mais.

– Até.

–x-x-x-

Dallas abriu a porta para mim me acolhendo em um abraço de gratidão. Entrei pela passagem que me era concedida notando a sala de estar completamente abandonada. Me virei para a Lovato mais velha notando o short jeans e a camisa pólo azul marinho, o cabelo um pouco mais claro que da última vez estava preso em um rabo de cavalo simples.

– Ela está dormindo, acabei de colocar um filme pra Madison assistir. Quer ir subindo?

– Sim. - Respondi dando alguns passos ladeando com a Devonne. - Sua mãe e Eddie?

– Estão no quarto desde o almoço. - Respondeu enquanto subíamos a escada. - Mamãe perdeu a paciência, como se isso fosse novidade. - Bufou.

Cerrei os dentes me impedindo de comentar, aquela declaração sempre fazia meu sangue ferver. Desembocamos no corredor simples decorado com quadros pintados a tinta óleo.

– E você? Como está? - Me apoiei no batente da porta fechada, meus braços cruzados enquanto analisava Dallas minuciosamente.

– O mesmo de sempre. - Deu de ombros apoiando a mão na parede branca. - Eu realmente não me importo com o que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer em relação à mim, mas não se importar com as meninas é.. - Suspirou coçando nervosamente a cabeça, a frustração era nítida.

– A gente pode fazer isso. - Alisei o braço fino tentando confortá-la. - Sempre fizemos, certo? - Sorri de lado.

– Certo. - Soltou uma respiração se rendendo. - Vê o que tenta fazer pela Dems, qualquer coisa estou no quarto da Madison.

Acenei a cabeça enquanto observava a garota entrar na porta ao lado. Encarei o material de madeira a minha frente correndo os olhos pelos pequenos adesivos aleatórios que se encontravam por ali, girei a maçaneta a abrindo com cuidado. O aposento estava escuro, mas a luz do fim da tarde conseguia iluminar alguma coisa através da janela fechada e da cortina vermelha. Fechei a porta atrás de mim me deparando com a bagunça que era o cômodo, peças de roupas espalhadas entre o chão e o criado mudo, o violão largado na cadeira giratória, papeis espalhados e revirados pela mesa que abrigava o notebook, a guitarra largada aos pés da cama ligada a pequena caixa amplificadora que repousava na poltrona branca.

Meus lábios tremeram em um sorriso sem dentes com a figura angelical deitada no meio da cama. Deixei minha bolsa no chão atrás da porta antes de dar alguns passos em direção ao centro do quarto, notei uma toalha que lutava para não cair do colchão. A peguei sentindo a umidade, olhei envolta tentando achar um lugar para colocá-la, optei em jogá-la no cesto de roupas sujas inutilizado naquele lugar. Me sentei com cuidado para não despertar a pequena adormecida, os lábios carnudos e pálidos minimamente abertos para a passagem de ar. O conjunto de moletom preto que usava a engolia, as mãos finas mal podiam ser avistadas por causa do tecido o polegar levemente pelas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, o cabelo úmido e negro contrastava magnificamente com a pele alva. Os cílios tremeram antes dos olhos castanhos serem revelados, sorri de lado enquanto Demi piscava os olhos algumas vezes tentando despertar completamente. Os lábios se contorceram brevemente, os olhos escuros ficando inundados e rapidamente as lágrimas escorreram.

– Ei. - Franzi o cenho me deitando e puxando o corpo para meu colo preocupada. - O que foi, pequena?

Escutei um fungar enquanto as mãos da garota se agarravam a minha camisa. A apertei com mais força aguardando o choro silencioso cessar, um nó se formando em minha garganta por ainda não saber o motivo da cena. Senti as mãos aliviarem o aperto em minha blusa e a respiração voltando a normal com pequenos soluços.

– O que está acontecendo? - A beijei no topo da cabeça lhe acariciando a nuca.

– Você se importaria em não conversarmos agora? - A voz fraca pediu, a apertei um pouco mais em meus braços. - Só... fica aqui comigo.

Suspirei acenando com a cabeça, não tinha muito o que fazer. Meus dedos corriam pelos fios lisos enquanto meus olhos fitavam o teto, o ar parecia pesado, o cheiro da garota em meus braços invadindo minhas narinas confundia minha cabeça. Alisei a cintura fina com a mão que a segurava contra meu corpo, a respiração estava tão controlada que não sabia se havia voltado a dormir. A luz vinda de fora desapareceu deixando o aposento completamente escuro, a noite já havia chegado mas não tinha coragem de me mexer para pegar o celular em meu bolso traseiro. Minha mãe me veio a cabeça, eu nem havia avisado onde estaria. Deixei de afagar o cabelo cheiroso para coçar minha própria sobrancelha, um suspiro involuntário escapou de meu nariz fazendo Demi se mexer e suspirar também.

– Obrigada. - O sussurro rouco fez meu corpo relaxar.

– Sabe que não precisa agradecer. - A puxei para nos encararmos. - O que aconteceu? - Notei os olhos opacos desviarem dos meus por um segundo.

– Um pouco de tudo. - Mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar mais uma vez.

– Dems.. - A incitei com um olhar que julguei ser acolhedor.

– Anunciaram as gravações do segundo filme. - Franzi o cenho com a conversa. - Eu não quero fazer. - Confessou no escuro.

– E por que você não quer? Será ótimo pra você e..

– Não, não será. - Me cortou ganhando força na voz. - Eu não quero fazer esse filme estupido, eu não quero ficar perto dos Jonas. Aquele diretor é um idiota que só sabe criticar, nada está bom o suficiente, nada que eu faço tem valor pra ele. - Senti a voz oscilar, eu estava confusa.

– Baby.. - A puxei um pouco mais para mim. - Por que isso agora? - Demi balançou a cabeça com os olhos fechados.

– Eu disse pra minha mãe que não queria fazer, mas ela disse que estava no contrato e que eu não podia dispensar essa oportunidade. Eu não quero saber de contratos, queria que me apoiasse, perguntasse o que está acontecendo. Isso é pedir demais? - Neguei com a cabeça engolindo em seco. - Dallas é a única pessoa que está comigo durante os eventos e as gravações, ela sim veio aqui me perguntar o porque de tudo, ela sim se comporta como mãe. Coisa que Dianna não faz.

– Não faz isso. - A repreendi com a voz macia. - Sua mãe é uma ótima pessoa, você sabe.

– Com os outros. - Resmungou se escondendo em meu peito, sabia que tinha falado besteira.

– Você não pode ficar com raiva da sua mãe, ela quer o melhor para você. - Um riso seco e sarcástico me chegou aos ouvidos. - O que mais está acontecendo? - Tentei mais uma vez.

– Voltei a ter pesadelos. - Choramingou ainda escondida em meu corpo, as mãos tornando a se fechar em minha camisa. - São sempre os mesmos e... - Pausou. - Ele aparece na maioria.

Não precisavamos ir muito ao fundo, o "ele" a qual Demi se referia era seu pai. Massageei as costas coberta pelo moletom passando segurança, ela sempre era aquele turbilhão de emoções. Ouvir seus desabafos requeriam paciência e compreensão.

– Desde quando? - Sussurrei de volta.

– Uma semana. Todas as noites. - Suspirou. - Tenho medo de dormir, eles são tão reais... - Ouvi a voz embargar novamente.

– Sh... - A apertei de novo escutando um soluço seco. - Está tudo bem. - Assegurei.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto permanecíamos em silêncio, a luz do luar já conseguia iluminar o quarto em breu. Eu nunca entendi muito bem como a cabeça de Demi funcionava, mas me esforçava ao máximo para que se sentisse bem.

– Me desculpe por isso. - Abaixei a cabeça para olhar a face que mantinha os olhos fechados.

– A quantos anos eu venho fazendo isso? - Perguntei ganhando os castanhos em minha direção.

– Uma vida? - Esboçou um sorriso sem graça me divertindo. - Mas vamos deixar de falar sobre mim. - Respirou fundo se esticando para acender o abajur e iluminar o ambiente à nossa volta. - Dallas ligou para você? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas curiosa.

– Ligou. - Acenei me interessando mais na calça jeans que cobria minhas pernas. - Disse que era pra eu vir aqui porque minha mulher estava trancada na bat caverna. - Sorri de lado com o riso baixo que a Lovato soltou.

– A Dalls é louca. - Comentou ainda risonha.

– Você disse alguma coisa pra ela? - A olhei desconfiada mas seu semblante estava suave e tranquilo.

– Não, mas ela sabe. - Respondeu simples.

– Como assim? - Perguntei mesmo que já soubesse mais ou menos a resposta.

– Eu não disse nada pra ela, mas conheço minha irmã. Ela já descobriu, só está esperando que eu vá falar com ela. - Explicou me fazendo torcer a boca.

– Qual era o discurso mesmo? - Estreitei os olhos fingindo pensar. - "Se ela descobrir nossas vidas virarão um inferno"? - Indaguei em zombaria.

– Minha vida. - Corrigiu me fazendo sorrir. - Quando eu resolver contar ela irá me perturbar eternamente, por enquanto deixa eu continuar me fazendo de sonsa.

O brilho de descontração nos olhos vermelhos e o sorriso nos lábios sem cor desmancharam na mesma velocidade em que apareceram. Meu coração se apertou a observando brincar com a manga do casaco.

– Já decidiu o que fará em seu aniversário? - A pergunta tímida vez meu coração dar alguns pulos mais rápidos.

– Não. Ainda não sei se estarei na cidade. Estava pensando em marcar alguma coisa com o pessoal antes da data. - Escutei um suspiro.

– Essa nossa rotina é uma droga. - Concordei com a cabeça sem nada a acrescentar. - Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?

A pergunta me fez dar um pulo para me sentar na cama e puxar rapidamente o aparelho celular do bolso traseiro da jeans. Apertei o botão de discagem rápida o colocando no ouvido, Demi balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

– Selena, onde é que você está?– A voz autoritária de minha mãe atendeu do outro lado.

– Na casa da Demi, desculpa. Por que a senhora não me ligou?

– Confio em você. O que aconteceu?– A voz se amaciou.

– Dallas me ligou pedindo pra vir.

– E você nem queria, né?– Ri do tom irônico que minha mãe usou.

– É.

– Pode dormir aqui? - Ouvi o sussurro de Demi, os olhos afetado pelas lágrimas voltando a ficar tristonhos.

– Hã.. Mãe? Tem algum problema se eu passar a noite por aqui? - Franzi a testa aguardando a resposta.

– Dianna e Dallas estão em casa?

– Sim. Eddie e Madison também.

– Tudo bem. Só não se esqueça que amanhã temos ensaio fotográfico.

– Obrigada, mãe. Quer falar com Demi?

– Não, não. Só mande um beijo, okay? Deus lhe abençoe minha filha, juízo.

– Beijos, mamá. Tchau.

– Tchau.

Desliguei o aparelho olhando para a morena sentada de frente para mim, algo me parecia extremamente semelhante à um passado praticamente esquecido. Pedaços de quebra cabeça bagunçados era como a desordem emocional que faiscavam entre nossa troca de olhares. Se eu consegui arrancar alguns sorrisos de Demi durante a noite? Sim. Se eu consegui impedir os pesadelos de lhe atormentarem? Não.

Já era a segunda vez na noite que o choro contido de Demi me despertava do sono superficial. Meus sentidos em alerta não permitiam que me aprofundasse demais em meus próprios sonhos. Puxei o corpo quente e trêmulo para meus braços sussurrando palavras reconfortantes, o resfolegar alto me fez olhá-la.

– Malditos. - Os olhos se fecharam com força ao sibilar.

– O que foi dessa vez? - O nó em minha garganta se tornando insuportável.

– Madison. Sonhei com o que fizeram com ela. - Fungou esfregando a testa em sinal de desespero.

– Já passou. Já cuidamos disso. - A assegurei orando para que as palavras penetrassem em sua mente.

Mas por algum motivo o choro se tornou mais forte, senti meu corpo ser abraçado com urgência. A madrugada já estava avançada, a última vez que havia olhado no relógio iria dar três da manhã, naquele momento já não fazia ideia. Dallas havia ficado feliz ao colocar Madison para dormir cessando assim a preocupação da irmã caçula para com Demi. Eddie me encontrou na cozinha enquanto lanchávamos e Dianna se limitou à me dar uma saudação do alto da escada. O quarto de Demi ainda era a mesma bagunça, tirando o fato da guitarra já ter sido retirada de cima da cama.

– Sh.. - Limpei delicadamente as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto perfeito, sua respiração ofegante batia em meu rosto com a proximidade. - Estou aqui com você, já passou. - Repeti tentando cessar o choro que me corroía por dentro.

Demi engoliu as lágrimas tomando uma respiração profunda, seu corpo ainda recebendo pequenos tremeliques. Seus braços estavam fechados ao meu redor, deitadas uma de frente para a outra.

– Eu...

Escutei o pronome ser pronunciado com um fio de voz enquanto os olhos a minha frente se fechavam bem apertados. Em um movimento minimo que fez para frente conseguiu capturar meus lábios com desespero, a boca cálida sobre a minha não encontrava nenhuma restrição. Senti o gosto salgado de mais lágrimas, mas Demi não se afastou. Pelo contrário, a caricia ficava cada vez mais intensa, intensa e violenta. Puxei o ar sentindo o perfume do corpo quente me embriagar, a língua incitando a minha enquanto as mãos apertavam minha cintura com força e dominância. Com um movimento brusco conseguiu afastar as bocas encostando a testa na minha, nossa respiração ofegante se mesclando na curta distância.

– Me desculpe. - Assoprou em meu rosto enquanto as mãos aliviavam o aperto em minha pele.

– Está tudo bem. - Sussurrei tentando entender a necessidade de aliviar o sofrimento de alguma maneira.

– Eu te amo.

A frase dita em um sussurro rouco me fez congelar. Meu coração deu um salto único e parecia não querer bombear mais sangue, minha respiração havia travado e não fazia falta. Meus olhos tremeram observando os de Demi fechados, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas levemente franzidas, sua respiração ainda estava ofegante mas as lágrimas haviam cessado. Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões voltando a sentir o coração bater lentamente, eu precisava responder uma coisa que ia contra todos os meus conceitos. Meu peito ficando incrívemente quente com as palavras que saíam de minha boca.

– Eu também te amo.


	13. Presente

_"Uma gota no oceano, uma mudança no tempo. Eu estava rezando para que você e eu pudéssemos ficar juntos. É como desejar a chuva enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto, mas estou te segurando mais perto do que nunca porque você é meu paraíso..."_

– Tem certeza de que não quer? - Franzi as sobrancelhas jogando mais jujubas na boca.

Demi revirou os olhos pelo espaço à nossa volta. A festa pós show estava no minimo animada demais, Marissa já havia se perdido por entre as meninas do Back Vocal e a Lovato estava inquieta ao meu lado. Soltei um gemido de satisfação encontrando um recipiente com trufas de chocolate no camarim da estrela da noite, Taylor ainda estava trancada dentro do pequeno banheiro trocando o figurino do show por roupas mais simples.

Nos viramos quando escutamos a porta ser aberta encontrando a loira usando um vestido cinza, o de lantejoulas pendurado em um dos braços. Parou olhando estranhamente para nós duas que ainda à encarava.

– O que foi? - Olhou para o próprio corpo tentando achar algo de errado me fazendo sorrir.

– Até que em fim. - Demi resmungou. - Pensei que tinha morrido aí dentro. Segura pra mim, Selly?

Peguei o copo estendido em minha direção sentindo o cheio da mistura do refrigerante com energético. Taylor observou Demi entrar no banheiro antes de voltar sua atenção para mim com os olhos inquisitores, dei de ombros buscando uma das trufas que havia encontrado.

– Eu já disse o quanto quero ir pra casa? - A loira se arrastou até o sofá branco deixando ali o vestido e pegando a bolsa.

Acenei com a cabeça dando mais uma mordida na delícia de chocolate em minhas mãos. Dali à garota pegaria um voo para Seattle e só Deus saberia quando voltaria para casa.

– Não, Dave. Me coloca no chão. - Soquei levemente as costas do garoto que me girava em seus ombros.

Respirei fundo passando as mãos pelo cabelo assim que me vi em terra firme, Henrie piscou um dos olhos para mim antes de pegar Marissa no colo e sair correndo.

– O que esse menino tem?

Olhei para meu lado encontrando o perfil bonito de Dallas, os braços cruzados sobre o busto, a aparência séria. Os olhos cor de mel estavam estreitos olhando para frente, os cabelos castanhos levemente dourados dando o volume perfeito.

– Álcool no sangue. - Levei a mão direita à minha têmpora a massageando sutilmente. - O que foi? - Ergui uma das sobrancelhas notando a sobriedade da garota. - Se conheço você a essa hora já estaria dançando em cima da mesa. - Vi os lábios carnudos tremerem em um sorriso me fazendo sorrir divertida.

– Estou tomando conta da sua amiga. - Soltou os braços se voltando para mim.

– Perdão? - Quase gargalhei da frase que a Lovato havia acabado de falar. - Você? Tomar conta da Demi? Em plena festa? - Me certifiquei de que tinha entendido tudo direitinho.

– Eu sou responsável. Pare de me tratar como uma retardada. - Soltou indignada me fazendo de fato gargalhar.

– Tudo bem, desculpa. - Tentei me controlar ainda soltando risos secos.

Notei o rosto da Lovato mais velha ficar preocupado enquanto olhava para um grupo de pessoas mais à frente, Demi sorria e dançava com alguns dos músicos. Torci a boca sentindo uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. Era impressão minha ou ela estava flertando com um dos guitarristas?

– Você viu se ela bebeu alguma coisa? - A voz da Devonne ao meu lado me tirou da bolha que estava me envolvendo.

– Hã.. Não. - Uni as sobrancelhas. - É só o segundo copo misto que ela está tomando. Por quê?

– É só olhar. - Apontou para o grupo novamente, Demi estava completamente solta no meio deles.

– Ela só está se divertindo, Dalls. O que tem demais? - Cruzei os braços olhando para a garota ao meu lado.

– Não sei. - Suspirou. - Vou chamá-la pra ir embora. Já está tarde.

Acompanhei com os olhos descrentes Dallas se deslocar do meu lado para chegar ao outro lado da sala, algumas pessoas me rodearam puxando conversa mas hora ou outra lançava um olhar para as duas irmãs conversando. Demi havia cruzado os braços e escorado na parede revirando os olhos escutando o discurso que a mais velha fazia.

Me distraí por alguns instantes com a conversa ao meu redor, mas logo um braço circulou minha cintura me puxando para um pouco mais longe do grupo de pessoas.

– O que foi, Dalls? - Olhei para a aparência irritada da Lovato.

– Pode por favor falar pra Demi que amanhã temos que pegar um voo cedo e que precisamos ir embora? Já tentei falar com ela, mas aparentemente a festa está boa demais. - Franzi o cenho prestando atenção no jorro de palavras que saía da boca de Dallas.

– E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Por que vocês nunca combinam nas festas? - Disse perturbada com a situação. - Quando não é você, é ela. Por Deus, vocês duas não dão o braço a torcer. - Quase gruni.

– Vai lá falar com ela. - Me empurrou na direção que a Devonne em questão estava. - Ela só te escuta.

Soltei um suspiro cansado enquanto dava alguns passos em direção a risada gostosa de Demi. Sorri para os dançarinos que implicavam comigo enquanto empurrava discretamente Demi para um canto mais afastado. Olhei em volta do ambiente antes de perceber que Demi havia entrelaçado seus dedos nos meus. Ameacei puxar a mão, mas ela firmou o aperto me fazendo desistir. Levou o copo vermelho aos lábios rosados enquanto me olhava enigmaticamente em espera.

– Qual o seu problema com Dallas? - Estreitei os olhos enquanto balançava nossas mãos unidas em nosso no meio.

– Ela quer ir pra casa. - Fez pouco caso levemente impaciente. - Não quero ir pra casa. Todas as vezes que ela quer ficar eu fico, por que que justo hoje que estou me divertindo ela quer acabar com minha festa? Porque estou ganhando mais atenção que ela? - Bufei para a infantilidade que se desdobrava à minha frente.

– Você tem um voo reservado pra Nova Iorque às seis da manhã. Já passou da meia noite e você não quer ir pra casa. Que horas pretende dormir? Que horas pretende ir para o aeroporto? - Me aproximei com a voz controlada e firme, seu rosto suavizou a expressão prepotente. - Dallas não está com inveja ou sei lá mais que besteira você está imaginando. Ela quer que você vá para casa porque terá um dia exaustivo, você sabe disso. - Olhei em volta me certificando de que havia mantido o tom baixo.

Vi os olhos de Demi tremerem levemente antes de abaixarem fugindo dos meus. Engoli em seco aguardando uma resposta, mas a garota ainda parecia pensar. Os olhos bem marcados pelo delineador estavam levemente avermelhados, por baixo da carregada maquiagem dava pra notar as sutis olheiras. O cabelo negro e gracioso estava cada dia mais longo. Apertei a mão que segurava chamando sua atenção lançando um olhar curioso.

– Está bem, eu vou embora. Vocês são muito insuportáveis. - Respondeu com um falso mau humor me fazendo sorrir divertida.

– Você nos ama. - Apontei convencida a fazendo revirar os olhos.

– E vocês se aproveitam. Só vou me despedir do pessoal, tudo bem?

Acenei rapidamente antes de deixá-la sozinha. Parei ao lado de Dallas ganhando completamente sua atenção.

– E então?

– Ela está se despedindo e já vai. - O suspiro alto da professora de dança chegou aos meus ouvidos.

– Obrigada, Sel. - Esfregou a testa.

– Ela está bem mal humorada. - Comentei. - Ainda bem que não passarei a semana colada nela. - Os olhos arregalados em minha direção me fizeram rir.

– Vamos? - Demi parou ao nosso lado.

– Tchau, Sel. - Dallas se inclinou me abraçando firmemente. - Feliz aniversário adiantado caso não lhe encontre mais. - Senti o beijo carinhoso ser depositado em minha bochecha antes de se afastar.

– Obrigada. - Sorri sincera.

– Você vai ficar? - Olhei para Demi que aguardava minha resposta um tanto quanto ansiosa.

– Vou. Brian já deve estar chegando.

– Hum, okay. - Se aproximou dando um beijo demorado em meu rosto antes de me abraçar com força.

– Se cuida. - Sussurrei entre os cabelos negros pouco antes do corpo pequeno se afastar e ir embora.

–x-x-x-

Joguei a cabeça para trás suspirando logo após a esfera laranja bater na tabela e não atravessar o aro, era a quinta vez consecutiva. Os tímidos pontos brilhante ajudavam a lua cheia a iluminar a cidade. Olhei em direção ao som compassado da bola quicando no chão, Brian a driblava com facilidade. A bola quicou uma vez em minha frente com o passe picado e me vi com a esfera em mãos novamente.

– Desiste, B. Hoje não é meu dia. - A joguei preguiçosamente de volta para meu padrasto que me olhava entediado.

Cruzei os braços observando o homem alto brincar com a bola, parecia um menino travesso. Com um salto não muito alto conseguiu enterrar a bola na cesta voltando a driblá-la. Estávamos no quintal, a água na piscina refletia o céu noturno estrelado, o refletor intenso iluminava toda a área a nossa volta. Minha mãe havia se perdido dentro da casa e a última vez que havíamos nos falado estava indo tomar um banho. O ar estava abafado, uma brisa fresca deixava o ar mais leve.

– O que foi, princesa? - Vi Brian se aproximar com uma das mãos na cintura, o notei arfando.

– Acho que alguém está ficando velho. - Soltei uma risada com o olhar de soslaio que ganhei.

– Vamos aproveitar que sua mãe não está aqui e conversar? - Olhou para o céu evitando contato visual, arrastei o pé no chão soltando um muxoxo. - Preocupada?

Minha relação com Brian eram bem saudável. Nós não precisávamos dizer o que estava se passando para o outro falar as palavras certas, mas eu não queria escutar verdades naquele momento.

– Por que estaria? - Encolhi os ombros.

– Porque você errou cinco arremessos, porque você não está correndo atrás da bola e porque eu sei ler seus olhos. - Sua atenção caiu sobre mim. Soltei um suspiro largando os braços e pegando a bola de basquete de sua mão.

– Estou pensando em quarta. - Driblei algumas vezes cedendo a deixa.

– Não foi boa a reunião de hoje? Você parecia bem feliz. - Anunciou a voz firme.

Me lembrei da tarde divertida que tive com meus amigos da cidade, o elenco de Fenticeiros junto com a equipe e minha banda. A pequena festa havia sido divertida, adorava estar na companhia daquelas pessoas, mas a questão não era essa.

– Sou tão boa em fingir que poderia ter uma carreira agindo como outra pessoa. - Dei de ombros girando a bola no dedo.

Escutei um suspiro lento e impaciente do homem à minha frente.

– Demi ou Taylor? - A pergunta fez a bola cair, a quiquei rapidamente para segurá-la.

– O quê? - Perguntei surpresa.

Na verdade meu coração estava se matando de saudade da primeira citada, não havíamos tido muito tempo antes da Lovato sair em viajem e os poucos minutos no telefone me deixava aflita.

– Está preocupada com qual das duas? Elas não vinheram, certo? - Brian cruzou os braços na altura do peito forte e largo.

– Nenhuma das duas. Eu sabia que não viriam, estão atarefadas assim como estarei a partir de amanhã. - Resmunguei batendo a bola contra o chão com violência.

– Isso não lhe agrada?

– No dia do meu aniversário? - Um riso seco e sem graça escapou de minha garganta. - Não muito, mas entendo.

– Você está crescendo. Está adquirindo mais responsabilidade. - Comentou enquanto se encaminhava para se posicionar debaixo da tabela novamente. - Vamos, tente de novo.

– Brian... - Segurei a bola entre as mãos olhando de maneira suplicante para o homem.

– Arremesse. Coloque todos os seus desejos nela. - Ri do Teefey.

– E todos eles se realizarão se eu acertar? - Debochei.

– Não. - Colocou as mãos na cintura. - Você só estará se empenhando mais em acertar.

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção, como é que eu não podia ter o sangue dele? Eramos tão parecidos que assustava, entretanto a criação deveria ter seus efeitos. Driblei duas vezes antes de saltar e lançar a esfera em direção à tabela novamente. A curva foi perfeita e a passagem dela pelo aro convertendo a cesta também.

– Isso! - Vibrei correndo atrás da bola. - Ao menos uma.

– Você não iria sair em viajem sem fazer uma cesta. - Bufou se aproximando. - Melhor?

– Sim, obrigada. - Sorri me enterrando no peito do grandalhão, ouvi passos se aproximarem.

– Pequena. O que faz por aqui?

Um arrepio gostoso percorreu minha espinha, me afastei do corpo de Brian me virando em direção à figura que se aproximava. Os olhos intensos e o sorriso fácil nos lábios. Engoli em seco ao notar o vestido preto que usava, simples e sensual, exatamente como a dona. Os braceletes, argolas e o cordão dourado lhe caíam como uma luva, alguns fios da franja negra lhe caindo aos olhos bem marcados pela maquiagem escura.

– Oi. - Cumprimentou assim que parou à nossa frente, um sorriso bobo devia estar pregado em meu rosto.

– Mandy abriu para você? - A voz de Brian me fez desviar a atenção do rosto da garota.

– Sim, disse que estavam aqui.

– Veio sozinha? - Os olhos castanhos caíram em minha boca me fazendo estremecer levemente.

– Não. - Ponderou me encarando. - Dallas está lá dentro. - O tempo pareceu parar a nossa volta, o oxigênio ficando cada segundo mais escasso.

– Vou entrando então. Não demorem. - Olhei pra Brian impossibilitada de responder.

– Pode deixar. - Demi respondeu com um sorriso largo.

Observei o homem lançar a bola na cesta e sumir em direção a casa antes de me virar para Demi, prendi a respiração ao encontrar uma das sobrancelhas perfeitas erguida, sua expressão misteriosa. O canto dos lábios rosados erguido em um meio sorriso presunçoso.

– Pensei que estaria em Nova Iorque. - Umedeci os lábios secos, os olhos castanhos correram pela área a nossa volta.

– Pensei que me daria um abraço quando aparecesse na sua frente. - Encolheu os ombros me fazendo soltar o ar preso em meus pulmões.

A puxei para meus braços sentindo o corpo quente se chocar com o meu, depositei um beijo no rosto pálido antes de me esconder entre os cabelos que cobriam o pescoço tentando controlar as batidas descompassadas dentro de meu peito.

– O que está fazendo aqui? - Minha voz saiu abafada.

– Vim trazer seu presente.

O anúncio me fez soltar o corpo e me afastar para olhá-la, o sorriso fácil e a sobrancelha arqueada mais uma vez. Aquela expressão fazia pequenos choques correr pela base de minha coluna e uma reviravolta gostosa aparecer em meu ventre.

– Presente? - Limpei discretamente a garganta ao notar que minha voz havia saído rouca.

– Vamos entrar? - Sugeriu com um sorriso de lado.

– Hum.. - Cruzei os braços estreitando os olhos para a Lovato. - O que é que você está aprontando?

Um riso curto lhe escapou enquanto caminhavamos em direção a casa.

– Fico surpresa que ainda não tenha imaginado.

Entramos na sala encontrando Dallas e minha mãe conversando. Demi pegou a bolsa no sofá me puxando em direção a escada, me conduziu para dentro de meu próprio quarto. Entrei já me jogando na cama.

– Você vai voltar para Nova Iorque? - Perguntei com pesar.

– Vou. - Senti o colchão ceder.

– Quarta? - Perguntei inutilmente.

– Não. - Torci a boca ouvindo a resposta presumida. - Levante-se, quero entregar seu presente.

Me sentei ainda chateada pelo fato de passar o dia festivo longe dela. Demi abriu a bolsa retirando de lá uma caixa retangular de veludo preto. A olhei confusa.

– Presente número um. - Sorriu fraco.

Olhei surpresa para a caixa que havia sido aberta diante de mim. A pulseira prata era fina e bem trabalhada, sua extensão era toda decorada com cristais delicados, a pulseira em si era extremamente delicada. Soltei um riso fraco observando a Lovato puxar o acessório da caixa e colocá-lo em meu pulso.

– Perfeito. - Escutei sua voz. - Sabia que combinaria com você. - Sorriu sapeca. Engoli em seco tentando dizer algo.

– Obriga..

– Não. - Me cortou deixando a caixa de lado mergulhando a mão na bolsa novamente. - Não me agradeça ainda. - Vi surgir dali um pequeno embrulho verde que foi estendido para mim. - Presente número dois.

O peguei com delicadeza sentindo o material duro e julgando pelo formato do embrulho só poderia ser uma coisa: CD. Abri o plástico brilhoso correndo os olhos pela perfeição da capa. A caligrafia delicada e charmosa na cor rosa, o rosto que me acompanhava desde criança. Deveria ter imaginado que me traria o álbum antes do lançamento, havia sido assim com Don't Forget.

– Obrigada. - Meu sorriso era largo, desviei a atenção para o rosto que me retribuía com brilho nos olhos.

– Presente número três. - Ergueu a sobrancelha. - Abra e leia o agradecimento destacado.

O abri puxando o encarte, corri os olhos por cada página. Cada foto mais linda que a outra, mas já conhecia todas. Até que cheguei ao fim, o marcado em verde florescente me atraindo a atenção. Em cada palavra um palpitar mais forte dentro de meu peito.

"...E um de vocês eu amo e amarei incondicionalmente. Apesar de não podermos parar o mundo... Eu posso prometer que você vai ter o meu coração para sempre. Obrigado por ser a melhor inspiração para fazer este álbum."

Sorri ainda mais largo com a visão ficando embaçada. Coloquei o CD de lado pulando no pescoço da garota em minha frente distribuindo vários beijos por seu rosto.

– Você não existe! - Me afastei para voltar a me sentar. - Obrigada, muito obrigada. É tudo lindo, muito lindo. Eu não sei o que falar. Eu...

Coloquei os cabelos para trás da orelha aos suspiros observando Demi morder o lábio inferior escondendo o sorriso.

– Não precisa agradecer, só queria te ver feliz. Presente número quatro... - Franzi o cenho, havia mais presentes? Demi sorriu marota, os olhos escuros descendo para meus lábios. - Na verdade, o número quatro é meu. - Confessou se aproximando.

Fechei os olhos sentindo a boca carnuda capturar a minha com carinho, saudade e volúpia. Um suspiro misto quando a língua abriu passagem por entre meus lábios conseguindo encontrar com a minha no meio do caminho. Os choques na base de minha coluna piorando gradativamente. Demi inclinou o corpo em minha direção me fazendo deitar na cama arrumada, as mãos firmes apertando e alisando minha cintura, o beijo se tornando mais faminto, o ar a nossa volta ficando cada vez mais quente. Meu peito arfante enquanto tentava puxar o oxigênio pelo nariz, o cheiro que exalava da garota deitada sobre mim entorpecendo meus sentidos, minha mão indo parar em sua nuca puxando levemente os cabelos lisos.

As mãos macias e frias tocaram minha pele por baixo da camiseta me fazendo buscar mais contado, mas Demi parecia determinada demais em não me deixar fazer muita coisa. Senti as caricias descerem pelo meu quadril chegando a coxa, o leve aperto me instigou a buscar sua língua com um pouco mais de afinco. A pressão exercida sobre mim ficando mais forte, senti minha boca ser abandonada recebendo uma mordida leve no queixo antes de beijos e mordiscadas torturantes serem distribuídos ao longo de meu pescoço, o lóbulo de minha orelha sendo sugado com maestria me fazendo apertar a cintura fina coberta pelo tecido do vestido. O hálito quente batendo em minha pele, o peito ofegante acompanhando a movimentação acelerada do meu.

Estava difícil pensar em algo coerente, a boca se fechou em meu pescoço arrastando os dentes pela carne sensível. O som abafado da música eletrônica me chegou aos ouvidos, mas tudo foi esquecido quando Demi subiu o rosto me beijando a boca com mais intensidade. Mordi seu lábio superior a colando mais em mim, não queria perder o contato, suas mãos apertando e afagando toda extensão lateral de meu corpo.

O som do celular ficando cada vez mais alto e irritante. Notei que perdíamos a profundidade, Demi acariciou meu rosto aplicando um beijo singelo sobre meus lábios antes de se levantar e se sentar na beirada da cama para atender ao celular. Eu não sabia se agradecia ou se amaldiçoava a pessoa que havia esfriado o momento.

– Fala. - O tom impaciente ao atender a ligação me fez sorrir. - Eu não sabia que havia hora certa pra chegar aí. - Me escorei na cabeceira observando a Lovato com uma careta entediada. - Eu disse que iria, não disse? Daqui a pouco estou chegando. - Suspirei sabendo que a garota iria embora. - Tudo bem, quando a gente chegar eu ligo. - Pausa. - Tchau.

Demi largou o celular sobre a cama suspirando ao olhar pra mim. Era até engraçado se parassem para reparar cada uma em uma extremidade da cama.

– Quem era? - Perguntei com a voz manhosa e inocente.

– Mike. Ele veio junto com a gente e está esperando para sairmos. - Torci a boca conformada. - Vem comigo. - Ponderei um segundo pensando na proposta.

– Não dá, amanhã tenho que viajar cedo e minha mãe tem que conversar comigo. Você sabe, agendas.

– Sei. - Suspirou se levantando e se aproximando de mim. - Vem.

Peguei a mão estendida em minha direção com a intenção de me ajudar a levantar.

– Promete que vai me ligar e dizer como anda os shows? - Perguntei enquanto a garota passava os braços por minha cintura.

– Sim, e você cuidado.

Acenei rapidamente antes de beijar os lábios a minha frente, uma dor estranha se apossando do meu peito por saber que iriamos nos distanciar mais uma vez. Senti os braços me apertarem contra o corpo quente em um ato possessivo, sorri no beijo antes de me afastar da boca suculenta e encostar nossas testas encarando os castanhos profundos.

– Eu não vou sumir, Demetria. - Assegurei entendo os sentimentos da outra.

– Promete? - Perguntou infantil fazendo meu coração de dolorido passar para quente.

– Prometo. - Sorri fraco. - Eu sou sua.


	14. Distância

_"Sortuda, pois estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Sortuda por ter estado onde estive. Sortuda por estar voltando pra casa novamente..."_

Deixei um riso baixo escapar ao ver Brian passar correndo em minha frente com Brooke no colo, a pequena pedia para colocá-la no chão em meio às risadas.

– Está me ouvindo?

Limpei a garganta trocando o peso do corpo para a perna direita e voltando à seriedade quando a voz do garoto me chamou do outro lado da linha telefônica. Havia me entretido com o homem e a garota se divertindo pela sala e acabei me desligando da conversa que estava tendo através do aparelho celular.

– Sim, Justin. Me desculpe, é que meu padrasto está implicando com a minha prima. - Cruzei os braços me virando para a janela mirando o céu azul.

– Ah, sim. Me diga uma coisa, quando você voltar tem como a gente se encontrar?

Torci a boca olhando para meus próprios pés. Justin era uma boa pessoa, gostava e me divertia muito na companhia dele, mas as investidas me deixavam um tanto quanto desconfortável.

– Eu não sei, JB. Tenho uma pilha de compromissos e fica um pouco difícil de marcar alguma coisa. - Me desculpei sendo sincera.

– Bom, você tem meu número. Se estiver na cidade e querer fazer alguma coisa legal não hesite em me ligar.– Sorri fraco com a disposição do loiro.

– Eu ligo sim, pode deixar. - Ouvi um apito anunciando uma nova chamada. - Tenho uma chamada em espera. - Avisei ao garoto.

– Tudo bem, vai lá. E meus parabéns mais uma vez.

– Obrigada.

Me despedi rapidamente olhando para o nome da pessoa que me aguardava. Joguei o cabelo pra trás dando um meio sorriso.

– Oi. - Atendi já risonha.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.– A saudação veio animada.

– Ficou quantos dias ensaiando essa frase? - Mordi o lábio inferior.

– Seja educada e agradeça, principalmente por quase ter dado um nó em minha língua.– Gargalhei rapidamente.

– Obrigada. - Dei as costas para a vista que a janela me proporcionava e caminhei até o centro da sala. - Como está?

– Frustrada por estar tão longe justamente hoje.

– Mas eu também estou longe, acho que não me acostumarei com isso. Estava dando uma olhada na sua agenda. - Suspirei. - Você tem show no dia 20. - Disse com pesar imaginando que seria outra data comemorativa distante.

– Tenho?– A voz assustada me fez rir. – Mas que sacanagem.

– Bem vinda ao meu mundo. Não acredito que não sabia disso.

– Você sabe como sou extremamente interessada em agenda.– Ironizou. – Eu apenas faço o que me mandam.

– Feliz aniversário, Sel!– Sorri com a saudação da voz masculina um pouco afastada.

– Quem foi? - Perguntei divertida.

– Joe. Eu tenho.. Ei, larga essa lata.– A voz pareceu não estar falando comigo, ouvi a reclamação desconexa do garoto.

– Vocês já estão no hotel?

– Sim. Chegamos essa madrugada. Joseph está aqui entediado porque Big Rob saiu com Kevin e ainda não voltaram.

– Que isso?– Escutei a voz esganiçada do garoto.

– Largue isso!– Demi mandou autoritária e ofegante.

– Não. Espera. DL4SG?– Espalmei o mão esquerda na testa com uma risada engasgada na garganta já sabendo do que se tratava. - Unbroken?– Completou risonho.

– É, agora coloque os tênis onde os encontrou.– Notei o tom de riso.

– Não sabia desse seu lado romântico, DemDem.– Escutei um estalo seco. – Ai! – A exclamação de dor vinda de Joe me fez rir.

– Agora sai do meu quarto. – Disse mal humorada.

– Tenho pena de você, Selena. – A voz do jonas soou mais alto antes de uma porta bater.

– Pronto. Enfim sós.– Suspirou.

– Quando você volta? - Me sentei na poltrona observando minha mãe sorver um pouco de café, estava entretida com o notebook sobre a mesa.

– Ninguém me disse nada sobre voltar ainda.

– Onde estão suas irmãs? - Joguei a cabeça pra trás a apoiando no encosto do estofado.

– Dallas está assistindo televisão com Nick. Madison está em aula.. Hey, eu consegui chamar senhorita Megan pra ser tutora dela enquanto estamos longe de casa.– Sorri.

Apesar de já ter se casado e ter tido filhos, ainda chamávamos a adorável mulher de senhorita e ela amava isso. Megan havia acompanhado boa parte de nossos primeiros anos de aula em casa e saber que era com ela que a caçula estava tomando aulas me deixava com o peito inchado de felicidade e alívio.

– Senhorita Megan já deve ter se apaixonado pela minha princesa.

– Nossa princesa.– Corrigiu. – Como está seu dia? Ganhou muitos presentes? Ligações? Senhorita popular.– Soltei uma risada rouca.

– Alguns presentes e telefonemas sim. Briam queria me levar no jogo dos Lakers, mas não dá tempo.

– Festa?– Soou curiosa.

– Que eu saiba não, mas você conhece minha família. - Fechei os olhos ouvindo a risada gostosa do outro lado.

– Okay, eu tenho que ir ver como está a aula da pirralha.

– Tudo bem, estou com saudades. - Confessei.

– Também.. – Disse em um tom baixo. – Tem uma coisa que quero enviar para você. É meu último presente.

– E como vai me enviar. - Abri os olhos os estreitando.

– Pelo celular, quando encerrarmos a ligação.

– Tchau então. - Gargalhei.

– Interesseira!– Exclamou antes de me acompanhar no riso. – Te quiero.– Meus lábios tremeram em um sorriso fraco, meu corpo se aquecendo inexplicavelmente.

– Descobriu?

– Aprendi.– Ouvi seu riso curto. – Parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Agradeço muito à Deus por você existir e por fazer parte da minha vida.

– Obrigada. - Assoprei com uma vontade louca de abraçá-la.

Encerrei a ligação correndo a mão pelo cabelo e soltando um suspiro lento. Olhei para o aparelho celular em minha mão, nem poder colocar uma foto dela no papel de parede podia. Alisei a tela que me mostrava o casal de cachorros da minha casa dormindo. Alguns segundos se passaram e então o celular apitou sinalizando a nova mensagem. Abri o arquivo multimídia que me foi enviado e sorri ao ler o nome do áudio: Lucky - Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat.

–x-x-x-

Bati os dedos sobre as cordas de aço contorcendo o rosto ao ouvir o som disforme que obtive. Mudei o acorde tentando ganhar um som mais limpo e harmonioso, mas o instrumento repousado em meu colo parecia me odiar. Resmunguei cruzando os braços sobre a caixa do violão escondendo o rosto ali. Já havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana desde o dia do meu aniversário e deste então parecia que meu peito sentia ausência de algo, me sentia incompleta, queria Demi ali.

O abajur deixava o aposento iluminado à meia luz, os poster colados pelas paredes e roupas espalhadas para todos os cantos. Pressionei os dedos contra as cordas sentindo as pontas doloridas pelo tempo que estava tentando, o som abafado e irreconhecível me fez choramingar. Era tão difícil? Parecia ser tão fácil e simples quando ela tocava o instrumento. Senti a temperatura quente exalar do corpo que se colocou atrás de mim, os braços me circularam e as mãos habilidosas repousaram em meus pulsos.

– Tenta isso. - A voz gentil e sussurrada bateu em meu ouvido junto com o hálito quente.

As mãos ajeitaram o violão sobre minha coxa o colocando em uma posição mais vertical e menos ingrime. A mão esquerda se pôs sobre a minha mudando de lugar meu polegar o colocando pressionado no braço de madeira.

– Aperte as cordas agora. - Fiz força prendendo o material de aço com uma careta. - Já está doendo?

– Um pouco. - Confessei flexionando as juntas dos dedos sem os afastar das cordas.

As mãos deslizaram pelo meu braço me segurando pelos ombros enquanto o queixo charmoso se apoiava em meu trapézio.

– Tenta agora. - Avisou com a voz sonolenta.

Corri os dedos pelas cordas ouvindo os sons se mesclando em um lindo acorde. Sorri largo com meu êxito e me virei para encarar a garota sobre meus ombros que me olhava divertida, os lábios carnudos revelando o sorriso satisfeito.

– Conseguiu. - Ergueu o canto dos lábios revelando a minima fissura entre os dentes superiores.

– Obrigada. - Soltei o violão em meu colo me recostando no peito de Demi.

Sua mão esquerda foi em direção à minha novamente a guiando até a boca depositando um beijo sobre minhas unhas enquanto alisava as pontas de meus dedos com os seus.

– Agora, por favor, pode voltar pra cama pra eu conseguir dormir?

Deixei o instrumento de lado me inclinando para deitar sobre os travesseiros, recebi a morena em meu peito começando a lhe fazer um leve cafuné...

– Quanto está a luta? - A voz grossa e divertida me tirou de minhas lembranças. - Pela sua cara o violão levou a melhor. - Sorri levantando a cabeça.

Olhei para a figura parada na minha frente, o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e os olhos escuros me passavam inocência enquanto esfregava uma baqueta à outra. O corpo delgado vestindo uma simples calça jeans e uma blusa de manga listrada em preto e cinza, os cabelos negros e lisos revoltosos.

– Quatro à zero pra ele. - Resmuguei tentando segurar o riso. - Será que os dois ainda vão demorar?

– Já estão demorando, não acha? - Se sentou na cadeira à minha frente deixando as baquetas de lado e pegando o violão de minhas mãos. - Posso?

– Já pegou mesmo. Fazer o quê? - Resmunguei o fazendo sorrir.

O dedilhar leve me fez fechar os olhos e apoiar as costas no descanso da cadeira, os braços cruzados levemente sobre o abdome. Estava cansada, exausta para dizer a verdade. E só de pensar que dali do estúdio eu teria que ir fazer prova de figurino para Fenticeiros me deixava atônita. Estávamos ali exclusivamente para gravar minha voz, todos os instrumentos já haviam sido reunidos, faltava apenas a letra. Joey, meu baixista e mais experiente da banda, havia viajado para resolver um problema familiar, então ali estava Greg para me acompanhar nos momentos de tortura à falta de comida.

– Será que a gravação ficou boa para eles? - Olhei para o garoto.

– Provavelmente. - Deu de ombros. - Quer ir pra casa logo? - Me olhou enquanto continuava a melodia.

– Quem me dera. Ultimamente não tenho tido tempo nem para respirar. - Soltei o ar pesado e engasguei em um riso rouco ao notar a música que tocava. - Pare de tocar isso! - Gargalhei com o garoto tocando a música que tínhamos repetindo a manhã inteira.

– Estou puxando saco da minha chefe. - Piscou um dos olhos me fazendo rir ainda mais.

– Você não presta, Garman. - Balancei a cabeça vendo o rapaz colocar o instrumento no pedestal ao seu lado.

– Mas fiz você sorrir. - Deu um sorriso de lábios fechados me fazendo dar um em agradecimento.

Vi minha mãe atravessar a porta da pequena sala junto com o produtor. Os dois que estávamos aguardando.

– Vamos almoçar? - Dona Mandy olhou para mim.

– Por favor. - Me levantei em um salto. - Tchau, Greg.

–x-x-x-

– Não! Você não está se concentrando.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e gruni com as palavras de Maria. Era a sétima vez que repassávamos a cena e a mulher dizia estar errada. Olhei para o roteiro em minhas mãos esfregando o cenho com o indicador. Por que ela dizia estar errado?

– Por que está errado? - Uni as sobrancelhas olhando para a latina.

Maria voltou algumas de suas folhas correndo os olhos pela escrita.

– Não entendo o porque de não estar conseguindo. É uma reação clássica da Alex. - Franziu o cenho. - Está tudo bem? Está com fome? - Olhou para mim preocupada me fazendo sorrir.

– Não. Eu estou bem. - Abaixei os olhos para o papel ainda risonha. - Você que está me perseguindo. - Selei os lábios um no outro observando o olhar duro da mulher sobre mim.

– Olha lá como você fala comigo, mocinha. - Pôs as mãos nos quadris.

– Sim, Tetê. - Gargalhei quando a mulher não conseguiu mais segurar o riso.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Me deu um leve tapa no ombro antes de voltar a atenção para a folha entre as mãos.

Repetimos a cena mais algumas vezes antes da mulher achar que estava bom o suficiente e até que aquele momento chegasse, me perguntava onde estava o resto da equipe para me salvar da personificação de perfeccionismo à minha frente.

– Foi? - Perguntei esperançosa, meus olhos brilhando pronta para comemorar.

– Agora sim. Bueno, mi hija. - Alisou meu queixo me arrancando um sorriso largo.

O toque conhecido do violão me fez estalar o pescoço para o aparelho celular esquecido sobre a mesa. Senti um choque correr por meu corpo e uma sensação gostosa na barriga por saber à quem pertencia o toque musical. O peguei em velocidade e antes mesmo da voz entrar na música apertei o botão para aceitar a chamada.

– Demi? - Perguntei ansiosa esquecendo-me momentaneamente de Maria.

O som de risada e gritos ecoaram através do aparelho, mas não me veio resposta alguma. Franzi o cenho prestando atenção ao que falavam do outro lado da linha.

– Me dá isso aqui, Nicholas!– Ouvi a voz firme e séria de Demi parecendo distante.

– Selena, como você está?– Reconheci o Jonas falando comigo.

– Oi, Nick. O que... - Pausei erguendo as sobrancelhas ao escutar alguma coisa caindo no chão.

– Devolve!– A voz fina e alta de Demi parecia um pouco mais perto agora.

– Não!– A risada gostosa e ofegante do garoto me fez querer rir também.

– Nicholas!– Demi rosnou muito mais perto, paralisei escutando a guerra do outro lado.

– Não!– A voz do Jonas saiu grossa e gritada me fazendo afastar momentaneamente o celular da orelha.

– Me dá o celular! Big Rob!– Soltei uma risada ao escutar a histeria de Demi ao longe.

– O que você está fazendo, Nicholas? - Perguntei desconfiada.

A resposta não veio. Ao invés disso ruídos estranhos ficavam muito mais altos, os gritos e gargalhadas antes de um estrondo maior silênciar parte da barulheira. Estreitei os olhos tentando entender o que acontecia.

– Nicholas Jerry Jonas, abra essa porta e me devolva o celular agora!

A risada contida do garoto chegou aos meus ouvidos enquanto parecia que alguém tentava destruir alguma coisa. Olhei para Maria que havia se sentado no pequeno sofá branco da sala a qual nos encontrávamos.

– O que está acontecendo aí, Nicholas? - Perguntei curiosa demais.

– Você está no banheiro comigo.– Comentou risonho.

– E por que tudo isso? - Tentei controlar as risadas.

– Estávamos conversando e acabamos falando sobre você. Você sabe, saudades. – Sorri com o tom indiferente do Jonas. – Demi deu bobeira com o celular, eu peguei e liguei pra você. Acho que ela não gostou muito.– Mais barulhos altos contra madeira.

– Devolve o celular dela, pirralho.– Ouvi a voz grossa de Big Rob.

– Wou! Acho que agora você tem um problema. - Gargalhei imaginando a cara do garoto.

– Nick, é sério. Eu quero falar com ela antes de ir.– Sorri fraco sentindo o coração acelerar com a voz manhosa.

– Devolve o celular, Nick. Eu sei que você me ama, mas o celular é dela. Depois você me liga.

– Está bem. Até a próxima, caso eu saia vivo daqui.– Uma risada gostosa saiu de minha garganta.

– Até a próxima, dramático.

A voz do garoto sumiu dando lugar à uma série de sons distintos.

– Nunca mais faça isso.– Ouvi Demi dizer com um tom de riso na voz séria. – Selena?

Um sorriso largo tomou meu rosto enquanto tentava conter a gargalhada por achar engraçado a mudança no tom de voz. O irritado se tornando manso.

– Lenalena. - Ecoei para a garota fazendo a risada fraca chegar aos meus ouvidos. - Qual o problema? - Me joguei no sofá ao lado de Maria enquanto ria.

– Acho que o Nicholas deve ter beijado na boca porque está muito elétrico, não me deixa quieta!– A falsa indignação chegou à mim praticamente limpa enquanto a conversação envolta ficava cada vez mais baixa.

– Contanto que não tenha sido você, por mim tudo bem. - Ri do muxoxo alto vindo do outro lado. - Hey, tem uma pessoa aqui comigo. - Me apoiei no ombro de Maria apertando o botão do viva voz.

– Quem é?

– Seja educada e diga "Oi" para sua mãe. - Segurei o celular entre mim e a mulher ao meu lado.

– Qual delas?– A voz esganiçada fez eu e Maria sorrir.

– A mais bonita e legal. - Maria respondeu arrancando uma risada gostosa da Lovato.

– Olá, mamá! Estou com saudades.

– Daqui dois meses você enjoa da minha cara novamente. - Soltei uma risada olhando a expressão indiferente da mulher.

– Isso porque ela diz amar a gente. - Disse para o aparelho à minha frente.

– Ela ama.– Respondeu risonha.

– Amo mesmo. - Sorriu me puxando para seu peito afagando meu cabelo.

– Vocês voltam a gravar quando?

– Não sei ao certo. Quando foi que chamaram você, Maria?

– Setembro. E você? Já começou a ensaiar? - Maria respondeu calmamente.

– Sim. Hey Selly, ontem comecei a ensaiar as coleografias das músicas e Jordan está aqui.– Sorri com a animação da voz.

– Que ótimo! É só ele ou mais alguém? Meaghan e Aly?

– Não, só ele e mais um grupo desconhecido aqui. Ainda não sei o nome de ninguém.

– Novidade. - Maria resmungou me arrancando uma risada.

– Vai deixar ela zoar você? - Perguntei risonha.

– Não posso desmenti-la.– Gargalhou provocando o mesmo em mim e na mulher ao meu lado. – Bom meninas, tenho que desligar o Nick telefonou em uma hora um pouco apertada para mim, estou indo pra escola. Tenho teste.

– Boa sorte. - Falamos em uníssono.

– Obrigada. Amo vocês.

–x-x-x-

Estávamos terminando a gravação e só faltava uma fala minha para o diretor dizer "Corta". Rolei os olhos para longe de David que terminava de dizer suas palavras memorizadas e encontrei a silhueta ao lado da cadeira do diretor. Dois segundos para olhar os brilhantes olhos castanhos e o sorriso largo na boca vermelha. Ignorei a felicidade que me tomou permanecendo com a postura entediada e debochada da Russo que interpretava. Ali era minha área, minha brincadeira preferida. Proferi meu texto calmamente de maneira debochada.

– E corta! - Ouvi a voz do diretor enquanto os atores se dispersavam.

Continuei com o ar seguro e superior. Andei até a morena reparando na vestimenta despojada: Jeans, All Star e jaqueta de couro por cima da regata branca.

– Hum.. E aí, Demi. - Ergui o queixo em um aceno indiferente parando na frente da garota.

– Olá, Alex. - Ergueu uma sobrancelha umedecendo os lábios e me olhando de uma maneira sexy e divertida.

Me despi da máscara que usava me pendurando no pescoço da Lovato. A apertei bem à mim me certificando de que era real, os braços firmes me abraçando fortemente, o calor do corpo pequeno sendo transferido para o meu.

– Eu não vou sumir, Selenalenalena. - Sorri me afastando do abraço.

– Acho bom.

Encarei o rosto perfeito e sereno, o sorriso brilhante que lhe era característico. O vazio em meu peito sendo automaticamente preenchido, a sensação de estar completa. Minha outra metade finalmente havia voltado.


	15. Meu Mundo

_"Somente feche seus olhos, o sol está se pondo. Você ficará bem, ninguém pode te machucar agora. Ao chegar a luz da manhã nós ficaremos sãos e salvos..."_

Parei o movimento circular que fazia no dorso da mão pálida apoiada em meu joelho ao descansar o queixo no ombro à minha frente. O filme passando na televisão da sala já havia perdido minha atenção nos primeiros minutos de exibição. O carpete grosso no qual estava sentada impedia que a friagem do piso frio chegasse até à mim, minhas costas apoiada confortavelmente na poltrona desocupada. Demi se refugiava em meu peito sentada entre minhas pernas encolhidas, os dedos leves brincando com meus joelhos por cima da calça jeans. Parecia tão compenetrada no filme, em alguns momentos seu cenho franzia com alguma cena ou fala, os olhos se estreitavam enquanto a boca carnuda se abria minimamente. Poderia passar horas à observando e cada detalhe seria uma coisa nova, poderia passar o tempo que fosse e qualquer movimento seu ganharia minha total atenção.

Afastei delicadamente os fios negros do pescoço à minha frente os colocando sobre o ombro direito, o cheiro do cabelo e da pele alva entorpecendo minha razão. Nada mas parecia existir, era só eu e Demi no meu mundinho particular. Meu perfeito conto de fadas. Sorri com a estupidez passando por minha cabeça, mas era impossível não pensar naquelas coisas quando tudo o que eu queria estava tão ao meu alcance, tão palpável.

Deslizei a ponta do nariz pela pele macia traçando o caminho do trapézio ao pescoço aspirando o perfume doce que ela exalava, fechei os olhos tentando memorizar o cheiro bom. Deixei uma mordida delicada no lóbulo da orelha e um sorriso no canto de meus lábios apareceu ao notar a pele da garota completamente arrepiada. Voltei a prestar atenção no rosto da Lovato, sua atenção ainda estava na exibição que a tela lhe proporcionava, mas o corpo rígido, os olhos castanhos e a expressão minimamente modificada me avisou que não estava tão concentrada como antes. Um suspiro pesado chegou aos meus ouvidos e o corpo relaxou contra o meu quando passei as unhas por seus braços em uma caricia leve e gostosa. Ergui a sobrancelha esquerda maliciosamente ao notar que o pescoço havia ficado completamente livre para mim. Passei os braços pela cintura fina sentindo o ar entre nós ficar abafado, desci o rosto lhe mordendo a nuca antes de aplicar um beijo molhado. Repeti o ato três vezes em locais distintos sentindo a respiração de Demi se tornar ofegante, cheguei a orelha envolvendo a cartilagem entre os lábios. Demi virou o rosto retirando o brinquedo de minha boca e me olhou com os castanhos intensos.

– Se você queria me desconcentrar do filme, fique sabendo que já conseguiu. - Sussurrou sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

– O que eu fiz? - Perguntei sonsa.

Ganhei um olhar de censura que me fez sorrir. Demi se aconchegou melhor em meu corpo deitando a cabeça em meu ombro, o nariz perfeito roçando na lateral de meu maxilar em uma caricia fofa. A apertei mais contra mim esquecendo do mundo, o som vindo da televisão não chegava mais aos meus ouvidos. Uma de suas mãos subiu para meu rosto me fazendo fechar os olhos sentindo o afago leve, virei a cabeça apoiando minha testa na dela. Eu poderia ficar ali para sempre sentindo a respiração controlada batendo em minha boca, o toque suave e delicado em minha pele, o calor que nossos corpos juntos provocava. A mão trocou a maçã de meu rosto pela minha nuca enquanto o nariz roçava carinhosamente no meu.

Algo leve bateu em meu olho e Demi se afastou de meu rosto me fazendo abrir os olhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Olhei para baixo encontrando algumas pipocas caídas entre nossos corpos. Olhei pra cima seguindo a atenção de Demi encontrando Dallas sentada no sofá maior com um balde de pipoca entre as pernas.

– Sem pornografia na minha frente, por favor.

A declaração da Lovato mais velha me fez esconder meu rosto em brasa no pescoço à minha frente. Demi passou a mão pelos meus cabelos tentando me tirar do esconderijo mas eu prefiria ficar ali até que a vergonha passasse. Ainda não havia me acostumado com o fato de Dallas saber que eu e Demi estavamos tento algo mais íntimo. Pelo que Demi havia me contado elas estavam sozinhas em um camarim e então resolveu falar, a reação da irmã mais velha foi: "Okay, agora vai se arrumar para não se atrasar tanto para o show." Sorri ao imaginar a cena, muito típico de Dallas mesmo.

Sai do pescoço quente que me abrigava voltando à apoiar o queixo no ombro da garota que ainda acariciava minha nuca. Dianna e Eddie haviam levado Madison para passear nos deixando sozinhas. Já estávamos no meio da tarde quando meu celular apitou anunciando a nova mensagem. Soltei um dos braços que envolvia Demi e o estiquei para pegar o celular no assento da poltrona. Corri os olhos pelo visor lendo a mensagem de meu companheiro de elenco, já estava na hora de ir. Suspirei deixando o aparelho no chão mesmo e abracei a Lovato firmemente ganhando sua atenção.

– Quem era? - Sussurrou meiga alisando um de meus braços que circulavam sua cintura.

– David. Preciso ir. - Confessei com a boca colada em seu ouvido. Escutei um grunido chateado que me fez sorri.

– Agora? Jura? - Mudou a caricia em meu braço para apertar minha coxa com um pouco de força.

– Você acha que se eu pudesse adiar isso eu não faria? - Me encaixei em seu pescoço escutando o suspiro de rendição lhe escapar.

Era a última vez que nos veríamos no mês. No dia seguinte ela voltaria para a estrada completando seus dezessete anos longe de mim. Senti a ausência já chegando com bagagens para se instalar em meu peito.

–x-x-x-

Tirei a chave da ignição buscando minha bolsa no banco do passageiro com calma, bati a porta do carro antes de me dirigir à porta de entrada da minha própria casa. Já eram quase nove da noite e a casa parecia solitária. Franzi o cenho reparando nas luzes apagadas, o som da bomba vindo da piscina era a única coisa que chegava aos meus ouvidos. Abri a porta encontrando duas malas pretas no hall de entrada, conhecia aquelas malas. Adentrei a sala deixando a bolsa no sofá me dirigindo a passos rápidos para o corredor de acesso à cozinha, cruzeis os braços sobre o peito vendo a luz daquele cômodo acesa, os barulhos sutis de talheres e portas batendo.

Me encostei no portal observando a mulher se movimentar dentro da cozinha americana. Os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, estava usando camisa e calça preta simples, notei os pés descalços tocando o chão frio quando saiu de trás do balcão para abrir uma porta no alto do armário, os calcanhares se elevaram para que alcançasse o que queria. Suspirei alto apoiando a cabeça no portal e isso a fez despertar.

– Ah, você chegou. - Fugiu de meus olhos pegando algumas tigelas para por embaixo da pia.

Sorri sem vontade acompanhando a mulher com os olhos. Alguma coisa estava a afligindo, tinha mania de arrumação quando precisava distrair a cabeça ou simplesmente pensar. A inquietação com que fazia as coisas me deu a leve certeza de que na verdade estava tentando se distrair.

– O que aconteceu? - Minha resposta não veio mais a gaveta dos panos de prato foi aberta. - Que malas são aquelas lá na entrada? - Endireitei a cabeça permanecendo com o ombro escorado.

– Filha. - Suspirou puxou os panos de dentro da gaveta e se pôs à dobra-los. Sua sobrancelha levemente franzida, os olhos fixos na tarefa que executava. - Ter um relacionamento é uma coisa complicada e um mal entendido pode acabar com tudo que construímos. - As mãos ficavam mais rápidas à cada palavra que soltava. - Nós tentamos resolver as coisas, tentamos manter uma convivência saudável, mas desgasta. Às vezes desgasta. - Completou frustrada, a língua umedecendo os lábios rosados.

Franzi o cenho notando a hiperatividade da mulher em fazer algo para esquecer do real problema.

– Mãe, o que aconteceu? - Tentei ser direta.

– Brian está vindo buscar as coisas dele. Nós tivemos uma conversa hoje mais cedo e terminamos.

Engoli em seco sentindo uma zonzeira estranha. Brian? Meu B? O nó desconfortável surgiu em minha garganta me trazendo a vontade de chorar. Como assim meus pais estavam se separando? Abri a boca na intenção de falar mas a mulher inquieta atrás do balcão prendia minha atenção. Caminhei até ela me encontrando impossibilitada de respirar. Apoiei as mãos no mármore frio olhando confusa para os olhos chocolates vermelhos e tremulos que pareciam distantes.

– Que bobeira é essa? Vocês estavam bem, nós estávamos bem. - Me certifiquei de que ela entendesse aquilo e tentasse corrigir aquela bagunça.

– Você não entende. - Meneou a cabeça colocando os panos dobrados para dentro da gaveta. - Não dá mais.

– O que eu não entendo? Me explica. - Elevei a voz perdendo a calma. - Mas que droga, vocês se amam.

A gaveta se fechou com violência e as mãos pequenas espalmaram no balcão olhando diretamente em meus olhos, sua expressão de dor e raiva me fez prender a respiração.

– Eu quero que você me escute com muita atenção, Selena. - Engoli em seco sentindo minhas vistas queimarem ao ver uma lágrima rolar dos olhos opacos a minha frente. - Às vezes só o amor não é o suficiente.

Meu coração de lento e dolorido passou para acelerado e apertado. Por que não? Eu queria debater com minha mãe, dizer que ela estava sendo estupida por expulsar meu segundo pai de casa, dizer que ela estava enganada sobre o amor dos dois. Os dois eram perfeitos juntos, como ela poderia acabar com algo tão perfeito. Cerrei os dentes enquanto fechava as mãos em punhos, estávamos perdidas encarando uma à outra até que o limpar de garganta nos despertou. Nos viramos para a entrada da cozinha encontrando Brian desconcertado. Soltei um suspiro sofrido ao encontrá-lo com os ombros caídos, os olhos claros temerosos.

– Desculpe, eu só queria... - Resfoleguei vendo o homem perder as palavras.

– Eu.. - Tomei a voz olhando de um para o outro rapidamente. - Eu vou para o meu quarto. - Me encaminhei para a saída com a cabeça baixa evitando mostrar meus olhos inundados.

Me sentei no alto da escada tentando escutar alguma coisa, mas o silêncio era perturbador. Brinquei com minhas unhas repassando o que minha mãe havia dito na cabeça. Era possível ou só havia falado aquilo da boca para fora? Quantas vezes os dois haviam brigado até chegarem aquele ponto? Que eu me lembrava, apenas uma vez. Os passos me fez levantar de onde estava sentada e me esconder atrás do corrimão. Brian parou perto das malas se virando para minha mãe que estava na defensiva com os braços cruzados. A baixinha era tão cabeça dura quanto eu, revirei os olhos.

– Mandy.. - O Teefey deu um passo para frente afim de tocá-la mas a mulher ergueu a mão direita fazendo sinal para que ele parasse.

– Não. - A voz forte e rouca me mostrou que estava segurando o choro, mas eu já estava em prantos.

Brian soltou um suspiro lento antes de começar com um discurso baixo e quase inaudível. As palavras que chegavam até à mim eram relacionadas a amor, amizade, filha e família. Percebi a cabeça de minha mãe pender para baixo e Brian conseguir tocar em seu ombro. Limpei as lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto e dei um sorriso fraco ao ver o homem puxá-la para o peito forte. Sempre achei engraçado o carinho e a gentileza com que Brian tratava as pessoas apesar de seu tamanho.

– Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, está me entendendo? - Brian disse mais alto levantando a cabeça de minha mãe delicadamente pelo queixo.

O beijo de paz me fez dar as costas a cena e entrar para meu quarto. Corri os olhos pelo aposento bem arrumado e organizado. Abri a porta de meu armário a procura de roupas para tomar banho e bati de frente com o pôster de Demi grudado no interior da porta. Corri as pontas dos dedos pela face bonita estampada no pedaço de papel agora pensando na frase de Brian. Eu queria ficar com ela para sempre.

–x-x-x-

Abri a porta me sentindo em casa, dei mais uma mordida no biscoito em minhas mãos notando a sala vazia. Rumei para o segundo andar subindo as escadas correndo, parei de frente para a porta entreaberta vendo a silhueta andar de um lado para o outro. Empurrei a porta me divertindo com Demi dançando pelo quarto ao som da música animada que saia das caixinhas do notebook. O short curto e justo preto deixava as coxas grossas completamente expostas enquanto os quadris balançavam de acordo com a batida gostosa, ergui uma sobrancelha apreciando a cena. Fazia mais ou menos uma semana que havia voltado para a cidade. Estranhei o largo casaco de moletom cinza, estava calor, estava muito calor na verdade. Entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim, o som a fez se virar com o sorriso largo.

– Chegou! - Correu pulando em meu pescoço.

Deixei um riso escapar de minha garganta erguendo a pequena do chão, cada dia parecia mais leve. Dallas havia viajado com algumas amigas e o resto da família haviam programado coisas que não agradavam Demi, então ficou combinado da Lovato dormir na minha casa naquela noite. Coisa que era comum desde sempre.

– Cheguei e você ainda não está pronta. - Bronqueei a colocando no chão.

– Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava no banho. - Desculpou-se voltando em direção a cama. - Vou trocar de roupa e já volto. - Pegou algumas peças rumando para o banheiro.

Rodei o molho de chave no dedo olhando ao meu redor, sorri ao encontrar o violão jogado ao chão acompanhado de um caderno e varias folhas soltas. Me sentei na cadeira giratória minimizando o programa de execução de arquivo multimídia encontrando o papel de parede antigo. Eu sorria olhando para baixo enquanto Demi beijava minha bochecha. Ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir após alguns minutos e me virei para encontrar a garota vestindo jeans e uma camisa xadrez vermelha de mangas compridas.

– Pronta? - A voz doce me perguntou jogando a bolsa por cima do ombro.

Girei na cadeira olhando para a vestimenta de Demi. Eu não era a pessoa mais calorenta do mundo mas o sol ao lado de fora pedia por algo mais fresco.

– Não está com calor? - Me levantei caminhando para ficar de frente para o corpo pálido, coloquei delicadamente uma mecha da franja negra para trás da orelha.

– Não muito. - Trocou o peso do corpo para a outra perna parecendo inquieta.

Estreitei os olhos a olhando desconfiada, ela poderia mentir para todo mundo mas não para mim. Conhecia aqueles olhos muito bem para me deixar ser enganada pelo sorriso estampado no rosto bonito.

– Fala. - Ordenei dando um passo acabando com a distância entre nossos corpos e ganhando uma risada da garota.

– Nada, Selly. - Me empurrou levemente mas não sai do lugar a encarando de cima.

– Dems. - A olhei significativamente mostrando que não adiantaria negar.

– Para de ser paranoica, garota. - Brincou me empurrando mais uma vez. - Vamos logo, sua mãe já deve estar nos esperando.

Seu corpo fez menção de me dar as costas indo em direção a porta, mas a puxei firmemente pelo seu pulso a fazendo voltar com um gemido alto. O som me fez olhar para minha mão fechada sobre o pano da blusa e soltar o local rapidamente. Engoli em seco observando Demi massagear o local enquanto arfava. Os flashes me atingindo quase me fez vomitar: Escada, quarto, banheiro, pia, sangue, muito sangue. A Lovato puxava respirações profundas enquanto a minha estava estranhamente controlada. Minha mandíbula trincada, não sabia se sentia raiva ou compaixão.

Sai do estado de estupor tirando a mão da morena de cima do pulso puxando o tecido da blusa de flanela para cima com brusquidão. Apertei a mão macia com um pouco mais de força ao ver a pele irritada, as linhas brancas me mostrando a profundidade de cada corte na carne macia. Cerrei os dentes com um zumbido insuportável em meus ouvidos. Afastei minhas mãos dela mas não meus olhos, ainda encarava as provas da recaída. Pisquei mudando a atenção para os olhos castanhos mortos que me encaravam.

– Você prometeu. - Sibilei dando um passo para trás. Massageei o peito mirando em qualquer outro ponto tentando aliviar a pressão desconfortável que minhas costelas exerciam contra meu coração. - Você não podia fazer isso. - Corri os olhos pelo quarto engolindo o sentimento ruim que subia pela minha garganta.

– Você não entende. - A dona da voz baixa e rouca ganhou meus olhos imediatamente. - Você não sabe. - Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com uma expressão neutra.

– Eu.. - Fechei os olhos momentaneamente esfregando o cenho com o indicador. - Me explica. - Ergui os braços com a estupefação aguda em meu tom de voz. - Então me explica o que é que eu não entendo e o que é que eu não sei.

Me joguei na cadeira giratória mais uma vez observando a garota diante de mim, Demi não demonstrava nenhum sentimento e aquilo me intrigava. Os olhos castanhos estavam tristonhos mas o resto do corpo parecia morto para emoções. Vi a bolsa em seu ombro ser jogada sobre a cama e os braços feridos e maltratados serem cruzados sobre o busto. Meu joelho saltava em um ritmo veloz enquanto os minutos em silêncio se perpetuavam. Quanto tempo mais?

Me levantei me colocando de frente para a garota que olhava para todos os cantos do cômodo menos em meus olhos. A segurei pelo queixo fazendo com que nosso olhar se encontrassem, a turbulência que ocorria nos olhos castanhos me fez franzir a testa. Arrependimento, solidão, confusão, raiva. Engoli em seco sentindo todo meu corpo rígido ao ver as lágrimas inundando os olhos de Demi até que transbordou.

– Eu me odeio. - A declaração na voz grossa me fez gelar. - Eu me odeio, Selena. Você consegue entender isso? Eu não suporto quem eu sou, não suporto minha aparência, não suporto minha vida. Consegui explicar? - O calafrio subiu pela minha espinha com o tom sarcástico e frio que vinha da garota. - Não entende. Ninguém entende. Eu não sei porque eu estou aqui nessa droga de mundo.

Puxei uma respiração profunda procurando a calma que havia fugido de mim. Como ela poderia se odiar? Seus olhos faiscavam hostilidade, mas não iria ser aquilo que me faria recuar.

– Demi. - Pausei vendo seu rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas teimosas que caiam mesmo sem sua permissão. - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você é linda? Quantas vezes terei que enumerar a quantidade de pessoas que te amam e que precisam de você? Você me prometeu que nunca mais faria isso. Você olhou em meus olhos e prometeu que nunca mais se machucaria e agora faz isso. - Peguei em sua mão esquerda a erguendo entre nós. - Você se odeia? Eu te amo. - Minha voz quebrou na frase e vi a confusão de emoções bombardeá-la violentamente. - Você não consegue entender isso? Não importa o que falam sobre você, não importa essas criticas idiotas que conseguem fazer a sua cabeça. Eu sempre acharei você perfeita e linda. E sempre irei amar você. Sempre. Isso não é o bastante? Isso não consegue superar a opinião desses babacas? - Me encontrei ofegante com o jato de palavras que saía de minha boca. Puxei respirações curtas tentando me controlar.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo o jogando para trás. O choro engasgado na minha garganta não iria ser derramado, não em companhia. Passei por ela indo em direção a porta mas as mãos geladas me puxaram de volta, a olhei ainda com raiva à encontrando aos prantos. Os olhos perdidos e sua expressão frágil.

– Me desculpe. - Disse com dificuldade enquanto fungava. - Por favor, não me deixe sozinha. Por favor.

A declaração fez relaxar parte da tensão que meu corpo sentia, os sentimentos pesados se aliviando consideravelmente. A puxei para meus braços sentindo o choro se tornando mais forte em meu pescoço, alisei suas costas tentando passar segurança.

– Eu não vou deixar. Não vou. - Assegurei. - Pare de chorar. Sh.. - A balancei levemente enquanto a embalava em meus braços. - Pare de chorar.

–x-x-x-

Entrei no carro ganhando a Lovato no banco do passageiro, não conseguia olhá-la. Dirigi pacientemente em direção à minha casa, minha atenção sempre além do para brisa e retrovisores, nunca em Demi, mas meus ouvidos conseguiam captar cada fungar e cada suspiro por mais baixo que fosse. Abri a porta de casa esperando a garota entrar para fechá-la. Adentramos a sala ainda em silêncio encontrando Brian assistindo ao noticiário com minha mãe deitada em seu peito.

– Olá, mocinhas. Quase que Brian não deixa comida para vocês. - Minha mãe fez menção de se levantar mas a parei.

– Não estou com fome, mãe. Obrigada. Depois como alguma coisa. - Respondi seca me dirigindo para a escada.

– Demi? - Minha mãe tentou inutilmente.

– Obrigada, Mandy. Mas vou lanchar junto com ela. - Ouvi a resposta antes de sentir que me seguia.

Tentei bater a porta do quarto com força mas Demi a segurou impedindo o barulho alto que o impacto causaria. Puxei a blusa para fora de meu corpo com raiva, abri uma gaveta puxando algumas peças de roupa. Nunca havia escondido minha insatisfação pelos meios que Demi conseguia resolver seus problemas. Era de mais procurar alguma ajuda ao invés de ver o próprio sangue escorrer para fora de sua carne?

– Selena, por favor, fale comigo. - Sussurrou se aproximando mas ergui a mão ainda de costas.

– Não consigo conversar agora. Preciso de um banho.

Apoiei as mãos no azulejo frio deixando a água gelada bater forte contra minha nuca. Minha respiração desregulada causada pelo choro reprimido, fazia quanto tempo que estava na mesma posição e não conseguia achar uma solução? Eu pensava em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que tentasse resolver aquilo sozinha, não conseguia. Fechei o registro me secando e me vestindo brevemente, algumas gotas ainda pingavam de meus cabelos quando sai do banheiro. Encontrei Demi sentada contra a cabeceira abraçando as pernas encolhidas, olhou para mim parecendo esperar alguma coisa.

– Você não podia ter feito isso. - Minha voz saiu rouca e morta, queria sumir do mundo.

– Não queria decepcioná-la. - Desviou os olhos trêmulos para longe de mim.

– Então por quê? - Franzi o cenho cerrando as mãos em punhos.

– Estava desesperada, sem controle, precisava de uma maneira de fugir das coisas que venho suportando.. - Disse com a voz controlada. - Eu não queria magoar você, não quero magoar ninguém. Mas na hora eu não pensei em nada, só conseguia pensar em uma maneira de aliviar tudo aquilo. Só conseguia.. - Fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente.

Subi na cama me colocando de frente para a garota. Ainda estava ressentida, mas a necessidade de confortá-la e colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça era maior.

– Você deveria voltar a ter sessões com psicólogo, ajudaria. - A vi negando com a cabeça. Nunca gostou de responder as perguntas simples e íntimas para o profissional. - Você tem que ficar forte pela Madison. - Apelei ganhando os castanhos direcionado aos meus olhos. - Ela te ama mais do que tudo, Demi. Como acha que ela ficaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com você?

– Não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar. - Sibilou cabisbaixa.

– Se você não pode controlar então peça ajuda. Eu não posso ficar me arriscando a perder você desse jeito. - Declarei com o coração apertado.

– Eu não vou fazer nada estupido. - Contra argumentou.

– Você está entrando em contradição. - Suspirei olhando em volta.

– Selena. - As mãos frias seguraram meu rosto me forçando a encará-la. - Eu sei que eu havia prometido, me desculpe.

– Não foi a primeira vez desde a promessa, não é? - A falta de reposta me deu a confirmação. - Eu não quero que você faça mais isso, está me entendendo? Todas as vezes que você se corta está cortando à mim também, me fere, Demi. Se eu ver essas malditas marcas em você novamente eu mesma irei obrigar Dallas e Eddie a fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

– Por que está me dando outra chance? - A pergunta tímida.

– Porque minha promessa ainda continua intacta, mas está avisada. - Me levantei do colchão. - Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

–x-x-x-

– Está tudo bem entre você e Demetria?

A pergunta vinda de minha mãe tirou a concentração que tinha em meu prato. Olhei para Demi e Brian jogando vídeo game antes de encarar minha pizza novamente.

– Mais ou menos. - Cortei mais um pedaço de massa a colocando em minha boca.

– Quer conversar ou apenas ficar calada? - Olhei para minha mãe soltando um pequeno suspiro tristonho.

– Ela está com alguns problemas e eu não sei como resolver. - Confessei ganhando um olhar de ternura de dona Mandy.

– Apoiá-la não ajudaria? - Acenei rapidamente fugindo dos olhos profundos que me encaravam minuciosamente. - Acredito que se tratando de Demi basta você ficar ao lado dela e tudo ficará bem. - Sorri com a inocência de minha mãe.

– Mas não posso estar sempre ao lado dela, não posso estar sempre a protegendo. E se acontecer alguma coisa enquanto estiver longe? Há varias viagens, vários compromissos.

– Existe celular e internet. - Respondeu simples me calando. - Não perca esse tempo que tem com ela brigando. Seja você mesma.

– Ser eu mesma? - Ri achando graça da questão.

– Se for fazer algo estupido seja outra pessoa. - Se corrigiu me fazendo sorrir mais abertamente.

– Obrigada, mãe.

O horário foi avançando até que meus pais se retiraram para irem dormir nos deixando com a permissão de fazermos o que quiséssemos menos barulho. Um som fraco e conhecido me fez franzir o cenho e caminhar até a porta de vidro que dava acesso à piscina. As gotas começando à aparecer no vidro.

– Chuva? - Demi parou atrás de mim.

Olhei para o céu encontrando as nuvens carregadas manchando o azul limpo. Empurrei a porta para o lado a abrindo minimamente aspirando o cheiro da terra molhada. Ótimo. O tempo estava assim na primeira vez que nos beijamos. Me virei encontrando Demi próxima, os olhos fugiram da paisagem da janela se refugiando em mim.

– Essas chuvas fora de época parece ajudar você, minha pequena. - Sorri de lado a puxando delicadamente para mim.

– Me desculpa. - Sussurrou apoiando a testa na minha.

– Sh.. Está tudo bem. - Alisei o rosto de porcelana com o polegar. - Você vai ficar bem, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. - Toquei seus lábios com os meus brevemente e me afastei olhando a feição mais tranquila.

[...]

Me virei na cama mais uma vez acordando do sono inquieto. Abri os olhos encarando a escuridão parcial de meu quarto, olhei para o lado pensando encontrar a figura de Demi dormindo mas seus olhos estavam abertos fitando o teto.

– Não consegue dormir? - Sussurrei sonolenta.

– Não. - Franziu o cenho. - Você?

– Estou com sono, mas não consigo. - Suspirei olhando para o teto também.

O barulho da chuva batendo contra o vidro sendo a única coisa que preenchia o vazio.

– O que você faria se eu dissesse que quero namorar com você? - Demi cortou o silêncio fazendo meu coração ficar descontrolado, minha respiração se tornando superficial.

– Eu diria tudo bem. - Confessei com uma sensação estranha tomando conta de meu corpo.

– Mas você não pode dizer isso. - A olhei, estava com a testa franzida. - Você tem que dizer que não podemos.

Umedeci os lábios analisando a garota.

– Mas eu quero. - Me virei pairando sobre o corpo pequeno. - Como irá me impedir? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha em desafio.

– Eu não tenho condição de impedir. Você é quem tinha que me impedir, você é a racional. - Tentou explicar quase em desespero.

Sorri afastando algumas mechas negras do rosto bonito, corri a mão pela lateral do corpo até chegar em sua mão esquerda e puxá-la para cima. Beijei com cuidado o pulso maltratado.

– Não me importa se o mundo inteiro ficar contra nós. Você é meu mundo e eu não vou à lugar nenhum enquanto me quiser por perto. - Sorri fraco quando Demi soltou um suspiro sofrido e frustrado.

Me abaixei capturando os lábios macios e gelados, as mãos me puxaram para baixo completando a junção de nossos corpos. Provoquei a entrada da boca com a língua passeando as mãos pela cintura fina. Larguei a boca lhe mordendo o maxilar e descendo para o pescoço.

– Por que faz isso comigo? - Sorri sugando o ponto de pulso acelerado.

– Isso o que?

Minha voz saiu rouca voltando para beijar a boca receptiva. Brinquei com a barra da camisa larga que usava tocando a cintura por baixo do pano, arrastei as unhas pela pele do abdômen aprofundando mais o beijo. A mão em minha nuca puxava meu cabelo levemente, sentia o corpo esquentar a cada segundo que se passava, mais exatamente em um ponto entre minhas pernas. Não percebi que a blusa da Lovato já estava muito elevada até que a ponta de meus dedos tocaram a base de um dos seios, um gemido baixo vibrou contra minha boca mas não houve restrição. Abaixei um pouco a mão com o ventre revirando, a respiração completamente disforme tentando puxar ar pelo nariz enquanto ainda investia na boca doce de Demi. Voltei a subir pela cintura fina encontrando a base do seio novamente, arrisquei passar o polegar pela região sentindo o bico rígido, o corpo se revirou embaixo de mim e meu lábio inferior foi sugado com fome. Minhas costas foram apertadas com força me instigando a massagear meu novo brinquedo, escapei da boca indo lhe morder o pescoço tentando controlar a pulsação forte que sentia em meu íntimo. Ameacei remover a camisa que Demi usava mais com um movimento rápido me vi contra o colchão e a Lovato ofegante em cima de mim.

– Isso. - Disse irritada. - Eu faço um monte de besteiras, você continua do meu lado e faz isso. - Apertou meus ombros com força mostrando a frustração que estava sentindo.

– Porque eu quero isso. Eu quero você. - Embrenhei minha mão em seus cabelos a puxando para baixo bicando seus lábios.

– Sabe que não podemos fazer isso aqui e muito menos agora. - O lapso de racionalidade da garota me fez bufar. - Selena?

– Oi. - A olhei levemente irritada sentindo meu corpo voltar à temperatura normal.

– Isso é sério? - Sorriu divertida, soltei um muxoxo desviando a atenção dela. - Seus pais estão no quarto ao lado e você querendo se aproveitar de mim. Não sabia que era uma pervertida. - Soltei uma risada curta.

– São atributos que ainda não conhece. - Ergui uma das sobrancelhas a provocando.

– Okay.. - Fechou os olhos saindo de cima de mim voltando a se deitar comportada ao meu lado. - Vamos dormir.

– E quem diria que quem negaria fogo seria você. - Gargalhei no escuro recebendo um tapa. - Vem pra cá. - A puxei para meus braços novamente. - Eu não vou te estuprar.

– Mas eu não posso garantir a mesma coisa para você. - A voz de Demi acompanhada da gargalhada me veio abafada por ter enterrado o rosto em meu peito.

– Quer que eu cante para você dormir? - Perguntei risonha passeando a mão pelos cabelos lisos.

– Por favor.

Comecei a cantar em um sussurro brincando com os fios negros a minha mercê. Senti sua respiração se tornando suave e constante, leve. O corpo relaxado contra o meu, a face serena me mostrando tranquilidade. Continuei cantando a melodia suave enquanto velava pelo sono de meu pequeno mundinho.


	16. Medo

_"Mesmo que doa. Mesmo que eu tente afastar você. Você voltará? E lembre-me de quem eu realmente sou. Por favor, lembre-me de quem eu realmente sou..."_

Fechei o notebook enquanto bufava, as notícias divulgadas nos sites desconhecidos eram superficiais e baseadas em fotografias, mas a veracidade do que apontavam no tópico me deixava apreensiva. Já havia visto vários fóruns daquele tipo, mas naquele momento era diferente, havia sim alguma coisa acontecendo entre eu e Demi.

Demi. Ainda tinha que pensar sobre esse assunto. Não queria perdê-la, mas também não poderíamos nos assumir até porque tecnicamente não tínhamos nada, ainda. Como se meus pensamentos à chamassem o celular vibrou sobre a mesa acompanhado da batida de violão. Me levantei da cadeira aceitando a chamada e me deitando na cama.

– Hey você. - Suspirei olhando para o relógio digital que marcava o inicio da meia noite.

– Selenalenalena. - Franzi o cenho notando a voz arrastada.

– Está tudo bem?

– Não. Está. Quer dizer, não sei. - Suspirou com a voz enrolada.

– Você está bêbada? - Sentei sobre o colchão prestando atenção nos suspiros curtos do outro lado da linha.

– Não. Talvez um pouquinho. - Comentou com a voz infantil me confirmando o estado de embriaguez.

– Demi, aonde é que você está?

– Eu não sei. - Um riso curto e débil chegou até mim. – Eu estava com o pessoal do filme, aí eles resolveram ir para uma boate e depois chegamos em uma casa.. - Pausou. – Não sei de quem é essa casa.

– Onde está Dallas?

– Ih, não sei não viu. - A voz ficando cada vez mais arrastada. – Estou sem babá hoje. - A gargalhada me fez fechar a cara.

Se ela fosse ser tão inconsequente então era bom mesmo ter uma babá por perto. Reprimi a vontade de brigar com a garota lembrando de um ponto no inicio do telefonema.

– Você disse que não está bem. O que houve? Por que me ligou?

– Eu te amo, Selly. - A declaração sincera me fez acalmar. – Nunca esqueça disso. Eu sei que sou uma idiota, sei que de vez em quando deixo você triste, mas você é a única coisa que faz meus pés ficarem no chão, é a única coisa que presta na minha vida. - Cerrei os dentes sentindo a sutil tremedeira subir pela espinha, Demi suspirou. – Mas..

Franzi o cenho mais uma vez ouvindo um soluço do outro lado.

– Demi, você está chorando? - Perguntei preocupada.

– Não. - A voz embargada e mais um soluço me disse o contrário. – Nós não podemos estar fazendo isso, Lena.

Engoli em seco ouvindo tal frase. Quantos meses haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que aquela frase havia sido pronunciada? Senti minha respiração ficando superficial e meu corpo amolecer, minha cabeça rodou me obrigando a fechar os olhos.

– Dem's. - Sussurrei me deitando sobre os travesseiros ainda de olhos fechados, sentimentos ruins subiam pela minha garganta. - O que você está dizendo?

– Eu não mereço você. Eu não posso estragar a sua vida. - Mais soluços.

Fiquei em silêncio olhando para o teto de meu quarto, do outro lado só podia se ouvir a respiração forte da Lovato contra o aparelho. Estávamos bem, não estávamos? O que tinha acontecido para a mudança repentina?

– Você está bêbada, Demi. Não acha melhor falarmos sobre isso quando estiver sóbria? - Tentei colocar panos quentes na conversa, mas não deu muito certo.

– Não, Lena. - Pressionei os dentes ao ouvir o apelido novamente, o tom que usava era pior do que quando pronunciava meu nome completo. – Hoje vieram me perguntar se havia alguma coisa entre a gente, sabia? Você sabe como eu fiquei? Eu queria dizer que estou com você, queria dizer que você é minha garota, mas já pensou no estrago que isso causaria? Você é um anjo e eu não posso simplesmente trazê-la para o inferno.

– Demi. - A chamei tentando manter a calma, minha vontade era de ir buscá-la e colocá-la para dormir em meus braços. - Por favor, meu amor, me escuta. - Sussurrei fechando os olhos com força. - Eu amo você. O resto do mundo não me importa, quem me importa é você. Só você. Não faça isso com a gente de novo. Nós valemos a pena, todos esses anos juntas e esses últimos meses provam isso.

O resfolegar vindo do outro lado era a única coisa que se podia ouvir através da linha telefônica, uma sensação estranha se apossou de meu corpo me fazendo imaginar uma vida sem os sorrisos largos da garota ou os beijos carinhosos da boca doce. Terrível. Eu precisava dela.

– Promete que não vai desistir de mim? - O sopro de voz hesitante atravessou a linha em meio à soluços baixos.

– Dem's... - O som de pessoas falando e a música alta me cortou.

– Tenho que ir. - Demi avisou com a voz mais forte, porém não menos enrolada. – Boa noite.

– Boa... - E o telefone ficou mudo antes de eu terminar a frase.

Olhei para o visor que piscava o tempo do telefonema. Franzi o cenho repassando o recém acontecimento na cabeça, não seria uma noite de sonhos belos.

–x-x-x-

Entrei na cozinha de cabeça baixa rumando direto para a geladeira tirando de lá um suco qualquer, minha cabeça parecia querer explodir. Sentei na cadeira cruzando os braços sobre o tampo da mesa enfiando o rosto entre eles e fechando os olhos bem apertados. Ainda estava decidindo o que falar para Demi caso a ideia estupida de que não podíamos estar fazendo aquilo permanecesse em sua cabeça.

– Bom dia. - A voz sonolenta de minha mãe me fez erguer a cabeça para olhá-la.

– Bom dia, mãe. - A observei caminhar para trás do balcão ajeitando a cafeteira. - Minha cabeça está explodindo. - Informei voltando a esconder-me entre os braços cruzados.

Algumas portas foram abertas e fechadas, passos leves sobre o piso. Sai do esconderijo quando o copo d'água foi colocado sobre a mesa junto com o comprimido, tomei o medicamento sentindo os músculos irem relaxando pouco à pouco enquanto minha mãe se movimentava pela cozinha.

– Priscilla chega essa tarde. Vai querer buscá-la no aeroporto ou mando um motorista? - Minha mãe perguntou se sentando com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

– Tinha esquecido. - Franzi o cenho esfregando o vinco entre as sobrancelhas. - Vou ter algum tempo livre na parte da tarde?

– Não lembro. Deixa eu acordar primeiro. - Sorri fraco ao reparar nos olhos sonolentos de dona Mandy enquanto sorvia o líquido sagrado. - Hum.. Você tem uma entrevista na rádio sobre o lançamento do albúm às quatro.

Gruni me levantando para pegar o pote de bolachas.

– Mande Paul ir buscá-la e trazê-la direto aqui pra casa. - Suspirei me voltando a sentar.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão, o telefonema do dia anterior e as frases ainda se misturando em minha mente. Eu tinha que conversar com Demi, ver se a Lovato estava bem, se nós ainda estávamos bem. Franzi as sobrancelhas pensando em Priscilla, não poderia deixá-la sozinha para resolver o possível problema. Lembrei de meu celular decidindo mandar uma mensagem para Demi me ligar quando fosse possível.

– Posso saber onde sua cabecinha está? - A voz de minha mãe me despertou me lembrando que havia parado de mastigar o que estava em minha boca.

– Em nenhum lugar, mãe. Euem. - Forcei um sorriso bebericando o suco de meu copo.

– Pensa que me engana, Selena? - O sorriso de lado me fez sorrir sincera.

– Algumas coisas que devo resolver. - Dei de ombros observando minha mãe menear a cabeça despreocupada. - Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Estreitei os olhos ganhando novamente a atenção da mulher a minha frente.

– E desde quando precisa pedir permissão para fazer isso? - Bebericou da xícara em seu poder.

Considerei seu semblante confuso e receptivo tentando formular a indagação na cabeça. Não havia uma maneira sutil de fazer a pergunta então fui apenas sincera e curiosa.

– Como uma pessoa faz para convencer a outra pessoa de não desistir de um relacionamento? - Fui taxativa, bem cara de pau.

– Que papo é esse, senhorita Marie? - Franziu o cenho passando um pouco de geleia na torrada.

– Só me responde, por favor? - A olhei esperançosa. Minha mãe suspirou antes de começar a falar.

– Bom, não tem uma forma exata. Mas se está em busca de um conselho. - Olhou em meus olhos parecendo tranquila. - Você só tem que ouvir e procurar entender os motivos da pessoa. Se conseguir fazer isso então saberá quais argumentos usar para que ela não desista. - Terminou dando uma mordida na torrada com geleia.

– Hum..

Desviei os olhos de minha mãe mirando o nada enquanto refletia naquelas palavras. Eu podia fazer aquilo, na verdade era o que sempre fazia.

– Vai me falar o que está havendo? - Torci a boca sentindo os olhos de minha mãe sobre mim.

– Ainda não. - Um frio em minha espinha apareceu imaginando qual seria a reação da mulher quando lhe contasse.

– Tudo bem. - Voltou a postura normal ignorando a curta conversa que havíamos acabado de ter.

–x-x-x-

Rasguei mais uma tira de papel seguida de outra, já estava no segundo guardanapo. Meus olhos permaneciam atentos em meus dedos picotando o papel frágil, tudo à minha volta parecia irrelevante, eu parecia irrelevante. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que Demi não havia respondido nenhuma de minhas oito mensagens, não havia atendido meus quatro telefonemas e Dallas não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Minha atenção estava tão dispersa que não notei quando um homem rechonchudo com seus quase 40 anos apareceu ao lado de nossa mesa.

– Com licença. - Sorriu se inclinando levemente para mim. - A senhorita poderia me dar um autógrafo? Minha filha é uma grande fã sua.

Um sorriso largo e involuntário tomou conta de meus lábios ao escutá-lo. Me levantei mesmo com os pedidos para que permanecesse sentada.

– Onde eu posso assinar? - Perguntei educadamente para o homem desconcertado. Seus olhos claros me fizeram lembrar de Brandon.

– Hum.. - Apalpou os bolsos buscando a carteira. Retirou um pequeno cartão o estendendo para mim. - Aqui, é uma foto dela.

Corri os olhos pela fotografia encontrando a menina que não aparentava mais que treze anos. Os cachos loiros me faziam recordar de Taylor, poucas sardas manchavam a pele alva do rosto, os lábios fartos mostravam os dentes brilhantes em um sorriso largo. Os olhos castanhos me fez soltar um riso curto enquanto virava a foto para autografá-la.

– Qual o nome? - Franzi o cenho o olhando brevemente.

– Emma.

– Creio que herdou os olhos da mãe, correto? - Perguntei estendendo a foto autografada para o homem sorridente.

– Sim. - Confirmou colocando o retrato de volta na carteira. - Bom, desculpe atrapalhar e obrigada pela atenção.

– Não foi nada. - Abanei as mãos no ar. - Pode fazer um favor para mim? Diga à Emma que a achei linda.

– Com toda certeza que direi. - Sorriu mais uma vez. - Mais uma vez obrigada. Com licença.

Acenei antes de voltar a me sentar. Olhei em volta encontrando as poucas pessoas que frequentavam o restaurante mexicano.

– Ontem não deu para conversarmos direito e sei que aqui não é o lugar para isso, mas tem se pesquisado na internet? - Olhei confusa para a morena que dividia a mesa comigo.

– Como assim? - Me inclinei sobre o tampo assistindo minha prima olhar discretamente para os lados.

– Tem saído algumas coisas sobre seu relacionamento com... - Pausou olhando em volta. - Você sabe.

Desviei os olhos de Priscilla voltando a rasgar ainda mais os pedaços que antes formavam guardanapos.

– Já vi. - Respondi sem olhá-la.

– O que vai fazer? - O tom baixo me fez olhá-la.

– Nada. - Priscilla franziu o cenho. - O que eu poderia fazer? Eu não vou me afastar, não quero fazer isso mesmo ela me ignorando.

O barulho vindo do celular sobre a mesa fez com que deixássemos de nos encarar. Olhei para o visor do aparelho lendo a mensagem curta: Saudade da sua risada. Sorri de lado digitando uma resposta rápida.

– Demi? - Ouvi minha prima perguntar enquanto deixava o aparelho sobre a mesa novamente.

– Não. Justin. - Suspirei.

– Hum. Por que ainda dá esperanças para ele? - Olhei incrédula para a Deleon.

– Eu não estou dando esperança nenhuma. Já cansei de dizer que gosto dele como um amigo, praticamente um irmão.

– Mas você sabe o que esse garoto realmente quer com você. - Revirei os olhos para longe da morena.

– O que você quer que eu faça? Que o trate mal? Ele não merece isso, é uma boa pessoa.

Minha prima deu de ombros se voltando para a sobremesa em sua frente, meu celular voltou a apitar. Engoli em seco lendo de quem era: Demi. Abri o texto sem respirar e senti tudo ficar escuro a minha volta.

Preciso de um tempo para pensar sozinha.

Soltei o ar quente que havia prendido sentindo meus olhos marejarem, coloquei o celular sobre a mesa calmamente.

– Sel? - Ouvi a voz de Priscilla ao longe. - O que foi?

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando sair da bolha que me encontrava, mas tudo parecia querer me afundar ainda mais em um poço sem fundo.

– Perdi a fome. - Balbuciei levantando os olhos para encontrar os confusos à minha frente. - Podemos ir para casa? - Pedi em rogo vendo minha prima se levantar imediatamente.

– Claro, vem.

–x-x-x-

Corri os olhos pela mensagem mais uma vez. Estava deitada em minha cama enquanto Priscilla ocupava a mesa do notebook, já havia se passado dois dias que Demi havia me enviado a mensagem e até aquele momento não tinha dado nenhuma notícia. Minha barriga revirou fazendo um sonho estranho o que fez minha prima olhar para mim com uma expressão engraçada.

– Tem um alien aí dentro? - Ri da imbecilidade da garota deixando o celular de lado.

– Acho que ela precisa de comida. - Coçei a cabeça bagunçando os fios que já batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

– Ah, um pouco de juízo. - Debochou enquanto me levantava.

Não andava com muita vontade de comer e o pouco que descia pela minha garganta me fazia enjoar. Ignorei o comentário de Priscilla saindo de meu quarto. Desci as escadas aos pulos chegando à sala escura e rumando para a cozinha. Brian e minha mãe haviam saído na parte da tarde e não iriam dormir em casa.

Sorri ao dar de cara com a pizza que Priscilla havia pedido em cima da mesa, eu não quis nem sentir o cheiro quando havia chegado, mas naquele momento fiquei grata por minha prima só ter comido um pouco mais do que a metade da delicia de calabresa. Busquei refrigerante na geladeira e um copo me voltando para a mesa.

A hora nem estava avançada, pensei que no meio da madrugada teríamos que descer as escadas para comer novamente. Entre uma mordida e outra pensava na correria que estava sendo me dividir entre a música e a atuação. Gostava daquilo, era prazeroso estar realizando os meus sonhos mesmo em meio à toda a burocracia que eu odiava. Sorri sozinha lembrando de alguns momentos com os meninos da banda. Eramos todos diferentes, mas o fato de sermos palhaços nos unia e o produtor nunca tinha paciência com a gente.

Meneei a cabeça colocando o último pedaço de massa na boca, corri os olhos pela cozinha e minha respiração paralisou. Minha barriga revirou com violência e não era por causa da fome, mas sim pela Lovato escorada no portal da cozinha.

– Oi. - Sorriu fraco permanecendo parada no mesmo lugar.

Minha mente travou e eu não podia pensar em mais nada e com a mesma velocidade que travou, veio com força total. Senti as perguntas e as palavras ferverem em meu cérebro.

– Oi. - Respondi calma. - Não escutei a campainha.

– Eu, bom.. - Coçou a nuca. - Eu vi só a luz do seu quarto acesa e não achei que teria problemas em usar minha cópia. Priscilla disse que estava aqui na cozinha. Me desculpa se..

– Não precisa se desculpar, Demi. A chave é sua, você pode entrar e sair de minha casa quando bem quiser. - A cortei sentindo minha voz em um tom perigosamente baixo.

Desviei a atenção de Demi fechando a garrafa de refrigerante enquanto tentava manter a calma.

– Okay. - Soprou cabisbaixa se balançando nos calcanhares.

Me levantei indo em direção a geladeira para guardar a garrafa quase vazia, a tensão palpável me dava vontade de gritar. Senti a garota dar alguns passos em minha direção.

– Podemos conversar agora? - Pediu encostando as costas no balcão à minha frente.

– Claro. - Evitei olhá-la ameaçando sair de sua frente mas a mão quente segurou meu pulso me impedindo de sair do lugar. - O quê? - Olhei para o único contato de nossos corpos sentindo todos os meus pelos se arrepiarem.

– Não faz assim. - Os castanhos brilhosos me fitaram com arrependimento e mágoa. - Por favor.

Engoli em seco com o maxilar rígido, a respiração pesada me saindo pelo nariz. Eu era uma imbecil, uma idiota que sempre amolecia ao lado dela. Eu estava com raiva por ter se afastado, mas também com muito medo.

– Estou escutando. - Soltei rouca.

Demi suspirou olhando para sua mão fazendo um leve carinho em meu pulso com o polegar.

– Eu não posso dar o que você merece. - Franzi o cenho sentindo minhas juntas ficarem tensas.

– E o que é que você acha que eu mereço? - Soei paciente apesar da tempestade que acontecia dentro de mim.

Algo gritava em minha cabeça que eu iria perdê-la, mas me recusava à acreditar naquilo. Eu não poderia deixá-la ir.

– Tudo. Você merece tudo. - Encolheu os ombros, seus olhos desviavam dos meus parecendo procurar as palavras corretas. - E eu sei que não posso dar isso à você. Eu sou uma bagunça, Selly.

– Você é tudo o que eu quero, isso basta para mim. - Rosnei vendo os olhos castanhos de Demi ficarem marejados. - Isso que você chama de bagunça eu chamo de perfeição. Você é perfeita para mim, você é linda. Eu amo você do jeito que é sem mudar absolutamente nada.

– Você já parou para pensar em como o mundo reagiria em relação ao que temos? - Sorriu fraco limpando rapidamente uma lágrima teimosa que havia riscado o rosto cor de giz. - Já parou para pensar que somos duas adolescentes famosas que mantem uma relação lésbica?

A palavra fez minha cabeça girar. Lembrava de ter comentado sobre isso com Taylor em uma de nossas conversas, mas a teoria era muito diferente da prática. Pisquei algumas vezes olhando para a mão que ainda segurava meu pulso umedecendo os lábios.

– Você merece alguém que possa sair de mãos dadas com você sem que sejam criticados. Você tem uma carreira brilhante pela frente, nós temos. Foi isso que nos uniu, nossa garra para alcançarmos nossos sonhos. Estamos vivendo nossos sonhos, o que você acha que aconteceria se nossa relação fosse descoberta? - Fiquei calada enquanto sua pergunta ficava no ar. - Nossas vidas iriam virar um inferno. - Completou. - Sinto muito, Selly. Eu não posso viver sem você, mas isso não pode continuar.

Ergui a cabeça encarando os olhos turbulentos, era visível a guerra que estava havendo no corpo pequeno.

– Eu não preciso de ninguém além de você. - Engoli em seco após dizer a frase, notei os lábios carnudos tremerem segurando o choro. - Você não consegue compreende, não é? - Estreitei os olhos mantendo a voz mansa. - Se eu olhar para todos os anos de minha vida ela se resume em uma só coisa: Você. Eu não quero sair de mãos dadas com nenhum garoto, se era isso o que você queria insinuar. Nunca fiz isso e posso ficar mais alguns anos sem fazer, isso realmente nunca me importou. - Senti o aperto em meu pulso ser solto e com agilidade entrelacei nossos dedos. - Se você não está aguentando guardar segredo sobre isso a gente podemos conversar apenas com nossas famílias, sabemos que nenhum deles vazaria a informação.

– Não. Não é sobre isso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a mídia descobre, você sabe que descobre. Eu não posso estragar sua vida desse jeito, não quero ser o motivo para seus sonhos serem transformados em pesadelos.

– Demi. - Fechei os olhos com força soltando a respiração pelo nariz. - Você se imagina ao meu lado daqui à dez anos? Não como amiga, como sua mulher. - A fitei sentindo meu coração choramingar pelo aperto das costelas contra ele.

Seu cenho franziu mordendo o lábio inferior, a cabeça acenou timidamente em afirmação me fazendo sorrir. Minha paz voltou ao perceber que seu coração batia na mesma frequência que o meu.

– Mas agora... - Demi iria começar um novo discurso mas pousei o indicador carinhosamente sobre os lábios macios lhe pedindo silêncio.

– Eu já disse uma vez e volto a repetir. - Dei um passo em sua direção ficando mais próxima. - Nós valemos a pena. Só tenha paciência, por favor. - Fechei os olhos encostando a boca em sua testa enquanto as mãos quentes brincavam com minha cintura. - Vamos esperar juntas pelo momento em que poderemos viver isso livremente, é só o que eu peço. Você pode me esperar? - Demi balançou a cabeça concordando me fazendo sorrir mais aliviada. - Bom, muito bom.

– Como você consegue fazer isso? - A pergunta me fez afastar para encará-la.

– Isso o quê? - Reparei sua respiração voltando ao normal.

– Você consegue me acalmar. - Sorri de lado acariciando o furo de seu queixo.

– Não sei, Demi. Não sei.

Os olhos castanhos que antes miravam meus olhos desceram para minha boca, a pouco distância entre nós ajudou Demi a tocar meus lábios com carinho. Senti meu corpo ser empurrado para trás e minhas costas baterem na parede, a Lovato se afastou de minha boca dando um pequeno sorriso ao notar o espaço a qual nos encontrávamos antes de voltar a me beijar com mais vontade. A segurei firmemente pela cintura não me incomodando com o pouco espaço entre o armário e a geladeira. Suguei seu lábio inferior degustando da sensação de encostar nossas línguas em movimentos provocantes me lembrando de que poucos minutos antes estava pensando que não poderia mais ter nada daquilo.

– Promete que vai mesmo me esperar? - A voz infantil me chegou aos ouvidos enquanto ainda roçava os lábios nos meus.

– Prometo. Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você. Sempre.


	17. Ciúmes

_"Não vire uma estrela, pois é um gancho. Cuide de você mesmo, não fique para trás. É uma vida difícil de se viver, então viva-a bem. Serei seu amigo, sem segundas intenções. Eu te conheço menina, em todas as situações..."_

Puxei uma respiração mais profunda sentindo o aroma adocicado do corpo colado ao meu, os braços que me circulavam me apertando cada vez mais com o passar dos segundos. As mãos massageando minhas costas por baixo da blusa, meus lábios sendo tomados com urgência e sensualidade. Uma das mãos deslizou para baixo arranhando minha coxa nua voltando à subir me apertando levemente a bunda enquanto a boca quente se ocupada com meu pescoço. Mordidas e arranhões eram distribuídos por toda minha pele a deixando ainda mais arrepiada.

Senti meu corpo ser erguido do chão me colocando sentada sobre o piano, as mãos apertando fortemente minhas coxas desprotegidas ao voltar com os lábios em direção a minha boca abrindo passagem com a língua atrevida. Acolhi o músculo de bom grado mergulhando uma das mãos nos cabelos lisos, a outra apertava a cintura fina impedindo que nossos corpos se separassem. Com um movimento rápido minha camisa branca foi parar no outro lado da sala me deixando apenas com o simples sutiã preto. Resfoleguei tentando encontrar racionalidade enquanto a boca quente descia os beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço de encontro ao colo. A mordida carinhosa em meu ponto de pulso me fez ronronar, a respiração acelerada e extremamente quente bateu em meu ouvido quando envolveu a cartilagem de minha orelha com os lábios. As unhas médias arranhando a pele lisa de minha barriga antes das pontas dos dedos vagarem pelo meu abdômen em uma carícia forte.

Os braços magros me abraçaram novamente com possessividade enquanto começávamos um novo beijo sedento. Um dos braços me prendeu contra seu corpo, a outra mão deslizou pela minha lateral até fazer morada na coxa. Suspirei no beijo sentindo o afago em minha perna subir por dentro do curto short jeans chegando à brincar com o elástico da calcinha.

– Não, espera... - Falei com dificuldade me separando da boca suculenta.

– Vamos subir? - Sugou meu lábio inferior aplicando mais força no aperto em minhas costas.

Não pude responder de imediato porque a boca já atacava a minha mais uma vez e as unhas cravavam em minhas costas. Lancei meus braços por sobre seus ombros impossibilitada de restringir alguma coisa. Meus olhos mal ficavam abertos, as carícias me impediam que pensasse ou respirasse normalmente. Meu corpo estava quente, meu ventre revirava exercendo uma pressão desconhecida, calafrios percorriam a base de minha coluna.

O 'click' do meu sutiã sendo aberto me fez recobrar os sentidos, a peça fina ficou folgada em meu corpo fazendo com que me arrepiasse cada vez mais com a vulnerabilidade que começava a sentir.

– Para... - Balbuciei tentando empurrar o corpo para longe, mas na verdade não estava fazendo esforço nenhum para que a separação ocorresse. - Pode entrar.. arh... - Meu raciocínio foi cortado quando o pedaço de pano caiu ao chão e a boca macia envolveu um dos meus seios. - Demi... - Arfei lutando entre a razão e as sensações que provocavam a pulsação entre minhas pernas.

– Céus, como você é gostosa. - O sussurro rouco me fez sorrir brevemente antes da boca colar à minha.

Com certa dificuldade desabotoei a camisa xadrez que ainda usava deslizando o pano de flanela pelos braços pálidos, passei os dedos pela barriga quente contornando a cintura fina. Demi já corria as mãos por todo meu corpo, mordeu meu queixo enquanto repousava as mãos no fecho de meu jeans. O som da buzina me pareceu irrelevante quando meu short foi aberto, a respiração alta e desregulada da garota colada à mim combinando com a minha. Meu corpo gelou e minha respiração pareceu se ausentar por alguns segundos quando o barulho da campainha ecoou pela casa.

– Dem's... - Sussurrei tentando não me render à mordida carinhosa que recebia no trapézio.

Mais uma vez o soar da campainha.

– Deixa tocar... - A Lovato murmurou arrastando o dente pelo meu pescoço, a campainha voltou a tocar. - Mas será possível... - Gemeu votando a beijar minha boca com fome, a campainha ficando cada vez mais insistente.

Empurrei o corpo de Demi para longe pulando para o chão e buscando meu sutiã jogado por ali tentando controlar a respiração e voltando à raciocinar. Olhei para Demi estática me encarando enquanto me vestia, o barulho da campainha novamente pareceu fazer com que despertasse.

– Puta que pariu! - Demi rosnou pegando a própria camisa se vestindo com brutalidade enquanto saía da sala. - Quem é o filho da puta que quer foder com a campainha da minha casa? - Ouvi seus gritos pelo corredor sentindo meu coração querer sair pela boca.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo os puxando com força, minha respiração ainda fora de controle. Soltei o ar calmamente tentando voltar ao normal, olhei para o piano lustroso repassando a cena na cabeça, ainda podia sentir os beijos e as mãos em meu corpo. Estremeci. Mordi o lábio inferior indo de encontro ao espelho pendurado em uma das paredes me encontrando com a boca inchada, o pescoço vermelho e cabelos revoltosos. Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões mais uma vez, não estava acreditando que havia quase transado com Demi em cima do piano. Mordi o interior da boca me voltando novamente para o instrumento cúmplice. Me virei para a porta quando ouvi passos e encontrei a Devonne com cara de poucos amigos.

– É a Anna. - Anunciou mal humorada. - Esqueci que tinha marcado de sair com elas.

– Elas? - Perguntei por cima do fôlego cruzando os braços e dando alguns passos em sua direção.

Demi coçou os cabelos negros visivelmente frustrada, o bico estampado nos lábios carnudos me fez sorrir e puxá-la para meus braços.

– Respira, baby. - Instrui risonha.

– A gente vai pra casa da Miley. - Passou os braços pelo meu pescoço escondendo o rosto em meu ombro.

Acariciei a nuca da garota aplicando um beijo na lateral da testa quente.

– É melhor eu ir. A Oliver já deve estar impaciente. - Suspirei me afastando da Lovato.

Andei para fora da sala seguindo pelo corredor arrastando Demi pela mão. Desembocamos na sala de estar encontrando a loira andando de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzados. Peguei minha bolsa que descansava na poltrona antes de me dirigir à garota que agora me olhava de cima à baixo. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas a observando, a loira pareceu engolir em seco quando seus olhos azuis miraram nos meus.

– Oi, Gomez. - A voz enjoada e meio desconcertada me chegou aos ouvidos.

– Tudo bem, Anna? - A cumprimentei educadamente aguardando a resposta.

– Tudo. Desculpe atrapalhar qualquer... - A garota começou a se desculpar, mas Demi a cortou ganhando nossa atenção.

– Sem essa, Anna. - A voz mal humorada quase me fez sorrir.

– Quanto mau humor, Demetria. - A loira debochou olhando de mim para Demi.

– Acho que você está querendo ter o crânio amassado. - Mordi o lábio inferior me impedindo de gargalhar da situação.

– Deixa eu ir embora antes de virar testemunha de um crime. - Anunciei deixando um beijo na bochecha de Demi e me dirigindo para a porta. - Tchau, Oliver.

–x-x-x-

– Por favor, Sel! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

Revirei os olhos sentindo o corpo pequeno pular ao meu lado no sofá, as mãos pequenas balançavam meu braço tentando chamar minha atenção. Corri os olhos pelo camarim que me foi concedido. Meu figurino perfeitamente organizado. Toalhas brancas, frutas e chocolates ocupavam a mesa de centro. O espelho iluminado praticamente coberto com a quantidade de produtos dos maquiadores sobre a penteadeira.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa. - O anuncio me fez fitá-la.

O rosto pálido e infantil fazia a melhor cara de piedade. Os cabelos lisos e acobreados já estavam batendo na altura do ombro, os olhos acinzentados piscaram vagarosamente me dando vontade de sorrir. Estreitei os olhos em direção a criaturinha fazendo com que sua expressão de piedade se transformasse em medo.

– Qualquer coisa? - Perguntei. Acenou positivamente um tanto quanto hesitante. - Me dá o Think.

A boca fina e pequena coberta pelo gloss brilhante se abriu e os olhinhos tremeram. Think era um tigre de pelúcia gigante com o qual a garota dormia agarrada todas as noites. Puxei o corpo leve e pequeno o deitando em meu colo fazendo com que gargalhasse com minhas cócegas.

– Para. - Pediu entre as risadas gostosas.

– Eu estava brincando, Joey. - Parei olhando a face corada. - A gente pode ir à pizzaria depois do show.

– Fala com Tay? - Pediu esperançosa. Torci a boca.

– A Tay não está na cidade, meu amor. - Passei a mão pelo queixo fino.

– Não. - Negou sorrindo. - O Taylor. - Franzi o cenho.

– O Lautiner? - Joey balançou a cabeça confirmando. - Ele está aqui?

A garota não precisou responder, o bater sutil na madeira da porta e o pedido da voz grossa para poder entrar me fez sorrir largamente. Joey saiu de meu colo para que eu levantasse, abrisse a porta e pulasse no pescoço do moreno.

– Que saudade! Que saudade! Que saudade! - O apertei escutando a risada rouca do garoto. - Tenho que bater um papinho com a Kristen, ela vem te alugando muito ultimamente. - Fingi irritação enquanto me afastava do corpo forte.

– Nhá, como se o mundo todo não impedisse você de passar um tempinho comigo. - Revidou adentrando o aposento e se sentando no sofá recebendo Joey em seu colo. - Pizza depois do show? - Sorriu largo em minha direção mostrando os dentes impecavelmente brancos.

– Eu deveria saber que você estava por trás disso, Lautiner. - Estreitei os olhos antes de me render a gargalhada junto aos dois.

[...]

Sorri para o flash que era direcionado à mim e Greg. O burburinho das conversas e as gargalhadas altas preenchiam o estabelecimento discreto, nossa equipe parecia dominar o local, afinal ninguém dispensaria pizza e uma confraternização após o sucesso do show realizado. Olhei para a tela de meu celular quando vibrou avisando a nova mensagem.

Desculpe não aparecer hoje, prometo que no próximo irei. Beijos.

Apertei o aparelho na mão, não era a primeira apresentação que Demi prometia ir e acabava dando para trás. A situação já estava começando a ficar um pouco chata. Da última vez havia faltado porque era aniversário de um dos dançarinos do filme e resolveram festejar em uma boate, a desculpa da vez não deveria ser diferente. Um frio estranho se apossou da boca de meu estômago imaginando a Lovato se divertindo com seus mais novos amigos.

– Liguei pra ela três vezes essa semana e não me atendeu em nenhuma. - Taylor me tirou dos pensamentos frustrados fazendo com que o olhasse. - Eu não sei o que fiz para ser ignorado assim.

– Ela não está ignorando você. - Sorri da cara emburrada do garoto bebendo do refrigerante em seu copo. - Também venho ligando pra Tay e quando não em atende, caí na caixa postal. Das duas uma: Ou ela perdeu o celular, Ou cansou de nós dois. Garanto que a primeira é mais válida. - Cortei um pedaço da pizza em meu prato levando em direção à boca.

Taylor correu os olhos pelo local parecendo pensar. Não era novidade que os dois haviam se tornado grandes amigos, mas aparentemente o sentimento do garoto estava sendo confundido. Sorri levemente imaginando a cara da loira quando conversássemos sobre o assunto.

–x-x-x-

Girei o ponteiro novamente gargalhando ao ver onde a seta havia parado. Olhei para os quatro amontoados sobre o tapete colorido. Bridgit, Jennifer, Jake e David pareciam se dar um nó.

– Mão esquerda no verde. - Anunciei para o Henrie.

David se esticou por cima da Mendler, a cabeça apoiada nas costas de Jake. Um movimento errado do pé o fez desmoronar sobre os três, o grito dos quatro me fez rir ainda mais.

– Chega! Eu não quero mais brincar disso! - Jennifer levantou mal humorada. - Aí minhas costas. - Se espreguiçou antes de se jogar no sofá.

– Eu também. - Brid soou meiga passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Preciso beber alguma coisa, vocês querem? - Perguntou gentil.

– Não, obrigada. - Respondi junto com Jennifer e David.

– Eu vou com você. - Jake se adiantou seguindo a loira.

Busquei o celular no bolso traseiro de minha calça olhando para as horas, estávamos no meio da tarde e o diretor ainda estava devendo nossos roteiros. Disquei o número no impulso colocando o aparelho contra a orelha esperando ser atendida.

– Alô? - A voz risonha atendeu, parecia estar em um lugar movimentado.

– Hey, como você está? - Me sentei no sofá ao lado da Stoner enquanto coçava a nuca.

– Estou bem.. - Ouve um grito fino ao longe a fazendo gargalhar. – Você é muito idiota, Chloe.

– Está ocupada?

– Hã.. Não, não. Está tudo bem por aí?– Estranhei o tom de voz indiferente.

– Tudo. Vai estar ocupada esse final de semana? - Mais uma sessão de risadas enquanto eu era ignorada.

– Esse final de semana? Sim, tenho algumas coisas marcadas. Por quê?

– Talvez porque faz algumas semanas que não nos encontramos e sinto sua falta. - Respondi ganhando uma respiração alta do outro lado.

– Depois eu ligo pra você e a gente marca alguma coisa.– Disse fazendo meu coração se apertar.

– Okay. Fico esperando então.

– Beijos, Sel.

Soltei um suspiro alto quando o celular ficou mudo, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Segurei o cordão pendurado em meu pescoço acariciando o pingente com a inicial de Demi. Nos últimos dias a Lovato só dava desculpas em cima de desculpas para os meus pedidos, nem mensagens apareciam mais em meu celular.

– O que foi? - David se sentou sobre o braço do estofado ganhando minha atenção.

– Nada, Dave. Nada.

Meu celular voltou a tocar me causando esperança, mas o número desconhecido que aparecia na tela fez meus pés ficarem presos no chão.

– Alô?

– Sel, até que enfim consegui falar com você. Eu perdi meu celular. - Fechei os olhos sorrindo ao ouvir o desespero na voz melódica.

– Eu imaginei que havia acontecido algo parecido. - Deitei a cabeça no ombro de Jennifer enquanto a garota jogava no próprio celular. - Volta quando?

– Falta duas semanas ainda!

– Quem é? - Ouvi o sussurro do David.

– Swift. - Respondi brevemente.

– Manda um beijo. - Os dois ao meu lado falaram juntos.

– Escutou? - Ri fraco contra o aparelho.

– Escutei a voz do Dave...

– David e Jennifer. - Suspirei ao ver o diretor atravessar a porta com Bridgit e Jake em seu encalço. - Tenho que desligar agora, Tay. Volta logo, okay?

– Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa me liga, esse é meu novo número.

– Irei gravar. Até logo.

–x-x-x-

Pousei o copo sobre o balcão olhando para o monitor que me privilegiava com a entrada de minha casa. O carro preto esperava pacientemente para que o portão da garagem fosse aberto.

– Pode abrir para mim? - A voz de minha mãe me fez apertar o botão do controle do portão.

Caminhei para fora da cozinha indo de encontro à porta da sala. Vi Demi se aproximar ao abrir a porta. A camisa preta folgada deixava os ombros expostos, a calça escura se emendava à sandália de salto alto. O óculos escuro enfeitava o rosto pálido.

– Oi. - Sorriu de lado se inclinando para deixar um beijo em minha bochecha.

– Oi. - Suspirei dando passagem para que entrasse. - Tudo bem?

– Sim. - Se acomodou no sofá deixando o molho de chave sobre a mesinha de centro. - E você? - Dei de ombros permanecendo de pé.

– Estou bem. Estava ajudando minha mãe na cozi... - O apitar do celular da garota me fez parar de falar. Demi sorriu digitando algo no aparelho e voltou à me encarar. - Estou cozinhando. - Avisei dando as costas para a Lovato e entrando no corredor de acesso à cozinha.

Me dirigi para o fogão observando minha mãe fazendo as panquecas. Dona Mandy me olhou confusa, apenas balancei a cabeça em negação para que não se preocupasse.

– Oi, Mandy. - A voz da Devonne fez um frio descer pela minha espinha.

– Hey, vem aqui me dar um beijo. - Demi se aproximou com um sorriso beijando o rosto de minha mãe e parou ao meu lado. - Vai ficar essa noite?

Olhei para a garota esperançosa, mas algo em sua fisionomia me disse que a resposta seria negativa.

– Não, tenho que ir à festa de uma amiga. - Revirei os olhos. - Só passei para ver como estavam mesmo.

– Você está merecendo uma surra. - Sorri com a declaração de minha mãe. - Abandonou a família.

– Abandonei não. - Negou risonha.

– Vão para a sala, vão. Quando estiver pronto eu chamo vocês.

Sentei no sofá ligando a televisão com o controle remoto e passando preguiçosamente pelos canais. Notei Demi se sentar ao meu lado permanecendo longe e em silêncio.

– Está tudo bem mesmo? - A pergunta me fez olhá-la rapidamente.

– Por que a pergunta? - Continuei a vagar pelos canais.

– Está estranha. - Soltei um sorriso amargo. - Não vai me dizer o que foi?

Apertei o botão para desligar o aparelho televisor com força. Me virei para encarar Demi que me olhava com a expressão neutra.

– Nem desconfia? - Um riso sarcástico escapou de minha garganta.

– Vai alegar que sumi. - Desviei de seus olhos. - Estou aqui agora, não estou?

– Está, mas... - O apito do celular me fez rir debochada mais uma vez.

Demi leu a mensagem rapidamente e colocou o celular no estofado. Olhei para o papel de parede sentindo meu estômago revirar. Fechei os olhos com força puxando uma respiração profunda.

– Você vem me deixando de lado durante todas essas semanas. - Disse baixo.

– Tenho compromissos.

– Não mete essa. - Desdenhei. - Você vive na noite, não acha que irá me convencer com esse discurso, certo?

– É uma coisa chamada social e diversão, Selena. Me desculpe, mas não posso ficar colada 24 horas do dia em você.

– Mas pode ficar na dela, né? - Apontei para o celular.

– Já entendi. Está com ciúmes. - Esfregou a testa. - Aparece fotos suas com o Lautiner e a Swift o tempo todo e eu não falo nada.

– Claro, sobre o que você vai falar? - Peguei o celular apertando a tecla para desbloqueá-lo. - Eu não saio em fotos ameaçando dar selinho neles dois. - Apontei para o papel de parede.

Demi estalou os pulsos desviando de meus olhos. O semblante perturbado me causava a vontade de querer abraçá-la, mas estava me sentindo tão sozinha e descartada que estava quase me rendendo ao choro. A morena apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos cruzando as mãos entre as pernas.

– Estou fazendo um filme com ela, não dá pra ignorar isso. - Soltou com a voz rouca e baixa.

– Só estou achando você um pouco distante de mim, okay? - Confessei sentindo o coração bombear sangue em alta velocidade. - Está sendo fria ultimamente e parece muito mais feliz quando está com outras pessoas.

Os olhos castanhos correram em minha direção com o final da declaração, a expressão perturbada se transformando em preocupada. Com um movimento rápido fui puxada para o colo do corpo quente, o aperto em meu corpo me fazendo soltar o ar que não sabia haver segurado.

– Pare de ficar pensando nessas coisas. - Sussurrou beijando meus cabelos. - Está tudo bem.

Não, não estava tudo bem, mas preferi ficar quieta. Minha mãe apareceu anunciando que a mesa já estava colocada, mas Demi se colocou de pé rapidamente alegando que já deveria ir embora. Minha mãe fechou a porta e me encarou por alguns segundos quando ficamos sozinhas.

– Está tudo bem? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

– Sim. - Dei um sorriso que julguei ser verdadeiro. - Vamos comer logo, estou com fome.


	18. Egoísmo

_"Você está perdido mesmo quando você está no caminho certo. Você significa o mundo para mim mesmo que você possa ser louco..."_

Não havia outra opção. Brian viajaria à negócios e minha mãe estava partindo para o aeroporto afim de acompanhá-lo. Minha garganta coçava e parecia que o mundo estava sobre meus olhos mal conseguindo deixá-los abertos. Minha alergia havia atacado com a dedetização que haviam realizado na minha casa e por aquele motivo estávamos em frente ao prédio da Disney esperando Dallas me buscar para ficar na casa De La Garza. Soltei mais um espirro cortando o discurso que minha mãe fazia.

– Tomou seu remédio? - Me perguntou preocupada afastando alguns fios caídos pelo meu rosto.

– Já. - Minha voz saiu grogue e rouca me causando mais irritação na garganta.

– Voltamos amanhã mesmo. - Disse pela enésima vez me fazendo revirar os olhos impaciente. - Se piorar me liga que levamos você direto para o hospital.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. - Fechei os olhos tentando controlar a respiração. - É só o primeiro dia. Vai passar.

O carro prata apontou na esquina fazendo minha mãe me envolver em um abraço leve. O conversível parou em nossa frente e da porta do motorista saiu a Lovato mais velha, os óculos escuros enfeitando o rosto bronzeado.

– Olá. - Sorriu se aproximando para dar um abraço em minha mãe antes de se virar para mim um pouco hesitante. - Posso chegar perto ou melhor ficar longe?

Sorri leve sentindo o cheiro do perfume da garota subir ardendo pelas minhas narinas.

– Melhor ficar longe. - Disse fanha a fazendo sorrir de lado e dar um beijo rápido em meu rosto. - Obrigada. - Agradeci irônica e espirrei novamente fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

– Cuida direitinho do meu bebê. - A voz de minha mãe soou para Dallas enquanto abria a porta do carona.

– Fique tranquila, Mandy. Qualquer coisa eu ligo.

Relaxei contra o banco escutando a porta do motorista bater. Fechei os olhos respirando o ar que entrava pela janela enquanto nos movimentávamos. Sentia a sonolência começar à entorpecer meus sentidos mais básicos.

– Você está bem? Quer ir pra casa logo? - Pisquei os olhos tentando mantê-los abertos conseguindo com dificuldade.

– Estou. É só o remédio começando à fazer efeito. Daqui a pouco me acostumo. - Ajeitei a postura no banco do carona tentando me manter alerta.

– Ótimo. Preciso passar na casa da Aly pra buscar Demi. Tudo bem pra você? - Acenei com a cabeça me limitando à falar.

[...]

Dallas me conduziu pelo jardim até a parte de trás da casa grande onde abrigava a área da piscina. Algumas pessoas estavam espalhadas pelo local, umas já havia conhecido, outras nem tanto. Notei imediatamente Demi deitada na espreguiçadeira rindo junto à Jordan e Chloe. O biquíni preto lhe deixava sexy e o óculos ray ban espelhado ocultando os olhos deixava seu sorriso ainda mais safado.

– Apareceram as margaridas. - Alyson se pôs à nossa frente com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. - Pensei que não viriam.

– Na verdade só vim buscar a Demi. - Dallas disse em tom de desculpa enquanto a cumprimentava.

Alyson olhou para nós duas com uma expressão de interrogação e indignação.

– Não aceito isso não. Vocês vão ficar aqui e vão se divertir. - Pegou em nossas mãos nos puxando para a área mais movimentada. - Olhem quem chegou!

Sorri para alguns dos meninos gritando pelo meu nome enquanto sentia Dallas se encostar em meu corpo.

– Você está bem? Se quiser podemos ir embora agora mesmo.

Sorri levemente apoiando a cabeça no ombro da Lovato mais velha, senti sua mão me fazer um leve cafuné.

– Eu estou bem. Só um pouco lerda. Podemos ficar. - Assegurei.

–x-x-x-

Me sentei no sofá maior da sala escutando o barulho da música alta e das brincadeiras do lado de fora. Estava morrendo de vontade de dormir, mas me negava à aceitar o convite de Alyson para ir me deitar em seu quarto. Uma xícara cor de vinho foi colocada sobre a mesa de centro chamando minha atenção, a loira se sentou ao meu lado puxando uma almofada para colocar sobre suas pernas.

– Espere esfriar um pouquinho. - A voz doce me orientou sobre o líquido na xícara. - Vai aliviar os espirros e a coceira na garganta.

– Obrigada. - Me inclinei um pouco buscando a xícara sem me importar com a temperatura. - Por que não está lá fora? - Assoprei o líquido antes de sorvê-lo com cuidado.

Os olhos azuis desviaram para além da porta de vidro observando a movimentação na área de lazer. Os cabelos lisos e loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando a pele pálida do pescoço completamente livre. A boca rosada formou um pequeno biquinho que me fez sorrir de lado com tamanha fofura da garota.

– Muito movimento, muita gritaria. - Voltou à me encarar.

Suspirei terminando de beber o chá em dois únicos goles. Depositei o objeto vinho sobre a mesa novamente antes de descansar a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechar os olhos.

– Obrigada. - Agradeci sentindo o oxigênio entrar em meus pulmões de uma maneira mais leve.

– Que isso. Só fiz o que a Aly recomentou. - Riu rouca me fazendo sorrir mais uma vez. - Se quiser pode deitar aqui.

Abri os olhos vendo Meaghan bater a mão na almofada convidativa em seu colo. Não hesitei em deitar no espaço que me era oferecido, as mãos suaves imediatamente começaram a vagar pelos meus cabelos soltos.

– Se quiser dormir pode dormir. Não vou ligar para o seu ronco. - A declaração da garota me fez gargalhar fracamente.

– Obrigada, você é muito gentil. - Comentei rouca.

– Eu sei. - Deu de ombros.

– E modesta também. - Nossos risos se misturaram brevemente antes do silêncio voltar à reinar na sala.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando com o pessoal na beira da piscina, chamei Alyson no canto perguntando se havia algum problema em ficar na sala porque não estava me sentindo muito bem, e não era apenas pelas brincadeiras entre Demi e Chloe ou os comentários que havia escutado. Me fiz de inocente o suficiente para não ficar com cara de enterro em plena reunião fraternal e coloquei toda a culpa na alergia para me afastar da aglomeração de pessoas. Meaghan como sempre era a mais sóbria do lugar e Aly logo a convocou para ficar de olho mim.

– Está preocupada com alguma coisa? - Senti um dedo de Meggie correr pela minha testa enquanto a voz me despertava do quase sonho que estava entrando.

– Por que a pergunta? - Ronronei me remexendo no sofá.

– Sua testa está enrugada. - O riso curto lhe escapou da garganta.

Senti um sorriso leve presentear meus lábios e então a voz conhecida me despertou completamente.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Apertei os olhos com força escutando a interrogação vinda da voz grave.

– Sel não está se sentindo muito bem. - Meaghan explicou ainda acariciando meu couro cabeludo. - Veio buscar alguma coisa?

Me virei no colo que me abrigava encontrando Demi parada no portal de entrada. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a expressão nada amigável estampada no rosto quase me fez bufar e revirar os olhos. Voltei a me deitar no colo que me dava carinho ignorando a Lovato.

– Sim. Não precisam se preocupar comigo. Continuem com o que seja lá que vocês estão fazendo. - Respondeu seca, o barulho de passos se distanciando me fez cerrar os dentes.

– Euem, o que aconteceu com ela? - Sorri sarcástica com a pergunta da loira.

– Egoísmo.

–x-x-x-

A porta do quarto bateu com força fazendo Dallas me olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Estávamos sozinhas no corredor escuro. Olhei para a Lovato mais velha ignorando o olhar assustado de interrogação.

– Posso dormir no seu quarto hoje? - Supliquei ganhando os olhos ainda mais arregalados de Dallas.

– Sinto muito, mas seja lá o que vocês tem é melhor resolver de uma vez.

Sua mão firmou na base da minha coluna me guiando até a porta com adesivos antes de correr para o próprio quarto. Suspirei em uma mistura de medo e raiva, não queria respirar o mesmo ar que a garota do outro lado da porta.

Entrei muito a contragosto achando a porta do banheiro aberta e o barulho do chuveiro preenchendo o silêncio do quarto. Não demorou muito para Demi sair de lá vestindo a comprida camisa cinza do Ozzy com as pernas completamente livres. Os olhos vermelhos se fixaram em mim, os ignorei tentando abrir passagem para o banheiro, mas a mão firme segurou em meu braço me levando de volta para a cama.

– O que foi? - Me livrei do aperto tentando manter o tom calmo ao sentir o cheiro do álcool vindo da garota.

– O que foi digo eu. - Rosnou cruzando os braços. - Que palhaçada é essa que está acontecendo entre a gente?

– Estamos perdidas no mesmo circo então. - Cuspi ameaçando me levantar mas Demi parou entre minhas pernas me impedindo de realizar o movimento.

– Quer me dizer que merda está acontecendo? Você está diferente. - Sorri com o anúncio da Devonne, o que a fez franzir as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas. - O quê?

– Você é ou só se faz de idiota?

Um arrepio frio me desceu pela espinha ao notar a pergunta que havia saído de minha boca. Os olhos de Demi duplicaram de tamanho e a face ficou ainda mais pálida. Engoli em seco. Péssima escolha de palavras, mas eu estava com raiva.

– Vou perguntar uma última vez Selena. - A voz rouca ficou perigosamente baixa me fazendo estremecer. - Por que é que você está com raiva?

– O nome 'Dirk' explica alguma coisa? - Estreitei os olhos observando a Lovato engoli em seco. - Foi o que imaginei.

Ameacei me levantar mais uma vez mas a baixinha me empurrou fazendo minhas costas bater contra o colchão, sentou em cima de minha cintura me fazendo bufar.

– É por isso que você estava flertando com a Meaghan hoje? - A pergunta da garota me fez gargalhar incredulamente.

– Você só pode estar louca! Eu não estava flertando com ninguém, Demi. Eu estava passando mal e ela estava cuidando de mim, coisa que era para você fazer, mas estava ocupada demais se engraçando com a Chloe.

– Cuidando sei. - Bufou em deboche.

– Pelo amor de Deus! Nem todo mundo só quer saber de sexo como esse bando de maníacos com quem você anda não! - Gesticulei já perdendo a paciência. - E o Dirk? Vai ficar evitando esse assunto até quando?

– Eu não estou namorando com ele. - Esfregou o rosto parecendo agoniada.

– Não foi isso o que eu fiquei sabendo. E ao julgar pelas conversas que escutei hoje na piscina...

– Eu não estou namorando com ele, tá legal!? - A voz alta me cortou, os castanhos trêmulos evitavam encontrar com meus olhos. - Aconteceu aquele ensaio lá e as pessoas começaram a levantar suposições. Eu não neguei nem confirmei nada porque achei uma boa maneira de aliviar o assunto entre nós duas.

– E você acha que nada disso do que anda fazendo me machuca? - Revidei.

Nosso olhar se firmou e por um instante foi como se mais nada importasse ou existisse, mas estava muito perturbada para ignorar o mundo. Havia muitas coisas em minha cabeça.

– Às vezes acho que você nunca irá aceitar o que temos. - Suspirei fechando os olhos.

– O quê? - O sopro de voz fez meu coração apertar.

– Se você não aceita o que temos como é que o resto do mundo vai aceitar? Às vezes acho que você não sabe o que quer. - Confessei fazendo a garota deitar sobre meu corpo, os dedos frios contornaram os traços do meu rosto com delicadeza.

– Eu quero você. Combinamos de esperar, não foi? - Apoiou a testa na minha, o cheiro do álcool mesclado com seu aroma natural sendo bem recebido por mim.

– Isso é muito fácil quando estamos sozinhas. - Soltei o ar lentamente, me negando a ceder. - Me deixe tomar um banho para poder dormir. - Tomei impulso para levantar.

– Não, espera. - Meu corpo foi empurrado contra o colchão novamente, os lábios macios se conectaram com os meus de maneira singela. - Eu realmente amo e quero você.

– Eu conheço essas palavras. - Sorri de lado observando o rosto bonito e preocupado. - Eu também te amo, agora me deixe levantar.

–x-x-x-

Pisquei os olhos olhando para o relógio digital, era quase onze da noite e meu dia de folga havia chegado ao fim. Não havia feito nada de produtivo além de comer e dormir, na verdade não tinha vontade de fazer muita coisa estando sozinha. Me virei para a porta quando as batidas ecoaram assistindo a cabeça de minha mãe aparecer entre o material de madeira e o batente.

– Visita para você. - Avisou empurrando a porta e revelando a loira sorridente.

Me levantei da cama em um pulo correndo para abraçar Taylor. Estava orando para ter alguém ao meu lado e agradecia imensamente à Deus por ter a enviado para ficar comigo ao menos um pouco.

– Qualquer coisa estou no meu quarto. - Minha mãe se despediu fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Sua maluca, está tarde. - Reclamei como se realmente me importasse.

– Minha irmã precisa de mim. Quem se importa com as horas? - Deu de ombros. - E eu trouxe picles e salgadinhos. - Ergueu uma sacola com um sorriso sapeca.

[...]

– Não sei mesmo o que se passa na cabeça dela. Até tentei entender. - Comentei antes de colocar mais uma batata frita na boca.

As horas já haviam corrido nos deixando no meio da madrugada. Taylor vagou os olhos claros pelo quarto, sua testa franziu de maneira engraçada, inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

– Que música é essa? - Olhou para o notebook sobre o criado mudo. - Ah não, sem música de corno. - Engatinhou sobre a cama se esticando para passar a música em execução. - Bem melhor. - Sorriu satisfeita voltando a se sentar em minha frente.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo da garota.

– Quando soube da notícia de que os dois estavam namorando eu fiquei preocupada com você. Ainda tem toda essa pressão para que ela namore o Joe.

– É o que? - Franzi o cenho observando a loira.

– O quê? - Perguntou confusa.

– Sobre o Joe. Como assim? Isso não é novo, certo? Desde o primeiro filme que arrumam coisas entre eles.

– Não, Sel. Estão realmente querendo que os dois fique juntos. Estive conversando com o Kevin e o Joe não está gostando nada, nada disso.

Ótimo, como se já não bastasse o mundo de homens e mulheres, agora tinha que me preocupar com o Jonas mais cobiçado. Peguei a garrafa de refrigerante a tomando direto pelo gargalo recebendo um olhar indignado de minha amiga.

– Acho bom você beber isso tudo. - Taylor bronqueou.

– Desculpe. - Resfoleguei colocando a garrafa entre as pernas. - Só que é muita coisa pra assimilar. Tem algum contrato ou algo parecido?

– Aparentemente não. - A loira me olhou um pouco hesitante. - Você sabe que é comercial, certo?

Sorri sem vontade desviando minha atenção para a garrafa em meu poder. Tudo era comercial, mas eu não entrava naquele jogo e não queria que ela entrasse. Era pedir demais ter uma vida tranquila sem intrigas ou romances bombando nas primeiras páginas das revistas?

– Não estou mais suportando isso. - Soprei por cima da respiração. - Eu não sinto mais segurança nela. Parece que o resto do mundo é mais interessante do que eu.

– Pare com isso. A Demi é apaixonada por você.

– Disso eu sei, mas eu preciso de atos! - Soltei irritadiça. - Não quero que ela saia gritando aos quatro ventos, sei que não podemos fazer isso. Mas é pedir demais um pouco de respeito e consideração? - Taylor permaneceu calada em meio a minha explosão. - Ela tem ciúme até da minha respiração. Eu não posso sair com você, não posso brincar com o Dave, não posso conversar com a Brid. Mas ela pode fazer o que quiser e eu nem tenho o direito de exigir nada porque afinal nós somos 'amigas', eu realmente não sei como controlar essa situação.

Fiquei em silêncio sentindo minha respiração ofegante voltando ao normal. A Swift se sentou ao meu lado apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, os olhos azuis vagando pelo cômodo claro.

– Está achando isso tudo muito injusto? - Acenei com a cabeça lentamente com a pergunta da voz melódica. - Queria um pouco mais de dedicação da parte dela? - Concordei novamente. - Já conversaram sobre isso?

– Falei que não estou bem com isso. - Confessei baixinho.

Taylor passou o braço envolta de meus ombros me puxando para seu colo.

– Não acha que ela esteja passando por algum problema? - A pergunta me fez ficar pensativa.

– Só se o problema for comigo porque parece muito feliz longe de mim. - O riso musical da loira me fez aliviar a expressão dura. - O quê?

– Você é muito fofa com ciúmes. - Rolei os olhos ganhando uma gargalhada da Swift e me rendendo à um sorriso. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Pare de se preocupar tanto com isso.

– Vou tentar. - Suspirei. - Vou tentar.


	19. Orgulho

_"Nunca quis dizer as coisas que eu disse para fazer você chorar, posso dizer que sinto muito? É difícil esquecer e sim, eu me arrependo de todos esses erros. Eu não sei porque você está me deixando, mas eu sei que você deve ter suas razões..."_

A cidade não passava de um borrão para mim. Estava sentada no banco traseiro do carro de Brian enquanto meus pais ocupavam os da frente. Estávamos indo à uma entrevista importante para falar sobre o CD que já havia sido lançado e meu próximo filme, nada do que eu já não vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas.

Estava absorta em pensamentos quando a sintonia do rádio começou a chamar minha atenção, por cima da conversa entre meu padrasto e dona Mandy, consegui entender do que se tratava a notícia. Bufei impaciente, me inclinei para a frente ficando entre os dois bancos e desliguei o aparelho de som. Voltei a me jogar no encosto do banco, cruzei os braços ignorando a troca de olhares entre meus pais.

– Está com dor de cabeça? - A voz de minha mãe me fez olhá-la através do espelho retrovisor.

– Não. - Respondi seca, mas o olhar inquisitor da mulher me fez soltar mais palavras. - Não suporto essa briga para aprovar ou não o casamento homossexual em outros estados. - Expliquei ganhando dessa vez os olhos azuis de Brian.

– E isso significa que é a favor ou contra? - O espelho me mostrou sua sobrancelha grossa arqueada em curiosidade.

– Significa que eu acho todos iguais. - Cortei me voltando para a janela. - Significa que não importa qual o sexo da pessoa e sim quem é. Somos todos criaturas de Deus, então quem são essas pessoas que nos dizem quem podemos ou não podemos amar? - Conclui olhando para os dois mais uma vez.

Minha mãe me encarou por breves segundos antes de colocar um CD no rádio, a música latina preencheu o silêncio do automóvel me fazendo voltar a atenção para a visão borrada da cidade através da janela.

**_Estávamos deitadas no terraço da casa de meu pai. A tranquilidade do Texas não deixava a serenidade da noite ser abalada. Nenhum som chegava aos nossos ouvidos e a iluminação da cidade não nos privavam das estrelas magnificas que enfeitavam o céu._**

**_– O céu parece tão ao meu alcance. - Esticou a mão como se fosse tocar a lua cheia. - Adoro esse lugar._**

**_Sorri virando o rosto para a face alegre, a pele alva ganhava um tom diferente com a iluminação que a lua proporcionava. Não sabia exatamente o porque de querer sempre aquela visão para mim; olhos brilhantes; sorriso gasto nos lábios rosados; cabelos lisos esvoaçando com a brisa leve. Eu poderia ficar mais alguns minutos a observando, mas seu rosto virou me encarando de maneira divertida._**

**_– Você é linda. - Comentei casualmente._**

**_– O quê? - Demi indagou risonha._**

**_Sorri ao notar a fissura entre os dentes, achava fofo. As bochechas coraram levemente me fazendo sorrir ainda mais largo, a garota rolou os olhos para o céu novamente._**

**_– Pare com isso. - Bateu levemente em meu braço._**

**_– Parar com o quê?_**

**_– De me olhar assim._**

**_– O que tem de errado no meu olhar pra você? - Perguntei ganhando a face em minha direção mais uma vez._**

**_– Não sei. - Estreitou os olhos. - Só é diferente._**

**_– Diferente? - Foi a minha vez de corar e desviar a atenção para o céu estrelado._**

**_– É. - Ouvi a confirmação na voz risonha. - Mas eu gosto._**

**_A mão macia se encontrou com a minha entrelaçando nossos dedos, era um ato normal quando estávamos sozinhas. O contato nos fazia bem._**

**_– Já escolheu quem é que você vai levar pra viagem semana que vem? - Perguntei sentindo um arrepio estranho percorrer meu corpo._**

**_Demi ficou em silêncio estendendo ainda mais a minha curiosidade._**

**_– Não sei... Mamãe disse que só posso levar uma amiga._**

**_– Hum. - Estreitei os olhos fitando o céu._**

**_– Estou pensando em chamar a Carlson. - Me sentei olhando indignada para a Lovato. - O quê? - Percebi os lábios tremerem segurando o riso._**

**_– Diz que está brincando. - Falei sério a fazendo se sentar também._**

**_– Só se você confessar que sente ciúmes. - Soltou com ar superior._**

**_– Para quê vou confessar uma coisa que já sabe? - Franzi o cenho demonstrando minha irritação no tom de voz. - Pensa mesmo em levá-la?_**

**_Demi soltou uma risada alta. Me levantei profundamente aborrecida com o assunto em questão. Não era novidade nenhuma que eu morria de ciúmes dela com Carlson, mas ficar jogando na minha cara era sacanagem._**

**_– Pare com isso. - Demi segurou em meu pulso me puxando para baixo novamente. - Você acha mesmo que iria querer ela do meu lado ao invés de você? - A pergunta meiga me fez desviar os olhos para longe dela._**

**_– Não sei. Vocês andam tão amiguinhas ultimamente, então quem sabe? - Cuspi ganhando um muxoxo da Devonne._**

**_– Volte a ser uma menina boazinha e diz que aceita viajar comigo e minha família. - A olhei com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios._**

**_– Isso foi um convite? - Ri da expressão entediada da garota._**

**_– Sério que precisa disso entre a gente? - Ergui as sobrancelhas de maneira divertida ganhando um suspiro seu. - Okay. Quer viajar comigo, Selly?_**

**_– Pensei que nunca convidaria. - Joguei os cabelos por sobre os ombros antes de voltar a me deitar. Demi permaneceu sentada e boquiaberta me olhando. - O quê?_**

**_– Me explica o porque de eu te amar? - A pergunta me fez gargalhar e puxá-la para se deitar ao meu lado._**

**_– Pare de besteiras e olhe um pouco mais o céu antes que minha vó venha nos chamar para dormir._**

Abri os olhos encostando a testa no vidro frio. Lembranças como aquelas penetravam em minha mente a todo instante, a sensação de não ter Demi comigo nas últimas semanas era torturante demais. Nunca havíamos ficado todo aquele tempo sem nos ver ou comunicar, e apesar dos conflitos que estávamos tendo eu sentia falta da minha amiga. Todas as minhas chamadas recebiam desculpas como Shows, entrevistas e gravações. E os dias livres? Bom, os dias livres ela não estava na cidade, segundo Dallas, porque nem comunicar à mim ela comunicava mais.

– Chegamos. - A voz de Brian me despertou do estado vegetativo me fazendo abrir a porta. - Vou falar com a produção.

Vi meu padrasto se afastar sentindo minha mãe se posicionar ao meu lado. Os braços cruzados e o suspiro leve me fez olhar para o chão me lembrando do ocorrido dentro do carro. Tínhamos uma ligação especial demais para sabermos qual o assunto que fervilhava na cabeça da outra.

– Vamos conversar sobre o discurso dentro do carro? - A voz suave de minha mãe me fez sorrir erguendo a cabeça para olhá-la.

– Eu sei que a senhora pensa igual. - Falei ganhando um sorriso largo da mulher a minha frente.

– Verdade. - Me puxou para um abraço de lado começando a me guiar em direção ao estúdio. - E tenho muito orgulho de você por defender esses pensamentos. - Apertou levemente meu ombro me fazendo sorrir mais uma vez. - Agora vamos ao trabalho.

–x-x-x-

– Hey! - Chamei ao bater na porta aberta do camarim. - Posso entrar?

Bridgit desviou a atenção que tinha no aparelho celular entre as mãos erguendo a cabeça para me olhar através do espelho iluminado. O sorriso forçado nos lábios rosados da loira me convidou a entrar e caminhar em sua direção. Me sentei com calma na cadeira giratória vaga ao seu lado, havia sido um logo dia de gravação e minhas juntas imploravam por descanso. Os olhos de Brid já estavam caídos sobre o celular novamente e por um momento me vi ali, franzi levemente as sobrancelhas me irritando com a situação.

Estava cansada de me comportar como a vítima, estava cansada de ficar esperando Demi aparecer em um cavalo branco para me levar ao pôr do sol. Peguei o celular das mãos da garota o jogando no sofá pequeno encostado à parede.

– Chega disso, okay? - Anunciei buscando os olhos castanhos com os meus.

– Okay. - Jogou a cabeça sobre o encosto dando um longo suspiro mirando o teto. - Queria parar de pensar.

– Tente ocupar a cabeça. - Sugeri sabendo ser inútil.

– Eu tento. - Se endireitou na cadeira para me olhar melhor. - Mas mesmo assim não consigo parar. Eu fiz todas as tomadas, tentei ocupar a mente e mesmo assim não consegui parar de pensar nele. - Terminou gesticulando cada vez mais os braços.

A estupefação na voz da garota me impressionou, nunca tinha visto a loira daquela maneira. Os grunidos de irritação chegavam a ser engraçados pelo fato de sempre ser calma e centrada, mas em meu íntimo sabia o quanto minha colega de elenco estava sofrendo. Se ninguém sofresse iria ser muito bom. Bridgit não iria sofrer. Eu não iria sofrer. Então, uma espécie de luz apareceu sobre minha cabeça.

– O que vai fazer agora? - Estreitei os olhos.

– Estou tomando coragem para ir embora, por que? - Rosnou se inclinando em direção ao espelho conferindo a maquiagem.

– Sei lá... Está calor... - Cocei a nuca a fazendo sorrir fraco com minha pequena atuação. - Seria bom tomar algo refrescante. Ir à uma sorveteria, talvez?

Bridgit me olhou por alguns segundos parecendo ponderar, os castanhos de tristes passaram para confusos. Parecia que uma briga interna estava acontecendo dentro da cabeça da pequena. Notei a vermelhidão tomar conta de suas íris assim como a raiva em sua expressão me deixando um pouco preocupada.

– Quer saber? - Levantou o corpo da cadeira buscando a bolsa e o celular no sofá com brutalidade. - Vamos. Eu não vou ficar esperando enquanto ele está 'curtindo' a liberdade e provavelmente nem se lembrando de que eu existo.

– Wow, calma aí gatinha. - Me levantei ficando de frente para a garota. - Não precisa desse ódio todo. - Comentei a fazendo sorrir largo, um sorriso sincero ao menos. - Eu vou buscar minhas coisas e te encontro no estacionamento.

Já estava desligando a luz do meu camarim quando o som do violão soou de dentro de minha bolsa. A abri apressada buscando o celular com facilidade.

– Oi. - Minha voz saiu mais fria do que estava esperando.

– Selly! - A saudação alta vinda do outro lado me fez afastar o aparelho da orelha.

– Oi. - Repeti seca.

– Tudo bem? - Me perguntou em meio ao burburinho ao fundo.

– Sim. E você?

Era errado eu não querer conversar? Porque todas as vezes que eu ligava era retribuída com "estou ocupada" ou "te ligo mais tarde", mas nunca retornava minhas ligações. Estava farta do joguinho de gato e rato.

– Mais ou menos. - Respondeu alegre. – Estou com saudade de você.

Suspirei cruzando os braços com foça. O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de piada?

– E-eu também estou com saudade. - Soltei meio embolado me impedindo de falar mais coisas.

– Posso passar na sua casa pra gente sair?

Cocei a cabeça desconfortável. Bridgit estava me esperando e ao que parecia a pessoa que falava comigo no celular estava em meio à alguma festinha particular.

– Onde você está? - Fui curiosa.

– Ah.. Uma reuniãozinha com o elenco. - Mais gargalhadas ao fundo. – E então? Daqui a pouco os meninos vão embora, eu posso passar aí?

O sentimento conhecido de ciúme apareceu fazendo um peso horrível sobre meu estômago. Engoli algumas vezes, cerrei os dentes e tentei ser o mais sangue frio possível. Erro dela achar que eu iria esquecer todas as vezes que pedi que ficasse comigo. Erro dela achar que poderia me manter como um estepe. Erro meu ter sido tão imbecil porque eu não deveria ter feito o que estava prestes a fazer. Não deveria ter usado um amigo. Não deveria ter usado Bridgit.

– Ah sim.. - Senti a ironia pulsar forte em minha pele. - Na verdade eu não estou em casa, estou no estúdio ainda e eu meio que marquei com Bridgit de sair agora. Quer vir com a gente? - Mordi o lábio ao ouvir a respiração pesada do outro lado da linha.

Aos poucos o barulho de fundo foi desaparecendo, Demi parecia estar se afastando do aglomerado de pessoas.

– Bridgit Mendler?– A voz dessa vez veio dura.

– Sim. Conheço outra Bridgit por um acaso? - Ri fraco tentando parecer divertida e normal, totalmente o contrário do que realmente estava.

– Não nos vemos à semanas e vai deixar de ficar comigo para sair com ela?

O tom baixo e autoritário quase me fez fraquejar. Quase disse que iria cancelar tudo e que era pra ela passar a noite em minha casa, mas algo bem maior do que isso me impediu. Algo chamado orgulho. Maldito orgulho.

– Não faz assim, Dem's.. - Disse manhosa. - Vem com a gente. - Sugeri escutando o riso debochado.

– Não tenho intimidade com essa garota, se você quiser pode ir. Vou ligar pra Tiffany então.– Ótima escolha de palavras, Devonne. Palmas para você.

Havia notado a mudança na voz de Demi me mostrando claramente o ciúme, mas não me preocupei em me vangloriar já que a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que queria atravessar o aparelho celular e acabar com a raça de todas aquelas pessoas que estavam entorno dela. Meu maxilar ficou rígido antes de murmurar um "Okay" e receber um "Tchau" em resposta antes da linha ficar muda.

–x-x-x-

Sabe aqueles dias que você acha que não há como acontecer algo para ficar pior e aí simplesmente acontece? Eu não havia acordado muito bem, fui trabalhar muda e voltei calada. Eu vinha pensando demais na minha vida e algumas atitudes, procurava um jeito de melhorar as coisas, mas não dependia apenas de mim e esse era o problema.

Lembro de que Brian havia viajado com a promessa de me trazer o Zack Efron como namorado, mal sabia ele que não me importava mais com aquilo.

Já era noite quando minha mãe apareceu na porta de meu quarto dizendo que iria fazer Cookies. Sorri sentindo o coração aquecer tão fortemente que quase me fez chorar; Eu e Demi sempre fazíamos Cookies quando ela passava dias em minha casa. Era um passado tão presente que chegava a me dar medo, até aquele momento eu não sabia que a queria tanto perto de mim.

Busquei o celular discando o número gravado na memória, precisava dela e que se explodisse o orgulho. Por algum motivo distinto meu coração batia ainda mais forte contra minhas costelas, parecia querer sair de dentro do meu peito. A cada toque minha respiração ficando mais superficial.

– Alô. - A voz da garota fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

– Oi, Dem's. Como você está? - Perguntei hesitante.

– Estou ótima. - Respondeu curta e calma. – E você?

– Não sei. - Confessei, afinal se tratava de minha melhor amiga do outro lado da linha, certo? - Minha mãe está fazendo Cookies e sinto falta de você aqui.

– Hum... - Engoli em seco com a falta de palavras da Lovato.

– Está ocupada? - Sussurrei com a respiração controlada.

– Na verdade não. Estou em casa por que? - A pergunta me fez estremecer levemente.

– Porque eu estou precisando de você aqui. - Disse mais alto e um pouco indignada.

– Nem sempre temos o que precisamos, certo? - A voz mansa fez um vento gelado envolver meu corpo.

Franzi o cenho boquiaberta fitando a parede verde de meu quarto impossibilitada de formular algo coerente.

– É o quê? - Soltei com a voz esganiçada.

– Geralmente queremos e precisamos de algumas coisas que não podemos ter. Foi apenas um comentário.

– Para mim pareceu mais uma indireta. - Inspirei o ar que parecia escasso tentando entender o outro lado. - O que está acontecendo?

– Por que você sempre acha que tem que estar acontecendo alguma coisa? - Suspirou parecendo impaciente.

– Porque eu não sou idiota, Demi. Eu conheço você e sabe disso.

– Talvez não conheça tanto assim. - A declaração causou queimação em meus olhos.

– Eu não conheço você tanto assim? - Repeti incrédula. - Estou ao seu lado praticamente desde quando você nasceu!

– Mas não está agora, certo? - Mais arrepios em minha pele.

– E a culpa é minha? Eu fiquei semanas ligando e mandando mensagens pra você! - Gesticulei já perdendo o controle.

– Quando eu te liguei você simplesmente me trocou pela Mendler. - O argumento me fez gargalhar falsamente.

– Quer saber? Eu não te conheço mesmo não. Você faz um show por causa da Bridgit, mas se esquece de que eu tenho que ficar aturando esse seu namoro com o Dirk. Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você é muito mimada. - Cuspi sem paciência. - Acha que pode ter tudo na hora que quer.

– E você é muito diferente disso, não é? - Debochou. – Não seja hipócrita, Selena.

– Eu realmente não entendo onde é que você quer chegar. Eu sinto falta da minha amiga, onde é que ela está?

– Realizando shows country pelo mundo. A amiga é sua e não minha.

Cerrei os dentes com força com a provocação vinda da voz tranquila.

– Sua imbecil, eu estou cansada desse jogo. - Rosnei sentindo meus olhos ficarem marejados.

– Sei que não gosta de jogar. E eu não estou jogando, apenas estou falando os fatos.

– O que aconteceu com você? - Franzi o cenho.

– Estou colocando pra fora os meus pensamentos, não era isso o que você sempre quis? Que eu falasse?

– Vai pro inferno. - Mandei impulsiva.

– Já estou nele. - Respondeu simples.

– Argh! - Cocei a cabeça com violência enquanto ouvia a respiração controlada da garota na linha. - Eu estou tentando trazer você pra mim, estou tentando voltar a ser como eramos antes. Você não pode se esforçar nem um pouquinho?

– Eu realmente não sei o que você quer, Selena. Eu tenho andado muito ocupada, tenho pessoas divertidas ao meu lado e pelo que percebi você também.

– Nós somos um caso diferente. Não seja estupida.

– Eu disse no inicio; Nem tudo o que queremos ou precisamos nós podemos ter. - Repetiu ainda calma.

– Se isso é sobre..

– É sobre mim, minha carreira e o mundo. - Me cortou. – Tenho pessoas legais ao meu redor e às vezes você não me deixa fazer o que quero.

– É o que? - A conversa ficava cada vez mais confusa.

– Você sempre coloca empecilhos no que eu quero fazer, eu sempre sou a errada, sempre fica tentando controlar minhas ações, estou um pouco cansada disso. Os meninos não julgam nada do que eu faço..

– Eles não se importam com você, Demetria! Olha a diferença aí! Eu quero o seu bem. É complicado demais entender isso?

– Talvez seja.

– Eu me vejo preocupada demais contigo e você não dá a minima. - Sussurrei já sentindo as lágrimas silenciosas riscarem meu rosto.

– Eu não quero que se preocupe comigo. Eu não preciso que se preocupe comigo.

A naturalidade com o qual falou destruiu o pouco de esperança que ainda havia dentro de mim.

– Eu não aguento mais isso. - Passei o dorso da mão livre nos olhos limpando as lágrimas. - Cansei de ficar me preocupando e correndo atrás de você enquanto você pouco se importa. Não irei mais te perturbar. Está tudo acabado. - Soltei arfante.

– Eu não quero isso. - A voz permanecia insensível.

– Não podemos ter tudo o que queremos, certo? - Debochei deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente em um choro mudo.

– Certo. - Suspirou.

– E me faz um favor? Nunca mais apareça na minha frente, está bem? - Disse com raiva.

– Não se preocupe com isso. - E rapidamente a linha ficou muda.

Resfoleguei tentando controlar a respiração, mas o oxigênio parecia ter desaparecido. Um peso absurdo havia caído sobre minhas costas, não conseguia entender ao certo o que havia acontecido. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que havia perdido. Me sentia dentro de um pesadelo.

Soltei um grito de raiva jogando com força o celular do outro lado do quarto sem me importar se iria quebrá-lo ou não. O choro veio mais forte me causando soluços e espasmos duradouros. Não vi quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu e nem quando os braços quentes me acolheram em um abraço protetor. Me agarrei o máximo possível ao corpo de minha mãe enterrando o rosto em seu peito. Só queria que a dor passasse.

– Sh... - Me ninou calmamente me mostrando apoio no abraço forte. - O que foi, minha filha?

A pergunta feita em sussurro ficou no ar até que eu conseguisse controlar os soluços.

– Eu me odeio.


	20. Estupor

_"Eu me lembro que você disse 'não me deixe aqui sozinho', mas nesta noite tudo está morto, acabado e já passou..."_

Ainda sentia a tremedeira tomando conta de meu corpo quando minha mãe estendeu a xícara de chã para mim. Já estava enjoada com o comprimido que eu havia ingerido, mas o cheiro do calmante natural me causava ainda mais vontade de vomitar.

– Eu... - Balbuciei afim de pronunciar algo, mas não achava as palavras em meio aos soluços.

– Bebe. Depois fale. - Sugeriu.

A dor que sentia em meu interior era descomunal, era como se uma parte de mim houvesse morrido. Um calor irritante me aquecia por dentro enquanto um estranho frio contornava minha pele. Sorvi o líquido rezando para que aquilo passasse. Parecia que eu havia acabado de acordar de um terrível pesadelo, ainda tinha esperanças de ainda estar em um.

– Melhor? - Perguntou se sentando ao meu lado no colchão.

Corri os olhos pelo aposento clean. Minha mãe havia me arrancado de meu quarto tentando cessar meu nervosismo e melhorar meu humor, os cookies haviam sido completamente esquecidos e o único lugar confortável e seguro da casa para mim era no quarto de meus pais, era ali que nos encontrávamos.

– Eu briguei com Demi. - Confessei baixinho interessada demais na xícara negra entre minhas mãos.

– Por que? - Foi gentil colocando uma mecha de minha franja atrás de minha orelha.

– Não sei exatamente. - Franzi o cenho com os olhos sem foco. - Aconteceu um pouquinho de cada coisa e virou uma bola de neve.

– Daqui a pouco vocês se acertam. Não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem se ver.

– Não sei não, mãe. É diferente. Eu fui uma idiota. - Cocei o vinco entre as sobrancelhas com dois dedos sentindo as lágrimas voltando à molhar meus olhos. - Disse que não queria mais vê-la. - Solucei deixando uma lágrimas teimosa cair.

Minha mãe levou a mão até meu rosto amparando as gotas salgadas que começavam a brotar de meus olhos.

– Não está esquecendo de me contar nada não? - A pergunta fez um sorriso amargo aparecer em meus lábios ressecados.

– Você já sabe. Não me faça confessar em voz alta.

O suspiro da Teefey chegou aos meus ouvidos, pegou a xícara de minhas mãos para colocá-la sobre o criado mudo antes de me puxar para deitar em suas pernas. Passou a mão pelas minhas costas, braços, rosto e queixo.

– Preciso que fale comigo, filha. - O mesmo tom gentil me fez fechar os olhos.

Meu coração bombeando sangue em alta velocidade, minha cabeça processando em uma velocidade que julgava ser impossível para qualquer pessoa, minhas juntas ficando completamente tensas.

– O que é que a senhora quer que eu fale? Que sou apaixonada pela Demi? - Falei rápido, rouca e de maneira sussurrada enquanto meu corpo gelava pela situação.

– Isso. - Respondeu correndo os dedos pelos meus cabelos. - E ela? Está apaixonada por você? - O tom receptivo e ainda gentil me fez respirar melhor.

Sabia que teria seu apoio, mas a prática me deixava muito mais confiante e à vontade.

– Mãe, é complicado.

– Eu sei que é. - Soltou o ar continuando o afago em meus cabelos. - Vocês estão tendo algo diferente? - Perguntou simples.

– Mãe, eu acabei de terminar tudo o que seja lá o que estávamos tendo. - Soltei mais alto perdendo um pouco a calma que não tinha. - Me desculpe. - Sussurrei me agarrando as pernas de minha mãe.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, minha cabeça parecia querer explodir. Ali, naquele momento, comecei a entender como era sentir o coração partido. Era angustia, tristeza, saudade, impotência, tudo se espremendo dentro do pequeno músculo que me fazia continuar viva.

– Demi é uma ótima garota. - Ouvi a voz de minha mãe rompendo o silêncio do quarto amplo. - Só está um pouco perdida.

–x-x-x-

Engatei a marcha assim que o sinal abriu. Jennifer ocupava o banco do carona observando o caminho que percorríamos. A música que preenchia o carro era acompanhada pela voz forte de Bridgit no banco de trás. O óculos escuro sobre meu nariz escondia as marcas da noite mal dormida. O tom avermelhado dos olhos denunciava o choro constante, os maquiadores tiveram que usar muito produto para ocultar o arroxeado entorno deles. Ainda sentia meu corpo fraco com o calmante que minha mãe havia me dado para conseguir dormir. Meus sentidos entorpecidos evitavam que os pensamentos me abalassem, mas a sensação de perda ainda continuava lá, dentro de mim, pronta para estourar.

Fiz a curva franzindo o cenho para a música que começava a tocar na rádio que Jennifer havia escolhido. Um aperto em meu coração, o nó me subindo pela garganta, lembranças me fazendo soltar um gemido baixo de dor. Bridgit já estava cantando a letra da melodia junto com Jennifer quando apertei de maneira atrapalhada o botão que trocava de estação encontrando um rap animado. Engoli em seco ouvindo os manifestos das duas bufando em minha direção.

– Não gosto da música. - Respondi baixo observando o olhar descrente da Mendler pelo espelho retrovisor.

– É Jason Mraz e nossa lindíssima Colbie. - A loira me informou como se eu já não soubesse. - E pelo que sei você amava essa música.

– Verdade, Sel. Você não cansava de ouvir. - Jennifer confirmou desviando o olhar despreocupada.

– As coisas mudam. Agora eu cansei. - Estacionei enfrente a casa grande. - Seu destino, Bridgit.

– Obrigada, Sel. Até amanhã. - Acenei com a cabeça observando a loira bater a porta do carro.

– Até amanhã. - Jennifer respondeu antes do carro voltar a se movimentar.

Eu estava bem em silêncio, havia passado a maior parte do dia daquele jeito. Tinha o desejo de chegar logo em casa e nunca mais sair da minha cama, em meio a um desses pensamentos e outros a voz da Stone me chamou a atenção.

– Esse seu mau humor tem nome e sobrenome?

– Hum? - Parei no sinal vermelho a olhando brevemente. - Não estou de mau humor. - Neguei escutando o riso da ruiva.

– Qual é, Sel. Vai mesmo ficar fazendo esse joguinho? - Olhei de soslaio para a garota novamente que me fitava com um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios. - Só um nome.

Suspirei assistindo o sinal se abrir, voltei a movimentar o carro e fervilhar os pensamentos. Havia conversado com minha mãe durante toda a noite, mas ainda me sentia a ponto de explodir. Precisava conversar, precisava desabafar. Confiava em Jennifer e bom, ela também tinha lá seus segredinhos.

– Demi. - Assoprei a palavra sentindo o corpo voltar a tremer.

Só a pronuncia de seu nome já fazia todas as sensações entorpecidas voltarem com força total, o arrepio em minha pele pareceu doloroso ao sair do estado de estupor.

– Problemas no castelo? - Sorri nervosa com a voz natural de minha amiga.

– Onde foi que eu já ouvi isso? - Apertei o volante com força tentando parar de tremer. - Digamos que sim. Brigamos.

E foi a última coisa dita ao resto da viajem. Parei enfrente ao prédio conhecido esperando que a garota no banco do carona saísse do carro, mas antes disso ela se voltou para mim com uma expressão preocupada.

– Olha, Sel. A Demi é um amor de pessoa, a relação de vocês duas é invejável, mas as informações que tem circulado pelo pessoal é um tanto quanto negro e..

– Namoro? - A interrompi ganhando os castanhos um pouco surpresos.

– Também. - Mordeu o lábio inferior. - Mas não é só isso. A Demi está muito envolvida com esse lance de música e fama. Eu só não quero que você fique mal desse jeito. Você é uma garota muito especial e merece estar distribuindo sorrisos por aí. - Abaixei a cabeça olhando para o freio de mão deixando um sorriso torto aparecer em minha boca. - E esse "namoro" de vocês não me importa, você sabe.

– Seria muita hipocrisia se importasse. - Encostei a cabeça no banco soltando um riso curto e verdadeiro. - Mas não, não estamos namorando e talvez nunca façamos isso. Nossa conversa ontem foi bem... - Pausei sentindo a pinicação conhecida aparecer em meus olhos. - Bom, eu preciso ir Jennifer. Obrigada por se preocupar.

– Qualquer coisa me liga, tudo bem? - Apertou levemente minha mão antes de pular para fora do veículo.

–x-x-x-

Entrei em casa retirando os óculos do rosto e o deixando sobre o sofá junto com minha bolsa. Rumei para a cozinha à procura de água, minha garganta estava arranhando e meus lábios ressecados. Minha mãe havia saído com Brian resolver um assunto da gravadora e me ligava a toda hora preocupada, mas provavelmente eu iria jantar sozinha, isso se jantasse.

Terminei o copo d'água sentindo minhas têmporas latejarem, a pulsação forte na nuca me fez fechar os olhos. Por mais que o remédio houvesse me feito dormir, foi apenas por duas horas. Consegui pegar no sono em uma hora muito avançada da madrugada e às sete já estava de pé.

O toque do telefone celular me fez andar apressada até a sala e buscar o aparelho em minha bolsa, o nome que aparecia no visor me fez paralisar: Dallas. Não sabia se atendia ou se deixava tocar. Não queria conversar com ninguém, muito menos com a irmã da garota que havia destroçado meu coração. Mesmo assim, apertei o botão para aceitar a chamada e levei o celular ao ouvido.

– Oi. - Limpei a garganta ao notar que a voz havia saído rouca e baixa demais.

– Selena, como você está? Está tudo bem? - A voz preocupada e levemente acelerada me fez franzi o cenho.

– Eu estou bem. - Menti me sentando no estofado. - E você?

– Não minta para mim. - A repreensão veio dura. – Demi disse que vocês brigaram, mas ela não abre a porra da boca.

– Ah, disse? - Fechei os olhos soltando um riso falso. - E o que você quer, Dallas?

– Saber que merda vocês estão fazendo. Não é óbvio?

– Se sua querida irmã não quer contar então por que é que sou eu que tenho que fazer isso? - A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos fazendo o arrependimento aparecer, não era culpa dela.

– Tem razão. Por que será não é mesmo? Talvez porque sempre foi nós três, na verdade quatro contando com a Madison.

Esfreguei o rosto inquieta, ela não tinha culpa de nada do que estava acontecendo. Eu e Demi eramos as únicas envolvidas.

– Me desculpa. - Balbuciei contra o celular. - Eu não quero falar sobre a sua irmã, Dallas. Eu não posso falar sobre ela agora.

– Por que?

– Porque eu preciso me reerguer. Ela não.. não.. - Inalei o ar tentando me controlar. - Ela não me quer por perto.

– Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo foi você quem disse para ela não aparecer mais na sua frente. - Senti o calafrio violento ao lembrar da noite anterior.

– Isso, eu sou a culpada. - Soltei irritada. - Se ela quer pensar assim tudo bem, Dallas. Eu não vou mais correr atrás, não quero mais bancar o cachorrinho de estimação.

– Está louca, Selena? Demi é louca por você. Vocês precisam se acertar. Precisam conversar.

– Eu irei conversa, estou disposta a conversar. Mas isso só vai acontecer se ela vier falar comigo.

– Pare de ser tão orgulhosa.

– Posso até estar sendo orgulhosa, mas também me respeito. Quantas vezes já sai daqui de casa correndo e larguei festas em família para ficar ao lado dela? Cansei, Dallas. Tudo o que ela disse para mim machucou muito, o que ela tem feito também vem me machucando à semanas. - Resfoleguei durante a pausa. - Pode falar pra ela que eu não vou aparecer por aí.

– Não sou um pombo correio, você sabe. - Soltou séria. – Bom, eu não gostei de saber dessa situação, mas entendo o seu lado. Minha irmã é uma idiota. Mas você também é, só reforçando. - Sorri sem vontade com as palavras da mulher.

– Ela ao menos disse que está triste com isso? - Engoli em seco e franzi o cenho aguardando pela resposta.

– Não. Está se mostrando forte e indiferente, você sabe como ela é. - Disse com tom de desculpa.

– Tudo bem, Dallas. Eu preciso tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, acabei de chegar.

– Está certo, mas pensa com carinho nesse assunto.

– Não tem nada para pensar, Dallas. Eu não irei atrás de ninguém.

– Fique ciente de que não darei recado nenhum. - Suspirou. – Melhoras, Sel. Tchau.

Deixei o celular de lado e joguei o braço por cima dos olhos, a vontade de chorar voltando com força total. Não queria, lutava para manter o rosto firme. Me levantei em direção à escada, um banho talvez ajudaria. Fechei a porta de meu quarto fitando minha cama no centro do cômodo, toda a conversa voltando à minha cabeça. Nunca tive uma briga tão feia em toda a minha vida. Nunca havia brigado com Demi em toda minha vida.

Esqueci do banheiro e me deitei na cama, as lágrimas saíram tão naturais que nem senti. Os soluços eram abafados pelo travesseiro que havia abraçado, o resfolegar tremido me trazia cansaço. Estava exausta. Me rendi ao choro mais uma vez tentando aliviar ali tudo pelo qual estava passando, mas dias depois percebi que não seria a primeira noite que molharia o travesseiro com minhas lágrimas.

–x-x-x-

O leve afago em meus cabelos penetrou em meu sono me arrancando pouco à pouco do mundo dos sonhos. Havia se passado pouco mais do que uma semana desde a briga com a Devonne, a cada dia que passava parecia que um novo trator passava por cima de mim. Dramático? Talvez, mas não seria dramático se fosse você a estar sentindo isso.

Passei o dorso da mão no olho escutando a risada baixa e conhecida, pisquei encontrando os olhos azuis no rosto fino. Abracei o corpo alto e magro com força sentindo o cheirinho que me acompanhava desde quando me entendia por gente.

– Não queria te acordar. - A voz masculina me fez afastar o rosto de seu pescoço com um sorriso largo. - Mas ainda é cedo mocinha, não é hora de estar dormindo.

– Quando foi que chegou? - Me estiquei na cama quase fazendo meu primo cair da beirada em que estava deitado.

– Faz algumas horas. - Ponderou se deitando melhor e me puxando para que deitasse em seu peito. - Brian foi me buscar no aeroporto, estava lá em baixo conversando com eles até agora à pouco.

– Ninguém me informa mais nada nessa casa. - Bufei sentindo a carícia em meu cabelo.

– Se você resolvesse sair desse quarto talvez ficasse sabendo das coisas.

A declaração de Brandon me fez suspirar.

– Minha mãe lhe deu alguma missão secreta para ficar aqui?

– Claro que sim. Não acha que vamos deixar uma gata linda e talentosa trancada dentro de um quarto enquanto poderia estar conquistando o mundo, não acha? - Sorri das palavras do Newsom. - Sério, como anda esse coraçãozinho em?

– De cadeira de rodas porque não tem força no braço pra andar de moletas.

– Precisamos mudar isso, não acha? - Fiquei em silêncio. - Fiquei sabendo que está trocando o dia pela noite, não tem se alimentado direito...

– Não posso evitar, Brandon. - Suspirei com pesar sentindo o abraço do garoto se apertar.

– Estou aqui com você agora. Nós vamos mudar isso.

[...]

_**– No que está pensando? - Sussurrei observando os olhos castanhos vagarem pelo céu artificial de meu quarto.**_

_**Consegui avistar o sorriso tímido nos lábios carnudos em meio a escuridão do quarto. Priscilla havia se proposto à dormir no quarto de minha mãe, mesmo eu e Demetria afirmando que não haveria problema nenhum dormirmos todas no meu quarto.**_

_**– Uma coisa que você falou lá embaixo. - Explicou vaga.**_

_**Ergui uma sobrancelha e puxei o corpo pequeno em minha direção conseguindo nos deixar frente à frente.**_

_**– O quê? - Insisti.**_

_**– Sobre ter você ao meu lado como minha mulher. - Sorri com a declaração da Lovato.**_

_**– E o que que tem isso?**_

_**– Eu quero, quer dizer, eu consigo ver nós duas montando uma família, filhos... - Pausou correndo o dedo pelo meu braço. - Mas engravidar não. - Um riso lhe escapou me fazendo sorrir.**_

_**– Eu também, mas adoção é um meio. Minha mãe seria tão coruja com um neto adotado quanto com um de sangue, você sabe.**_

_**– Eu sei. E você fica tão boba com crianças que certamente isso não seria um problema.**_

_**– Como se com você fosse diferente. - Soltei a fazendo sorrir.**_

Os soluços baixos me fizeram despertar. Acordei sentindo as lágrimas grudadas em meu rosto e os braços de Brandon envolta do meu corpo. Deixei que o choro saísse enquanto era confortada pelo Newsom, uma lembrança me passando pela cabeça me fez sorrir em meio ao choro.

– Quando Demi estava com algum problema eu passava a noite na casa dela. - Balbuciei quando os soluços cessaram. - Quando ela acordava no meio da noite eu fazia exatamente isso que você está fazendo. - Terminei me agarrando à blusa preta do garoto.

– Isso vai passar, Sel. - Esfregou minhas costas tentando passar conforto. - Vai passar. Vamos passar por isso juntos. Você tem pessoas maravilhosas à sua volta, pessoas que querem o seu bem. - Confidenciou em meu ouvido. - Vai ficar tudo bem.


	21. Anjos

_"Alguém que sabe quando você está perdido e assustado l á nos altos e baixos. Alguém com quem você possa contar, alguém que se importa; Ao seu lado onde quer que você vá..."_

O rapaz colocou os dois copos de Milk Shake na nossa frente me lançando um sorriso brilhante. Sorri divertida antes de agradecer e rumar para a saída da lanchonete com Brandon ao meu encalço.

Já haviam se passado dois dias que o garoto estava em minha casa e aquilo estava me ajudando bastante. As risadas compartilhadas nas piadas bobas, as brincadeiras infantis que nos acompanhavam desde pequenos e o excesso de besteiras que nós dois comíamos ajudava muito na minha auto-estima.

– O cara ficou embabacado. - Brandon soltou risonho me fazendo gargalhar enquanto nos dirigíamos para o carro no estacionamento.

– São seus lindos olhos azuis que causam isso nas pessoas. - Joguei a culpa abrindo a porta do motorista.

– Ah, claro que são meus olhos azuis. - Desdenhou pulando para o banco do passageiro. - E então? O que faremos hoje à noite?

A pergunta simples do garoto fez meu sorriso desfalecer. Me lembrei de imediato que na manhã seguinte Brandon estaria pegando um avião de volta para casa, não queria ficar longe dele, não queria ficar sozinha. Forcei um meio sorriso abaixando os olhos para o copo em minha mão enquanto brincava com o canudo fixado ali.

– Hey. - Meu primo me chamou colocando um o indicador em meu queixo e erguendo meu rosto para que olhasse em seus olhos. - Pare de pensar que vai ficar sozinha porque não vai.

– Não terei um irmão chato para me perturbar a todo minuto. - Sorri sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Brandon soltou um suspiro me olhando com ternura antes de desviar a atenção para ligar o rádio e colocar meu CD para tocar.

– O álbum ficou muito bom, já disse isso? - Sorri com a mudança repentina de assunto, ele sempre fazia isso. - Todas as músicas ficaram ótimas. Falling Down é perfeita, mas Naturally ganha no quesito animação.

– É a preferida do Justin. - Lembrei rapidamente. - Diz que tem um balanço gostoso que faz querer dançar.

Brandon ergueu uma sobrancelha ao me olhar.

– Hum, o Bieber? Fiquei sabendo que ele é meio que gamado em você.

– Não seja estupido. - Fiz uma pequena careta largando o canudo.

– Não estou sendo. É o que dizem por aí.

– Estou cansada do que "dizem por aí". - Bufei voltando a colocar o canudo na boca.

Newsom ponderou alguns segundos e sorriu com a nova música que se iniciava.

– Ficou legal o que fizeram em I Won't Apologize. Lembro de ter lido os rascunhos no seu diário. - Gargalhou quando lhe soquei no braço.

– Você é uma peste! - Rosnei tentando conter o sorriso, mas fracassei.

– Peste essa que você ama.

– Convencido. - O ignorei ouvindo a risada curta. - Tudo bem. Vamos para casa, jogamos vídeo game e pedimos hambúrgues. O que acha?

– Perfeito.

–x-x-x-

Estava terminando de limpar a maquiagem que haviam feito em mim quando a música eletrônica preencheu o pequeno camarim. Soltei o cabelo do penteado que havia usado nas gravações indo em direção ao pequeno sofá branco que abrigava meu celular inquieto.

– Chegou bem? - Me sentei aguardando a resposta do garoto.

– Cheguei. Está tudo bem por aí? - O tom de voz preocupado me fez sorrir.

– Não. Você não está aqui. - Fui dengosa provocando um muxoxo em meu primo.

– Tenha só um pouco de paciência que daqui à alguns dias a coisa chata da Priscilla vai fazer companhia para você.

– Vocês vão casar. - Gargalhei imaginando Brandon revirando os olhos.

– Essa frase de família enche o saco, você sabe. - A voz ligeiramente entediada.

O bater sutil na porta me chamou a atenção. David colocou a cabeça para dentro do pequeno aposento antes de entrar completamente e se sentar ao meu lado no estofado.

– Eu sei, mas adoro perturbar vocês com isso. - Soltei uma risada rouca me deitando no ombro de Henrie. - Tenho que terminar de me arrumar para ir embora, Newsom.

– Tudo bem, Gomez. - Deu enfase do sobrenome. – Fique bem. Qualquer coisa me liga.

– Obrigada. Te amo. - Sorri.

– Te amo mais. Tchau, Sel.

– Tchau. - Desliguei o aparelho soltando um suspiro olhando para David ao meu lado. - E aí, gatão.

Henrie me puxou para seu colo bagunçando meus cabelos em uma brincadeira costumeira entre nós dois.

– Para, garoto. - Me debati entre risadas conseguindo por fim me levantar meio tonta.

– Como você está? - Rodou o molho de chave no dedo não contendo em ficar parado.

– Indo. - Suspirei me dirigindo ao espelho iluminado afim de pentear o cabelo alvoroçado.

– E isso não é bom, certo? Igual o "nada não". Aprendi isso com Lucy. - A declaração me fez rir roucamente.

– Pobre, Henrie. Tão novo e sofrendo com o mundo feminino. - Debochei olhando o reflexo no espelho.

– Não tanto. Passei pela fase da Ginofobia.

– 'Medo anormal de mulheres.' - Meneei a cabeça dando um sorriso torto ao lembrar do significado. - Talvez seja isso. - Sussurrei perdida em pensamentos.

– O quê? - Me assustei com a pergunta de David.

– Nada. - Sorri amarelado fugindo ao guardar minhas coisas.

David se levantou ainda brincando com as chaves, parou ao meu lado me olhando em meio à divertimento e curiosidade. Dei mais um sorriso fraco abaixando a cabeça para a bolsa em minhas mãos.

– Alguém me disse que eu seria o primeiro a saber de uma coisa aí, sabia? - Coçou a cabeça atuando.

– É complicado, Dave. - Torci a boca me impedindo de falar para mais alguém.

– Encontrei com ela ontem. - A frase me fez olhá-lo com rapidez e isso o fez esboçar um sorriso de lado. - Se você não quer contar por mim tudo bem, mas adoro vocês duas. Jennifer me disse que brigaram feio, mas sei que ainda irão voltar as boas.

Meu coração ainda estava acelerado pela simples menção. Tentei voltar para a realidade e manter a conversa civilizada com o garoto.

– É, mas..

– Deixa eu falar, pirralha. - Me cortou em uma falsa irritação provocando risadas em mim. - Não quero ver você triste, então não esqueça que estou do seu lado para o que precisar. Agora que tal me aceitar como seu namorado da semana?

– Ah.. - Engasguei em uma gargalhada. - E eu posso ter essa honra?

– Claro que eu deixo. - Laçou o braço no meu. - Jantar?

– Por favor. - Me deixei conduzir pelo garoto.

– Você primeiro. - Indicou a porta aberta se inclinando levemente em reverência à mim.

– Que lord você é.

– A gente tenta né.

–x-x-x-

O dia e a noite se revesavam rapidamente com o excesso de trabalho que me comprometia. Havia aprendido à esboçar um sorriso largo mesmo em meio ao vazio que me preenchia. Vazio esse que meus amigos se preocupavam em ocupar, mas não era sempre que tal ato dava certo, afinal eu não era a única coisa que existia em suas vidas.

Estava com os braços cruzados e encostada na parede observando minha mãe se mexer apressada dentro do quarto de casal. Era meu dia de folga e pra variar minha mãe precisava resolver alguns assuntos importantes.

– Tem certeza que vai ficar bem, minha filha? - Perguntou pela enésima vez parando em minha frente no portal de entrada.

Sorri ainda sonolenta tentando passar conforto para a mulher preocupada.

– Eu vou ficar bem, mãe. Não precisa se preocupar. - Assegurei a seguindo para fora do quarto.

– Brian está no escritório do centro. - Começou a falar enquanto descíamos a escada. - Se acontecer alguma coisa e meu celular ainda estiver desligado liga pra ele. Tem comida pronta, mas se quiser pode...

– Mãe! - A cortei divertida abrindo a porta de casa. - Eu já sei. Não precisa se preocupar. Agora pode ir, vai. - Sorri antes de depositar um beijo simples em seu rosto.

– Se for sair deixe bilhete dizendo onde está e com quem. - Apontou. - Tchau.

– Tchau, mãe.

Esperei que o carro saísse da garagem e o portão se fechasse para dar as costas para o lado de fora da casa. Olhei para o relógio pendurado na parede que me mostrava o inicio do meio dia. Não tinha o que fazer, não tinha com quem sair. Me limitei à me trancar dentro do quarto e assistir alguns episódio de friends. Não sentia fome ou desejo de levantar da cama. Meus pensamentos longínquos impediam que penetrasse tanto no seriado. Franzi o cenho ao notar a quantidade de vezes que havia passado algo que geralmente me fazia rir, mas que naquele momento não estava me provocando emoção alguma.

Cerrei os dentes apontando o controle remoto para o televisor e o desligando. O problema de não ter nada para fazer é que você começa a pensar, começa a lembrar. Olhei para o porta retrato sobre o pequeno armario que abrigava o televisor soltando um suspiro. Meu coração se apertava dentro do peito, havia se passado dias, semanas e Demi não apareceu mesmo em minha frente. A esperança de fazermos as pazes morrendo cada dia a ficar com falta de ar pela saudade e arrependimento que me invadia, precisava escapar, precisava esquecer.

Peguei o celular buscando o número na agenda, apertei o botão de chamada e o levei à orelha.

– Amiga! - A saudação da voz alegre e melódica atravessou a linha.

– Oi, Taylor. - Me estiquei na cama. - Como você está?

– Estou quase pirando, mas bem. E você? - Sorri fraco.

– Estou precisando da minha Phoebe. - Reclamei manhosa.

– Ô bebê. O que houve? Em quem terei que bater?

– Acho que em mim. - Sorri um pouco. - Vai demorar muito para voltar pra cidade?

– Creio que sim, Sel. Estou em uma sessão de fotos no momento.

– Desculpa estar atrapalhando.

– Você nunca atrapalha, é família. - Sorri com a declaração simples e inocentemente verdadeira. – Dia de folga?

– E dos piores. - Soprei por cima do fôlego. - Não tem nada pra fazer.

– Vai melhorar, criança.

– Dois minutos, Swift. - Ouvi uma voz ao longe.

– Vai lá, Tay. Depois a gente conversa.

– Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? - Tentou se certificar.

– Tenho. Agora foco no seu trabalho. - Soei autoritária escutando a risada angelical da loira.

Lembro de ter ligado o rádio, tomado um banho e descido para pegar biscoitos quando a campainha tocou. Franzi o cenho me dirigindo ao monitor que mostrava a entrada do portão, o carro negro esperava pacientemente para ser atendido. Deixei o pote de biscoitos sobre o balcão correndo para fora de casa, abri o portão esperando que o carro entrasse. A porta do motorista se abriu revelando o moreno trajando jeans simples e uma camisa pólo preta. O sorriso safado característico estampado nos lábios finos.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Lautner? - Cruzei os braços tentando conter a felicidade que sentia ao vê-lo.

– Swift ligou dizendo que estava longe e.. - Abriu os braços olhando para si mesmo. - Eu sou o anjo que irá salvá-la hoje.

[...]

Taylor disse para que me arrumasse porque iriamos sair e em quinze minutos já estava pronta. Deixei um pequeno bilhete para minha mãe antes de trancar a casa e entrar no carro do garoto.

– E então? Vamos fazer o quê? - Perguntei depois de algum tempo em movimento.

– Você escolhe. - Deu de ombros. - Podemos dar uma volta no parque e dar matéria o suficiente para as revistas de fofoca ou irmos à um restaurante reservado de uma amiga minha.

– Restaurante? - Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso verificando o horário.

– E lanchonete. - Acrescentou.

– É impressão minha ou todo mundo está querendo me engordar? - Cruzei os braços elevando uma sobrancelha.

Taylor ponderou estreitando os olhos em minha direção rapidamente antes de voltar a atenção para a pista.

– É, você precisa engordar um pouquinho. Está muito magricela. Ai! - Gemeu com o soco que dei no braço forte.

– Sempre fui magra. - Tentei me defender.

– Magra sim, mas está quase esquel... - Ameacei bater no garoto novamente o fazendo se encolher levemente. - Estou dirigindo, estou dirigindo.

Revirei os olhos deixando um sorriso aparecer.

– Cala a boca e dirige, lobinho.

[...]

Lautner não havia mentido sobre o local ser reservado. Se encontrava em uma esquina simples longe da aglomeração da cidade, o interior era rústico e aconchegante. Mesas e divisórias de madeira, paredes decoradas com pedras. Em um todo me lembrava bastante dos locais que havia visitado no Canadá. Terminei de comer minha porção de batatas enquanto Taylor brincava com o canudo de seu copo.

– Então.. - Chamei a atenção do moreno. - O que o trás à cidade?

– Trabalho. - Suspirou apoiando as costas no encosto do banco largo. - Algumas entrevistas, divulgação.

– Entendo. - Cruzei os braços sobre o tampo da mesa. - E quanto tempo terei com você?

– Mais duas horas. - Checou no relógio. - Taylor parecia preocupada no telefone. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sorri imaginando a loira.

– Só algumas preocupações. Nada de importante. - Sorri forçado, Taylor entortou a cabeça.

– Sabe que esse sorriso não cola comigo, certo?

– Que sorriso. - Sorri amarelado abaixando a cabeça.

– Você sabe. - Deu de ombros. - Seus lábios se erguem mostrando os dentes, mas os olhos brilham mostrando outra coisa.

– E desde quando começou a observar tanto os sorrisos, Lautner? - Debochei tentando fugir do foco.

– Apenas conheço você. - Sorriu de maneira compreensiva. - Espero que tudo fique bem. Sabe que sempre pode me procurar para fugir um pouco dos problemas.

– Procurar você só me arranja mais problemas, Tay. - Gargalhei sendo acompanhada pelo garoto.

– É, acho que a frase não foi muito bem colocada. - Coçou a cabeça. - O importante é saber que sou seu amigo e que sempre estarei disposto à te ajudar.

– Obrigada. - Sorri sincera esticando o braço para segurar a mão quente do moreno. - Você está sendo realmente o meu anjinho da guarda hoje.

–x-x-x-

Sai do banheiro prendendo o cabelo em um coque mal feito escutando a conversação das duas garotas ao invés de música. Passei pelos colchões e travesseiros amontoados no chão conseguindo chegar na pequena mesa que abrigava meu notebook, coloquei uma nova lista de reprodução para tocar antes de olhar envolta. Taylor estava sentada contra o guarda roupa enquanto Jennifer ria de suas palavras e gesticulações, falta uma.

Estávamos tecnicamente de férias. Todas as festas e eventos que surgiam Swift arrumava um jeitinho de me levar, mas como era final de semana, não tinha programação e minha prima estava na cidade achamos melhor fazermos uma pequena brincadeira com filmes e pipocas durante à tarde, mas no final da noite minha mãe acabou chamando Taylor e Jennifer para passar a noite. Convite esse que não foi recusado pelas duas únicas garotas bem confortáveis no chão de meu quarto.

– Cadê Priscilla? - Fui curiosa ganhando os olhos das meninas.

– Tenho quase certeza que está desfalcando a coleção de bebidas do Brian. - Jennifer respondeu pouco antes da porta se abrir revelando a morena com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos. - Não disse?

Taylor gargalhou me fazendo soltar uma risada rouca. Priscilla estava bebendo Ice atrás de Ice durante a tarde e meiou uma garrafa de licor de meu padrasto. Eu achava que já tinha álcool o suficiente no sangue da baixinha, mas ela não.

– Não acha que está na hora de parar? - Perguntei divertida enquanto me sentava no meio das garotas.

– Eu ainda estou pensando. - Disse séria e irritada. - Quanto mais eu bebo, mas eu penso. - Bufou indignada.

– Essa é a tendência, cara Deleon. - Taylor tomou a voz. - A bebida não faz você esquecer, só anula seu consciente.

– E anular o consciente só com nós quatro aqui não vale a pena, acho. - Jennifer olhou envolta. - Você não vai querer ficar comigo nem se acabar com as bebidas dessa casa.

Eu e Taylor nos entreolhamos segurando o riso.

– Você não é mais a única opção por aqui, Stone. - Priscilla deu um gole do vinho olhando significativamente para mim.

– Hã.. Mas.. Eca! - Contorci a boca imaginando o que minha prima queria insinuar no momento. - Que nojo, Priscilla! - Lancei um travesseiro na figura risonha.

– Eu disse que anulava o consciente. - Taylor suspirou presunçosa.

– Cala a boca, Swift. - Priscilla jogou o mesmo travesseiro que havia lhe lançado na loira. - Não. Antes de calar a boca me diz que você pegou aquela coisa gostosa do Lautner.

– A gente saiu algumas vezes. - Sorriu encabulada, a face levemente rosada.

– Só isso? - Minha prima foi insistente.

– A gente ficou algumas vezes, mas não dá. Ele é lindo, um ótimo amigo, mas não. - Concluiu.

– Você é louca. - Balançou a cabeça descrente antes de tomar do vinho. - E voltando ao assunto anterior: eu sou hétero, não rola experimentar outro time não.

– Fico muito aliviada com isso. - Soltei risonha.

– Mas me diga, Gomez. - Jennifer ganhou nossa atenção. - Agora que experimentou...

– Stone. - Taylor a olhou em meio a repreensão.

– Tudo bem, Tay. - Afirmei lhe alisando rapidamente o braço.

– Então. - A ruiva retomou o raciocínio. - Vai escolher um time ou fazer igual sua amiga aqui.

Fiquei alguns segundo quieta olhando para a garota, na verdade eu não havia pensado muito bem na minha sexualidade. A coisa foi simplesmente acontecendo e bom, realmente não sabia o que era no momento.

– Não sei. - Respondi simples pegando a garrafa de vidro das mãos de minha prima. - Não parei para pensar ainda. - Entornei o líquido na boca sentindo a queimação gostosa descer pela garganta.

– Então ainda gosta de meninos? - Estreitou os olhos, acenei a cabeça. - E de meninas?

A pergunta me fez engasgar em uma gargalhada, mas me segurei engolindo o vinho ainda em minha boca.

– Eu não sei se gosto exatamente de meninas, Jennifer. - Confessei em meio as risadas nervosas enquanto Priscilla e Taylor eram meras espectadoras da conversa.

– Já sentiu atração por alguma outra garota?

– Ela só é assim pela, Lovato. - Priscilla cortou.

O sobrenome pareceu me arrancar do chão. Havia se passado muito tempo sem ter contato direto com a garota que perturbava meus sonhos. O desejo de que não aparecesse mais em minha frente parecia ter sido muito bem aceito da outra parte e estava sendo perfeitamente executado. Recebia notícias de sua vida profissional e amorosa, afinal pertencíamos praticamente ao mesmo ciclo social. Fora os detalhes e fotos espalhadas por todo o mundo, estávamos nos comportando como duas desconhecidas.

Levei a garrafa em direção a boca bebendo dois grandes goles e me arrependendo quando a cabeça girou com violência. Entendia o fato de Priscilla querer beber para esquecer do ex-namorado, talvez funcionasse.

– Eu não sei dizer se é "atração". - Ponderei tentando arranjar palavras no fundo de minha mente para conseguir explicar. - Mas há algumas garotas que me chamam a atenção sim.

– Ai meu Deus. Estou nesse meio?

Olhei rapidamente para a loira que havia acabado de fazer a pergunta, não demorou dois segundos para todas estarmos rindo da situação.

– Não, Taylor. - Tentei conter o riso. - Você é linda, talentosa, um anjo. Mas não. Você é minha irmã.

– A Lovato tamb... - Priscilla começou a falar, mas foi impedida pela mão de Jennifer que tampava sua boca.

– Melhor suspender a bebida dela. Ai! - Reclamou puxando a mão para longe da morena. - Você me mordeu. - Acusou.

– E mordo de novo se colocar a mão na minha boca outra vez. - Ameaçou causando mais uma rodada de risos.

Trabalho, família, amigos, amor. Foi assim que meus dias se tornaram suportáveis. Foi assim que percebi que não estava sozinha, muito menos passar pelos problemas sozinha. Por mais que meu coração estivesse quebrado, por mais que a pessoa que eu mais queria ao meu lado não estivesse, fui me reerguendo. E foi com o pensamento de dar a volta por cima que um novo ano nasceu.


	22. Adeus

_"Eu sinto que todos os dias são iguais. Me desanima, mas eu sou o culpado. Eu tentei de tudo para fugir, então aqui vou eu de novo perseguindo você novamente. Porque eu faço isso?"_

O ano de certa forma havia começado muito bem. A convivência com meus familiares e amigos estava se mostrando ótima e minha vida profissional estava indo de vento em popa. Algumas coisas me aborreciam, mas nada que valesse brigas. Me limitava a falar e desabafar com minha mãe que se mostrava ainda mais presente e amiga com o passar dos dias. Ela e Brian haviam dividido tarefas entre quem me acompanharia e quem trataria dos assuntos formais. Eles achavam a ideia boa, já eu maravilhosa.

Priscila e Brandon sempre arrumavam um jeitinho de ir até Los Angeles quando não estavam compromissados; Taylor a cada dia que passava se comportava como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha; e óbvio, o centro dos problemas que me cercavam, Justin. Apesar de todas as investidas falhas do garoto e do meu imensurável "Não", as notícias que circulavam me traziam dor de cabeça.

Brian se divertia as custas do suposto romance que a mídia divulgava, já minha mãe preferia a conversa silenciosa, que por muitas vezes executávamos ao cruzar nosso olhar.

Lembro de ter acordado mais leve naquele dia, diferente dos outros em que já acordava desanimada achando tudo igual. Deixei meu quarto percorrendo o caminho do corredor até ao escritório afim de chamar minha mãe para irmos ao estúdio. Entrei pela porta aberta desejando bom dia, peguei o cubo mágico sobre a mesa em um ato automático ignorando o fato da mulher sentada na cadeira giratória ter se sobressaltado e fechado rapidamente o notebook ao ouvir minha voz.

– Bom dia. - Me respondeu forçando um sorriso amarelado. - Como se sente hoje?

– Bem. - Dei de ombro mudando as posições das poucas cores fora de ordem. - E a senhora? - Coloquei o objeto montado sobre o tampo da mesa me sentando no colo de minha mãe. - O que está me escondendo? - Sorri fraco com a timidez da mulher.

– Tenho uma coisa que você precisa assistir. - Torceu a boca meio hesitante. - Vai ser chato e desagradável.

Aprumei o corpo franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Está me deixando preocupada. - Meu coração deu dois pulos mais rápidos. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com a vovó?

– Não, não. - Negou rapidamente. - Não tem nada haver com isso. - Se moveu abrindo o notebook. - Só dê o play.

Pisquei algumas vezes ainda encarando minha mãe antes de dar atenção ao vídeo que me aguardava. O enunciado prontamente me avisou de quem se tratava e isso fez um arrepio descer pela espinha junto ao revirar estranhamente gostoso em minha barriga. Dei o play sentindo todos os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiarem com o alvoroço de vozes que saia da caixinha de som. Engoli em seco quando a figura pálida entrou em foco, a cabeleira negra, os óculos escondendo os olhos castanhos. Entre o empurra-empurra, aglomeração de pessoas, flashes e pedidos para autógrafos, uma voz se fez ouvir fazendo uma pergunta sobre mim. A resposta súbita e inesperada da garota que parecia indiferente me deixou momentaneamente sem reação.

"Pergunte para Taylor."

Podia sentir o afago de conforto que minha mãe fazia em minhas costas, mas meus olhos ainda estavam vidrados na tela que exibia o vídeo já terminado. Nada além do fato de Demi ter respondido aquilo me passava pela cabeça, não conseguia raciocinar. E como em um estalar de dedos todos os sentimentos que me esforçava para esquecer e controlar apareceram provocando sutis tremeliques e falta de ar.

– Selena? - Resfoleguei ao ouvir a voz preocupada da mulher que me guardava em seu colo. - Filha, como você está?

Engoli mais uma vez em seco olhando para baixo, cerrei os dentes tentando parar de tremer, mas parecia inútil. Senti a saudade e o carinho sendo substituídos pela raiva tensionando minhas juntas. Limpei sutilmente a garganta me colocando de pé.

– Estou bem. - Soei altiva e indiferente. - Vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasada.

–x-x-x-

– Não vale! Você está roubando! - Exclamou Jennifer pela milésima vez.

– Como ela vai roubar em guerra de dedões? - David me defendeu.

– Apertando os dedos dela. - Me denunciei gargalhando.

Estávamos na área de lazer do estúdio esperando o diretor para nos dar as devidas coordenadas do dia. Jake ocupava a mesa mexendo em qualquer coisa no celular enquanto eu, David e Jennifer estávamos jogados no sofá maior falando besteiras. Algumas pessoas da produção se encontravam espalhadas pelo espaço e o restante do elenco eu não fazia ideia de onde estava. Jennifer ainda reclamava do meu suposto "roubo" no jogo quando meu celular começou a tocar. Olhei o visor e franzi levemente a testa ao avistar o número desconhecido.

– O que foi? - Ouvi Jennifer me perguntar.

– Não conheço o número. - Dei de ombros atendendo a chamada. - Pois não? - Minha voz saiu incerta.

– Gomez?– A voz vinda do outro lado da linha me soou familiar.

– Sim? - Sinalizei que não sabia quem era quando vi os olhares indagadores de Jenny e David sobre mim.

– Oi, é a Miley... – Pausou. - Cyrus. Caso você não se lembre. – Ouvi um riso fraco.

– Ah.. Oi Miley, claro que lembro. - Sorri da expressão facial dos dois à minha frente quando ouviram o nome da garota.

– Que bom. Então, tudo bem com você?– Perguntou simples.

– Tudo sim.. - Ergui uma sobrancelha estranhando a conversa. - E com você?

– Eu estou bem, mas.. - Uma gritaria ao longe cortou a voz que falava comigo e logo após ouvi Miley gritar afastada do telefone. - Cacete, eu estou falando no telefone aqui! Vocês não tem educação não, cambada? - Ouvi mais uns gritos de deboche e algo parecido com uma porta batendo antes da voz voltar à falar comigo. – Me desculpe por isso.

– Não, tudo bem. - Esbocei um meio sorriso. - Mas me diga, o que houve? - Perguntei enfim.

– Meio estranho eu estar ligando para você, não é? - Riu me provocando o mesmo.

– É, é sim. - Respondi sincera e ainda risonha.

– Então, não querendo ser inconveniente mas já sendo, eu estou preocupada com a Demi. - Meu corpo ficou rígido com a menção do nome da Lovato. – Eu a encontrei esses dias com um pessoal e a senti um pouco mudada, diferente. E tipo, esse diferente não é para melhor. Eu sei que vocês estão meio afastadas e tal.. mas eu também sei que você é uma das poucas pessoas que ela escuta.

– Olha Miley.. - Suspirei esfregando o vinco entre meus olhos. - Eu bem que queria poder fazer alguma coisa em relação à isso, mas agora eu não posso. Você está certa sobre estarmos afastadas e isso piora ainda mais a situação, não sei se o que eu disser vai mudar muita coisa. Por que você não conversa com ela? - Sugeri com o coração nas mãos, a alta velocidade pulsando em meus ouvidos. Minha vontade era sair correndo atrás da morena que não encontrava à meses.

– Qual é Selena, olha para mim! Você acha mesmo que alguém vai levar meus conselhos à sério? Ainda mais ela. Você a conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa e sabe muito bem que ela não dá ouvidos para ninguém. - A linha ficou momentaneamente muda esperando pela resposta que não dei. – Olha, eu não espero que você saía voando de onde esteja para salvar o mundo como uma super heroína, mas ficaria muito feliz se ao menos tentasse não deixá-la sozinha com aqueles projetos de artistas.

– É mais complicado do que parece, Miley. - Me levantei do sofá coçando a nuca em sinal de frustração.

– Isso me faz pensar que a briga entre vocês foi feia. - Comentou.

– Nada muito relevante. - Esfreguei a mão no rosto não me sentindo mais presente em meu próprio corpo. - Onde ela está hoje? - Perguntei impulsiva e sem pensar, minha respiração se tornando inconstante.

– Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas.. - O suspiro atravessou a linha. – Liga para o Nick. Ele vai saber onde encontrá-la.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa. - Anunciei nervosa.

– Imaginei que tentaria. - O tom de voz soou divertido. – Anote o meu número aí, qualquer coisa me liga para eu ir dar uns cascudos naquela garota.

– Pode deixar. - Sorri rapidamente. - Obrigada, Miley.

– Nem precisa agradecer. Tchau, Gomez. - E a linha ficou muda.

Olhei para o aparelho em minha mão sem conseguir pensar em nada.

– E então? - David chamou minha atenção. - O que é que ela queria?

– D-Demi. - Gaguejei, engoli em seco. - Quer que eu fale com Demi.

–x-x-x-

Atravessei o portal de entrada à passos largos e pesados batendo a porta com toda a força que havia em mim.

– Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! - Esbravejei arrancando a bolsa para longe de meu corpo com violência a jogando na poltrona. - Argh! - Gruni socando o braço do sofá.

Era muito querer um pouco de paz? Era muito tentar viver sem a interferência dela em minha vida? Parecia que quanto mais eu tentava me afastar e acabar com os sentimentos que me atormentavam mais a vida nos puxava uma para a outra. Era uma espécie de imã muito do chato ao meu ver. Sempre era eu a pessoa que conseguia a trazer para a realidade, para o chão. Naquele momento eu fiquei entre fazer o bem para ela ou fazer o bem para mim. Na verdade não havia a segunda opção, sempre foi ela e o bem estar dela.

– Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Sorri sarcástica e ironicamente ao me virar para a figura de minha mãe parada no alto da escada com o cenho franzido em sinal de confusão.

– O que aconteceu é que eu sou uma imbecil! - Gritei gesticulando. - Sou uma babaca, uma idiota.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro inquieta e mal percebi quando dona Mandy se aproximou mantendo os braços cruzados e olhos indagadores.

– Miley me ligou. - Fechei os olhos com força tentando controlar a respiração. - Disse que Demi está estranha e pediu para que eu fizesse algo. - Abri os olhos encarando minha mãe que havia erguido uma das sobrancelhas parecendo aguardar por mais palavras. - Eu não vou. - Completei coçando a cabeça nervosamente. - Não quero.

Minha mãe sorriu e umedeceu os lábios rosados.

– Tem certeza?

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes afim de proferir algo, mas nada saiu. Corri a língua pelos lábios secos cruzando os braços, meu coração martelando fortemente contra minhas costelas. Minha respiração oscilando enquanto o pé direito se movimentava rapidamente batendo contra o chão em um ato completamente impaciente. Apertei bem os braços sobre o busto soltando um suspiro longo.

– Preciso vê-la. - Soprei em um fio de voz sentindo lágrimas chegarem aos olhos. - Estou com saudade. - Encolhi os ombros passando a língua mais uma vez pelos contornos da boca, limpei rapidamente a gota salgada que havia escapado e riscado meu rosto.

– Ligue para ela. - Sugeriu ainda me dando espaço. - Vá encontrá-la.

Corri as mãos pelo cabelo algumas vezes com a respiração desregulada. Eu não podia ir atrás dela, não depois de tudo que a garota me fez sofrer, não depois de ter me excluído de sua vida. Bufei indignada.

– Eu não vou. - Rosnei voltando a andar de um lado para o outro. - Ela não me quer por perto, mãe! - Gesticulei as mãos no ar.

– E ela tem que querer alguma coisa?

– Se tratando disso, sim! - Afirmei com o tom de voz elevado. - Eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de alguém que não se importa comigo. Eu não sou obrigada a ficar tomando conta da Demi!

– Está deixando o orgulho e a teimosia falar por você. - Deu um passo em minha direção tomando minhas mãos entre as dela. - Coloque o orgulho de lado e pense nos anos de amizade, no sentimento e cumplicidade que sempre acompanhou vocês duas. - Instruiu calma me fazendo calar e resfolegar.

Ponderei alguns segundos refletindo naquele conselho. A verdade era que eu estava com medo. Medo de ser ignorada, medo de acontecer uma briga pior da que havíamos executado através do telefone, medo de encontrá-la novamente e acabar me ferindo ainda mais. Só que apesar de todo o receio, a vontade de ir ao encontro dela se sobressaía. Cerrei os dentes prendendo a respiração, eu não podia ligar diretamente para a garota, não havia coragem o suficiente em mim.

– Argh! - Rosnei me livrando de minha mãe para revirar minha bolsa sem paciência.

– O que vai fazer? - Ouvi a pergunta curiosa atrás de mim.

– Eu vou ligar para o Nicholas! - Gritei não acreditando no que estava prestes à fazer.

–x-x-x-

Nick ao meu lado me conduzia à seguir os Jonas mais velhos que abriam o caminho desconhecido, entramos por um corredor estreito que desembocou em uma grande sala de dança mal iluminada. A fumaça era visível ao olho nu e o cheiro da nicotina penetrando em minhas narinas me fez tossir. A parede da frente era feita de espelho e a música absurdamente alta chegava à machucar meus tímpanos.

Corri os olhos pelo salão reconhecendo alguns dos rostos até achar o que estava procurando. O arrepio que senti me fez estremecer, foi como se minha alma houvesse acabado de voltar para meu corpo fazendo meu coração pulsar com mais vontade. Demi estava sentada no chão, as pernas encolhidas contra o peito e as costas apoiadas ao espelho rindo animadamente com um grupo de jovens que pareciam um tanto quanto vulgares. As roupas eram vulgares. Os gestos eram vulgares. Na verdade, Demi parecia vulgar naquela hora.

Em fração de segundos os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os meus e automaticamente o sorriso largo que enfeitava o rosto pálido morreu dando lugar à uma expressão sé posso dizer que aquela foi uma da piores cenas de toda a minha vida. Durante anos o sorriso brilhante presente naqueles lábios carnudos era graças à mim e naquele momento eu era o motivo para ele ter se apagado. Meu coração se espatifou e minhas pernas ficaram momentaneamente fracas.

A morena se levantou e caminhou à passos lentos em nossa direção. Cumprimentou aos irmãos e à mim secamente ficando calada ao nosso lado. Nick prontamente arrumou algo para fazer sendo seguido por Kevin e Joe. Olhei sugestivamente para Demi quando ficamos sozinhas recebendo apenas um gesto com a cabeça para que a seguisse.

– O que faz aqui? - Perguntou rouca passando a chave na porta trancando nós duas dentro do pequeno camarim.

– Queria saber como você estava. - Respondi incapaz de olhá-la, joguei minha bolsa sobre uma cadeira no meio do aposento. - Faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos nem nada.

– Pensei que você queria assim. - Cruzou os braços ficando em minha frente.

Mesmo vestindo roupas largas reparei que estava muito mais magra, olhos fundos. Franzi o cenho estranhando o tom de voz que usava. Aquele tom nunca foi dirigido à mim, era algo mesclado em raiva e nojo.

– Você sabe que isso não é verdade. - Me atrevi a encará-la.

– Eu não sei de mais nada. - Abriu os braços em deboche. - Você terminou tudo, você disse que era para eu nunca mais aparecer na sua frente.

Citou minhas palavras com perfeição parecendo não se importar, completamente fria.

– Eu disse sim, mas..

– Mas o quê? - Me cortou elevando a voz. - Queria que eu me rastejasse até você? Queria que eu ficasse chorando pelos cantos enquanto você exibe seu novo grupinho perfeito por aí? Me desculpa, mas isso não vai rolar.

– Do que.. - Balancei a cabeça tentando entendê-la. - Do que você está falando?

– Não seja sonsa, Selena. - Deu alguns passos em minha direção, a proximidade me fez tremer ainda mais. - Você adora receber atenção. Você consegue ter tudo o que quer. Você teve o Nick, vivia pra cima e pra baixo com o Lautner, é a melhor amiga da Taylor Swift e tem o Justin Bieber em suas mãos. Todos te amam, viva! - Ergueu as mãos em uma falsa comemoração. - E o que mais me deixa com raiva é que você teve a mim. Você ao menos lembra? Éramos inquebráveis, Selena. - Terminou com a voz morta.

Senti o cheiro inconfundível de álcool emanando do corpo à minha frente e mais alguma coisa que não soube discernir, era doce e enjoativo. Eu fiquei meio que sem reação com aquela explosão.

– Primeiro, não coloque meus amigos como desculpa para os nossos problemas. - Inspirei notando um sorriso sarcástico nascer nos lábios da Devonne. - Segundo, você andou bebendo?

– Ah.. Me desculpe se não sou perfeita o bastante para você, princesinha. - A voz completamente debochada. - E se eu bebi o problema é meu. Você não tem nada haver com isso, não mais.

Passou por mim permanecendo de costas e olhando para o próprio reflexo no espelho iluminado sobre a penteadeira. Rosto abatido, corpo frágil. A observei passar as mãos pelo cabelo negro levemente bagunçado. Miley tinha razão; ela estava diferente. Notei que o casaco fino que vestia cobria até metade das palmas.

– Demi... - Chamei hesitante. Seus olhos se conectaram com os meus através do espelho. - Me mostre seus pulsos. - Pedi engolindo em seco.

– Vá embora. - Cerrou os dentes fechando as mãos em punhos.

Aquela reação apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas. Me aproximei da Lovato determinada, mas fui afastada pelas mãos que me empurrava para longe. A expressão dura ainda pregada no rosto pálido.

– Demi, você precisa de ajuda! - Disse quase em um rogo.

– Eu não preciso de nada. Eu estou muito bem. - Me empurrou em direção à porta. - Agora vá embora! - Mandou com a voz elevada.

– Não seja idiota! - Gritei e percebi que estava ofegante. Nervosa. - Eu sou sua amiga, droga!

– Não! - Se igualou ao volume que eu havia usado. - Não diga essa maldita palavra! Nós não somos amigas! Faça um favor para nós duas e vá embora. Volte para sua vidinha perfeita, volte para sua amiguinha, pro seu namoradinho. - Podia ver a veia saltando do pescoço liso, a face recebendo uma leve coloração rosada. - Fique diante das câmeras sorrindo artificialmente e diga o que eles querem ouvir, faça o que eles querem que faça. Se venda. - Pausou me olhando nos olhos próxima demais. - Se venda. - Repetiu calma e em voz baixa. - Mas lembre-se que isso não te torna perfeita, isso apenas faz de você uma prostit...

O rosto em minha frente virou tão rápido com o impacto que minha mão fez na face pálida que a palavra não chegou a ser pronunciada antes do estalo. Não deu tempo de pensar muito bem no que havia acontecido, mas meu coração havia parado de bater no instante que pratiquei o ato impulsivo e com a mesma velocidade que lhe dei o tapa vi o punho fechado vir em minha direção. Fechei os olhos e segurei a respiração na espera do impacto, mas ele não veio. Ao invés disso escutei o som seco ao lado da minha orelha esquerda. Abri os olhos novamente sentindo a respiração pesada de Demi bater em meu rosto, os olhos fechados, o hálito de álcool. Sua mão estava fixa na parede que havia acabado de socar. Soltei a respiração descompassada me encontrando com os olhos arregalados.

– D-D-Demi? - Sussurrei e percebi que ela tremia.

Sua cabeça pendeu para baixo fazendo com que o cabelo escuro a escondesse. Deslizou a mão na parede e se aproximou um pouco mais de mim colando nossas testas, os olhos ainda fechados.

– Me desculpe. - A voz saiu controlada. - Por favor, vá embora daqui. - Soprou e pude sentir o gosto da respiração da garota em minha língua.

Fechei os olhos entorpecida com a sensação que me preenchia ao estar tão próxima dela. Minha respiração já estava controlada, porém pesada. Tomei o rosto bonito entre minhas mãos juntando nossas bocas em um contato singelo e saudoso. Envolvi os lábios frios e macios sentindo o gosto doce, mas não aprofundei voltando a juntar nossas testas. Nossas respiração permaneciam pesadas e se mesclando nos poucos centímetros de distância.

– Demi... - Tentei iniciar um discurso enquanto afagava o rosto bonito, mas fui interrompida.

– Selena... - Me cortou ainda de olhos fechados parecendo se controlar. - Você sempre fez o que iria ser bom para mim. Você estando por perto não me faz bem. Vá embora, por favor.

Meus olhos tremeram olhando descrente para a garota de cabelos negros. Demi se afastou, destrancou a porta e a abriu me mostrando a saída permanecendo com os olhos estreitos fixos no chão. Peguei minha bolsa não sentindo meu corpo, parei momentaneamente na frente da garota e me inclinei depositando um beijo demorado na testa de Demi. O nó insuportável em minha garganta me impedindo de respirar direito, as lágrimas chegaram mais rápido do que imaginava quando percebi que estávamos dando mais um adeus. Descolei meus lábios da pele da Lovato e saí do camarim à deixando sozinha e desejando sumir do mundo.


	23. Vazio

_"Ah, mas mesmo se eu me apaixonar de novo com alguém novo, nunca poderia ser do jeito que eu amei você..."_

Um nada. Um vazio. O silêncio em minha volta deixando minha respiração contida parecer gritante.

– Se quiser eu realmente posso ficar aqui, dona Mandy.

A voz abafada vinda do corredor me fez despertar da inércia que me encontrava.

– Não será necessário Nicholas. - A voz materna respondeu quase inaudível. - Mas obrigada por trazê-la em casa.

– Qualquer coisa pode me ligar. Estarei na cidade a semana inteira e não me incomodarei em fazer companhia à Selena.

Sorri amargamente em meio ao choro mudo ao ouvir a curta conversa de meus dois guardiões no corredor. Encostei na cabeceira da cama abraçando com força meus joelhos encolhidos até ao peito, ainda tinha dificuldade para respirar, porém o choro já estava cessando. Um buraco parecia ter sido aberto em meu coração e quanto mais o último acontecimento se repetia em minha cabeça mais o buraco parecia crescer.

O ranger da porta não me fez desviar a atenção da colcha que cobria a cama. Senti o colchão ceder ao peso do corpo conhecido que se aproximava de mim. Minha mãe não me tocou ou disse coisa alguma, o silêncio ali presente era o suficiente para me consolar. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas ainda fitando o nada, analisando em voz alta.

– Eu fui muito inconsequente. - Balbuciei em meio ao arrepio que meu corpo recebia. - Ela disse que mudaríamos, mas... - Pausei sentindo a garganta seca. - Eu não acreditei que um dia estaríamos onde estamos. - Completei levantando meus olhos marejados para encarar a mulher ao meu lado. - E-Eu preciso dela comigo. - Desviei dos olhos chocolate atônita. - Eu não sei o que fazer. - Confessei voltando à me render as lágrimas quando senti o afago carinhoso de minha mãe em meus cabelos.

_**–Flash Back-**_

_**Corri o indicador pelas cordas soltas do violão mais uma vez, um sorriso bobo tomando meus lábios ao sentir o cheiro de sabonete que começava a impregnar o quarto. A porta do banheiro se abriu revelando a morena vestindo um simples short preto e minha camisa branca dos Power Rangers.**_

_**– Você me deu a camisa para você mesma usar? - Sorri implicante ainda arrancando sons aleatórios do instrumento em meu poder.**_

_**– Ela está com o seu cheiro. - Respondeu simples soltando os cabelos negros e os bagunçando levemente.**_

_**Senti uma reviravolta gostosa em meu ventre e o coração acelerar com o simples movimento. Algo em minha expressão deve ter me denunciado porque Demi soltou uma gargalhada divertida ao me olhar.**_

_**– O quê? - O sorriso bobo ainda em mim.**_

_**A Lovato se aproximou calma e puxou o violão para longe de meu corpo antes de se deitar sobre mim.**_

_**– Você é linda. - Brincou com o nariz em meu rosto. - Cheirosa.. - Aspirou o cheiro de minha pele seguindo em direção ao ouvido. - E gostosa. - Sussurrou me fazendo sorrir envergonhada.**_

_**– E você uma pervertida. - Retruquei evitando olhar nos olhos castanhos.**_

_**– E qual a novidade nisso? - Nossas gargalhadas se mesclaram em meio ao silêncio absoluto da noite.**_

_**Corri os dedos pelo cabelo negro da garota que havia se deitado sobre meu peito. A noite, o silêncio e a presença calorosa da morena sendo o suficiente para meu peito explodir de felicidade.**_

_**– Seu coração tem um compasso tão gostoso. - Demi suspirou se agarrando mais ao meu corpo. - Gosto de ouvir as batidas dele.**_

_**– É porque talvez ele esteja batendo por você. - A beijei carinhosamente no topo da cabeça.**_

_**– É.. - O tom de sorriso na concordância. - Pode ser. - Outro suspiro. - Um mês.**_

_**– O quê? - Perguntei confusa.**_

_**– Hoje faz um mês que você me atacou na estrada. - Um sorriso fraco surgiu em meu rosto, fechei os olhos me lembrando do dia e deixei uma risada me escapar da garganta.**_

_**– Como se você não tivesse gostado. - Comentei presunçosa.**_

_**– Nunca disse isso. - A voz soou risonha. - Só acho que deveria ter sido mais romântico.**_

_**– Mais romântico do que o carro quebrar no meio do nada e eu te beijar a força sob o céu estrelado?**_

_**A gargalhada compartilhada mais uma vez.**_

_**– Você não é nada romântica, Lenalena! - O tom ainda divertido. - Vamos deixar essa parte comigo, certo? - Se ergueu para me olhar nos olhos.**_

_**– Por mim tudo bem. Sempre foi a conquistadora do grupo.**_

_**– Você falando assim parece que sou uma safada desalmada.**_

_**– Pode ser.. Aí! - Exclamei com o beliscão em minha barriga. - Safada, desalmada e violen...**_

_**Não deu tempo de completar a palavra porque a boca quente já atacava a minha com possessividade aprofundando o beijo urgente sem nenhum pudor. A língua carinhosa abrindo caminho e alcançando todos os cantos de minha boca. Suspiramos em meio ao contado e nos afastamos um tanto quanto sem fôlego.**_

_**–..ta. - Balbuciei perdida entre a respiração irregular. Demi sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.**_

_**– O quê?**_

_**– Violenta. - Disse a palavra toda. - Você não deixou eu terminar a frase.**_

_**Demi sorriu mais largamente e balançou a cabeça antes de se esconder em meu pescoço.**_

_**–Flash Back Off-**_

– Safada, desalmada e idiota! - Sussurrei raivosa no meio da cozinha.

Bati a xícara vazia na mesa engolindo o último gole de café. Esfreguei a testa tentando me livrar da dor de cabeça absurda que me acompanhava ao longo da semana, os sonhos durante a noite não ajudando em nada na minha recuperação. Seria mais um mês juntas.

Mais uma vez a campainha gritando pela casa, mais um grunido escapando de minha garganta. Segui em direção à sala encontrando ao lado de minha mãe o ser que perturbava minha manhã depressiva.

– Taylor? O que faz aqui? - Franzi o cenho ao notar a loira sorridente vestindo short jeans e camisa branca.

– Oi pra você também, Selena. - Me corrigiu bem humorada deslizando em minha direção e me acolhendo em um abraço saudoso.

– Oi. - Corei com meu mau humor refletindo em minha educação. - O que faz tão cedo por aqui? - Me afastei mirando os olhos azuis.

– Vou ficar esse final de semana em casa e queria que ficasse comigo esses dias. - Torci levemente a boca considerando a oferta. - Não aceito "Não" como resposta. Precisamos de um tempo para conversar, sair e fazer palhaçadas.

– Tay, eu.. - Tentei enrolar, mas minha mãe me cortou.

– Tem o final de semana livre, Selena. - Levei meus olhos para dona Mandy. - Por que não se diverte um pouco com seus amigos? Ficar trancada dentro de casa não adianta em nada.

Alternei o olhar de minha mãe para Taylor me sentindo perdida no meio das duas. Abri a boca para dar qualquer desculpa mas antes que pudesse começar a falar a Swift já me puxava escada acima.

– Vamos arrumar logo sua bolsa.

[...]

Puxei dois cabides de dentro do armário tentando decidir qual vestido levar. Um era azul claro mais voltado para festas sociais, o outro branco parecendo mais esportivo e descontraído. Seria mais fácil se soubesse para onde iria. Olhei para Taylor sentada em minha cama analisando as próprias unhas despreocupada.

– De quem e onde será a festa? - Perguntei ganhando a atenção da loira.

– Eu não sei de quem é.. - Comentou incerta me fazendo rir. - Mas sei que será em uma casa de praia.

– Branco. - Decidi jogando o vestido sobre a cama e voltando para guardar o azul. - Só uma festa?

– Só. - Suspirou se levantando. - Vai ser no domingo. Tudo bem?

– Sem problemas. Vou vir direto para casa?

– Isso. - Estreitou os olhos claros. - Tem dormido bem, Gomez?

– Tenho. Por que? - Desconversei passando pela figura alta e colocando minhas coisas dentro da bolsa.

– Não está com uma aparência muito boa. - Explicou se posicionando enfrente a estante. - Você e Dem..

– Se quer fazer esse fim de semana dar certo não toque nesse assunto, okay? - Cortei sentindo a raiva voltar.

– Sel, você está sofrendo e..

– Taylor! - A repreendi observando sua expressão preocupada.

– Não negue isso. Não negue que a ama. Não negue saber que ela sente o mesmo. - Cerrei o dente com a declaração abusada da loira.

– O amor entre nós duas não foi o suficiente. - Soltei tentando ficar calma, me sentindo fria. - Eu não sei mais dela e prefiro esquecer. Eu preciso esquecer isso, Taylor. Posso contar com você? - A loira torceu os lábios ponderando. - Tay.. Só não toque no assunto. Por mim, okay? - Pedi sincera.

– Okay. - Respondeu baixo se balançando nos calcanhares. - Arruma logo isso, quero aproveitar o sol na piscina.

–x-x-x-

Joguei meu corpo pesadamente sobre o sofá de couro assim que saí do local mais movimentado da casa. Meus pés latejavam pelas sandálias que os esmagavam por ficar tanto tempo de pé. A luz baixa reinava no ambiente enquanto dois homens bebiam no mini bar assistindo à um jogo de futebol qualquer na pequena TV.

Queria tanto ir para casa e descansar. Não sabia onde Taylor estava e na verdade nem estava muito afim de saber, só queria ficar quieta e em silêncio. Fechei os olhos deitando a cabeça no braço do sofá pensando em como seria bom dormir tranquilamente quando senti alguém se abaixar à minha frente. Os cabelos claros emodulavam o rosto fino e a franja que cobria metade dos olhos castanhos realçava ainda mais a aparência infantil. A blusa social preta bem engomada dava um grande contraste com a pele pálida e no pescoço descansava uma charmosa gravata vermelha. Os olhos cor de mel me olhavam com certo divertimento me fazendo sorrir de lado. Com um dedo colocou minha franja delicadamente atrás de minha orelha.

– Hora de criança estar na cama? - Sussurrou com um sorriso travesso.

– Acho que não já que você ainda está aqui. - Retruquei rindo junto com a figura gentil.

– Boa resposta. - Observei o corpo esguio se erguer e sair em direção aos dois homens assistindo ao jogo.

Ali naquela noite, pela primeira vez, comecei a reparar em Justin. Ele havia crescido, estava maior do que eu pelo menos. Não tinha corpo, isso era um fato, mas seu ótimo e constante senso de humor junto à sua generosidade compensava de certa forma. O garoto cumprimentou os dois ali sentados de maneira educada, chamou o barman e logo dois copos estavam em suas mãos vindo em minha direção.

– Aqui. - Me ofereceu um dos copos.

– Obrigada. - Me endireitei no sofá o recebendo ao meu lado.

– Cansada? - Perguntou sem me olhar.

– Exausta. - Beberiquei o refrigerante. - E você? - Me virei para ele que ainda encarava o vazio a sua frente.

– Normal. - Deu de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo e coisas me passavam em mente. Primeiro, ele não queria papo. Segundo, por incrível que pareça estava o achando interessante. O maxilar estava rígido, parecia tenso e eu me sentia muito curiosa para saber o porque. Balancei a cabeça em negativo para mim mesma, eu estava carente isso sim.

– Qual o problema? - A voz do Bieber me despertou.

– O quê? - Me alarmei. - Como assim problema?

– Faz tempo que sinto você diferente. - Se virou em minha direção deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

– Estou apenas cansada. - Fugi dos olhos do garoto começando a brincar com a borda do copo. - Muito trabalho. - Me desculpei.

– Vou fingir que acredito. - Um sorriso compreensivo apareceu nos lábios finos.

– Você é um bom amigo, Justin. - Fui sincera e meu peito se encheu quando percebi o quanto gostava dele.

– É.. - Sua expressão me demonstrou desapontamento.

– Desculpe. - Me virei na direção do loiro descansando minha cabeça no encosto do sofá como ele. - Você sabe que..

– Eu sei. - Me cortou soltando uma risada cansada e abaixando os olhos. - E você também sabe. - Me olhou.

Seus olhos eram tão sinceros, tão devotos, tão intensos. Por um breve momento fiquei sem respirar e automaticamente Demi tomou conta de minha mente, aparecendo diante de meus olhos. Suspirei cerrando os dentes me impedindo de ter outra recaída. Lembrei que não tinha mais seus olhos, sorrisos e sentimentos mais sinceros. Eu havia perdido. Perdido tudo que conquistei durante dez anos para pessoas desconhecidas e sexo.

Meu coração se apertou enquanto sentia as lágrimas querendo chegar. Justin estava ali na minha frente disposto a me fazer feliz, ou pelo menos tentar, e eu tinha o direito de ser feliz. Ele me conhecia bem, me fazia sorrir, me mimava e acima de tudo, era meu amigo. Algo bem no fundo da minha cabeça sussurrava que eu não deveria ir à frente com aquilo, que eu estava tentando tampar a ausência da pessoa que eu realmente queria. Não era correto usá-lo, mas eu precisava de alguém, eu queria alguém.

– Será que você pode me levar em casa? - Perguntei de repente.

– Como? - A reação surpresa do garoto me fez sorrir.

– Estou cansada, Taylor não me deixou descansar o fim de semana inteiro e eu estou dependendo dela para ir embora, mas pelo visto vai amanhecer por aqui. - Expliquei. - E então? Pode me levar?

Justin ainda permanecia estático me encarando e eu não sabia se teria que fazer a pergunta novamente, mas depois de alguns segundos se levantou apalpando os bolsos rapidamente.

– Claro que levo! - Respondeu prontamente puxando o molho de chave de um dos bolsos. - Vamos?

– Vamos, só tenho que avisar a Tay.

– Eu ajudo a encontrá-la. - Me ofereceu educadamente uma das mãos para me ajudar a levantar.

[...]

O som do motor cessou no meio da noite fazendo o silêncio da madrugada se instalar entre nós dois. Olhei para o portão de minha casa antes de suspirar e voltar meus olhos para Justin atrás do volante.

– Obrigada. - Agradeci em voz baixa ganhando um aceno de cabeça do loiro.

– Sempre às ordens. - Torceu levemente a boca em uma expressão engraçada me fazendo sorrir.

– O quê? - Perguntou um pouco perdido.

– Você é um ótimo, um ótimo garoto mesmo, JB.

– Mas isso não funciona muito com você, não é? - A pergunta indiscreta me fez morder a língua.

– Não seria justo com você. - Tentei explicar.

– Me esquece só por um segundo, pode ser? - Largou o volante, os olhos cor de mel correndo pelo painel. - Gosto de você. Você é linda, inteligente, divertida. Deixa eu tentar fazer isso dar certo?

– Justin, eu..

– Sei que você gosta de outra pessoa e eu não quero saber quem é o estupido que está deixando você nesse estado. - Me cortou voltando a me encarar com os olhos intensos. - Só quero uma chance para tentar te conquistar. Eu sei o risco que estou correndo, não precisa se preocupar em me machucar.

Parei de encarar os olhos e desci minha atenção para a boca bem desenhada. Cautelosamente o rosto pálido se aproximou do meu que permanecia na mesma posição. Nosso olhar travava uma conversa muda, ele sabia que eu não o amava mas isso não o impediria de tentar. Fechei os olhos quando os dedos macios tocaram a maçã de meu rosto. Senti nossos narizes roçarem e com calma os lábios frios chegaram aos meus. O beijo foi gentil, carinhoso, foi bom. Não houve nenhum tremor de terra e nem vulcão entrando em erupção, mas naquele momento consegui esquecer do vazio que me acompanhava ao longo dos dias.

Minha língua pediu passagem pelo lábio inferior e com um sorriso ele concedeu. Nos afastamos um pouco deixando nossa respiração se misturar na curta distância.

– Boa noite, justin. - Desejei próxima.

– Boa noite, Sel.

[...]

Subi os degraus da escada sentindo o aperto em minha garganta e a vontade de chorar piorar gradativamente. Entrei pelo corredor à passos calmos e leves, fechei a porta de meu quarto assim que me vi dentro do cômodo escuro. Bati a mão no interruptor iluminando o ambiente e em seguida meus dedos foram em direção à um dos cordões que estava usando. Retirei a correntinha com calma, as lágrimas começando a rolar pelo meu rosto.

Abri o baú abaixo da janela puxando de lá uma caixa mediana. passei a mão no rosto tentando poupá-lo da inundação que ocorria em meus olhos. Abri a última gaveta do guarda roupa encontrando algumas peças conhecidas, shorts e calça jeans. A camisa dos Power Rangers ao lado da Madonna que ainda havia ficado em meu poder. Coloquei os objetos da gaveta dentro da caixa antes de me dirigir à penteadeira, abri o delicado porta jóias que guardava a pulseira de prata e o cordão de palheta.

– Chega de insistir. - Sussurrei solitária.

Peguei os dois acessórios leves enquanto flashes me atingiam, a letra da música que vinha me perseguindo nas últimas semanas gritando em minha mente, um soluço aparecendo.

– Vamos acabar com isso. - Coloquei os objetos e a foto que ainda ficava sobre a estante dentro da caixa.

A fechei pensando no que fazer. Não tinha coragem de me livrar daquelas coisas que carregavam tantas lembranças boas, uma época mais fácil. Dei uma olhada em volta a procura de um local, mas guardá-las em meu quarto não me parecia uma boa ideia.

Abri a porta do escritório escuro, a luz do luar me revelando o que eu tanto queria; o piano lustroso me instigando à tocá-lo. Dei alguns passos ao interior do aposento, deixei a caixa em uma das pontas da banqueta ao me sentar na outra. Suspirei encarando a lua gigante que me velava através da janela.

– Poderia ser maravilhoso. Poderia ser mágico. - Confessei para o piano silencioso. Soltei um suspiro derrotado formando o primeiro acorde e batendo as teclas. – And it might be wonderful.. - Outro acorde. – It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new... - Pausei, as costelas asfixiando o músculo que tropeçava para continuar batendo. – It could never be the way I loved you..

Engoli em seco afastando as mãos do instrumento de madeira. Me levantei rapidamente com a caixa e a guardei dentro do piano companheiro antes de fechá-lo.

– Hora de seguir em frente, Selena. - Sussurrei no escuro, no vazio.


	24. Save Me

_"Repentinamente o céu está caindo. Poderia ser tarde demais para mim? Se eu nunca disse "Me perdoe" então estou errado, sim eu estou errado. Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando, imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim. E aí eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela..."_

_**Abril**_

– E quantos anos esse garoto tem?

Revirei os olhos para o tom ameaçador que Brian usava ao se apoiar no portal da cozinha com os braços cruzados.

– Dezesseis. - Dei de ombros buscando uma maçã na fruteira sobre o balcão a abocanhando despreocupadamente.

– Percebeu que é mais velha que ele? - Revirei os olhos mais uma vez notando o sorriso silencioso de minha mãe ao ouvir o homem. - Isso não é crime ou algo do tipo?

– Mãe! - Supliquei para a mulher sentada à mesa tomando um copo de suco.

Brian vinha me perturbando ao longo da semana com a história de andar com Justin.

– O quê? - Nos olhou assustada. - Não me coloquem na confusão de vocês. Já tenho muitos problemas para resolver.

– Ótimo! - Estalei a língua no céu da boca enquanto dava atenção à sms que acabava de receber de Taylor.

– Princesa. - O tom calmo de Brian me fez olhá-lo com mais serenidade. - Sabe que a imprensa toda está atrás de vocês, não sabe?

Sorri fraco ao ouvir a pergunta duvidosa do homem. Era óbvio que a imprensa estava atrás de nós dois, mas isso não nos impedia de sair de vez em quando.

– Eu sei. - Suspirei. - Mas não há muita coisa que eu possa fazer e não é como se estivéssemos namorando. - Tentei contornar a situação.

– Não sabia que amigos se beijavam assistindo TV.

O comentário de dona Mandy me fez corar violentamente e Brian revezar a atenção entre nós duas boquiaberto.

– Aqui em casa? - A voz do homem ecoou entre as quatro paredes do ambiente. - Como você deixa esse moleque entrar na nossa casa e ainda beijar minha menina, Mandy?

Enquanto eu gelava por dentro minha mãe iniciava uma crise incontrolável de risos que fez o homem olhá-la com ternura e quase o amoleceu, mas logo os olhos claros estavam sobre mim. O Teefey caminhou em minha direção e parou próximo me olhando de cima.

– Pai, ele é um bom garoto. - Soltei tentando acalmá-lo.

– Espero mesmo que seja, caso contrário vocês irão me visitar todo domingo na cadeia. - A declaração me fez sorrir.

– Você não faz mal nem à uma mosca, B. - Dei um soco leve no ombro forte.

O som da buzina nos fez olhar para o monitor que mostrava o carro preto parado enfrente ao portão.

– Ele chegou. - Me coloquei nas pontas dos pés aplicando um beijo no rosto de Brian. - Tchau.

– Cuidado em, mocinha. - Ouvi a voz masculina atrás de mim enquanto me despedia de minha mãe.

– Tá. - Resmunguei fazendo minha mãe sorrir.

– Se divirta. - A mulher alisou levemente meu rosto me fazendo sorrir antes de sair.

–x-x-x-

**_Maio_**

Meus olhos fitavam a caneta fazendo movimentos contínuos e circulares sobre a folha branca de papel. Isso me controlando para não desenhar a letra D em todo o espaço vazio.

Os últimos dias estavam sendo horríveis apenas pela notícia de que Demi e Joe teriam realmente terminado e as fotos espalhadas por todas as capas de revistas adolescentes não ajudavam em nada no meu auto controle.

Queria saber como ela estava. Queria saber o que havia acontecido.

Lembro-me de ter acordado em uma manhã chuvosa e minha mãe ter me dado a notícia de que os protagonistas de Camp Rock finalmente haviam assumido o namoro diante das câmeras. A única coisa que fiz naquele dia foi pegar um pote de sorvete e me trancar no meu quarto para assistir maratona de friends. Mas um término? Minha cabeça parecia que em qualquer momento começaria a sair fumaça de tanto imaginar como a Lovato estava.

Pisquei os olhos ao notar uma lata de coca cola flutuando em minha frente. Olhei para cima encontrando o sorriso de lábios selados de Leighton, os olhos escuros brilhando em meio à curiosidade e diversão.

– O quê? - Perguntei confusa antes de pegar o refrigerante que me era oferecido.

Meester se sentou na cadeira vaga ao meu lado em silêncio, pegou a caneta e o papel em meu poder com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Estrelas, seu nome, flores, corações e uma circunferência que quase rasgou a folha... - Analisou o pedaço de papel em voz alta. - Isso se parece bastante com quando eu pensava em algo ou alguém que eu não deveria pensar. - Comentou em forma de deboche.

Ignorei o comentário da mulher e abri o refrigerante tomando um gole enquanto corria os olhos pelo refeitório bem organizado e vazio. Meus dedos se fechando fortemente na lata de alumínio me controlando para não telefonar, me controlando para não entrar em contato porque afinal ela estava bem acompanhada. Havia Dallas, Miley, Marissa e vários outros ao lado dela.

– Selena? - A voz de Leighton me despertando mais uma vez, estalei o pescoço na direção da morena. - Por Deus, em que mundo você está? - O sorriso fraco me fez sorrir.

– Desculpa. Eu só estou preocupada com algumas coisas, nada muito importante. - Me desculpei.

– Imagina se fosse importante. - A risada curta compartilhada. - Algo que eu possa ajudar? - Se ofereceu e pude ver pelos olhos a sinceridade da oferta.

– Não.. Obrigada.. Mas vamos esquecer isso. Temos varias coisas para fazer e não será meu problema que vai estragar tudo isso.

– Você estando preocupada não ajuda. - Comentou desenhando um pequeno coração no dorso de minha mão. - Precisa estar feliz, pirralha! - Gargalhei com o apelido carinhoso a fazendo sorrir terna. - Sério, Sel. Qualquer coisa pode vir falar comigo. Ficaremos muito tempo longe da família e dos nossos amigos então é importante que fiquemos unidas, certo? - Segurou em minha mão passando confiança. Suspirei.

– Está certo. - Concordei. - No momento eu só preciso me distrair porque não há nada para falar ou fazer.

Leighton me considerou por breves segundos antes de bater as mãos nas próprias coxas e se levantar.

– Vamos procurar o Cory então. Ele tem varias histórias e ideias malucas. Com certeza vai te distrair.

–x-x-x-

Julho

Me curvei levemente soltando a bola de boliche na pista fazendo o strike necessário. Sorri ao ouvir a vibração das pessoas atrás de mim, mas franzi o cenho ao sentir o bolso traseiro vibrar anunciando uma chamada em meu celular. Ignorei os acenos e comentários que recebia ao voltar para minha mesa tendo a atenção voltada para o número em oculto piscando no visor do aparelho móvel.

– Alô? - Cruzei os braços esperando alguma identificação, mas logo a linha ficou muda.

Pisquei algumas vezes fitando a pequena tela que indicava o fim da ligação. Despertei do transe e sorri com a figura da Swift saltitante aparecendo ao meu lado com uma máquina fotográfica.

– Faz bico. - Instruiu e eu gargalhei incapaz de me posicionar para tirar uma foto descente. - Do que está rindo? - Perguntou com ar de inocência.

– Nada, querida. - Algumas risadas ainda me escapando. - Bate logo isso.

Fizemos algumas caretas e após alguns flashes a loira ficou satisfeita com o material que conseguiu nos permitindo visualizar a área de lazer que nos cercava com calma e em silêncio. Silêncio esse que não demorou nem cinco minutos com a curiosidade e preocupação nítida na expressão da Swift.

– Ainda tem se encontrado com o Drew? - A pergunta na voz melódica.

Olhei para a loira estranhando o nome, mas logo a imagem de Justin me veio à cabeça.

– Ah sim. - Desviei dos olhos azuis aparentando humor. - Às vezes. Estamos muito ocupados e quase nunca dá para nos encontrar, mas tudo bem. - Dei de ombros.

– Passaram da fase de amizade colorida e já tenho um cunhado ou...

– Nada disso! - Neguei rapidamente. - Eu não quero me envolver com isso agora. A companhia dele é ótima, mas não.

Taylor ergueu uma sobrancelha em minha direção parecendo confusa, mas logo balançou a cabeça mirando outro local que não fosse em mim.

– Eu não entendo, mas tudo bem. - Os lábios rosados sorrindo de lado. - Eu.. Encontrei com ela em Dallas essa semana..

Meu coração parou de bater e meus olhos dobraram de tamanho para a loira ao meu lado. O ar parecia ter dificuldade para alcançar meus pulmões.

– E c-co-como ela está? - Perguntei nervosamente tropeçando nas palavras.

Taylor abaixou os olhos claros sorrindo para os próprios pés, uma risada curta chegou aos meus ouvidos antes dos olhos azuis bem marcados pelo delineador me encarar com intensidade.

– Viu a diferença? - Taylor perguntou risonha. Isso me fez fechar a boca e engolir em seco. - Viu a maneira que se comportou falando do Justin e como ficou só de eu mencioná-la?

Senti meu rosto esquentar violentamente e meu corpo começar à suar frio. Não conseguia disfarçar, mas quem se importava? Era Taylor Swift ali e eu estava morrendo para saber como Demi estava.

– Só me diga se ela está bem, okay? - Fechei os olhos com força tentando controlar as batidas dentro do peito. - Faz tempo que não tenho notícia real e concreta da vida dela.

Senti o braço magro me puxar para o colo amigo e a leve carícia em meu cabelo me fez suspirar. Taylor apoiou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça enquanto a abraçava e tentava voltar ao normal.

– Ela esta com saudade de você. - A confidencia me fez tremer e ao notar a loira firmou o braço ao meu redor com mais força. - Disse que sente sua falta.

– E por que ela não me procura? - Argumentei manhosa.

– E por que você não à procura?

A pergunta revidada me fez sair do colo da Swift e encará-la em um misto de raiva e frustração.

– Eu sempre procurei, Tay. Sabe disso! - Cruzei os braços inquieta.

– Esse orgulho ainda vai matar vocês duas. - Disse seriamente. - Ela está bem. Estranha e um pouco 'estrela' demais, mas está bem. - Soltou impaciente. - Perguntou por você e eu disse que estava muito atarefada e que continua a menina linda de sempre. Só. Se quiser saber de mais coisas vá você perguntar para ela. - Concluiu me fazendo pestanejar silenciosamente.

– Não queria te envolver nisso. - Mordi a língua ganhando os olhos azuis novamente.

– Mas eu estou envolvida, okay? - Suspirou. - Você é especial para mim, o Justin é um garoto que admiro muito e a Demi é uma ótima pessoa. Quero que todos vocês fiquem bem.

– Vamos ficar. - Franzi o cenho tentando achar uma saída, mas nada me vinha à cabeça.

– E você vai procurá-la?

A pergunta me fez paralisar momentaneamente. Algo na minha expressão fez a Swift balançar a cabeça parecendo desapontada antes de caminhar para um grupo de pessoas reunidas em uma das mesas do ambiente.

–x-x-x-

_**Outubro**_

O toque irritante começou a ficar alto demais aos meus sentidos até que despertei do sonho instável que me encontrava. Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade e gruni ao perceber que ainda era noite do lado de fora. Peguei o celular inquieto sobre o criado mudo e atendi a chamada no automático.

– Alô! - Minha voz saiu ainda grogue pela névoa que me envolvia. Alguns segundos se passaram sem haver sinal. - Alô? - Tentei outra vez, mas a linha subitamente ficou muda.

Engoli em seco com o arrepio me subindo pela espinha. Não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que aquele tipo de ligação breve acontecia e isso fez com que uma ideia me atacasse fortemente.

Me sentei rapidamente na cama ligando o abajur, as horas piscando no relógio digital fazendo meu coração disparar. Era ela. A madrugada gritava o nome dela.

Procurei a ligação recente no aparelho achando a chamada em oculto, mais calafrios. Tentei controlar minha respiração e o aperto no coração com a possibilidade diante de mim. A brisa fresca da noite entrando pela fresta da janela e tocando em minha pele fez a nostalgia me atingir violentamente. O som do celular tocando novamente me assustou. Meus olhos caíram para o aparelho vibrante em minhas mãos, o nome em oculto piscando na tela.

– Alô? - Atendi em um fio de voz recebendo o silêncio como resposta novamente. - Eu sei que está me escutando. - Falei mais firme ganhando um suspiro conhecido que me fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. - Fala comigo. - Sussurrei ciente da garota ao outro lado da linha.

O dedilhar leve no violão me fez soltar a respiração detida em meus pulmões e fechar os olhos enquanto o choque de realidade bombardeava meu corpo. Não escutava nada além do instrumento impecavelmente tocado. Algo me dizia para encerrar a ligação, mas meu querer de ficar ali escutando o som familiar era maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

Me deitei de volta na cama deixando a noite e a melodia acalmar o turbilhão de mensagens que meu cérebro recebia. Masoquista? Sim. Idiota? Sem dúvida. Mas o vício em tê-la por perto vencia tudo isso. O vício de ter um momento apenas nosso vence qualquer coisa até hoje.

Meus olhos permaneciam fechados, mas me mantinha acordada escutando o som suave até que tudo ficou silencioso do outro lado da linha. Abri os olhos contemplando a lua nova através da janela de meu quarto, ouvi o suspiro sofrido que me fez imaginar o choro mudo de Demi e rapidamente a ferida em meu coração reabriu.

– Fala comigo. - Sussurrei suplicante mais uma vez, mas não demorou cinco segundos para a linha ficar muda e eu não saber se o que havia acontecido teria sido uma ilusão ou mais um momento único e secreto de nós duas.

–x-x-x-

**_Novembro_**

Eu havia acabado de fazer a prova de figurino daquele dia e só de pensar que estávamos apenas no começo da tarde o cansaço já me atingia.

Estava deitada no sofá do estúdio e Jake fazia massagem em meus pés me dando mais vontade ainda de dormir. Justin não parava de me ligar porque estava na cidade e por esse motivo meu celular estava desligado repousando lindamente sobre minha barriga.

Havia acordado com uma sensação desconfortável e sem muita paciência. Não estava muito afim de conversa, mas isso vinha sendo normal na época. Jennifer se encontrava na poltrona lendo o roteiro completamente muda. A televisão estava desligada também, o que era estranho porém plausível já que só havia nós três por ali.

Meus olhos estavam fechados e estava quase pegando no sono quando ouvi a voz de David ao longe. De primeira eu não me importei pensando ser alguma espécie de sonho, mas então a voz grossa ficou mais próxima e urgente.

– Selena! - Levei um susto me sentando rapidamente no sofá tentando olhar para o garoto.

– O que aconteceu, Dave? - Esfreguei a mão no olho tentando afastar o sono avassalador.

– Você precisa ver isso. - Respondeu rápido ligando a televisão e correndo por alguns canais.

Observei David com a expressão séria e ao que parecia ele havia encontrado o que queria. Se afastou do aparelho me dando a completa visão da tela. Era um noticiário. A foto de Demi estava colocada no canto direito da TV enquanto a jornalista informava aos telespectadores a notícia. No roda pé pude ler a seguinte frase "Demi Lovato é internada em clinica de reabilitação." Um frio percorreu toda a minha espinha e um peso horrível apareceu em meu estômago. Despertei imediatamente atenta ao que a mulher da tela falava.

– ..abandonando sua turnê com os Jonas Brothers. Por enquanto, a divulgação foi que a cantora e atriz Demi Lovato tenha se internado por motivos de distúrbios alimentares e automutilação. Ficaremos atentos à novas notícias. E à seguir...

O programa deu espaço para os comerciais enquanto eu ainda fitava a tela sem emoção ou atenção alguma. O ar estava tão pesado que eu tinha desistido de respirar. Tudo à minha volta foi ficando branco e minha mente viajou no tempo.

**_Eu estava subindo uma escada. Me lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Dianna havia aberto a porta e me mandado subir para encontrar com Demi enquanto conversava com minha mãe sobre as aulas particulares. Segui pelo corredor vazio e silencioso. Parei rente a porta fechada como sempre e entrei sem cerimonias._**

**_Roupas jogadas pelo chão, cama desarrumada e nem sinal de Demi. Ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro e me aproximei da porta. Escutei um fungar e reconheci o choro baixo. A porta não estava fechada e pela fresta pude ver a figura conhecida com as mãos dentro da pia, vi seu rosto contorcido em choro pelo reflexo do espelho._**

**_– Demi.. - Abri a porta com cuidado tentando evitar um susto mas foi em vão._**

**_– S-s-selena.. - Tentou se afastar pegando uma toalha a envolvendo na mão esquerda. - S-sai daqui. - Segurou o choro._**

**_– O que aconteceu aqui? - Olhei confusa para a pia e reconheci sangue ali. Muito sangue. Uma preocupação absurda tomou conta de mim. - Você se machucou? - Perguntei nervosamente dando um passo em sua direção._**

**_– Não foi nada demais. - Deu um passo para trás. Fungou limpando o rosto com a mão direita. - Sai daqui, por favor? - Pediu._**

**_– Dem's.. - Olhei para a pia mais uma vez notando uma gilete suja de sangue. Pensei ter sido um acidente. - Espera que vou chamar sua mãe. - Virei as costas mas as mãos me impediram trancando nós duas em seguida. Olhei para o rosto tentando entender o que estava se passando ali. Os olhos castanhos não conseguiram mais segurar e as lágrimas vieram. - Demi.. - Me aproximei alisando o braço direito desprotegido. - O que aconteceu?_**

**_O corpo pequeno desabou no chão sentando contra a porta fechada em meio aos soluços. Abraçou os joelhos depositando a cabeça entre eles se balançando para frente e para trás. Me abaixei com o coração nas mãos tentando chamar sua atenção sem muito sucesso. Peguei o braço esquerdo estendido e retirei a toalha dali._**

**_A teoria de ter sido um acidente deu adeus aos meus pensamentos dando lugar à uma certeza que foi difícil de engolir. Senti uma pontada forte na cabeça, uma náusea horrível me atingiu e meu corpo começou a tremer. O sangue preso ali no pulso pálido mostrava nitidamente quatro cortes distintos. Os analisei com cuidado e fiquei um pouco aliviada quando percebi que nenhum deles passavam por suas veias._**

**_Me levantei apressada em direção ao armário pegando algodão e álcool._**

**_– Vai arder. - Avisei._**

**_O rosto bonito levantou em minha direção concordando. Peguei um pedaço do algodão e o molhei no líquido incolor. Limpei com cuidado em volta dos cortes enquanto me concentrava em parar de tremer. Meu coração se contraía cada vez mais em meio a raiva, ao medo e ao amor fazendo com que as lágrimas pinicassem em meus olhos, mas eu não iria chorar. Não na frente dela. Pressionei os dentes um no outro me segurando._**

**_Após alguns minutos em silêncio o choro pareceu ir embora. Ainda estávamos sentadas no chão quando a voz fina rompeu o silêncio._**

**_– Por favor.. - Começou hesitante. - Não conte a ninguém._**

**_– Mas.. - Franzi a testa. - Você não pode esconder isso. - Argumentei._**

**_– Por favor, prometa que não vai contar a ninguém. - Pediu mais uma vez me olhando nos olhos._**

**_– Dem's.. - Perdi o ar. - Eu preciso contar. Você.. você acabou de se cortar. Por que você fez isso?_**

**_– Eu fui fraca. - Uma unica lágrima rolou pelo rosto de porcelana. - Eu não estava pensando direito. Estava com raiva. Estava com vergonha de mim. Mas por favor, promete pra mim que isso vai ficar entre a gente? - A voz embargada pelo choro novamente._**

**_Pensei durante alguns segundos sobre o ocorrido. Nós eramos novas, tínhamos apenas onze anos e ela tinha sido fraca. Todos cometemos erros. Olhei para os pulsos e para seu rosto novamente. Ela era a pessoa com quem eu mais me importava e eu sempre a protegia. Eu poderia cuidar dela naquela hora, certo? Errado._**

**_– Prometo. - Disse a palavra que faria eu me arrepender todos os dias._**

**_– Obrigada. - Suspirou aliviada._**

**_– Mas, posso te pedir uma coisa?_**

**_– Diga. - Hesitou na palavra._**

**_– Não faça mais isso. - Adverti duramente._**

**_– Vou tentar._**

O burburinho de vozes foi me despertando aos poucos e uma voz mais forte chamava pelo meu nome. Senti alguém checar meu pulso e aspirei algo que subiu ardendo pelas minhas narinas. Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar daquele cheiro horrível e a voz que julguei ser de Jennifer informou que eu estava acordando. Pisquei algumas vezes forçando à abrir os olhos que teimavam em ficar fechados. Levantei a cabeça e percebi vários corpos ao meu redor. Meu diretor estava mais próximo de mim com o rosto expressando preocupação.

Afirmei que estava bem e tentei me levantar recobrando os sentidos. Lembrei do motivo que me fez desmaiar, engoli em seco. Precisava saber como ela estava, precisava telefonar mas meu celular não estava mais por perto.

– Preciso de um telefone. - Disse urgente.

Meu diretor tirou um pequeno aparelho do bolso e me entregou. Algumas pessoas foram se dispersando do local, mas ainda havia muita gente ali. Queria privacidade.

– Vou para meu camarim. - Informei já me levantando.

– Sozinha não. - A voz grave dele preencheu o lugar. - Você acabou de desmaiar. Precisa de observação.

– Eu estou bem! - O sangue correndo em alta velocidade pelo meu corpo. - Jennifer e David vão comigo, pode ser? - Sugeri e ele concordou.

Sai apressada pelo corredor discando o número, que mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda estava fixo em minha memória. Escutei o som de chamada torcendo para que a ligação fosse atendida.

– Alô?

A voz do outro lado da linha fez meu coração parar junto com a mão que estancava na maçaneta da porta do camarim. Sabia que Jennifer e David estavam atrás de mim mesmo não fazendo som algum.

– Demi... - Disse com a voz controlada. - É verdade o que eu soube?

Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Aguardei em silêncio enquanto abria a porta à minha frente correndo para me sentar no sofá. Encolhi as pernas abraçando os joelhos. Observei apenas Jennifer entrar e se sentar o mais afastada possível me dando espaço. Meu coração agora saltava desesperadamente esperando alguma resposta do outro lado.

– Selena..– A voz era calma. - Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe.

– Demetria.. - A irritação tomou conta de mim. - É verdade? - Minha voz saiu quebrada. Demi ficou em silêncio aumentando ainda mais minha ansiedade

– Sim. É verdade.– Respondeu em voz baixa e eu me senti fraca.

Um vento frio passou por mim trazendo náusea e ânsia de vômito. Meu coração batia lentamente e o oxigênio não conseguia entrar por minhas narinas. Senti minha visão escurecer mas lutei para permanecer acordada. Algo estava sufocando dentro do meu peito me fazendo sentir uma dor insuportável. Doía. Doía demais.

Mordi a palma de minha mão concentrando toda a dor que sentia ali. As lágrimas vieram tão facilmente, tão avassaladoras que eu nem me esforcei para travá-las. Eu precisava colocá-las para fora. Eu precisava chorar e no momento não me importava se ela presenciaria aquilo ou não. Soltei tudo o que vinha reprimindo durante todo aquele tempo. Ali, naquele momento, eu me permiti ser fraca. Permiti mostrar todo o meu sofrimento. Chorei como a criança que sempre evitei ser; uma criança frágil.

Solucei algumas vezes até que consegui me controlar um pouco e falar alguma coisa.

– C-como? - Funguei. - Você parecia tão bem. Você estava bem. - Disse por cima do choro e ouvi uma risada fraca.

– E você dizendo que eu não era uma boa atriz.

– Onde você está? Onde é essa clínica? - Limpei as lágrimas rapidamente.

– Você não vai vir aqui.

– Eu vou sim. - Alterei a voz. - Eu preciso saber como você está.

– Não, você não vai!– Gruni. - E já disse que estou bem. Você não pode largar tudo por minha causa, Selena. Eu sei o quanto está ocupada e sei dos seus projetos. Eu não quero que você perca seu foco.

– Você não entende. - Minha voz estava embargada pelo choro que não conseguia controlar. - Isso tudo é minha culpa.

– Nunca mais diga isso está me escutando?– Senti a voz falhar. - Eu sou a única culpada disso tudo. Eu sempre fui fraca e egoísta com você, com minha família, com todo mundo.– O fungado denunciou o choro.

– Mas eu podia ter evitado isso tudo. Eu podia ter ficado ao seu lado. Eu podia ter sido menos orgulhosa..

– Como Selena?– Uma risada baixa superou o choro. - Por favor, pare de falar besteiras e pare de se culpar. Eu afastei você, se esqueceu? Eu era a única que podia me ajudar e é isso o que eu estou fazendo. Agora eu estou bem. Eu vou ficar bem.

– T-tem certeza? - Tentei falar em meio aos soluços. - Estão t-t-tratando você b-bem? Você está comendo e dormindo d-direito?

– Pare de chorar, meu amor.– Pediu com a voz embargada. - Eu juro que estou bem. Eu juro que estão me tratando bem.– Um silêncio prevaleceu durante alguns segundos enquanto tentava parar de chorar. - Quero te pedir uma coisa.– Escutei sua voz baixa. - Promete que não vai vir atrás de mim.

– Não posso. - Fui firme.

– Eu não quero que você venha aqui, Selena.– Disse dura.

– Não importa. Nunca mais prometo nada estupido para você. - Cuspi.

– Isso não é estupido.– Retrucou. - Apenas continue sua vida sem se preocupar comigo.– Ficou em silêncio. - Não faça isso.

– Vou tentar.


	25. Alivio

_"Estou condenada se eu fizer e condenada se não fizer. Então, estou aqui para brindar no escuro ao final da minha estrada. Estou pronta para sofrer e pronta para ter esperança. É um tiro no escuro mirando direto na minha garganta, pois buscando pelo paraíso, encontrei o demônio em mim..."_

Estreitei mais os olhos fitando o movimento que a árvore em meu jardim fazia no fim de tarde. Naquela altura já não escutava mais nada do que Priscilla me dizia ao telefone. Meu pensamento estava longínquo e a cada dia que passava a inércia à qual me afundava parecia ainda maior. Eu não sabia o que era pior: o sentimento de ser uma inútil ou o vazio que sentia ao não ter contato com Demetria.

– Talvez consiga vir passar pelo menos o natal.– A voz familiar me despertou do transe o qual me encontrava. - Vovó está com saudade.

– Tem reclamado? - Sorri fraco com a voz grossa.

– Todos reclamam, Sel. Você é nossa princesinha.– A declaração de minha prima me fez suspirar inconscientemente. - O que foi, cariño?

– Só estou cansada. - Me espreguicei no banco de madeira que ficava na varanda de minha casa.

– Cansada do quê?– A voz intrometida querendo ir mais à fundo.

– Como assim?

– Do dia, da semana, do trabalho..

– Da vida! - Respondi simplesmente recebendo o silêncio como resposta. - Está tudo tão sem vida, tão sem graça. - Confessei fechando os olhos.

A verdade era que eu estava irritada. Acordar me irritava, falar me irritava, respirar me irritava, as sociais me irritavam, o sorriso que eu era obrigada a dar me irritava, não ter a única pessoa que eu queria ao meu lado me irritava.

– Você quer conversar?– A voz receosa de minha prima me fez trincar os dentes.

Havia proibido todos ao meu redor à tocar no assunto, até minha mãe que sempre era meu colo nos momentos depressivos. As noites parecia que o buraco se tornava maior, a ausência de distrações do dia fazia meu corpo ficar vazio e minha mente viajar recordando de momentos simples. Em uma das noites solitária a chuva veio me fazer companhia, molhando a janela e trazendo o vento gélido para dentro de meu quarto. Instintivamente busquei meu celular no criado mudo procurando pelo nome curto na agenda, mas hesitei em telefonar. Demi havia deixado bem claro que não queria que eu entrasse em contato e Dallas havia me avisado que a Devonne não estava apta à usar telefone na clínica. Em um ato impulsivo apaguei o nome ali gravado repetindo o ato nos números que possivelmente me levaria até ela.

– Selena? Você ainda está aí?

– Oi, Priscilla. - Respondi com a voz baixa.

– Fala comigo!– Minha prima rosnou indignada.

– Não há o que falar. - Soei indiferente. - Bom, preciso desligar. Tenho um jantar agora à noite, preciso me arrumar.

– Hã.. Okay. Qualquer coisa me liga? – O tom ainda receoso.

– Sim. - Fui firme.

Encerrei a chamada e ofeguei. O turbilhão que escondia de mim mesmo parecendo me asfixiar com violência. Cruzei os braços sobre meus joelhos abaixando a cabeça entre eles tentando respirar, a dor no peito parecendo não ter cura. Em um dado momento senti as mãos quentes e maternas tocarem em meu corpo e me puxar para o abraço acolhedor. Me deixei embalar pelos carinhos e a canção de ninar antiga até que minha respiração voltasse ao normal.

– Não precisa ir ao jantar se não quiser. - Ouvi a voz de minha mãe. - Eu e Brian arrumamos uma desculpa..

– Não, mãe. - Neguei aos suspiros. - Eu vou. É melhor. Só assim não fico pensando.

Minha mãe me analisou com a feição preocupada, mas ela sabia que eu tinha razão.

– Tudo bem, mas se quiser voltar para casa é só me falar. - Acenei sabendo não haver outra resposta.

Eu só precisava de um alívio para a pressão que meu corpo vinha sustentando. Mas se o alívio não vinha, a distração era bem vinda.

–x-x-x-

Já era a terceira vez que meu celular começava a vibrar devido ao chamado da ligação. Meus olhos ainda estavam estáticos sobre o visor do aparelho, não aparecia nenhum nome dizendo quem era o remetente, mas o número familiar fez um calafrio passar pela minha espinha e meus lábios ficarem brancos logo na primeira chamada. A aflição era nítida em meus olhos trêmulos. A ansiedade em atender aumentava, mas o receio em saber do que ou quem se tratava sobressaia a ansiedade formando assim um ciclo contínuo.

Recebi uma leve cotovelada de Jake ao meu lado me fazendo despertar. Todos envolta da mesa, exceto Henrie que analisava o roteiro nas mãos, me olhavam aguardando pela minha próxima fala. Me levantei murmurando um "Desculpe" e "Com licença" antes de sair da sala. Segui pelo corredor entrando na primeira porta de banheiro que encontrei me trancando em seguida. O celular começou a vibrar mais uma vez, apertei a tecla para aceitar a chamada dizendo um hesitante "Alô" na espera de ouvir a voz de Dallas ou até mesmo dela, mas foi da caçula que recebi a saudação.

– Selly! Pensei que não iria atender. Quase desisti.– Confessou estranhamente animada.

– Hum.. Maddie? - Sorri aliviada por escutar ao menos uma das irmãs. - O que houve, menina?

– Saudade, sabia?– A voz autoritária me fez lembrar Demi. – Eu não tenho nada haver com os problemas de vocês adultos.

– Adultos? - Uma gargalhada explodiu pela minha boca e vi meus olhos brilharem através do espelho. - É justo a sua irritação, eu deveria aparecer para sair com você.

– Tem um jeito de me recompensar.. – Algo naquela declaração me fez ficar subitamente desconfiada.

– O que você quer Madison? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Vou logo dizendo que não aceito não como resposta.

– De La Garza!

– Desde quando ela se internou ninguém me leva para vê-la. Nós só podemos ficar poucos minutos no telefone e estou morrendo de saudades.– Meu corpo gelou com a explicação da pequena menina. - Você vai passar aqui dizendo que me levará para passear, tomar sorvete, sei lá... Mas vai me levar até lá.

– Eu... - Tossi rindo nervosamente. - Eu não posso fazer isso.

– Você me deve essa, okay?– Disse duramente. - E eu sei que você também está louca para encontrar com ela, saber como ela está...

Fechei meu punho livre com força. Era verdade, fazia semanas que eu estava louca para ir até lá sem me importar com o que ela me falaria ou com o que as revistas iriam dizer no dia seguinte. Estava cansada da ausência insuportável que sentia, cansada da vida incompleta que estava levando. Eu precisava de um alívio, uma forma de encontrar a paz mais uma vez. Precisava tocá-la, olhar naqueles olhos castanhos e ver se estava bem.

Esfreguei a mão sobre as vistas me impedindo de proferir as palavras seguinte, mas foi inútil. Meu coração estúpido aceitou.

– Passo aí às duas. - A tensão que me acompanhava há semanas abandonando meu corpo junto com as palavras.

– Valeu, Selly! Te amo.

– Tá, tá garota. - Disse com falsa irritação. - Não me vem com "Eu te amo" agora não. - Escutei uma gargalhada gostosa do outro lado e me permiti sorrir.

[...]

Saí do estúdio mais cedo alegando não me sentir muito bem e como era apenas ensaio de leitura fui liberada sem problemas. Minha mãe estranhou um pouco quando apareci em casa ao meio dia dizendo ir buscar Madison para passar um tempo, mas não me interrogou, uma das qualidades de dona Mandi.

Corri até meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, coloquei um casaco cinza com capuz, calça jeans e tênis. Peguei um boné azul dos Red Sox e desci as escadas. Dei um grito de despedida para minha mãe que me abençoou na mesma altura.

Dirigi o caminho todo um tanto quanto inquieta, a música saindo das caixas de som não chegavam aos meus ouvidos distraídos. Entrei pelo condomínio estacionando enfrente a casa branca sentindo a nostalgia amargar minha boca. Buzinei duas vezes e logo Madison pareceu na porta com Eddie ao seu encalço. Caminharam em minha direção, meu coração dando pulos cada vez mais fortes. A porta do carro se abriu e a menor das irmãs deslizou para o assento do passageiro colocando o cinto de segurança.

– Quanto tempo, Selena. - Eddie abriu um sorriso se abaixando na janela.

Suspirei ao ver o homem robusto, o rosto de aspecto forte que me acompanhava e me guiava no meu crescimento. Não sabia que sentia tanta falta de toda a família Lovato e De La Garza até aquele momento.

– Agenda cheia. - Me desculpei encabulada. - Como está todo mundo?

– Melhor. - Sorriu sincero mostrando as rugas das laterais dos olhos. - Melhorando a cada dia. Resolveu aparecer para passear com minha menina? - Bagunçou levemente os cabelos da caçula.

– É, estava devendo isso à ela. - Cocei a nuca desconfortável. Madison sorriu de maneira angelical.

– Tudo bem. Se cuidem, meninas. Qualquer coisa, me liguem.

– Pode deixar. - Sorri passando segurança.

Fechei a cara assim que pegamos a pista principal. Madison tentava me fazer sorrir, mas eu me segurava para mostrar o quanto estava irritada por ela ter me colocado naquela sinuca de bico. No meio do caminho comecei a conversar normalmente, uma vez ou outra acompanhando a musica que o rádio tocava.

Estava indo tudo bem até a área verde me avisar de que estávamos chegando à clínica onde Demi estava internada. Estacionei o carro e paralisei olhando para o painel do local, Madison esperava por alguma reação minha, mas a única coisa que fiz foi enterrar o rosto no volante e suspirar profundamente.

Minha vontade era de surtar. Demi estava ali, do outro lado daquelas paredes brancas. Muito, muito perto. Busquei o ar algumas vezes antes de levantar a cabeça novamente, Maddie dizia alguma coisa que eu não prestava a mínima atenção. Me virei para pegar o boné no banco de trás, o ajeitei na cabeça e puxei o capuz. Coloquei um óculos escuro e fones no ouvido. Rezei para que ninguém me reconhecesse.

– Para quê tudo isso? - Madison enrugou a testa.

– Para não me reconhecerem. - Abri a porta saindo do automóvel.

– Eles tem uma coisa chamada sigilo profissional, sabia? - Caminhou para ficar ao meu lado. Sorriu de lado. - Como se ninguém soubesse quem é você. - Debochou.

– Digamos que não confio muito nessas coisas. - Ativei o alarme do carro antes de caminharmos para a entrada. - E também não custa nada um disfarce.

– Tá bom. - Maddie gargalhou se divertindo com a situação.

Acompanhei Madison de perto, mas não abri minha boca. A recepcionista que nos atendia hora ou outra me lançava olhares mesclado em diversão e desconfiança. Mas eu estava tão à flor da pele que não me concentrava em nada que me rodeava e ser reconhecida já não era um problema à rondar minha cabeça. Meus dedos se apertavam dentro dos bolsos do casaco em meio ao nervosismo. Me sobressaltei quando uma outra mulher apareceu, nomeando eu e Madison respectivamente como "Senhorita Gomez" e "Senhorita De La Garza", indicando um caminho à nós duas, e pude avistar o sorriso travesso do pequeno monstrinho.

Entramos por uma área ampla que parecia o local social da clínica, onde se encontrava varias mesinhas espalhadas e plantas variadas. Pegamos um elevador e percorremos alguns corredores até chegarmos à uma porta de madeira branca com o número 4 cravado na parede. A mulher abriu a porta sem cerimonia nos dando passagem para a pequena sala de estar. Um sofá vermelho se localizava no meio, uma mesinha de centro sobre um tapete dourado. Fiquei ali enquanto a caçula acompanhava a mulher até uma outra porta. Bateu avisando que havia visitas e a voz, vinda de dentro, concedendo a entrada me arrepiou de cima à baixo.

Meu corpo começou a tremer e meus olhos arderem. Vi quando a mulher saiu do aposento nos deixando sozinhas. Madison entrou, no que devia ser o quarto, mas eu continuei ali parada no meio da sala. Ao lado direito do sofá havia uma janela coberta por uma cortina branca que balançava por causa da brisa fresca vinda de fora.

Caminhei até o centro me livrando do óculos, fone, capuz e boné, deixando todos na mesinha. Me larguei no sofá mergulhando as mãos nos cabelos, meu coração parecendo explodir dentro do peito, minha pele fria, meus tímpanos com uma pressão insuportável. Cerrei os dentes deixando o maxilar rígido me impedindo de tremer. A respiração cada vez mais pesada, o silêncio no outro comodo me matando aos poucos. Fechei os olhos com força sentindo o peito se contrair, meus pulmões impedindo o oxigênio de entrar.

Não queria encontrá-la com a mesma intensidade que queria abraçá-la mais uma vez. Uma pequena parte de mim voltava à me xingar de masoquista, mais uma vez arquitetando meu sofrimento futuro, mas essa pequena parte era inútil já que eu precisava dela. Precisava de alguns minutos na presença de Demetria para todo o sentido voltar à mim. E o mais importante: Aquela era minha última tentativa, precisava arriscar. E eu já estava no inferno sem ela mesmo, pior não poderia ficar. Senti as lágrimas pinicarem meus olhos, mas não escorreram.

– Psiu! - Levantei a cabeça para o chamado, Maddie me olhava da porta sugestivamente.

"É agora" disse mentalmente. Suspirei atônita, meu corpo voltando à tremer, uma náusea estanha causada pela ansiedade. Levantei hesitante, meus olhos voltando a lacrimejar. Forcei meus pés a se mexerem e com muito custo consegui dar o primeiro passo, depois outro e mais outro chegando perto o suficiente para ver o teclado encostado na parede e o violão largado contra a cômoda. Engoli em seco parando de respirar ao lado de Madison na porta. Meus ossos pareciam inchar impedindo a circulação do sangue e espremendo a carne.

A pele alva, os cabelos negros emodulando o rosto saudável. Demi estava encostada na cabeceira da cama, o peito subindo e descendo mostrando a respiração disforme. Os lábios tremendo em um sorriso, os olhos castanhos brilhando ao me olhar. Um silêncio preencheu o ambiente, a expressão ansiosa estampada na face bonita.

– Oi. - Murmurei com dificuldade antes de pigarrear.

– Eu disse para você não vir. - Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas desenhadas. A voz um pouco mais que um sussurro me fazendo gelar.

– Madison me obrigou. - Me desculpei temerosa.

Mesmo à distância percebi os olhos castanhos inundarem, o sorriso se tornando cada vez mais largo. Tentei dizer algo mas as palavras morreram em minha boca. Vi quando os braços se abriram convidativos e não hesitei em correr para o colo conhecido. A apertei com força sentindo o encaixe perfeito e deixando as lágrimas silenciosas rolarem pelo meu rosto. As mãos da Lovato fazendo uma leve carícia em meu couro cabeludo. A pressão em meu corpo sumindo ao aspirar o perfume da garota.

– Vou ficar aqui na sala.

Ouvi Madison avisar antes da porta ser fechada. Ficamos ali em silêncio por alguns minutos até que funguei denunciando meu choro mudo. Demi se afastou um pouco me olhando com um sorriso amargo e passando os dedos em meu rosto para enxugar as gotas salgadas.

– Está tudo bem. - Sussurrou para mim.

– Não, não está. - Neguei com a cabeça deixando as lágrimas rolarem. - Não diga isso.

– Mas eu estou bem. - Acariciou a maçã de meu rosto. Fechei os olhos brevemente com o carinho. - Não está vendo?

A encarei estudando o rosto à minha frente com o coração apertado. Não tinha nenhuma marca de insônia ou estresse envolta dos olhos bonitos. Peguei as mãos pequenas olhando os pulsos com as cicatrizes antigas, nenhuma novidade por ali também. Acenei a cabeça fungando mais uma vez, podia sentir a calmaria me preencher.

– Viu? - Sorriu terna afastando a franja caída em meus olhos.

– Ainda acho que não precisávamos passar por tudo isso. - Confessei chorosa. - Sinto a sua falta.

– Selly... - As mãos gentis me puxaram para o abraço quente tentando me acalmar. - Me desculpa. Eu não queria que ficasse assim, não quero que fique assim. Eu estou aqui para melhorar. Estou melhorando! - As palavras aceleradas chegavam à sair desesperadas.

– Eu sei.. - Me afastei limpando o rosto. - Mas não entendo nada do que aconteceu. Eu lembro que você estava bem. Nós estávamos bem. - Frisei na palavra que envolvia nossa relação.

– Eu estava bem quando estava com você, Selena. - Se limitou olhando para a colcha que forrava a cama de casal.

– Ainda não entendo. - Disse frustrada.

– Quando a nova temporada de Sunny e os ensaios do filme começaram, a pressão sobre namorar um dos Jonas quase me enlouqueceu. Era o produtor falando no meu ouvido, as fãs espalhando histórias e revistas falando sobre coisas absurdas. Você lembra? - Balancei a cabeça a incentivando à continuar. - O único momento que eu tinha paz era com você, quando estava com você. Só que em determinados momentos eu queria mais.. - Franzi o cenho, a respiração se tornando artificial. - Nossa.. relação ficou com uma tensão estranha. Não conseguia mais ter o alívio que sempre tinha quando estávamos juntas. E quanto mais sucesso eu fazia, mais eu queria das pessoas. Meus dançarinos e os garotos da banda faziam tudo o que eu queria, menos você. E isso me irritava. - Gesticulou no ar. - Você nunca me deixou perder a cabeça, sempre me puxou para que meus pés se firmassem no chão. - Uniu levemente as sobrancelhas olhando para as unhas. - Mas além de ter todo mundo ao meu redor, eu também queria você perto de mim.. Eu estava um poço de orgulho e com muito ciúme, Selly. - Suspirou deixando a conversa subentendida.

– Os cortes? A dançarina? - Induzi.

– Na nossa última briga, quando te expulsei, eu havia experimentado algumas... drogas. - Disse de olhos baixo fazendo um arrepio horrível correr pelo meu corpo. - Estava sendo difícil me controlar. Não dormia, nem comia. Os ensaios se tornaram cada vez mais exaustivos, meu namoro com Joe era uma merda e acabou com a nossa amizade. Nós não conversávamos, ele não abria a maldita boca para nada e eu não tinha você. - A voz oscilou ao fim da frase fazendo Demi limpar a garganta discretamente. - O único jeito que eu encontrava para aliviar tudo o que estava me atormentando era com entorpecentes ou... - Alisou o pulso esquerdo não completando o pensamento.

– Continua, por favor. - Pedi chamando sua atenção.

– Um dia estávamos voando com toda a equipe do show, eu não estava muito bem, mas as meninas começaram a fazer uma brincadeira que sempre faziam para me ver gargalhar. Elas começaram à me comparar com as artistas mais badaladas, uma atrás da outra, até que chegaram no seu nome. - Meu coração parou de bater, uma dor chata apareceu em minha nuca. - Mandei calarem a boca e não tocar no seu nome, na verdade eu havia proibido muitas pessoas de falar sobre você comigo, mas aquela idiota continuou e.. Lembra o que eu disse para você? No camarim?

– S-Sobre me vender? - Tentei interagir na conversa que parecia um monólogo. Ela acenou.

– Eu mandei ela calar a boca de novo, mas... Eu não sei o que me deu, Selly. Quando eu vi já estava encima dela e não tinha vontade de largar. - Gesticulou um pouco nervosa, os olhos castanhos sem foco. - Tudo o que eu queria era bater nela até minha raiva passar, mas.. - Pausou focalizando em mim.

– A raiva não passou. - Completei a encarando.

– Eu não podia deixar falarem de você daquela maneira. - Negou com a cabeça. - Quando disse aquilo à você, eu quase quis me matar, só que algo me impediu e eu acabei indo pra casa dormir no quarto da Madison. - Falou irritada me fazendo sorrir.

– Foi melhor assim. - Soltei satisfeita.

– É, eu também acho. - Um sorriso brincou nos lábios carnudos. - Mas e você? Como anda tudo no mundo lá fora?

– Hã.. - Cocei a nuca desconfortável. - Não assiste televisão ou lê revistas? - Indaguei sonsa.

– Estou evitando acreditar em fofocas. - Explicou séria.

– Comecei as gravações da quarta temporada, será a última. - Suspirei tristonha.

– Alex Russo esteve na sua vida por muito tempo, não é como se ela não existisse mais. - Segurou minhas mãos e senti o peito se aquecer com o contato.

– Eu sei. Hã... - Enrolei um pouco procurando mais notícias. - Miley está um pouco louca demais. - Comentei receosa e Demi explodiu em uma gargalhada.

– Disso eu sei. Ela própria me contou. - As risadas curtas.

– Ah sim. - Vasculhei minha mente espantando algo que estava gritando em meus ouvidos. - Estou produzindo meu novo CD, está particularmente maravilhoso. - Sorri contente.

– Não duvido disso. - Senti o sorriso da garota morrer aos poucos ao pronunciar as palavras seguintes. - Pare de enrolar e me fala logo sobre o Bieber.

A perturbação em minha cabeça finalmente entrando em pauta. Era de duas uma: Eu falar sobre aquilo e perder meus poucos minutos de paz com a Lovato ou esquecer do mundo dentro daquele quarto da clinica de reabilitação.

Suspirei entrelaçando os dedos em uma das mãos de Demi, levei a mão livre até o rosto pálido o tocando com as pontas dos dedos. Demi parecia esperar pela resposta e eu não sabia se meu pedido seria aceito, mas mesmo assim o fiz.

– Podemos não falar sobre isso agora, por favor? - Sussurrei insegura. - Preciso estar com você agora, preciso de um pouco de alívio para tudo o que venho suportando longe de você. - Confessei baixinho.

Eu esperava certamente um "não" e talvez mais pressão da outra parte, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi meu corpo ser puxado para deitar sobre o peito dela. O aperto sutil na minha cintura me deixando em casa. A voz divertida em meu ouvido me dando a resposta:

– Acho que podemos parar o mundo por hoje.


	26. Tábua

**Eu particularmente não estou muito satisfeita com o capítulo, mas mesmo assim está aí. Precisava terminar isso que estava me prendendo. Enfim, boa leitura.**

* * *

_"Nós fizemos planos de envelhecermos juntos. Acredite, havia sinceridade em todas aquelas histórias que eu contei. Perdidos num simples jogo de gato e rato, somos as mesmas pessoas que eramos antes disso vir a tona?"_

Corri os dedos pela pele alva dos braços enquanto escutava as batidas suaves do peito no qual estava deitada. O leve afagar em meu couro cabeludo me trazendo a paz necessária para acalmar a conturbação que vivia dentro de mim. Fechei os olhos escutando a voz perfeita cantar aos sussurros roucos em meu ouvido.

- You've got a face for a smile, you know.. - Sorri fraco aproveitando a melodia conhecida. - A shame you waste it..

Meu coração estava inchado de tantos sentimentos bons, batia lentamente querendo perpetuar cada segundo que se passava, mas a batida suave na porta atraiu minha atenção e fez a leve canção em meu ouvido cessar.

- Perdão, mas já está na hora. - A enfermeira nos sorriu de leve antes de sair da porta.

Me levantei a contra gosto encontrando Madison sonolenta no ombro da irmã.

- Precisamos mesmo? - A caçula resmungou se agarrando ao braço de Demi ganhando uma risada de nós duas.

- Eu vou voltar pra casa. - Observei a Devonne abraçar a irmã mais nova. - Me ouviu?

- Quando? - Madison sorriu com aparência amarga tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Demi suspirou cruzando o olhar comigo.

- Em breve.. - Beijou a testa da De La Garza lhe dando um ultimo abraço. - Maddie, você pode esperar na sala? - Pediu gentil.

Madison se levantou ainda tonta se arrastando para fora do quarto. Me levantei sentindo o coração acelerar, a saudade já começava a bater em meu corpo. Encarei os olhos castanhos sem saber como prosseguir ou o que dizer, mas as palavras brotaram de meus lábios antes mesmo de eu perceber.

- Promete que está tudo bem?

Demi suspirou se levantando e indo até a porta para a encostar, meu corpo gelou quando voltou a se aproximar. Queria manter a serenidade perto dela, queria pensar com clareza mesmo que o perfume que estava impregnado em mim alterasse minhas sensações ao subir pelas narinas, mesmo que a visão da garota a minha frente fizesse meu corpo estremecer e minhas mãos ficarem geladas. Mas nada disso sumia com o receio que ainda sentia pelo momento.

- Apenas se você me prometer que não virá mais. - O tom baixo e calmo de certa forma relaxou meu corpo das expectativas. - Mesmo que Madison te implore. Eu não quero que você venha.

- Eu sinto a sua falta. - Suspirei esfregando a testa procurando calma.

- E eu a sua. - A voz da morena oscilou. - Mas eu preciso de tempo..

- Tempo? - A encarei sem ar. - Mais tempo? - A indignação já apontando em minhas reações.

- Tenho que pensar em algumas coisas.. Eu sempre tive você perto de mim e talvez eu possa ter confundido as coisas. - Sussurrou mantendo a voz séria. - A bipolaridade pode exagerar certas coisas como a sexualidade e talvez ficando longe de você, seguindo com meus próprios pés sem ter você do lado, eu possa enxergar que a nossa amizade é muito forte e o nosso amor muito bonito..

- Ficar longe? Amizade? - Me sentei na beirada da cama respirando fundo. - É isso mesmo que você está me dizendo? Que tudo isso foi um exagero pela sua bipolaridade? - Fechei os olhos sentindo o quarto girar.

- Selena, eu estou procurando ser sincera com você.. - Senti o corpo sentar ao meu lado. - Preciso pensar.

Esfreguei o rosto inquieta, minha vontade era de gritar as promessas que haviamos feito, as juras que haviamos proferido e as declarações espalhadas por todos os cantos, mas não o fiz. Talvez, no fundo, eu soubesse que a minha ida até a clinica iria se finalizar com algo no gênero.

Abaixei a cabeça olhando para meus próprios pés, a respiração saindo pesada pelos meus lábios entreabertos. Ainda sentia Demi ao meu lado, mas meu coração parecia gelado. O sorriso sarcástico e debochado nasceu no canto dos meus lábios porque eu não precisava ir mais à fundo para matar de vez a espera por algo que nunca iria acontecer.

- Tudo bem. - Funguei procurando meu celular pela cama.

- Tudo bem? - A voz confusa de Demi me fez a encarar. O ar me escapou por dois segundos, mas logo recuperei o personagem.

- Tudo bem, Demi. - Afirmei olhando nos olhos castanhos. - Você precisa pensar, mas não consigo ficar mais nisso. Não consigo ficar mais nesse jogo de gato e rato. Eu vou te deixar em paz e seguir com minha vida. - Declarei observando os lábios da morena ficarem brancos.

- S-selena, e-eu... - A Lovato começou mas a cortei.

- Não.. - Me levantei ainda a olhando. - Nunca deixei e nem vou deixar você. Só preciso seguir. Entende isso?

Demi desviou os olhos marejados para a janela fazendo mais um pedaço do meu coração se dilacerar. Eu poderia insistir, mas não daria em nada. Na verdade eu já estava cansada de insistir e talvez aquela era a decisão correta a se fazer.

A tomei pelas mãos lhe beijando a testa me controlando para não tremer.

- Leva a gente até a porta? - Perguntei em tom sério e baixo.

- Claro..

-x-x-x-

- Pode chamar a Dallas pra mim?

Perguntei a pequena sentada no banco do carona estacionando o carro enfrente a casa grande enquanto segurava o volante com força. Madison soltou o cinto abrindo a porta correndo em direção a casa. Apoiei a testa no volante controlando a respiração, já estava no meu limite e sentia que não aguentaria por muito tempo. Meu corpo tremeu quando a porta voltou a abrir e a fechar novamente.

- Sel? - A voz da Lovato mais velha fez ceder a barreira que havia levantado. - O que aconteceu?

- Você tem conversado com ela? - Perguntei com a voz já embargada.

O silêncio me permitiu chorar, porque sim, Dallas já deveria saber de tudo.

- Por que? - Levantei o rosto encarando a mulher ao meu lado. - Ela me ama, Dallas. Eu senti isso.

- Talvez não do jeito que você quer.. - A voz baixa me fez socar o volante.

- Eu não quero nada, droga! - Gritei ofegante. - Ela me dizia, ela me mostrava! Agora vem me dizer que tudo não passou de um grande nada?!

Mais uma rodada silenciosa enquanto minha respiração alta era a única coisa a ser ouvida.

- A doença deixa as coisas mais intensas, Sel.. - Neguei com a cabeça enquanto a Lovato falava calmamente. - Ela está entendendo isso agora e está tentando seguir com o tratamento.

- Para, Dallas! - Falei ainda com a voz alta limpando o rosto. - Você sabe! Você conhece a sua irmã! Olha nos meus olhos e diz que o que existiu entre nós duas foi por causa da bipolaridade!

A encarei ofegante, o silêncio se tornando absurdamente insuportável, o som da noite gelada me incomodando a cada segundo. Precisava de alguma certeza, qualquer que fosse. Eu não via mais saída, talvez porque não houvesse mais uma.

- Sel.. - O olhar de desculpas me fez jogar a cabeça contra o estofado, fechando os olhos e me rendendo ao choro mudo. - Eu não quero me meter nisso.. Não posso falar nada sobre isso..

- Está doendo. - Respirei fundo levando a mão ao coração. - Não quero mais sentir essa dor..

- Não precisa sentir. - Ouvi a voz preocupada. - Eu sei que ela é minha irmã, mas não é justo com você. Não é justo para as duas na verdade. Vocês precisam continuar seguindo o caminho de vocês.

- Preciso esquecer.. - Resfoleguei já mais calma. - Mas como vou esquecer, Dallas? - A olhei novamente. - Como você esquecer? - Repeti.

-x-x-x-

Bufei girando o cubo mágico com violência. Já fazia mais de meia hora que os lados permaneciam misturados, e as cores embaralhadas me trazia uma profunda frustração. Minha visão girava tanto quanto o objeto entre minhas mãos. Me coloquei de ponta cabeça no sofá procurando afastar as lembranças que tentavam me assolar, mas lentamente meu corpo amoleceu, o cubo foi esquecido e com um suspiro meus olhos se fecharam, lá estava ela novamente. As lembranças importantes da infância, os momentos cruciais da adolescência, os recentes amorosos. Demi parecia estar por todos os lados e eu precisava afastá-la, precisava esquecê-la.

Eu estava irritada, triste, magoada, mas não podia culpá-la. Eu não encontrava culpa nela.

- Cansada?

Abri os olhos tentando me livrar das lágrimas tímidas e limpei a garganta sumindo com o nó que se instalava ali.

- Só pensativa. - Minha voz saiu grossa. - O que faz aqui?

Observei a figura se sentar ao meu lado tomando o objeto de minhas mãos. Era dia de gravação de feiticeiros e eu já havia terminado minhas tomadas, mas a preguiça em ir para casa me venceu fazendo com que me refugiasse no camarim até Bridgit e David terminarem de gravar.

- Brandon me mandou uma mensagem, e como eu estava na cidade.. - Girou o cubo algumas vezes me oferecendo logo após completamente montado. - O que houve, mamacita?

Meu mundo desmoronou ali.

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos tentando esconder o choro, mas os soluços me denunciaram. Senti meu corpo ser puxado pro abraço quente e leve beijo nos cabelos antes de começar a me balançar devagar.

- Sh.. O que foi? - A voz gentil no meu ouvido.

Me agarrei na gola da camisa com os olhos bem apertados. Me sentia perdida, confusa. Sentia raiva de mim. Raiva porque tinha uma pessoa que se importava comigo, que estava ao meu lado e tentava me fazer feliz. Alguém bonito, talentoso e carinhoso que dizia me amar.

- Por que está chorando? - A voz rouca e preocupada me fez fungar. - Sel?

- Me sinto um lixo. - Solucei enterrando o rosto no pescoço magro. - Não mereço você.

Senti o abraço se intensificar em algo protetor, podia sentir o carinho passando para mim.

- Não fala isso. Você é tudo que alguém pode querer. - Disse em tom sério. - Eu sei disso, eu vejo isso. - Balancei a cabeça negando. - Selena, eu sei que está magoada com alguém. Sei que ama outra pessoa, mas sei que gosta de mim. - Fiquei quieta ainda escondida no vão do pescoço. - Fica comigo, me deixa tentar curar o que fizeram com você.

Parecia que estava de volta ao poço escuro, mas como uma pequena diferença. Justin me confortava, me fazia esquecer o que deveria ser esquecido e arriscar uma nova realidade. Queria um basta de uma vez por todas e ele estava disposto, por que não tentar?

Aos poucos minhas mãos se afrouxaram na gola da camisa fina e meu corpo relaxou no colo confortável. Consegui ouvir o riso contido do garoto e não consegui evitar que o sorriso nascesse em meus lábios em meio às lágrimas que ainda molhavam meu rosto.

- Essa é minha garota. - Justin comentou risonho me arrancando um riso curto antes de começar a cantar aos sussurros. - You are the thunder and I am the lightning, and I love the way you know..

E mais uma vez a tábua aparecia em meio ao oceano de magoas e nostalgia para me resgatar até terra firme. Bastava eu me agarrar a ela, me segurar com tudo que havia em mim para que o oceano selvagem não me fizesse soltar a pequena tábua e acabar voltando a me afundar no mar de onde queria fugir.


	27. Sonho

_1 mês, baby. Amo você, miss Breech. _

* * *

_"Um dia desses, eu vou acordar deste sonho ruim. Um destes dias, eu rezo para que eu supere você. Um dia desses, vou perceber que eu estou tão cansada de me sentir confusa. Mas por enquanto há uma razão para que você ainda esteja aqui no meu coração..."_

A respiração pesada em meu ouvido me fazia arrepiar enquanto as mãos de pianista vagavam pelo meu corpo em uma caricia quase imperceptível. A cena parecia longínqua, mas as sensações tão reais que despertei ofegante ainda sentindo o toque em minha pele. Pisquei algumas vezes levando a mão ao coração disparado, a saliva acumulada em minha boca trazendo a recordação do recente beijo.

- Filha?

A voz de minha mãe me puxou de vez do sonho que ainda me encontrava. Suspirei caindo de volta nos travesseiros puxando o edredom cobrindo até a cabeça. Como fazia para voltar pro sonho?

Gruni pelo meu desejo. Era para eu esquecê-la, não desejá-la, mas ficava impossível quando surgia em meus sonhos, durante a madrugada. Podia sentir minha pele queimar onde, antes, seus beijos eram depositados. Me encolhi sentindo o corpo vulnerável ao lembrar do toque sutil das pontas dos dedos.

- Selena!

A voz levemente irritada me fez sentar assustada. A cortina foi puxada com brusquidão fazendo os raios de sol irritarem meus olhos. Minha mãe parecia acelerada e eu não tinha um pingo de vontade de acordar para o dia.

- Temos reunião na gravadora, prova de figurino, leitura de roteiro, entrevista na radio, sessão de fotos e..

- Jantar com o Justin. - Completei coçando a cabeça.

Minha mãe havia repetido minha agenda umas trezentas vezes durante a semana e mesmo assim parecia que deveria repetir mais. Na verdade eu não estava ligando para nada. A correria com os trabalhos me causava tédio.

Bocejei me levantando e ignorando o bufar da mulher em minha frente enquanto me dirigia ao banheiro.

- Você realmente acha que vai dar pra jantar com esse garoto hoje? Já viu as inúmeras coisas que tem para fazer?

Revirei os olhos. Não sabia o que dona Mandy queria: se eu ficasse feliz com o sonho de namorado adolescente, ou solteira e focada no trabalho. Uma hora incentivava, outra parecia detestar a ideia.

- Mãe, fica tranquila. - Me apoiei na pia do banheiro me olhando no espelho. - Vai dar tudo certo.. - Suspirei me encarando.

Podia sentir uma caricia invisível me deixar a flor da pele, os castanhos bem marcados surgindo em minha visão assim que fechei os olhos me rendendo à sonolência. A névoa era forte e o beijo na nuca fez meu ventre revirar. Podia sentir minha respiração se tornando ofegante, mas compassada. O ambiente se transformando em outro de uma maneira repentina e bizarra. O sol brilhava no céu azul e podia ouvir as ondas batendo contra as rochas. Gaivotas cantando ao longe e mordiscadas gentis sendo distribuídas em minhas costas.

A batida violenta na porta do banheiro me sobressaltou matando novamente a alucinação que estava tendo. Olhei minha mãe sentindo o sangue sumir de meu rosto, ela parecia no minimo revoltada.

- Lá embaixo em 15 minutos! E nada de dormir. - Falou alto e autoritária sumindo de minhas vistas.

-x-x-x-

- Ai meu Deus, os bolinhos!

Minha atenção foi arrancada da tv que passava mais um episódio de friends indo parar sobre a loira correndo até a cozinha. Naquele momento eu podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça e os xingamentos que chegavam até a sala me confirmavam que os cupcakes haviam sido torrados.

Suspirei me levantando do sofá contando os passos até a entrada da cozinha americana. Taylor tossia algumas vezes tentando dissipar a fumaça com um pano de prato. Me aproximei dando uma olhada nos pequenos carvões grudados no tabuleiro e ri.

- Não tem graça, Selena! - Taylor bronqueou fazendo a riso crescer e se transformar em uma gargalhada. - Okay, suspende a bebida.

- Nem pensar. - Falei entre risos levando a garrafa da vodka doce até os lábios tomando um pequeno gole. - Seu comportamento lesado não tem nada haver com meu estado de embriaguez. - Retruquei brincalhona indo até a janela me sentando no parapeito.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua. - A voz melódica me fez olhá-la. - Se me ajudasse o lanche já estaria pronto e nada teria queimado. - Jogou os cupcakes no lixo e o tabuleiro na pia ligando a torneira.

- Eu disse pra pedir comida. - Dei de ombros balançando as pernas no ar. - Se me ouvisse nada disso teria acontecido. - Beberiquei mais do liquido vermelho.

- Cala a boca, Gomez. - Ri da estupefação na voz da loira a fazendo sorri junto e se aproximar de mim. - Tudo bem, você venceu. Pode pedir o que quiser. - Abriu os braços.

- O que quiser? - Levantei uma sobrancelha maliciosa.

Taylor arqueou as sobrancelhas de maneira confusa me divertindo. Ela havia se tornado quase como minha segunda pele. Meu braço esquerdo, uma verdadeira irmã mais velha.

Era pra ela que eu corria quando as coisas se tornavam difíceis. Era ela quem fazia de tudo para eu encontrar minha sanidade entre tudo o que vinham acontecendo em minha vida.

- Reformulando. - Taylor pairou as mãos no ar. - Escolha sua comida que eu vejo o que posso fazer. - Ri enquanto a garota falava, aparentemente o álcool já estava trazendo resultados porque algumas caretas da loira me pareciam bastante engraçadas.

- Eu só quero salgadinho. - Falei risonha ganhando a loira entre minhas pernas.

- Não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho na bebida não?

A pergunta da loira me fez torcer a boca de leve. Sim, eu estava exagerando mas estava tudo sob controle. Meu querer estava sob controle.

- É a última. - Balancei a garrafinha entre os dedos. - Prometo.

Taylor saiu dentre minhas pernas se apoiando no batente da janela olhando a noite quieta. A noite já era avançada, uma ou duas da manhã, não me importava na verdade. O fato era que estava passando meu final de semana ao lado de minha melhor amiga esperando o telefonema do meu namorado e pensando na mulher que me arrancava o ar dos pulmões. Minha cabeça meio que dava um nó, me achava errada, mas tão certa que nada fazia sentido. Os dias estavam me levando, me guiando até meu futuro e eu não tinha ideia do que ele me reservava.

Me encostei no batente da janela olhando o sorriso no céu, tomei mais um gole ouvindo Taylor cantarolar alguma coisa.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã? - A olhei tentando sair da bolha masoquista que estava me enfiando.

- O que você quer? - Taylor perguntou mirando os olhos claros sem maquiagem em mim.

- Não sei, a casa é sua. - Ri disfarçando o conformismo chato que sentia.

- Não, Sel. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - O que você está querendo, por que tem agido assim indiferente a tudo? Por que quer sempre fugir para festas ou se isolar?

Soltei a respiração voltando a olhar o céu. Eu só queria me encontrar. Por que a pergunta?

- Como assim? - Franzi o cenho.

- Você está mudada. Está.. - Pausou e isso me fez olhá-la. Parecia preocupada. - Está distante.

- Distante? - Perguntei confusa. - Estou aqui, não estou?

- E vive com a cabeça no mundo da lua. Ou quer participar de tudo, ou não se importa com nada. - Suspirei a fazendo suspirar também. - Só estou preocupada com você. Eu te conheço, sei que não está bem. Por que não tira umas férias?

Sorri da pergunta da loira. Férias era a última coisa que eu podia fazer no momento. E talvez fosse melhor assim.

- Não posso. - Encolhi os ombros. - Muito trabalho, eventos.. Você sabe.

- Sua saúde em primeiro lugar, Selena. - Insistiu me fazendo grunir. - Só uma semana, que mal há?

Estava pronta para retrucar sobre o que faria se me afastasse da minha rotina, mas meu celular começou a vibrar cortando o assunto.

- Alô? - Atendi de imediato.

- Oi, Sel. Tudo bem? - Podia ouvir uma gritaria ao longe e a voz acelerada do garoto me deu a leve impressão de que a conversa seria curta.

- Tudo sim. Estou com a Taylor. - Sorri para a garota que mandava beijos. - Mandou um beijo pra você.

- Mande outro pra ela. - Respondeu risonho. - Só liguei pra saber como você está. Não dá pra falar muito e daqui a pouco você dorme.

- Não, tudo bem. Só estava esperando seu telefonema mesmo. - Sorri fraco brincando com a garrafa em minha mão. - Volta quando?

- Não sei, não sei. Mas falta pouco.

- Falta.. - Confirmei olhando a Swift. - Justin?

- Oi? Baby, preciso desligar.

- Não, espera! - Disse urgente. - Estava pensando ir no Texas visitar minha família quando você voltar.

- Pode ser. Depois conversamos. - E o telefone ficou mudo.

Olhei pra garota que me olhava curiosa, ainda mantinha o celular na orelha. Desci do parapeito jogando o aparelho sobre a mesa e entornando o restante da vodka na boca tomando tudo em um só gole. Senti a cabeça girar.

- O que foi? - Ouvi a voz da loira ao longe.

- Acho que estou com sono. - Sorri esfregando as mãos no rosto.

Virei de novo na cama gigante.

- Tem certeza que está com sono? - Ouvi a voz de Taylor resmungar ao meu lado. No minimo à estava incomodando, mas como ela estava assistindo televisão, não me importei muito.

- Inquieta. - Bufei me virando pra cima.

- Vou abaixar o volume, só feche os olhos.

Suspirei enquanto o som da televisão sumia. Permaneci com os olhos fechados .

- Boa noite. - Sussurrei sentindo o corpo relaxar.

- Bons sonhos, Sel.

Podia sentir o quarto sumindo aos poucos, meus sentidos ficando altos. O som baixo do piano cortando o silêncio da manhã clara. Me encontrava em um corredor com paredes douradas, o cheiro de lírios trazendo uma paz sem igual para dentro do meu peito. Era assim nas noites nostálgicas, o sonho sempre me aliviava.

Segui o som da música calma até a última porta do corredor, o ateliê era vazio e suas paredes eram espelhos. Nada estava ali, mas o piano ainda soava como se me chamasse. Entrei no amplo cômodo olhando o reflexo que as paredes me mostravam. Meus cabelos estavam com grandes cachos soltos, batiam um pouco acima da cintura, a maquiagem era tão leve que quase não existia. Pude perceber uma porta ao fundo da sala, a cortina branca esvoaçava com o vento leve e aparentemente o som vinha dali.

Andei devagar atravessando a porta e me encontrando em uma varanda do segundo andar. Os raios de sol eram tão fracos que julgava ser a primeira hora da manhã.

- Você demorou.

O tom rouco me sobressaltou me fazendo olhar para o canto da varanda larga. Meu coração disparando e a respiração irregular ao encontrar a garota atrás do piano sorrindo discretamente enquanto olhava para as notas sendo tocadas.

- E-eu.. - Ofeguei e estremeci quando os castanhos com a maquiagem negra caíram sobre mim.

A sobrancelha perfeita arqueou me estudando divertida.

- Perdeu a fala? - O tom zombeteiro me fez corar. Continuei em silencio a olhando. - O que foi, Lena Lena?

Demi pausou a execução do instrumento se colocando de pé. O local agora era preenchido pelo cantar dos pássaros. Ao piscar os olhos a garota já estava ao meu lado. Dei um passo pra trás assustada. Sua pele estava reluzente como ouro, reparei que nos pulsos haviam largas munhequeiras que cobriam até metade do braço. Fiquei angustiada mesmo não sabendo o motivo.

- O que foi? - Sorriu sem graça me fazendo suspirar e relaxar em sua presença.

- Me abraça? - Pedi em um fio de voz e logo os braços magros estava a minha volta.

O perfume fresco logo me embriagou tornando a ar mais leve, sorri minimamente enterrando o rosto do pescoço pálido. Me sentia em casa, mas estranhei não sentir calor do corpo da outra.

- Está gelada. - Comentei baixo. Tudo começava a ficar muito distante.

- Preciso de você. - A voz rouca sussurrou me fazendo sair do esconderijo.

- Estou com você. - A olhei confusa.

- Não, não está.

Aos poucos um desespero estranho foi tomando conta de mim à ponto de me asfixiar. Em um momento Demi estava na minha frente e no outro não havia mais nada. Não havia mais varanda, mais piano, mais manhã, apenas a escuridão.

Levantei ofegante me situando de onde estava. A televisão passava um desenho qualquer do Mickey e Taylor dormia profundamente do meu lado. Sentia meu coração apertado e uma vontade de chorar insuportável.

- Foi só um sonho estranho. - Sussurrei tentando controlar a respiração.

Me levantei ainda tonta saindo do quarto. Precisava de água, precisava me acalmar.

Entrei na cozinha suspirando varias vezes tentando afastar a sensação ruim do sonho. Uma culpa parecia cair sobre minhas costas, mas não sabia do quê. Abri a geladeira pegando a garrafa d'água despejando o conteúdo no copo, bebi do líquido me sentando na mesa e embrenhando a mão livre nos cabelos os puxando de leve. O sonho era pra me tranquilizar, não para me afligir. Ao menos era o que vinha acontecendo durante quase todas as noites.

Algo começou a vibrar na mesa e percebi ser meu celular ainda largado por ali, mas logo voltou a ficar silencioso. Olhei para o relógio digital do microondas me mostrando o inicio das 4 da manhã. Pensei em Justin, mas o pensamento foi logo dissipado. Ele não me ligaria às 4 da manhã nem se eu pedisse, mal ligava durante o dia.

Engoli em seco pegando o celular rezando para ser alguma mensagem promocional, mas a tela me mostrando as três ligações perdidas me arrepiaram por completo. Levantei soltando o aparelho e voltando a ficar ofegante. As lágrimas já chegando em meus olhos. Por que ela tinha que sempre aparecer? Por que simplesmente não desaparecia da minha vida? Eu podia muito bem conviver com meus sonhos e minha realidade sem a presença dela. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

O celular voltou a vibrar com o número desconhecido de sempre. Não queria atender. Todas as vezes que escapava um pouco do poço ela voltava para me afundar ainda mais, não era certo.

_"Nunca deixei e nem vou deixar você."_

Minhas próprias palavras gritaram em minha mente. Eramos amigas afinal, sempre juntas. Conheciamos todos os segredos uma da outra e sempre me ligava quando a insônia aparecia. Fraca. Eu era uma idiota fraca que me afogava em minhas próprias desculpas. Ela não me queria, simples. Fechei os olhos puxando meus próprios cabelos com força. A batalha dentro de mim não me deixava respirar.

Em um impulso peguei o aparelho atendendo a ligação, mas não disse nada. Escutei um suspiro do outro lado da linha e mais nada. Estava tensa e o silêncio absoluto não ajudava em nada.

Sentei no chão da cozinha apoiando as costas no balcão, nada me passava pela cabeça. Só o quanto eu estava fodendo com o meu coração.

- Obrigada.

O sussurro da garota me fez ceder, escutei um fugar baixo. Tranquei os dentes deixando a lágrima cair. Estava com raiva, mas ela era mais importante no momento. Estar com ela era algo que eu sempre fazia. E talvez, só talvez o sonho havia me lembrado da promessa de estar sempre presente.

Deitei no chão frio começando a ouvir o som do teclado e alguns resmungos da Lovato, letras aleatórias, notas cantadas, sabia que estava compondo. O nó ainda estava na minha garganta, mas o sono era maior. Depois de quase todas as lágrimas cairem a sensação de paz foi aos poucos voltando. O teclado ainda me acompanhava quando senti a boca carnuda na minha. A lingua doce abria caminho por entre meus lábios e o aperto na cintura me puxava pra mais perto.

A música suave foi substituida por suspiros altos, a boca vermelha largou a minha indo beijar meu pescoço com calma. Minha blusa subia levemente com os dedos leves. Senti as mãos me empurrarem gentilmente para trás e logo meu corpo estava deitado na cama. Os cabelos negros faziam cócegas no meu pescoço e uma das mãos carinho na minha cintura.

- Ninguém pode ter você como eu tenho. - Ouvi a voz rouca antes de sentir os dentes no meu lábio inferior. - Eu sei que você o beija querendo meus beijos. - Arrepiei respirando fundo enquanto a boca deslizava até minha orelha. - Sei que ele não te toca como eu. - Senti meu lóbulo ser sugado lentamente.

As chupadas pela minha mandibula me fez ronronar sentindo o corpo da garota em cima de mim. As mãos correndo pelo meu corpo exerciam a pressão certa. A boca foi descendo pelo meu pescoço de maneira sensual, mas quase não sentia as caricias.

- Não. - Choraminguei já sabendo que tudo iria sumir.

- Amo você.

Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de tudo ficar preto e o balançar no meu braço ficar irritante. Pisquei os olhos me levantando do chão gelado e olhei para a loira com cara de ponto de interrogação. Suspirei irritada me levantando cambaleante depois de pegar o celular largado no piso.

- O que estava fazendo aí? - Taylor perguntou confusa me fazendo bufar.

Deixei a garota parada no meio da cozinha e indo direto pro banheiro. Precisava de uma ducha fria.

-x-x-x-

Olhei pro relógio mais uma vez. Dez e meia.

- Desse jeito vou morrer de fome. - Falei olhando pro meu pai.

Faziam cinco dias que eu estava no Texas e eu dava tudo para não voltar à Los Angeles. Priscilla se jogou no sofá com uma lata de cerveja na mão e eu daria tudo por algo do gênero. Voltei a atenção pro meu pai que coçava o cavanhaque.

- Talvez eu tenha errado em emprestar o carro pra ele. - Revirei os olhos de volta para Brooke estudando deitada no chão após ouvir o óbvio.

- Todo mundo sabe que Brandon não é o melhor motorista da família. - Priscilla zombou me fazendo rir. - Só você que confia o seu carro à ele, Ricardo.

- Deem um crédito ao garoto.

- Demorei? - A porta se abriu revelando o garoto carregando as pizzas desconcertadamente.

- Até que enfim! - Pulei do sofá pegando duas caixas. - Tô no quarto. Priscilla, pega algo pra beber. - Disse por sobre o ombro.

- Mas já estou bebendo. - Respondeu confusa.

- Algo para eu beber. - Gritei já no alto da escada.

- Abusada! - Sorri com o grito de minha prima.

A música estava em um volume agradável e as caixas de pizza se encontravam espalhadas pela cama. Algumas latinhas de cerveja decoravam o criado mudo e aquilo me trazia ânsia de vômito. Hora ou outra sentia o cheiro da coca cola em meu poder para inibir o da bebida amarga com a qual Priscilla se embebedava.

- Acho que vou apagar.

Ri da garota se afundando entre as cobertas.

- E eu vou ter que aturar esse seu cheiro horrível? - Debochei.

- Cala a boca, coisa chata. - Ri do amor da garota. - Se alguém me chamar, eu morri.

- Ah, pode deixar. Se quiser até mato você para parecer mais real. - Dei uma mordida na pizza.

- Não me faça dormir no quarto da Brooke. - Ri baixo assistindo minha prima sorrir. - Boa noite, Gomez. - Segurou minha mão já se rendendo ao sono.

- Boa noite, Deleon.

A respiração tranquila da garota me avisou que já havia caído no sono profundo. Me levantei calma já sentindo o cansaço do dia me assolar, peguei as latas do móvel as jogando na lixeira. Tirei as caixas de cima da cama as colocando sobre a poltrona, no dia seguinte eu descia com elas.

Me acomodei na cama após diminuir o volume do aparelho de som. A voz e violão me deixava tão calma. Na verdade o tempo que estava passando com minha família, longe das minhas obrigações, estavam sendo ótimos.

Justin havia passado dois dias com a gente e logo partiu pra continuar a turner. Brandon e Priscilla eram meus verdadeiros anjos da guarda. Me faziam rir tão verdadeiramente que minhas bochechas doíam. Agradecia por ter pessoas tão especiais em minha vida, pessoas que se importavam comigo e que me viam como uma pessoa comum, mais uma prima chata.

Eu quase não sonhava mais com Demi, e quando sonhava eram flashes aleatórios. Sorrisos, olhares, um jardim, violão.. Só que naquela noite foi algo mais forte.

Eu estava brincando com Brooke na praia quando a cena mudou rapidamente. Estava em um quarto escuro.

Pisquei algumas vezes me situando. Parecia que uma tempestade acontecia do lado de fora, relampagos iluminavam a janela e os trovões faziam as paredes tremerem. O abajur trazia uma luz fraca e instável.

Demorou para eu perceber estar sentada e encolhida contra a parede, soluços mudos saiam de minha garganta e a vontade de gritar por alguém morria em meus lábios. Meu peito doia, doia tanto que parecia sangrar por dentro.

Sangue.

Engoli em seco segurando a gilette e olhando meu próprio pulso ensanguentado. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? O desespero começou a tomar conta de mim, mas eu precisava acabar com a dor. Meus dedos tremiam rente a pele, limpei o sangue antigo vendo os cortes leves. A dor no peito piorando e a mente gritando tantas coisas que me faziam querer sumir. Ofeguei rasgando um pedaço ainda intacto do pulso. O sangue novo brotando me fazendo respirar melhor. Ali estava o alívio então? Perfurei a pele um pouco mais fundo arfando. Só que agora eu não estava mais no chão e sim de pé olhando Demi em meu lugar. Seus olhos hora mostravam perturbação, hora inocencia. Fitava o pulso curiosa abrindo corte após corte.

Gritei sentindo a dor no meu pulso, mas quando eu olhava ele estava limpo. Sentia as dores de cada corte que Demi abria em minha própria pele. Abaixei rápido arrancando o instrumento perigoso das mãos da garota urgentemente. Só então os olhos sem vida caíram em mim.

- Lena? - Perguntou infantil e confusa.

- Demi, pelo amor de Deus. O que está fazendo? - Solucei a segurando pelos ombros.

- Desculpa, eu precisava fugir. - Disse amolecendo.

- De quê? - Minha voz saiu quebrada.

- De tudo.

O barulho do celular tocando me fez acordar suando. Priscilla ainda dormia e meus soluços não à atrapalhavam. O sol já estava alto do lado de fora o que me avisava que já passava das dez. Peguei o celular tentando me controlar, mas gelei ao ver o nome de Marissa piscando no visor. Atendi quase desesperada esperando a pior noticia possível.

- Marrisa? O que foi? O que aconteceu? - Ofeguei apreensiva pela resposta.

- Demi saiu da reabilitação! - Disse animada me fazendo congelar. - A gente vai marcar pra comemorar. Nada demais, acho que um jantar entre amigas já está bom. Você está dentro?


	28. Skyscraper

_**Nem vou mais pedir desculpas pela demora. Tenho que dizer que esse capítulo é dedicado à Priscila. Eu disse que dedicaria um capítulo especial, certo? Enfim, me perdoem qualquer coisa. Feliz dia das mães e boa leitura. **_

* * *

_"Vim pra lhe encontrar, dizer que sinto muito. Você não sabe o quão amável você é. Tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você, e te dizer que eu escolhi você. Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas. Oh, vamos voltar pro começo, correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda, cabeças num silêncio à parte. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, é uma pena nós nos separarmos. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim. Oh, me leve de volta ao começo..."_

- Selena, para!

Paralisei no mesmo lugar olhando para uma Priscilla mal humorada sentada na beirada da cama. Minha respiração saia ofegante contra minha vontade, não era para estar naquele estado. Marissa só havia me avisado o óbvio. Um dia Demi sairia da clinica e certamente nos encontraríamos, mas o fato futuro estava presente demais para a minha cabeça.

Comecei a andar inquieta de um lado para o outro do quarto mais uma vez ignorando o rosnado de minha prima até sentir as duas mãos em meus braços me puxarem para olhá-la.

- Se você não parar eu juro que te meto a porrada. - Falou séria me fazendo soltar o ar de uma vez relaxando. - Você precisa se acalmar! Não é como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa. Pare de ficar assim, caramba. Pensei que já havia superado isso. - Esbravejou me largando visivelmente irritada.

- Eu superei! - Respondi alto. - E-eu-eu só.. - Gaguejei desconcertada.

- Estou vendo. - Bufou debochada. - E pelo visto superou muito bem!

- Hey, por que está brigando comigo? - Perguntei sentindo minhas juntas tensionadas. - Eu não fiz nada!

- Ainda! - Rebateu. - Eu sei o que vai acontecer. Ela vai até você e como uma boa imbecil que é, você irá aceitá-la e continuar sofrendo até que ela canse de brincar com você.

- Cala a boca! - Gritei ofegante. - Você não sabe de nada. Eu não vou fazer nada!

- Acho bom mesmo você não fazer nada, porque, caso não lembre, você tem um namorado público agora.

Cerrei os dentes fuzilando os olhos escuros da garota à minha frente. Queria gritar com ela, voar em cima dela, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu estava eufórica por que? Tudo estava decidido, certo? Eu havia dado o espaço para Demi e seguido com minha vida. Estava bem, estava feliz. Tinha uma carreira que crescia cada dia mais e um namorado quase dedicado. Precisava me acalmar.

- Escutei gritos?

A voz do garoto fez eu e Priscilla desviar a atenção até a porta entre-aberta onde Brandon se escorava. O cabelo bagunçado e os olhos avermelhados denunciavam ter acabado de acordar. Usava apenas uma calça de moletom cinza, o peito liso e amarrotado pela cama.

- Não se mete aqui, Newsom. - Priscilla ergueu a mão autoritária. Brandon suspirou voltando os olhos para mim.

- Algum problema? - Cruzou os braços ignorando a pose conhecida da Deleon.

- Não. - Menti.

- Não? - Priscilla ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Quer dizer.. - Cocei a cabeça. - Sim.

- Dá pra falarem de uma vez? - Brandon entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. - Não vejo vocês brigando desde o natal que eu eu ganhei um avião de controle remoto.

Olhei atônita pra Priscilla, não queria falar. Na verdade queria esquecer o assunto, sumir, morrer.

- Demi saiu da reabilitação. - Minha prima falou simples apontando para mim. - Agora é só ligar os pontinhos.

- Gomez... - Brandon me olhou com censura.

- O que? Por que vocês estão assim? - Perguntei irritada.

Newsom e Deleon se entreolharam em uma conversa muda que ignorei me jogando na cama. Minha cabeça girava rápido demais. Okay, Demi não estava mais internada. Ainda éramos amigas. Eu namorava Justin. E por algum motivo filho da puta meu coração batia mais acelerado do que uma batedeira.

Senti o colchão ceder e as mãos fortes massagearem minha panturrilha.

- Quer desabafar primeiro? - Ouvi Brandon perguntar. - Depois que Priscilla começar a impor suas regras vai ficar complicado de expor opinião.

- Brandon! - Escutei um estalar e o "ai" que meu primo soltou denunciou a agressão. - Cala a boca!

Gargalhei involuntariamente olhando para os dois ao meu lado recebendo um sorriso de Brandon e um quase levantar no canto dos lábios de Priscilla.

- Só estou com medo. - Suspirei mais aliviada. - Na verdade eu nem quero encontrá-la. - Confessei.

- E por que vai? - O garoto perguntou calmo. - Fique onde está, você está se reerguendo.

- Brandon.. - Olhei nos olhos claros do garoto. - Eu e Demi somos amigas desde sempre, durante toda a vida. Não posso simplesmente ignorá-la. Preciso estar lá. - Pausei tentando acreditar em minhas próprias palavras. - Sempre estive..

- Sempre esteve. - Priscilla repetiu ganhando minha atenção. - E ela acha que sempre vai estar, mas não é assim que funciona, Selena. Coloque na sua cabeça: Vocês não são mais amigas.

- Não é bem assim, Pri.. - Brandon começou a falar mais foi interrompido pela morena.

- É sim, Brandon. A coisa evoluiu. Vocês nunca voltarão a ser as mesmas, você me entende? - O arrepio foi forte quando os olhos negros da garota se conectaram aos meus. - Eu sei que dói, eu sei que é difícil, mas é a verdade. - Disse dura. - Ou você acaba com esse vínculo ou nunca irá se livrar desse sentimento que carrega. Nunca vai ser plenamente feliz, Selena!

Engoli em seco estremecendo. Era verdade, Priscilla tinha toda razão, só que eu não poderia virar as costas assim. Apesar de tudo, o fato de termos sido amigas desde crianças pesava sobre meus ombros. Além do medo que sentia em deixá-la sozinha.

- O que vai fazer? - Newsom me despertou dos devaneios.

- Eu.. - Olhei para os dois à minha frente incapaz de dar uma resposta rápida.

- Justin é um cara legal. - Brandon voltou a falar. - Acho que tem te feito feliz, certo? - Estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Tem. Ele é um ótimo amigo.

- Amigo? - Priscilla cruzou os braços. - Selena, acho melhor você pensar muito bem no que está fazendo da sua vida.

Fechei os olhos com força e respirando fundo, muito fundo. Por que raios existia Demetria e Justin? Os dois não poderiam simplesmente explodir e me deixar livre de problemas?

- Tô com raiva. - Bufei me sentando na cama.

- De quê..? - Brandon instigou.

- De mim, de vocês, deles! - Soltei de uma vez. - Eu vou me encontrar com a Demi, estou com saudade. E você. - Apontei pra Deleon me olhando confusa. - Vai comigo.

- Eu?! - Exclamou. - O que eu tenho haver com essa porra toda?

- Tem haver que você é minha prima e vai me impedir de fazer alguma loucura. - Suspirei aliviada. - Vai dar certo.

-x-x-x-

Busquei o ar com mais profundidade encostando a testa contra o vidro gelado do carro. As gotículas que se formavam ali me levavam de volta à um tempo gostoso que parecia ter sido em outra vida. Fechei os olhos inalando mais do ar fresco, meu rosto formigava, estava inquieta e aquele sentimento não era novidade. Desviei meus olhos da cidade chuvosa para o interior do carro. Justin estava entre os dois bancos da frente conversando animado com o motorista e o segurança. Pelo visto a tarde com os amigos havia sido divertida, não diria o mesmo para mim.

Não que os amigos de meu namorado fossem chatos ou irritantes, mas sim pelo fato de Justin sempre querer chamar a atenção para si a cada partida de Game a qual participava. Priscilla estaria chegando no fim da noite e no dia seguinte já seria o encontro que me fazia gelar até a alma. A única coisa que eu queria era ficar enfurnada dentro de casa sem fazer merda nenhuma, apenas engordando e vegetando enfrente a TV.

- O que houve princesa? Está tudo bem? - O segurança me perguntou olhando pelo espelho retrovisor. Dei um meio sorriso.

- Só cansada. - Aquela desculpa já estava virando um vício.

Sai do carro me despedindo do dois homens que ocupavam os bancos da frente assim que estacionamos no meu portão.

- Ainda tem tempo de vir junto comigo. - Escutei a voz do garoto junto a batida de porta do veículo.

- Não, Justin. - Pousei a mão no ombro do loiro sentindo as mãos pesadas na minha cintura. - Você sabe que estou louca com o término de feiticeiros. Não posso largar tudo aqui e seguir turnê agora. - Expliquei mais uma vez assistindo o suspiro do Bieber.

- Eu tentei, né? - Encolheu os ombros visivelmente insatisfeito. - Okay, assim que eu puder te ligo.

Cocei a cabeça ao ver meu namorado partir no carro. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, na dúvida dei de ombros entrando em casa. Estava louca para vestir uma roupa confortável e me estirar no sofá. Sofá esse que abrigava duas mulheres sorridentes.

Um nó imediatamente se formou em minha garganta e eu tinha quase certeza que as cores tinham se ausentado de meu rosto. Minha mãe disse alguma coisa na ponta da esquerda, mas minha atenção estava na mulher de cabelo longo e lábios fartos que sorria ofuscante em minha direção.

Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Minhas mãos começaram a suar, meu corpo tremer, meu coração acelerar e o nó que antes estava em minha garganta desceu para a barriga explodindo em milhares de borboletas afobadas. Parecia que o tempo havia parado no instante em que encontrei Demi sentada no meu sofá.

Dei alguns passos hesitantes em direção às duas ainda desconfiada e surpresa. A pergunta "O que você está fazendo aqui?" gritava na minha cabeça, mas não conseguia proferir som algum. Muito menos quando a Lovato se levantou me envolvendo em seus braços.

Fechei os olhos sentindo o calor do corpo que me abrigava, o perfume era exatamente como me recordava. A apertei como se ela fosse evaporar a qualquer segundo, e segundo no histórico essa possibilidade era muito provável. Suspirei jogando o cabelo pra trás quando Demi se afastou revirando os olhos marejados e sorriu abertamente.

- Ual. - Soltei olhando minha mãe.

- Demi ligou perguntando se podia vir aqui, e eu, óbvio, a convidei pro café. - Comentou feliz.

Franzi a testa ainda tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo, abri a boca tentando falar alguma coisa mas desviei a atenção para Demi que riu descontraída me fazendo sorrir fraco.

- Bolo? - Perguntei sentindo o cheiro vindo da cozinha.

- Bom, agora que você chegou.. - Levantou olhando pra nós duas. - Se façam companhia.

Esperei minha mãe sumir em direção à cozinha para estudar melhor a Lovato diante de mim. Usava botas, Jeans colado que deixava as curvas expostas, uma blusa azul decotada e a jaqueta preta de couro por cima. O rosto estava tão leve e sorridente. Talvez o cheiro do café da tarde e o clima chuvoso houvesse inibido o choque de reencontrá-la, porque só essa era explicação para meus atos subitamente racionais.

- Como você está? - Soltei a voz junto ao ar que nem sabia ter prendido.

- Hã.. - Demi deixou um sorriso no canto dos lábios olhando em volta. - Melhorando.

- Bom.. - Me balancei nos calcanhares procurando outra pergunta. - O que lhe trás aqui?

- Precisava te mostrar uma coisa. - Deu de ombros colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

- Não podia esperar até amanhã? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Demi mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para o chão e eu não pude evitar de achá-la maravilhosamente linda. Desviei o olhar pra janela notando que a chuva voltava à banhar a cidade.

- Não veio de carro? - Perguntei ao me dar conta de que não havia nenhum carro estacionado na frente de casa.

- Minha mãe me trouxe. - Suspirou chegando mais perto de mim fazendo meu corpo ficar tenso. - Preciso muito te mostrar uma coisa. - Disse séria.

Engoli em seco presa nos olhos castanhos que sustentavam os meus. Havia me esquecido de como o olhar era intenso.

- O que? - Perguntei rouca dando a volta na mulher fugindo da proximidade.

- Vou precisar do seu piano.

A declaração me fez amolecer. Não, piano não. Suspirei cansada antes de me virar outra vez para a Lovato.

- Faz tempo que não mexo nele, nem sei se está funcionando. - Tentei escapar, mas a cara entediada da garota me avisou que eu perderia a batalha.

- Selena, por favor. Eu me nego a tocar naquele seu projeto de violão. As cordas devem estar mais enferrujadas ainda porque se me lembro bem quem trocava o jogo era eu. - Suspirei ao ouvir o discurso. Eu nem sabia onde raios meu violão estava. - Lena..

Esfreguei os olhos inquieta. Primeiro porque Demi estava ali na minha frente fazendo tudo o que havia tentado controlar se misturar em um sentimento muito estranho. Eu não sabia se sentia raiva dela por tudo o que havia acontecido, não sabia se ficava aliviada por estarmos frente a frente como amigas outra vez, não sabia se ficava empolgada com o fato de me procurar sozinha. Segundo que ela queria abrir tudo o que eu havia enterrado junto ao piano. Ela não podia voltar ao escritório, mas minha curiosidade era maior. O que ela queria me amostrar?

- Sobe.. - Disse baixo já subindo as escadas.

Ouvi os passos atrás de mim enquanto passava pelo corredor. Abri a porta do aposento almejado me despindo do casaco que começava a esquentar demais o jogando na poltrona. Abri a tampa do piano pegando a caixa média e a colocando debaixo da mesa.

- O que é isso? - Ouvi Demi ainda na porta do cômodo.

- Umas agendas de minha mãe. - Menti não me importando em soar verdadeira. - Todo seu. - Apontei pro instrumento lustroso me sentando na cadeira giratória.

A Lovato caminhou devagar pelo escritório até sentar na banqueta. Levantou a tampa que cobria as teclas com cuidado e atenção. Bateu uma nota entortando a cabeça estudando o som, sorri involuntária. Sentia falta daquela visão. Uma escala de Si crescente, logo após decrescente.

- Eu gravei uma música. - Demi comentou parando de brincar com as teclas focando a atenção em meus olhos. - A gravação está no seu e-mail pessoal. - Disse séria me fazendo arrepiar. - Mas eu queria muito saber sua opinião assim que escutasse. Você sabe que a sua opinião sempre contou muito para minhas músicas.

- E.. - Limpei a garganta sutilmente notando minha voz rouca. - A música é sua ou..

- Não, não. - Me cortou já ciente da pergunta. - Foi um pouco antes da última turnê. Quando me mostraram a letra eu me identifiquei e gravei, mas ainda não tenho certeza do álbum que quero fazer.

- Não tem tema? - Me inclinei na mesa a fitando curiosa e interessada no assunto.

- Ainda não. - Suspirou coçando a nuca e pude ver a tatuagem no pulso. Estreitei os olhos. - Tenho algumas músicas para escolher, alguns versos para incrementar.. - Sorriu de lado começando a ficar ruborizada.

Levantei me aproximando da garota a segurando pelas mãos. Estudei os pulsos pálidos com o coração apertado. Ainda podia avistar uma ou duas cicatrizes grandes. Corri o indicador pelas palavras ali gravadas, era tão quente e me dava tanto orgulho. Respirei fundo tirando minhas mãos da garota que me olhava serena.

- Pode tocar. - Resfoleguei voltando a sentar na cadeira. - Juro que serei sincera.

Demi sorriu de lado arqueando uma sobrancelha ao se voltar para o piano.

- _Skies are crying, I am watching. Catching teardrops in my hands.._

A nota era batida seca, sem solo, sem acompanhamento. Só o acorde e a voz cantando o poema que me fez arrepiar com violência.

- _You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am like i'm made of glass. Like i'm made of paper..._

A voz frágil me fez inclinar ofegante sobre o tampo de madeira. Demi parecia estar em um mundo particular, cantando e tocando para si. As sobrancelhas expressivas indicando a força que fazia para continuar a canção, os olhos fechados com força se aprofundando ainda mais na canção.

- _As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

Tensionei o corpo sentindo as lágrimas aparecerem. Podia entender perfeitamente a identificação que Demi havia encontrado em cada palavra cantada, a cada acorde formado. A música se encaixava tão bem com tudo.

- _Go, run, run, run. I'm gonna stay right here watch you disappear, yeah._

Me recostei na cadeira alisando meus próprios braços tentando me livrar do arrepio constante que sentia a cada grito da Lovato. Tentava respirar, mas a tremedeira em meu corpo parecia me impedir de realizar tal ato. Senti os acordes irem se acalmando junto à voz que voltava a se tornar leve e frágil. Meus olhos ainda estavam fixos em Demi quando a música terminou e seus olhos se abriram me procurando. Sua expressão parecia ansiosa.

- E então?

Ouvi a pergunta mais me mantive em silêncio ainda tentando respirar. Fechei os olhos com força tentando manter a sanidade. Amigas, Justin. Amigas, Justin. Eram essas as palavras que eu tentava gritar para a minha mente que me gritava: Demi. Onde estava Priscilla para me ajudar?

- Lena?

- Demi.. - Ofeguei abrindo os olhos. - Você... - Respirei fundo procurando as palavras. - Independente do tema, coloque a música do álbum. A música é perfeita.. A música é você. - Expliquei com a voz fraca.

- Então você gostou? - Sorri com a pergunta idiota da mulher.

- Se eu gostei? - A olhei relaxando. - Mantem a música no piano. Seus fãs precisam disso. Vocês precisam disso. É um hino, é seu hino.

- Obrigada. - Disse segurando o sorriso me encarando.

Acenei a cabeça desviando o olhar pra janela. Por que tantos olhares intensos? Ela queria um tempo, queria pensar, queria que eu seguisse com minha vida e eu segui. O que tava rolando?

- Desculpa.

A palavra me surpreendeu a fazendo olhá-la novamente.

- Pelo quê? - Perguntei confusa já que havia no minimo milhares de coisas para que ela se desculpasse.

- Pelos olhares e sorrisos. - Disse baixo brincando com as teclas de piano. - Sei que não deveria e por incrível que pareça estou tentando controlar isso.

- Tente mais. - Retruquei voltando a atenção para a janela. Escutei uma risada curta, mas me controlei para não sorrir.

- Selly.. - O chamado junto ao suspiro não atraiu meus olhos, mas percebi Demi levantar da banqueta e se aproximar. - Eu me sinto mal por esse clima. Eu.. Eu não sei como agir com você.

Cerrei os dentes arqueando uma sobrancelha pensativa.

- Me trate como a amiga de sempre. - Dei de ombros sem olhá-la. - Ainda sou a mesma, Demi. Eu ainda continuo sendo aquela garota que cresceu ao seu lado e é nisso que estou tentando focar. Estou tentando focar na nossa amizade.

- Como consegue? - A olhei confusa. - Parece tão fria falando. - A voz lhe saindo por um fio.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Demi? - Perguntei calma. - Você sugeriu que eu seguisse com minha vida, foi difícil. Está sendo difícil na verdade, mas estou tentando. Você ainda está em tratamento e eu não quero atrapalhar isso. Quero te ajudar.

Conclui dura observando a mulher do outro lado da mesa fechar os olhos suspirando. Não conseguia compreender suas expressões. Talvez estivesse triste, frustrada ou só arrependida.

- Seu namoro vai bem? - Me olhou séria.

- Justin é um ótimo garoto. - Respondi sentindo meu corpo gelar pelo olhar analítico.

- Muito bom. - Colocou as mãos de volta ao bolso da jaqueta olhando em volta. - Desejo felicidades.

- Corta essa. - Debochei.

- Não, sério. - Me olhou com o semblante plácido. - Mas isso não significa que vou ficar quieta.

O ar ao meu redor automaticamente ficou escasso e o único som que conseguia ouvir era as batidas do meu coração. O maxilar de Demi permanecia rígido, os olhos quase alcançavam uma coloração vermelha de tanta intensidade que me encarava. Fechei os olhos soltando a respiração devagar sentindo um calor estranho correr por minha pele.

- Demi.. - Suspirei tentando falar algo, mas a voz da Devone me preencheu os ouvidos mais uma vez.

- Selena, eu ainda estou tentando me encontrar nessa bagunça toda. - Disse firme. - Mas eu sinto sua falta. - Declarou prendendo minha atenção. - Sinto tanta a sua falta que às vezes dói. Eu não posso ficar longe de você. Não consigo. - Encolheu os ombros. - Eu sinto muito por tudo o que fiz você passar. Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Demi, por Deus, eu estou tentando me reerguer...

- Eu também! - Me cortou segura. - Mas eu não posso ficar fugindo disso.

- Fugir do que, Demetria? - Bati a mão na mesa a olhando irritada. - Você não sabe o que sente! Você não sabe o que quer!

- Eu quero você! - Soltou me fazendo paralisar ofegante. - Eu preciso de você, Selena.

- Não precisa. - Neguei frustrada. - Por que não me deixa em paz? - Ofeguei começando a tremer.

- Porque eu não posso. - Encolheu os ombros. - Não posso te prometer ou garantir nada, mas quero que saiba que ainda estou aqui.

- Meu Deus. - Supliquei embrenhando as mãos nos cabelos tentando entender o que se passava.

- Eu sei que você está namorando, sei que eu estou com vários problemas e que te magoei, mas pretendo me redimir disso. - Cocei a cabeça inquieta escutando as palavras. - Só me dá essa oportunidade de reconquistar sua confiança.

- Demi.. - Esfreguei o rosto. - Eu estou prosseguindo, Justin é legal..

- E você não o ama. - Me cortou mais uma vez. - Mas isso não vem ao caso. O assunto atual é que quero reconquistar o que perdi. Não é um pedido, já estou agindo.

Sorri incrédula.

- Você é muito abusada. - Me recostei na cadeira.

- Eu sei. - Sorriu de lado. - Estou mais confiante, isso é bom. - Gargalhou me fazendo soltar uma risada sincera.

Era incrível como a mesma pessoa podia me deixar a flor da pele em um instante e no outro conseguir me acalmar como se nada houvesse acontecido. Meu peito estava tão cheio de paz que era estranho. A presença dela era algo tão natural à mim, como se fosse parte do meu viver, parte de mim. Eu compreendia o lado dela, me identificava até, mas as decisões que eu já havia tomado e o medo de me ferir novamente me mantinha arisca à suposta tentativa de reconciliação.

- Você vai amanhã? - Demi me perguntou quando fui levá-la até a porta.

- Vou. - Respondi simples indicando o caminho da saída.

- Obrigada. - Sorriu fraco. - Isso é muito importante para mim.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - A assegurei avistando o carro que lhe aguardava. - Então.. Até amanhã?

- Até amanhã. - Respondeu baixo antes de se aproximar rápido e beijar o canto de minha boca me deixando paralisada ao vê-la se afastar.

Fechei a porta me apoiando na parede. Minha cabeça latejava forte. Priscilla tinha razão, nós nunca voltaríamos ao normal. Não conseguiríamos manter a amizade.

- O que está rolando? - Levantei a cabeça encontrando minha mãe me olhando desconfiada.

- Eu vou enlouquecer.

-x-x-x-

Estava no meu camarim após gravar minha ultima cena da série, era o definitivo adeus à Alex Russo. Toda produção foi tão carinhosa que eu mal consegui sentir o fim do trabalho. Parecia apenas mais uma etapa cumprida. Mantinha a varinha vermelha em uma das mãos e uma folha na outra. Corri os olhos pelas letras desenhadas no papel branco mais uma vez.

"Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break..."

Sorri ao me lembrar do jantar no qual Demi havia me entregado o poema. Priscilla tentava de todas as formas atrapalhar as interações que Demi iniciava comigo até que se deu por vencida me dizendo que eu era maior de idade.

Fazia dias que não nos encontrávamos, mas as sms trocadas quando possível já era alguma coisa. Sentia que as coisas começavam a se ajeitar, há não ser por um detalhe.

- Senhorita Gomez?

Olhei para a porta entreaberta sorrindo ao encontrar um dos câmeras segurando um buquê de rosas sortidas. Parecia um verdadeiro jardim em forma de buquê. Flores diversas, cores vivas, o perfume gostoso me chegando às narinas.

- Sim? - Perguntei deixando os objetos de lado ao me levantar.

- Pediram para entregar em suas mãos. - Me estendeu o buquê com cuidado. - A propósito; Meus parabéns. A senhorita foi incrível.

- Kevin.. - Meneei a cabeça já sentindo o perfume das flores em meu colo. - Você e toda a equipe merecem os parabéns. Vocês fizeram isso acontecer. Sem vocês o programa não existiria.

- Nós. - Sorriu envergonhado. - Com licença.

- Kevin? - O chamei antes que fosse embora. - Quem mandou as rosas?

- Não tem cartão? - Perguntou confuso.

Olhei o buquê com atenção sem achar nada além de mais flores.

- Não.. - Respondi baixo. - Quem entregou?

- Um entregador de floricultura. - Respondeu olhando o buquê. - Só disse que era para a senhorita.

- Hum.. - Ponderei suspirando. - Tudo bem. Obrigada, Kevin.

- Por nada. Com licença.

Fechei a porta quando meu colega de trabalho se foi, ainda estudava o mimo com curiosidade. Não haviam apenas rosas, além das flores do campo, alguns lírios e girassol completavam o gesto carinhoso. Estreitei os olhos tentando descobrir quem havia sido o ser ao ter me enviado flores.

- Baby?

Me sobressaltei com a voz do garoto na porta. Levei a mão ao coração tentando respirar.

- Que susto! - Soprei quase sem voz deixando as flores na poltrona.

- Desculpa. - Observei fechar a porta antes de me abraçar. - Saudade?

- Sim. - Retribui o abraço sem jeito recebendo um beijo em cumprimento. - Quando chegou?

- Ontem. - Se afastou tirando o boné. - A gravação termina que horas?

Cerrei os dentes ligeiramente irritada com o fato de meu namorado estar na cidade à quase 24 horas e não saber que já havia terminado de filmar o final do seriado da minha vida, mas outra coisa me passou pela mente.

- Já terminou. Foi você quem mandou as flores? - Perguntei curiosa assistindo Justin olhar para o buquê na poltrona.

- Não, por que? - Perguntou confuso.

- Nada, esquece.

- Mandaram isso pra você? - Mordi o lábio o assistindo pegar o buquê. - Quem manda flores misturadas?

- Não sei, Justin. - Peguei as flores das mãos geladas começando a arrumar minhas coisas. - Me mandaram sem cartão.

- E você não tem nem ideia de quem tenha sido. - Disse arrogante.

Demi. Em minha cabeça as quatro letras gritavam tanto quanto os lírios óbvios no buquê.

- Se eu soubesse não havia te perguntado. - Soltei irritada já pronta para ir embora. - Vamos pra casa ou quer sair?

- Na verdade.. - Justin levantou coçando a cabeça. - Os meninos marcaram de viajarmos essa noite.

Me voltei pro loiro tentando entender a notícia.

- Como?

- Passar uns dias no Canadá. A turnê foi espetacular! - Disse animado.

- Então você chega ontem, não me liga, vem me ver hoje e diz que vai viajar pro Canadá com seus amigos? - Perguntei séria.

- Se quiser pode ir. Dou um jeito com sua passagem na hora, isso não será problema pra mim...

- Pára, pára, pára! - O cortei irritada. - Você acha que vivo à sua disposição, Justin? Eu tenho minha vida e meu trabalho aqui em Los Angeles, não posso ficar viajando por aí o tempo todo.

- Selena, eu..

- Não! - O cortei mais uma vez. - Você chegou ontem e não teve nem a coragem de me telefonar! Você sabia como estava ansiosa pro final das gravações. Você sabe como estou agora que a série terminou?

- Sel..

- Se você quer ficar com seus amigos, ótimo! Vá ficar com eles, viaje com eles, faça tudo o que eles querem, mas esquece que eu existo.

- Pare com isso. Você está nervosa.

- Talvez eu esteja nervosa mesmo. - Respirei fundo. - E talvez eu precise de um tempo.

- Tempo? - Sua voz saiu mesclado entre assustado e surpreso. - Só por causa disso? Não acha que está exagerando um pouco?

- Não é só por isso. - Soltei o ar. - Talvez eu tenha me enganado. Esse relacionamento é muito conturbado e não sei se posso com isso agora.

- Olha só. Eu te levo em casa e conversamos melhor, o que acha? - Propôs calmo. - Eu não quero te perder assim.

Ele não queria me perder, Demi não queria me perder, e eu só queria me perder no mundo só para não sentir a pressão psicológica que eu mesma estava me colocando.

-x-x-x-

- E Justin? Como vai?

Brinquei com a barra de minha blusa escutando a pergunta do outro lado da linha.

- Eu não sei. Estamos dando um tempo. - Suspirei.

- O quê? Como, que não vi noticia nenhuma? - Sorri com a pergunta histérica da loira.

- Qual é, Taylor. Como se o mundo realmente soubesse de nossas vidas. - Debochei.

- Do tanto que nos seguem é para saberem. - Riu. - Mas ei, o que tá rolando?

- Hã.. - Cocei a cabeça andando pelo estúdio da gravadora. - Estou meio de saco cheio desse namoro a distância. E ele vem me irritando um pouco.

- Sei...

A palavra curta da garota me fez desconfiar.

- O quê?

- Nada.. - O tom era presunçoso.

- Taylor, fala. - Estreitei os olhos prestando atenção à chamada.

- Tem certeza que isso não tem nada haver com a linda morena que está de volta às ruas? - Perguntou debochada.

- Tenho! - Falei alto surpresa com a petulância da pergunta da garota. - Eu não terminaria meu namoro com o Justin por causa disso, Taylor. Não seria louca.

- Certeza? - A pergunta ficou no ar enquanto tentava pensar e ver se eu realmente não faria aquilo, com a falta de resposta a Swift continuou. - Ela tem te ligado, te procurado?

- Não. Não nos encontramos desde o mês passado e perdemos o contato à algumas semanas. - Peguei uma baqueta distraída.

- E Justin?

- Como assim? - Rodei a baqueta entre os dedos.

- Tem te procurado?

- Algumas mensagens. - Dei de ombros. - Quer saber Taylor, eu estou farta disso tudo. - Soltei entediada. - Eu e você sabemos muito bem quem faz meu coração bater mais rápido. Isso não significa que eu vá ficar com ela, mas não tem como fugir disso.

- Eu sei, e lamento tanto por isso, pequena.. - Suspirou me fazendo sorrir amarga. - Mas Justin é bom para você, certo? Ele te faz feliz.

- Não sei mais disso, Tay. - Estalei as costas assistindo meu baterista entrar no estúdio. - Ele é legal, mas não sei se me faz exatamente feliz. Tem vezes que apenas quero matá-lo.

- Hey, isso se chama amor! - Brincou me fazendo gargalhar.

- É, pode ser. - Cumprimentei Greg com um aceno mudo. - Só preciso desse tempo pra me encontrar, entende?

- Perfeitamente. - Sorri com a compreensão de minha melhor amiga. - Só cuidado para não ir pelo caminho errado e se perder completamente.

- Sim, senhora. - Ouvi os acordes leves saindo do violão. - Tenho que desligar agora. Nos falamos depois?

- Claro. Temos que marcar alguma coisa quando eu voltar pra casa.

- Marcaremos.

Encerrei a ligação indo de encontro ao garoto de chapéu cinza. Parecia concentrado no instrumento de cordas.

- Você não era baterista? - Comentei brincalhona arrancando um sorriso tímido do rapaz.

- E você não era atriz? - Retrucou continuando a dedilhar o instrumento.

- Boa, boa. - Sorri colocando o celular no bolso. - Só chegou a gente? - Perguntei olhando para a entrada do local.

- Aparentemente os outros tem uma vida social. - Deixei uma risada rouca escapar me posicionando ao microfone. - Só você, Garman.

- Qual é. Sou um rapaz sério. - Brincou.

- Ah sim, muito sério. - Debochei. - Podemos começar a aquecer?

Recebi um aceno em concordância escutando a introdução da música conhecida. Aos trancos e barrancos estava sendo um momento bom. Meu lado musical estava zarpando e nada me incomodando me dava a sensação de liberdade. Estava precisando desse tempo sozinha e a música me ajudava nos momentos de recaída. Senti a nota mudar preparando o refrão.

- _Who says, who says you're not perfect. Who says you're not worth it.._

-x-x-x-

O media player do meu notebook estava tocando música eletrônica na última altura por dois motivos; Primeiro eu estava sozinha em casa e segundo eu não queria parar para pensar em nada. Fazia quase um mês que eu me perguntava quem havia me enviado aquele buquê de flores sortidas e a resposta era sempre a mesma: Demi. Só ela poderia ter enviado algo daquele tipo, mas por que não entrou em contato? Na verdade, por que havia parado de entrar em contato comigo? Isso, entre outras coisas, não saía da minha cabeça dia e noite, eu estando acordada ou dormindo, Demi sempre vinha parar em meus pensamentos.

Depois de muitos dias cheios, me deram um dia de folga. Liguei para todos os meus amigos e ninguém estava disponível para me tirar daquele momento agoniante no qual me encontrava. Ainda não havia me acertado com Justin e minha mãe havia ido à um evento particular. E era por todos esses motivos que me encontrava sozinha no meu quarto dançando C-walk ao som de um Dj qualquer.

Estava funcionando, eu não estava pensando. Minha concentração estava em meus pés que faziam movimentos rápidos ao som da música eletrônica. A batida da música ia ficando cada vez mais rápida e me envolvendo mais e mais. Deslizei meus pés para a esquerda girando logo em seguida já entrando em outro passo. Lembrei das vezes que eu e Demi ficávamos no quintal tentando fazer tais passos impossíveis. Balancei a cabeça em negativo tentando voltar a não pensar e acelerei mais os movimentos.

O aperto na boca do estomago junto com a vontade de chorar me dava mais gás para não parar de dançar. Se eu parasse não aguentaria. Senti a nuca suar com todos os movimentos que já havia feito, mas nada muito exagerado graças ao curto short branco e a regata azul que usava.

Minha respiração estava controlada graças às aulas de canto e meu corpo não estava pedindo para parar, porém a música terminou.

- Você realmente ficou boa nisso.

Pulei para trás surpresa com o som da voz tão conhecida. Olhei abruptamente para a porta aberta e vi Demi de pé se apoiando a maçaneta. Usava um vestido marrom soltinho que à deixava com um belo decote e parava no meio de suas coxas. Havia assessórios dourados que combinavam com a rasteirinha. A pele bronzeada, os cabelos soltos paravam um pouco acima da cintura e os olhos carregados de maquiagem praticamente me devoravam. Parei de respirar começando a tremer.

- O quê.. O quê está f-fazendo aqui? - Minha voz saiu baixa e rouca devido à falta de ar nos pulmões.

- Desculpa entrar assim mas.. - Entrou e fechando a porta atrás de si se encostando em seguida. - Eu toquei a campainha e ninguém atendeu. Eu ouvi a música e peguei a chave extra. - Disse de maneira simples dando de ombros.

Ótimo. O que eu faria para fugir se a personificação do meu problema estava bem ali, diante de mim?

- Você tem que parar de fazer isso. - Fechei as mãos em punhos tentando processar alguma coisa diante daquela imagem. - Você não pode sair entrando assim na casa dos outros.

- Se você quiser não faço mais. - Correu os olhos receosos pelo quarto.

- O que você quer, Demi? - Perguntei irritada tentando parar de tremer e suar feito idiota. - Você some e volta quando dá vontade?

- É.. - Me olhou assustada. - Eu estive muito.. Ocupada esses dias. Eu queria ter perguntado antes, mas.. Bom, queria saber como foi terminar a série. Deve ter ficado arrasada com o último episódio.. E perguntar se você gostou do meu... presente. - Corou.

- Presente? - Indaguei mesmo já sabendo do que se tratava.

- As flores. - Mexeu na pulseira pendurada no pulso ansiosa.

Eu sabia que tinha sido ela, e mesmo assim algo dentro do meu peito explodiu em comemoração. Senti meu corpo relaxar e a irritação sumir. Ela não me fitava, mas eu não tirava os olhos dela. Tão linda! As bochechas ainda estavam coradas o que me fez querer sorrir, mas não o fiz. A tensão ainda era muita.

Então os olhos castanhos cruzaram-se com os meus e eu engoli em seco. Estávamos sozinhas, com saudades e nossos corpos praticamente imploravam pelo toque um do outro. O frio intenso que a tempos não sentia voltou a se instalar em minha barriga fazendo meu ventre revirar e um prazer imenso encher meu peito. Eu ansiava por ela, o que mais podia fazer a não ser me entregar? Me entregar ao que sentia, me entregar ao que eu queria, me entregar à ela.

Ainda sustentava o olhar quando cruzei o quarto a passos largos a imprensando contra a porta tomando a boca carnuda com urgência. Sem pedir permissão, minha língua invadiu aquele lugar que a acolheu imediatamente. Um gemido baixo saiu de minha garganta ao matar a saudade e a vontade que tinha de provar daquele sabor novamente. Uma de suas mãos entranhou em meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto enquanto a língua provocava a minha sem vergonha alguma. Minhas mãos apertavam a cintura delgada com força a trazendo para mais junto de mim. Senti a outra mão entrar por debaixo de minha blusa e apertar a pele de minhas costas. Mordi os lábios entre os meus tentando continuar, mas as mãos, que antes me tomavam com possessividade, seguraram meus ombros me fazendo recuar um pouco.

- Que foi? - Ofeguei ainda próxima do rosto bem desenhado.

- A gente não pode. - Sussurrou encostando a testa na minha. - Você tem namo..

- Não tenho. Não fala nisso. - A cortei de imediato com a voz baixa. - Agora, nesse momento eu tenho você. Eu só quero você. - Busquei ar enquanto levava minha mão até a chave da porta a trancando.

Demi fechou os olhos acenando timidamente com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. A respiração pesada batia na minha boca fazendo meu ventre revirar em uma sensação de frio gostosa. Dei meio passo para frente a prendendo de vez contra a porta e meu corpo. Queria senti-la colada em mim, o calor do corpo pequeno me aquecendo. Podia sentir minhas juntas tensas e minha pele sensível, o desejo em lhe dar carinho pulsando em todos os cantos de meu corpo. Demi voltou a abrir os olhos pincelando o nariz no meu enquanto me encarava pedinte, sorri antes de beijá-la novamente com menos urgência.

Relaxei a abraçando enquanto sentia o gosto doce em minha língua, sentia tanta saudade daquele gosto, daqueles movimentos do músculo atrevido vasculhando minha boca. As mãos pequenas me prendiam com mais firmeza enquanto o beijo ia se aprofundando, minha camisa subindo levemente até o arranhado leve ser feito na minha barriga. Meu lábio inferior sendo chupado com vontade antes do beijo cessar.

- Lena.. - Ouvi a voz baixa e rouca de Demi enquanto apertava a cintura em minhas mãos. - Melhor parar por aqui... - Arranhou minha nuca me fazendo arrepiar.

- Não. - Soprei balançando a cabeça em negativo. - Quero você. - Senti Demi estremecer respirando pesado. - Eu quero isso.

- Você já.. - Pausou buscando oxigênio ainda com as mãos em mim. - Já..

- Não. - Respondi ciente da pergunta que estava na cabeça da Devone. - Eu quero com você.

Demi me olhou surpresa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo, e eu não sabia dizer se a suavidade em seu rosto era por felicidade, mas o sorriso minimo brotou ali enquanto me puxava pela cintura. O beijo carinhoso depositado em meu rosto, os lábios se arrastando para meu pescoço, as mordiscadas e beijos molhados por minha garganta. Meu corpo se arrepiava a cada ponto acariciado, senti minha blusa ser levantada devagar até estar jogada pelo chão. Meu corpo sendo empurrado gentilmente para trás, eu só conseguia me concentrar nos carinhos que a garota distribuía por minha pele. Senti a boca se arrastar do pescoço até meu ouvido onde chupou a cartilagem da orelha sem pressa.

- Quero fazer amor com você. - Estremeci ao ouvir a voz rouca da Lovato. - Quero amar cada pedacinho o seu corpo.

Ofeguei sentido o arrepio forte subir por minha espinha. Meu soutien foi aberto e pude sentir as unhas me arranharem as costas de cima à baixo, mas eu queria tocá-la. Segurei as mãos de Demi a fazendo me olhar sem entender. Suguei os lábios em minha frente antes de chupar o queixo desenhado, minhas mãos se enroscando na alça do vestido a fazendo deslizar pelos braços bronzeados até cair ao chão. Sorri alisando as costas despidas.

- Adorei esse seu vestido. - Sussurrei recebendo um sorriso largo da morena.

Arqueei na cama tentando respirar, mas a sensação da boca em meu seio impedia que o ato se realizasse. Uma das mãos massageava o outro devagar, a outra apertava minha coxa com força. A língua circulava pelo bico rígido fazendo minhas forças se esgotarem, o ventre explodir em um rebuliço novo e meu íntimo pulsar forte.

Eu poderia memorizar cada detalhe, como poderia me entregar tanto ao momento que não me lembrasse de quase nada. No entanto, fiz os dois. Posso dizer que os toques da garota transbordavam possessividade e carinho ao mesmo tempo, que o cheiro que preenchia o quarto era único, que quanto mais eu recebia mais eu queria. Lembrava de Demi, e mais nada.

Tomei a boca doce com vontade quando a Lovato levantou o rosto para me beijar, as unhas arranhando levemente minha virilha.

- Selena? - Ofeguei escutando a voz rouca ao separar nossas bocas. - Lena..

Gemi sentindo o dedo acariciar minha entrada sem pressa. O rosto de Demi colado ao meu, o corpo se apertando em mim.

- Tem certeza? - Ouvi a voz distante e choraminguei movendo o quadril em direção ao dedo carinhoso. - Responde..

- Demi.. - Arfei tremendo porque não havia maneiras de eu dizer nada além de seu nome.

O polegar me estimulando fez com que o gemido saísse mais alto de minha garganta, meu corpo tensionando e o calafrio violento correr por minha carne. Meu coração parecia que estava a ponto de explodir de tão veloz que bombeava o sangue quente que corria por minhas veias. Senti um dedo deslizar com calma pra dentro de meu corpo e uma ardência leve me fazer apertar os braços da garota que se mantinha quieta sobre mim.

- Tudo bem? - A voz rouca me parecendo longínqua.

Balancei a cabeça minimamente recebendo um beijo leve nos lábios. Comecei a respirar alguns segundos depois quando Demi começou a se movimentar dentro de mim. Gemi mais alto quando um segundo dedo me invadiu acompanhado do polegar brincando com meu clitóris. A pressão em meu ventre parecia se acumular a cada estocada, escorreguei as mãos dos ombros da Lovato para os seios despidos os apertando com força ouvindo um gemido rouco. Nossos corpos se movimentavam na mesma sincronia enquanto o movimento dentro de mim se acelerava. A tensão parecia me preencher a cada segundo, a pressão em meu ventre começando a ficar insuportável, meus gemidos saindo mais altos e constantes. Um arrepio forte me abateu e um grito saiu de minha garganta ao sentir meu ventre se aliviar de uma vez. Tentei me segurar à Demi enquanto meu corpo sofria tremeliques incontroláveis. Ainda sentia pequenos espasmos quando os dedos me abandonaram devagar e Demi deitou me colocando em seu colo.


End file.
